A Cabin of Memories
by Naley23Fan
Summary: Every summer for two months the James' and the Scotts' rent a beach house together. Their parents were old college friends. Now their kids are friends. A story based around Haley, Lucas, Brooke, and Nathan. Naley eventually.
1. Chapter 1

A Cabin Full of memories: Intro

Karen and Keith James had two children names Lucas and Haley. They were a very close family from Tree Hill. Deb and Dan Scott has two children names Nathan and Brooke. Their family however were not as close at the James'. Deb was always working and on business trips the only really time she spent with her kids was their summer vacation. Dan had a tendency to push his children really hard to reach their goals. Nathan was pushed more so than Brooke however no one really knew the effects of Dan's pressure towards Nathan and his game because they both kept it hidden well. Even though thier family was extremely close Brooke and Nathan were. The Scotts lived in a small town about an hour away from Tree Hill.(He is nice to other people around him, he is no where near like the Dan Scott on the actual show!)

The Scotts and James' meet in college and were friends ever since. Deb and Karen had been roomates and were now best friends. Every summer the Scotts and the James' rented a beach house in Charlotte, North Carolina for the months of July and August it was a tradition.

Some major characters:

**Haley**: 18 years old and just graduated from high school last month. She is the daughter of Karen and Keith, and has an older brother names Lucas. She is also friends with Brooke and Nathan because of her parents. School is really important to her, she is even a tutor. However this year she was convinced by friends to join the cheer squad and it turned out she actually really liked it. She is still not sure were she attending college her decision is between Stanford and Duke.

**Lucas:** 20 years old and just finished his sophmore year of college at Tree Hill community college but just recently decided to tranfer to Duke University this year. He loves basketball. He is the son of Karen and Keith, and has a younger sister names Haley. He is currently dating Peyton Sawyer.

**Nathan:** 20 years old, just finished his sophmore year at Duke University. He is the son of Deb and Dan, and has a younger sister names Brooke. He is really big into basketball and hopes to go to the NBA. He is constantly being pressured about his game by his father. He is also good friends with Lucas and Haley.

**Brooke:** She is 17 almost 18, just graduated from high school. She used to date Lucas from two years but they broke up about a year ago. She is the daughter of Deb and Dan, and her brother is Nathan.

**Peyton:**18 years old. Best friends with Haley. Currently dating Lucas.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Haley was in her bedroom packing for the two month vacation. Her and her family were leaving for the beach house early tomorrow morning. She was excited to get away and see the Scotts. It had been almost a year since she last saw them. They were always too busy throughout the school year to get together even though they were only an hour apart. Haley was just finished with the last of her packing when her bedroom door opened and Peyton walked in. Peyton had been best friends with Haley for most of high school, she had just recent;y started dating Lucas about 6 months ago. Haley knew it would always happen eventually so when it did she didn't really care, they were happy together. It wouldn't be the first time her brother dated one of her friends.

_"Hey."_ Peyton said going to sit on Haley's bed.

_"Hey. When did you get here?"_ Haley asked as she started zipping up her large suitcase.

_"Half hour ago, I was just talking to Luke and your mom."_ Peyton said as Haley nodded.

_"Did you figure out when you are coming to visit this summer?"_ Haley asked as she sat down on her bed next to Peyton.

_"For two weeks, the last week of July and first week of August. I think Mia's going to come with me. Luke already talked to your mom and she said it was okay."_ Peyton told her. Mia was also one of their good friends.

_"Oh good, I was hoping she would be able to come."_ Haley answered. _"Jake should be coming around then for about a week."_ Jake was Haley's other best friend, she had been friends with him since elementry school.

_"Nice."_ Peyton answered as she looked over to see Haley texting. _"Who are you texting?"_

_"Brooke."_ Haley answered before glancing up at Peyton. _" She's really excited about tomorrow."_

_"She doesn't still have a thing for Lucas right?"_ Peyton asked nervously.

_"No, it was a mutual breakup. They bpth knew it would never work out."_ Haley answered closing her phone. _"You have nothing to worry about, Lucas is crazy about you. He always has been."_

_"I know."_ Peyton nodded. _"So you excited to see Nathan?"_ Peyton asked cheekily.

_"Yeah, I guess."_ Haley said nonchalantly as Peyton stared at her. _"Why are you looking at me like that?"_

_"Haley, I'm your best friend I know you."_ Peyton said giving her a pointed look.

_"What's that suppose to mean?"_ Haley asked defensively.

_"It means your into him you always have been."_ Peyton answered as Haley's jaw dropped.

_"Have not!"_ Haley exclaimed.

_"Have too."_ Peyton said smiling.

_"Peyton, I just broke up with Chris two weeks ago!"_ Haey exclaimed.

_"Thank god! He was a cheating asshole!"_

_"I know but I was with him for a year. I was in love with him it takes more than two weeks to get over."_ Haley said looking down sadly. _"And Nathan and I are ONLY friends!"_

_"I've seen the way you look at him even while you were with Chris. Admit it Haley, you've always felt something towards him."_ Peyton said, she could read Haley easily. _"Admit, even if it's just a little bit."_ Peyton said holding up her thumb and poiner finger to represent a little. Haley simply rolled her eyes.

_"Fine! Maybe a little but I realize a long time ago that I'm not his type."_ Haley said giving up on lying to Peyton. _"And I'm okay with that."_ Haley finished.

_"Liar."_ Peyton teased. _"Maybe you weren't his type last year but you changed a lot over the school year." _Peyton reminded her. Peyton was right with that Haley had really matured over the school year. She learned to live and get out of her bubble. Before this year she was big into tutoring and school. She also kept to herself for the most part but throughout senior year she became more outgoing, Peyton even convinced her to joining the cheering squad. It turned out she actually really liked it much to her surprise. Haley also wasn't really a girly girl before she was very simply. Now she would were some makeup and wear her hair down rather than up most of the time. Her hair was now blonde also (Like in season 2), it used to be brown. (Like in season 1)

_"I'm still me though. Plus I'm not ready to rush into anything with another guy just yet. I'm still trying to get over Chris."_ Haley said.

_"I know. I just want you to get over that scumbag."_ Peyton said, she really hated that guy for what he put Haley through. He manipulated Haley into believing they had the perfect relationship and that he was the perfect guy when he was cheating on her for half the time they had been dating.

_"He keeps calling me."_ Haley said quietly however Peyton still heard her.

_"What does he say?"_ Peyton asked.

_"That he misses me, he's sorry, and he wants me back. I haven't answered thats just on all the voicemails."_ Haley answered.

_"Ignore him, you are way to good for him. Plus he's put you through even."_ Peyton said pulling Haley into a side hug.

_"Thanks Peyt."_ Haley said quietly as she wiped a few tears from her cheeks that she hadn't noticed had fallen until then.

_"I'm really sorry."_ Peyton said glancing at the clock. _"I have to go...I have a date with Lucas tonight since you guys are leaving. Are you going to be okay?" _Peyton asked not sure whether she should leave her just yet.

_"Yeah, go have fun with Luke."_ Haley said with a smile smile.

_"Okay, I'll see you in three weeks."_ Peyton said giving Haley one last hug.

_"Okay."_ Haley said. _"I'm sure I'll talk to you on the phone before then."_

_"Obviously."_ Peyton said laughing as she left. _"Bye."_

_"Bye." _Haley called after her.

* * *

The next day the James' were planning on leaving at 9 in the morning. Haley decided to wake up around 8 so she could shower and get ready. Haley had just got out of the shower and put her clothes on. It was not 8:30 and hse decided to go downstairs to get some food before she finished getting ready. As she made her way downstairs she could hear her parents and brother talking in the living room.

_"Please, I'm twenty years old can I take the car the beach house."_ Lucas begged, he had already been at this for the last 15 minutes.

_"Lucas, you know this is a family trip and we like to take one car. We also want you guys staying at the beach house and not leaving whenever you want."_ Karen tried to reason as Haley stepped fully into the living room.

_"Look Haley's not even ready yet. I can wait and drive her when she's ready."_ Lucas tried as Karen and Keith looked at each other.

_"Fine."_ Karen agreed.

_"Wait, Lucas did you forget your cars in the shop."_ Keith reminded.

_"We can take mine."_ Haley spoke up.

_"Yeah, we will take Haley's."_ Lucas said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"_Okay, do you kids know the way there?" _Karen asked.

_"Mom, we've been going there since we were infants of course we do."_ Haley answered.

_"Okay, well in that case we are going to leave now. Try not to be too long."_ Karen said as they picked up the last of their bags.

_"See you there."_ Keith said.

_"Drive safely."_ Karen said.

_"Bye mom, bye dad."_ Haley and Lucas said in unison as their parents walked out the door.

_"Why did you want the car so bad?"_ Haley asked.

_"Nathan and I want to go out this year and not stay in the beach house all the time. Plus I plan on coming home to visit Peyton."_ Lucas told her as they walked into the kitchen.

_"Mom and Dad will never let you leave."_ Haley reminded.

_"We'll see."_Lucas said as he poured himself some cereal. Suddenly Haley's phone started ringing. She took it out and glanced at it quickly before pressing ignore and shoving it back into her pocket with a frustrated sigh. _"Who's calling you so early?"_

_"Chris."_ Haley said rolling her eyes grabbing a bowl from the cabinet to make herself some cereal.

_"Do you want me to take care of him?"_ Lucas asked half serious, half not.

_"No, I just want to forget he ever existed."_ Haley said back as she ate her cereal.

_"Are you okay Hales?"_ Lucas asked watching his sister carefully.

_"I guess."_ Haley said shrugging._ "I just need to get away."_ Haley answered as they both sat there eatting.

* * *

About two hours later Haley and Lucas finally pulled up to the beach house.

_"Finally we're here."_ Haley said as she turned the car off and they got out. Just then Brooke and Nathan came back out and walked over to their car to get more stuff. They hadn't noticed them right away. Finally Brooke turned around and saw them.

_"Haley!"_ Brooke yelled running to hug Haley. Haley quickly dropped the bag she was holding and hugged her back. _"I missed you!"_ Meanwhile Lucas and Nathan said hi to each other.

_"I missed you too."_ Haley said pulling back.

_"Oh my god, you look great!"_ Brooke said taking in her appearance. _"I love your hair color."_ Haley had brown hair (Season 1) now she had blonde (season 2)

_"Thanks."_ Haley said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "A friend convinced me to do it."

_"Well, I love it."_ Brooke stated before turning to Lucas. _"Hey Luke."_

_"Hey Brooke. How are you?"_ Lucas asked giving her a quick hug.

_"I've been good, you?"_ Brooke asked.

"_Good."_ Lucas answered. Nathan was now standing looking at Haley.

_"Get over here James and give me a hug."_ Nathan said jokingly. Haley rolled her eyes with a smile as she went over and gave him a a hug.

_"Hey Nathan."_ Haley said as he gave her one last squeeze and let go.

_"I like the new look."_ Nathan commented, she really had changed her appearance that year.

_"Thanks."_ Haley said smiling.

_"We should get our bags inside."_ Lucas commented.

_"Nathan will you help me?"_ Haley said sticking out her bottom lip in a beggin way.

_"I guess."_ Nathan said smiling as he rolled his eyes.

_"Thanks."_ Haley said excitedly as they both grabbed bags.

They all made their way inside and were instantly greeted by their parents in the kitchen.

_"Hi everybody."_ Haley said putting her bags down to go hug Deb and Dan.

_"Haley, you look gorgeous."_ Deb commented when she hugged her.

_"Thank you."_ Haley answered as she went to hug Dan.

_"Hi Haley. How are you?"_ Dan asked.

_"Good, now that I'm here."_ Haley said looking around. _"I love it here."_

_"Me too."_ Karen said. _"You kids are just in time for lunch we are having hamburgers and hot dogs."_

_"Good, I'm starving."_ Lucas commented.

_"How was the drive?"_ Keith asked.

"_It was good, no traffic."_ Haley said as her phone went off. _"Sorry, hold on."_ Haley said digging her phone out of her purse. Haley quickly glanced at the screen before pressing ignore and putting it away.

_"Was that him again?"_ Lucas asked.

_"Lucas.."_ Haley warned.

_"Was it who?"_ Brooke asked.

_"Her asshole exboyfriend."_Lucas answered.

"Lucas! Language!" Karen scolded.

_"Sorry mom. I just don't like the guy."_ Lucas said.

_"Is he bothering you?"_ Keith asked.

_"Don't worry about it, it's fine."_ Haley said not wanting to talk about this. _"Brooke are we sharing a room again?"_

_"Absolutely."_ Brooke answered. _"Come on let's go unpack."_

_"Okay."_ Haley said grabbing her stuff and going upstairs.

* * *

Haley and Brooke were in their room unpacking their things when the boys came in and each took a seat on both the beds.

_"Hey, did you guys already unpack?"_ Haley asked as she finished putting the last of her clothes into her dresser. Both boys just shook their head. "_What are you just going to live out of bags for two months?"_

_"I guess."_ Nathan said shrugging. _"I'm not really worried about it."_

_"Haley, they are guys. When do they ever do anything they should do?" _Brooke commented as she started hanging some things in the closet.

_"True."_ Haley said.

_"So we all need to catch up!"_ Brooke said as she stopped unpacking and took a seat on her bed on the opposite side Lucas was sitting on. "_Haley, what's new with you?"_ Brooke asked as Haley thought about it for a second.

_"Well, I'm a cheerleader now."_ Haley said shrugging her shoulders.

_"Haley James a cheerleader!"_ Brooke mocked._ "I never thought I'd see the day!"_

_"Very funny."_ Haley said laughing.

_"I couldn't you picture you being a cheerleader. You always seemed to hate it when I tried to make you do cheers with me when we were younger."_ Brooke commented.

_"Brooke, you tried to make me cheer for random vollyball players you thought were hot."_ Haley said laughing.

_"They were hot."_ Brooke defended.

_"Not the point."_ Haley said laughing sitting down. "_Is it really that wierd that I am a cheerleader?"_

_"No, I'm very proud of you."_ Brooke said with a smile. _"You seem like you've changed a lot..."_

_"I'm still the same me, I just got a little more girly." _Haley said shrugging. _"Do you like my hair like this or better the other way?" _Haley asked referring to her now blonde hair.

_"I like both."_ Brooke answered. _"Nate what do you think?"_

_"Uh..the blondes nice."_ Nathan said not sure how to answer.

_"Thanks."_ Haley replied.

_"Okay, what else has everyone been up too?"_ Brooke asked.

_"I'm transfering to Duke."_ Lucas told them.

_"Really, dude that's great!"_ Nathan said as they bumped fists.

_"Yeah, I've been thinking about it for a while and I decided to go for it."_ Lucas said. _"What about you Brooke did you pick a school?"_

_"Actually I have. I am going to Duke."_ Brooke told them.

_"The three of us at Duke, this could be intresting."_ Nathan said with a smirk. _"What about you Haley?_

_"I haven't decided yet."_ Haley said. "_It's between Duke and Stanford." _They all nodded.

_"What about you Brooke anything new?"_ Haley asked. This is what they always did when they got here they got caught up with each other.

_"No, not really. Can't wait for college."_ Brooke answered. _"So Haley with this hot new look any boys?"_

_"Uh..let's not go there."_ Haley said not wanting to talk about it just yet. Brooke got the look instantly and dropped it. _"What about you?"_

_"I was seeing this guys Felix but it was nothing serious."_ Brooke answered.

_"What about you Nate any girls?"_ Lucas asked as Nathan grinned.

"_The ladies love me."_ Nathan said cockily. _"What about you Luke?"_

_"I do have a girlfriend."_ Lucas answered not sure if it would make Brooke uncomfortable. _"You guys remember Peyton right?"_

_"Haley's friend?"_ Brooke asked.

_"That would be the one, for the past six months."_ Lucas told them.

_"Nice work, she's hot."_ Nathan commented.

"_Watch it."_ Lucas warned in a joking manner.

_"Nathan can never stay with one girl for too long anyway."_ Brooke commented.

_"Why do you care?"_ Nathan asked. "_Can't you stay out of my business?"_

_"You slept with my best friend, that's why ass."_ Brooke shot back.

_"You slept with one of mine too_!" Nathan shot back pointing to Lucas.

_"We were together for two years!"_ Brooke defended. _"You just slept with Rachel for a hook up! Now I have to listen to her talk about you all the time."_

_"What can I say I'm that good."_ Nathan said just to piss Brooke off. Brooke and Haley's jaw dropped and then they made a disgusted face as Lucas tried to hide a laugh.

_"Your disgusting."_ Brooke said rolling her eyes.

_"Rachel doesn't seem to think so."_ Nathan said smirking as Lucas laughing.

_"Okay, you two enough!"_ Haley said interjecting. "_Why don't we head down to the beach?"_

_"Yeah, I need a tan."_ Brooke answered.

_"Yeah, I'll go_." Nathan added.

_"Me too."_ Lucas said as him and Nathan went to change.

* * *

Everyone spent the day by the beach just catching up. Then they had a dinner all together. Everyone decided to head to bed early because they were going to go into town tomorrow to do some shopping and to go out to lunch. It was now around 12 at night and Haley was lying awake in her bed. She didn't know why but she just couldn't sleep, Brooke however had been sleeping for an hour. She finally decided that she had enough and quietly crept out of the room to go downstairs to the living room. When she got down there she found Nathan sitting in the chair in front of the tv.

_"Hey, what are you doing up?"_ Haley asked as she sat on the couch next to his chair.

_"Couldn't sleep."_ Nathan said looking over at her from the tv. She was in her pajamas with her hair in a messy bun and she still looked beautiful. _" What are you doing up?"_

_"I couldn't sleep either."_ Haley answered. They sat silently for a minute before Haley decided to break the silence. _"So how's basketball?"_

_"Basketball's good we just won championships."_ Nathan answered.

_"That's great, congratulations."_ Haley said.

_"Thanks."_ Nathan answered.

_"How's Dan been?"_ Haley asked, she was one of the few people that knew how much Dan pressured Nathan about basketball.

_"Ehh..he's still Dan."_ Nathan said rolling his eyes._ "Now he just has to toture me over the phone."_

_"I'm sorry."_ Haley said sincerly sorry for him. _"It must be hard."_

_"You get used to it." _Nathan said shrugging.

_"Yeah, but you shouldn't have too."_ Haley said, she felt really bad about how Dan treated Nathan. After that it got quiet for a little while.

_"I really love it here."_ Haley commented looking around at the cabin.

_"Me too, I wait all year to come here."_ Nathan admitted. _"My friends think it's wierd I don't want to go on summer vacation's with them and just hang out but I love it here."_

_"Same. I wouldn't miss a summer here for the world."_ Haley said. _"This place as so many memories."_

_"I know, the best."_ Nathan said as he started to laugh. "_Remember last year when Brooke convinced you to get drunk."_ Nathan said laughing.

_"Oh god, don't remind me."_ Haley said shaking her head laughing. _"It was the worst."_

_"I think that's the only time I've ever seen you drunk."_ Nathan commented.

_"Good. It's the last too."_ Haley said firmly before laughing.

"_It wasn't that bad."_ Nathan said trying to keep a straight face as she gave him a look that said are you kidding me, they both burst out laughing. "_Okay maybe it was."_

_"I know."_ Haley said shaking her head. "_Remind me never to go to a party around here again."_

_"You were the one dancing on a table."_ Nathan laughed.

"_Oh god."_ Haley groaned putting her head in her hands.

_"Don't worry I stopped you before it got that bad."_ Nathan said with a smirk.

_"Thank you."_ Haley said smiling.

_"That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was trying to get you into the house after. I tried so hard to keep you quiet so our parents wouldn't wake up then you fell up the stairs!"_ Nathan exclaimed still smiling.

_"I had bruises for weeks."_ Haley added laughing.

_"Thank god you are always clumsy and your mom didn't suspect anything when she came out."_ Nathan said.

_"I think that's the worst I've ever been."_ Haley admitted.

_"When I brought you into your room you what was it you said.."_ Nathan said pretending to think. _"You said I was the hottest guy you've ever met."_

_"Did not!" _Haley shot out defensivily laughing as Nathan smirked.

_"Did too_!" Nathan assured.

_"I don't believe you. I would have never said that."_ Haley said shaking her head. They were both laughing histerically at this point.

_"Well believe it cause it's true. I swear to god!"_ Nathan said holding up his hands in defense. They were then interrupted by Haley's phone ringing.

"_Sorry, one sec."_ Haley said grabbing her phone quickly and flipping it open. She didn't bother to check who it was because she was expecting a call from Jake.

_"Hello."_ Haley said into the phone still laughing.

_"You answered."_ Haley stopped laughing immediately when she recongnized the voice.

_"What do you want Chris?"_ She asked in a lower voice hoping Nathan wasn't listening.

_"I need to talk you. I've missed you so much these last two weeks. I am really sorry about what happen."_

_"You cheated on me Chris."_ Haley said in a hushed voice glancing at Nathan who was looking at the tv. _"We are over."_

_"No you don't mean that. I just..I'm aguy Haley I have needs and you wouldn't sooo..."_

_"As my boyfriend that said he loved me you should have respected me when I said I wasn't ready."_ Haley said angrily through her teeth. This got Nathan's attention.

_"I just didn't want to pressure you, those other girls meant nothing you have to believe me."_

_"You didn't want to pressure me so you slept with half the town to fufill your needs behind my back."_ Haley said avoiding Nathan's gaze.

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry for what cheating or getting caught?"_ Haley shot back not bothering to whisper anymore, she knew Nathan was listening either way.

_"Both I guess. We dated for a year and you still wouldn't have sex with me what did you expect me to do?"_

_"I expected you to respect me. Sex is a really big deal for me, I thought you understood that."_ Haley said whispering that part but Nathan still heard.

_"Hales...we love each other we can get past this."_

_"No I don't think we can."_ Haley said back harshly. _"I need to say this and your going to listen. I wasted a year on your sorry ass and you cheated on me with half the town. You cheated on me with people I thought were my friends. You cheated on my for 6 months, Chris. Is that how you show someone you love them? I can't believe I ever thought you were a decent guy. I want you to leave me alone and stop calling me. I want you out of my life, do you understand that?"_ Haley said harshly.

"_Haley, I know you love me. I know I messed up but I'm willing to try. Which most guys wouldn't having all the teasing you've done I spent 6 months waiting for you to be ready and I couldn't wait anymore. I did it to respect your space which now I don't know why I'm trying."_ Chris said angrily.

_"Is that suppose to win my over?"_ Haley said sarcastically.

"_You know what your a bitch and I tease and I'm done. If you don't stop being a tease you will never keep a boyfriend."_

_"And your a cheating bastard who needs to lose my number." _Haley spat out before clicking her phone shut and tossing it across the room. She brought her knees to her chest and put her head in her hands taking deep breaths. She felt the couch dip beside her.

_"Are you okay?"_ Nathan asked quietly wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she leaned into him. She just shook her head. "Wanna talk about it?" Haley just struggled removing her hands from her face she had tears coming down her cheeks._ "Who was that?"_

_"Chris, my ex boyfriend."_ Haley said slowly. "_We broke up two weeks ago."_

_"How long were you together?"_ Nathan asked

_"A year but half of it was a complete lie."_ Haley said angrily.

_"Did you love him?"_ Nathan asked. Haley looked down quietly for a little bit before answering.

_"I thought I did..."_ Haley answered. Nathan gently pulled her closer to him just lettting her cry.

_"So what happened?"_ Nathan asked. Haley sat up and looked at Nathan unsure whether or not she should tell him.

_"I wasn't ready to have sex with him so he cheated on me with half the town..for the last six months we were dating."_ Haley said as more tears streamed down her cheeks. Nathan just pulled her closely again and rubbed her back.

_"He's an ass and should have respected you enough to wait."_ Nathan said soothingly.

_"Like he said he's a guy that has needs and I never should have expected him to wait..."_ Haley said softly_. "It's my fault."_ Haley said shaking her head.

_"No, it's not it's his. You didn't make him cheat he did that on his own."_ Nathan said trying to make her feel better.

_"Dammit!"_ Haley cursed covering her face with her hands. "_Why didn't I just do it..I thought I loved him so why couldn't I just do it."_ Haley said getting mad at herself.

_"Are you a virgin?"_ Nathan found himself asking before he could stop himself.

_"Yeah."_ Haley said shrugging wipping her tears._ "So what if I am?"_

_"No, I think it's cool."_ Nathan assured her.

"_I just think sex should mean something."_ Haley said sitting up a little.

_"Haley, this Chris guy seems like a real jerk and you shouldn't let him bother you. I know what he did hurt but it just proves he wasn't good enough for you."_ Nathan told her wipping her tears.

_"Thanks."_ Haley said smiling a little. She sat there quiet for a minute before she spot again. "_So what's up with your dating life?"_

_"Not dating anyone right now."_ Nathan answered.

_"You still playing the field."_ Haley joked.

_"The ladies love me."_ Nathan said smirking.

_"In your dreams."_ Haley joked.

_"No but I bet I'm in yours."_ Nathan joked smirking again.

"_Rightttt...whatever you choose to believe."_ Haley said rolling her eyes playfully.

_"Admit it you want me James."_ Nathan said nudging her. Haley suddenly started gasping for air.

"_What is it? Are you okay?"_ Nathan asked sitting up to see what was wrong.

_"I can't breath..with the size of you ego!"_ Haley shot out before laughing.

_"Jesus you scared me!"_ Nathan pushing her to the side playfully. Haley smiled at him.

_"I really did miss you Nate."_ Haley said honestly.

_"I missed you too. I always do."_ Nathan replied smiling at her.

_"Me too."_ Haley confirmed. They were interrupted by Haley's phone going off on the floor. _"This better not be him again." _Haley groaned going to pick it up. Haley looked at the caller ID it was Jake. "_It's Jake. I have to take this. I'll see you in the morning."_ Haley said turning to go to her room but stopped and walked but over to him. Nathan just looked at her confused before she bent down to gently kiss his cheek. "_Thanks Nate...for you know.." _Haley said referring to him conforting her.

"_Anytime you need to talk you know where to find me." _Nathan told her before she simply nodded and made her way back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next day Haley, Nathan, Brooke, and Lucas headed down to the beach. Brooke and Haley were tanning while the boys went off somewhere.

_"It's so nice out."_ Brooke commented turned over to lay on her stomach looking in Haley's direction as she did the same.

_"I know. I love this beach."_ Haley added. "_Where do you think the boys went?"_

_"Probably getting into trouble as usual."_ Brooke said laughing a little. _"Do you remember that time they tried to learn to surf?"_

_"Yeah, they both made complete fools out of themselves."_ Haley said laughing.

"_Oh check it out!"_ Brooke said pointing to guys playing vollyball down the beach. "Hot vollyballers are back."

_"You going to go cheer for them again?"_ Haley teased as Brooke rolled her eyes.

_"I was like 15!"_ Brooke defended. _"And it was not the same guys."_

_"I know because those guys were so much older and looked at you like you were crazy."_ Haley said laughing.

_"They did not!"_ Brooke defended.

_"Did too!"_ Haley shot back laughing. _"One kid took a ball in the head because he was too busy laughing at you."_

_"Your mean." _Brooke said pretending to act hurt but eventually started to bust out laughing. "_Okay, maybe I embarassed myself a little."_

_"A little?"_ Haley said sitting up.

_"Okay, a lot."_ Brooke agreed sitting up also.

_"Let's walk towards the water."_ Haley suggested as Brooke nodded in agreement. They both got up and started walking towards the water.

"_Why do we never hang out in the winter?" _Brooke asked.

_"I don't know, everything just always gets so hectic."_ Haley said.

_"Well this winter we need to make time to visit each other. Deal?"_ Brooke said sticking out her hand to shake to make the deal.

_"No deal."_ Haley said seriously as Brooke looked a little shocked.

"_What?"_ Brooke said shocked as she stopped walking. _"I thought we were friends."_

_"We are."_ Haley confirmed making Brooke more confused. Haley then stopped walking and turned towards her to explain._ "But we won't have to make time because I confirmed with Duke yesterday that I will be going there next semester."_ Haley said as her both her and Brooke's face broke out into grins. Brooke then squealed and through her arms around Haley and they both hugged each other.

_"This is great!"_ Brooke exclaimed. _"Did you tell your parents yet..or Lucas...or Nathan?"_

_"No, just you."_ Haley revealed. "_My parents said it was one hundred percent my decision. I was going to tell them at dinner."_

_"I am so excited now for next year."_ Brooke said clapping her hands as they both continued walking. Brooke then stopped and gasped.

_"What Brooke?"_ Haley asked not sure what was wrong with her.

_"I just had the best idea!"_ Brooke squealed. Haley waited for her to continue. _"We should room together!"_ Haley just smiled at her.

_"I like the way you think tigger."_ Haley said using Brooke's childhood nickname.

_"Thanks tutorgirl."_ Brooke said smiling. _"Tonight after dinner we should call the housing department."_

_"Okay, let's do it."_ Haley said agreeing. Just then the boys pulled up on the jetski.

_"Hey."_ Lucas said as they drove up.

_"Where did you guys get that?!?"_ Haley exclaimed.

_"My dad let us rent it."_ Nathan answered. _"You guys up for a ride?"_

_"The waters cold.." _Brooke whined as she stuck her toe in the water. _"Plus this is an ocean. There are sharks!"_

_"You will be fine."_ Lucas assured her.

_"That's what they all say until they are eatten!"_ Brooke exclaimed.

"_Don't be so dramatic."_ Haley said laughing a little at her friend.

_"Come on..Hales?"_ Nathan asked looking at Haley.

_"Sure why not?"_ Haley said shrugging.

"_Here, use this."_ Lucas said stepping off handing her his life jacket.

"_Thanks."_ Haley said putting the life jacket on. Haley then climbed on the back of the jet ski.

_"Hold on."_ Lucas said laughing. "_She is going to freak out."_ Lucas whispered to Brooke as Nathan and Haley started to drive away.

"_With Nathan driving most definately."_ Brooke said laughing.

Meanwhile on the jetski they were slowly going further out into the water.

_"You know how to drive this thing right?"_ Haley asked nervously.

_"Oh, yeah."_ Nathan said laughing evilly as he whipped the jet ski.

_"Nathan!"_ Haley screamed holding on for dear life.

_"Scared?"_ Nathan teased.

_"Hell yeah!"_ Haley admitted._ "Like Brooke said there are sharks!"_

_"Don't be a baby."_ Nathan teased back.

_"If I were a baby would I have a agreed to come on this thing?"_ Haley shot back.

"_I guess not."_ Nathan laughed. "_Okay, hold on." _Nathan said as he started whipping the jetski around again. Without thinking Nathan did one quick whip and flung them both into the water. They both emerged laughing. Suddenly Haley stopped laughing and started looking around. "_What?"_ Nathan asked.

"_We are in an ocean!"_ Haley said scared. She then started swimming back to the jetski fast and hopped on.

_"No sharks are going to come right here."_ Nathan said laughing at her. "_Look, I'm in the water and I'm fine."_ Nathan said floating on his back.

_"Come on, just get back on the jet ski."_ Haley said nervously but Nathan didn't move. Oceans and sharks had always freaked her out. _"Please.."_ Haley pleaded.

"_Okay."_ Nathan said giving in and getting back on the jet ski. "_Are you really that scared?"_ Nathan asked sitting on the jetski.

"_Yes. Have you seen jaws?!"_ Haley exclaimed.

_"Haley, that shark is so fake_." Nathan teased putting the key back in the jetski.

_"That one may be but the sharks in here aren't!"_ Haley said grabbing hold of his life jacket. Nathan just laughed at her and went back to driving the jetski.

* * *

That night they all decided to stay in and watch a scary movie. Their parents had decided to go for a walk on the beach. Haley had just finished making popcorn and took a seat on one of the couches and Brooke put the movie in. They were going to watch the Strangers.

_"Lucas and Nathan get in here I'm going to start the movie."_ Brooke said putting the DVD in and grabbing the remote. Before she could take a seat next to Haley Nathan plopped down on the couch next to her. Brooke just took the seat on the other couch next to Lucas.

_"Is this movie scary?"_ Haley asked as Nathan reached over and grabbed some popcorn.

_"It's okay, not the scariest thing I've seen."_ Nathan responded shoving popcorn in his mouth. _"Why you scared?" _Nathan asked with a mouthful.

"_Ew! Chew first then talk."_ Haley said making a disgusted face as he opened his mouth wide to show her the chewed up popcorn.

_"And your the oldest one here."_ Brooke muttered rolling her eyes as Lucas laughed.

_"Okay, press play."_ Lucas said as Brooke did it. As the previews played they talked a little. "_Are you guys having any friends here this year?"_

_"In a couple weeks my friends Tim and Owen are going to come for a few days..I think that's it." _Nathan answered.

"_At the end of July my friends Rachel's coming up, you guys remember her right?"_ Brooke asked.

"_Yeah, she's nice."_ Haley said.

_"And I think my friend Taylor's coming up in a few days."_ Brooke added.

_"Ugh..not Taylor."_ Nathan muttered.

_"What's wrong with Taylor?"_ Brooke said giving him a dirty look.

"_She's always flirting with me!"_ Nathan exclaimed.

_"And girls flirting with you bothers you?"_ Brooke asked raising her eyebrow.

_"No but she's annoying."_ Nathan said.

_"Too bad."_ Brooke responded. _"Plus she's coming with her new boyfriend."_

_"Like that will stop her."_ Nathan muttered rolling his eyes.

_"Is Nathan scared of the big bad girl?"_ Lucas said in a mocking voice.

"_Shut up Pucas!"_ Nathan said throwing popcorn at him_."What about you guys anyone coming up?"_

_"Peyton will be here for two weeks at the end of July for two weeks."_ Lucas answered.

_"Yeah, she's coming up with my friend Mia too."_ Haley added. "_And my friend Jake will be here the end of July."_

_"That's going to be alot of people." _Brooke said. "_Not that I care it will be fun but were will people sleep?"_

_"We can blow up air matresses.."_ Haley suggested.

_"Yeah, that would work."_ Brooke agreed. _"Oh, the movies starting."_ Brooke commented.

They were about a half an hour into the movie and Haley had her hands covering her face. Nathan glanced over at her and chucked.

_"Scared?"_ He whispered recieving and elbow to the ribs. _"Ow."_

_"You ass you said this wasn't scary!"_ Haley hissed as Nathan laughed.

_"I said it wasn't that scary not that it wasn't scary. Open your eyes and watch."_ Nathan said poking her side causing Haley to squeal and smack in the chest.

_"Enough with the violence."_ Nathan whispered.

_"Is it still scary and I open my eyes?"_ Haley asked peaking through her fingers.

_"No, it's fine just watch."_ Nathan said holding back a smile. Haley slowly removed her hands from her eyes and looked at the screen. The main character was now walking over to the back door and moving the curtain. (If you've seen the movie you know what I'm talking about.) As soon as the lady moved the curtain their was a masked face in the window. Nathan knew this part was coming and was waiting for Haley's reaction. At that very moment Haley along with Brooke screamed and jumped. After Haley recovered from the scare she looked over to see Nathan trying to hide his laughter.

"_You know that was going to happen you ass!"_ Haley exclaimed trying to hide her smile as she smacked him in the chest.

_"You should have see your face!"_ Nathan said busting out laughing.

_"Not to mention she jumped like a mile."_ Lucas added laughing. Haley smacked Nathan again lightly.

"_Hey! I said to stop hitting me!"_ Nathan said as he attacked her sides with his hands tickling her. Haley squealed trying to move out of his grasp before either of them realized it Nathan was on top of her tickling her.

_"Na-than..stop...tickling..m-m-m-me."_ Haley stuttered out through her laughter.

"_Shhh!"_ Brooke shushed them finally looking over raising her eyebrow in question at the scene in front of her.

_"Yeah, we are trying to watch a movie."_ Lucas said laughing a little at them before turning his attention back to the screen. Haley and Nathan then noticed the position they were in when their eyes locked and they just stared at each other unsure of how or when Nathan actually got on top of her.

_"Uh...what are you guys doing?"_ Brooke asked still staring at them but they ignored her.

_"I should probably get off you huh?"_ Nathan said laughing nervously.

_"Uh..yeah."_ Haley said softly as Nathan climbed off of her, she couldn't explain it but as soon as his body left hers she felt cold. She wished they stayed that way but she just brushed the feeling aside and sat up. "_What's happening?"_ Haley asked referring to the movie.

"_Maybe you should have been paying attention instead of doing...what was it you two were doing?"_ Brooke asked teasingly with a smirk.

"_Nathan was just being mean and tickling me."_ Haley stated blushing a little. She didn't know if Brooke actually noticed their little moment but she noticed something.

_"She kept hitting me!"_ Nathan said putting his hands up in defense as Haley laughed before turning back to the screen. Haley sat there watching the screen nervously, she really didn't like horror movies. Before she knew what was happening she jumped again and hid her face this time between Nathan's arm and the couch. Nathan just laughed at her and swung his arm around her shoulders. "_Don't worry I'll protect you."_ Nathan whispered teasingly in her ear as she hid her face in his chest. Haley shivered involunteerily as she felt his warm breath. _"Cold?"_ Nathan asked.

_" A little."_ Haley lied as Nathan grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered her with it. "_Thanks_." Haley whispered. They spent the rest of the movie like that.

* * *

After the movie they decided to call it a night and go to bed. Brooke and Haley were now in their room laying in bed trying to go to sleep. Haley was facing the wall with her back to Brooke.

"_Haley?"_ Brooke whispered trying to see if she was asleep.

_"Yeah?"_ Haley answered back.

_"Do you like my brother?"_ Brooke asked bluntly. Haley instantly turned around to face her.

_"What?"_ Haley asked confused. _"Where did that come from?"_

_"I don't know. I'm just asking."_ Brooke said shrugging a little.

_"Of course I do..we are friends."_ Haley answered.

_"Haley..you know what I mean_." Brooke said in a slightly whiny voice.

_"Brooke we are friends."_ Haley answered.

_"Haley I may not be as smart as you but I'm not stupid."_ Brooke said laughing a little. "_I saw you two tonight and you were definately flirting."_

_"No we weren't"_ Haley said brushing it off._ "We weren't acting any different than usual."_

_"If you say so but if you ask me there was something different going on there tonight. I saw the way you guys were looking at each other after Nathan tickled you."_ Brooke said rolling her eyes at her friends stupidity.

_"I don't know what that was but I can tell you I'm not Nathan's type at all you should know that. He's into blonde bimbo."_ Haley said.

_"You are blonde now."_ Brooke teased as Haley scoffed.

_"I may be blonde but I am not a bimbo_." Haley shot back.

_"I didn't say you were Haley but if you ask me you two are into each other."_ Brooke said with a smile.

_"I think your wrong."_ Haley said back.

_"I've always secretly thought the two of you would be perfect for each other."_ Brooke revealed, at this Haley's jaw dropped. _"Don't tell me you've never thought about it."_

_"I haven't."_ Haley lied.

"_Hales, I've known you all my life and your a bad liar."_ Brooke said laughing.

"_Okay, okay I have!"_ Haley exclaimed. "_But I learned a long time ago it wouldn't happened and buried it."_

_"Well guess what it's being dug up."_ Brooke said throwing a pillow at her. Haley laughed and throw the pillow back.

_"Can we not tell the boys anything about this conversation?"_ Haley asked.

"_Your secrets safe with me."_ Brooke said with a smile.

_"Thanks."_ Haley said.

"_As long as I get to be your maid of honor at the wedding."_ Brooke teased.

_"Brooke!"_ Haley exclaimed.

_"Sorry."_ Brooke muttered still smiling.

_"And for the record I wouldn't chose anyone else."_ Haley told her referring to the maid of honor comment. She didn't mean she would be marrying Nathan but Brooke had been one of her best friend since they were born. She would be her maid of on no matter what.

_"Neither would I."_ Brooke responded.

* * *

Little did Brooke and Haley know but the boys were about to have the same conversation down in the kitchen were they decided to make food before they went to bed. They were currently cooking pizza in the oven. They were both sitting there quietly drinking some soda when Lucas broke the silence.

"_Are you into my sister?"_ Lucas blurted out.

_"What?"_ Nathan said chocking on his drink.

_"Do you like Haley?"_ Lucas repeated.

_"Where is that coming from?"_ Nathan asked wiping his mouth after chocking on his drink.

"_Just tonight you guys seemed to be flirting..Brooke noticed it too."_ Lucas told him.

_"We were just joking around."_ Nathan denied.

_"I'm cool with it if you were wondering."_ Lucas said.

_"Dude, your my best friend and all but I wouldn't have asked for your permission considering you dated my sister for two years_." Nathan said with a smirk.

_"Fair enough."_ Lucas answered. _"Brooke used to have this theory while we were dating that you and Haley would get together."_

_"I doubt it will ever happen, I'm not even her type she's into relationships."_ Nathan said trying to deny it.

_"Your also a hell of a lot better than her ex Chris."_ Lucas said.

_"You got that right. If I had a chance with Haley I would never treat her the way he did. She deserves a lot better than that."_ Nathan said before he could stop himself. Lucas just raised his eyebrow questioningly.

_"Not into her huh?"_ Lucas laughed.

_"We never had this conversation."_ Nathan said getting up to check the pizza. Lucas just laughed.

* * *

Brooke and Haley spent the morning on the beach tanning again, Brooke's idea. Haley had just ran back to the house to grabbed them both some waters and make each of them a sandwhich for lunch.

_"Oh good, your back."_ Brooke exclaimed as Haley sat down.

_"Yeah, why?"_ Haley asked as she handed Brooke her sandwhich and water.

"_Thanks."_ Brooke said taking it. "_Okay, so this really cute guy Julian from over there..." _Brooke said pointing at the guys down the beach a little way. _"And asked me to a party at their beach house tonight. I told him I was here with you Nate, and Luke and he invited all of us!"_ Brooke said excitedly.

_"Uh...I don't know Brooke.."_ Haley said unsure taking a bite of her sandwhich.

_"Pleaseeeee...please please please."_Brooke begged.

_"Fine."_ Haley agreed reluctantly.

_"Thank you!"_ Brooke said clapping excitedly.

* * *

After hours at the beach and then a couple hours of shopping, Brooke's idea again all Haley wanted to do was relax but Haley still had to go to the party. They had all been there for about two hours and Haley was now sitting alone on the couch. It was now around eleven. Lucas had gone back to talk to Peyton on the phone after saying the party was lame. Brooke had disappeared with the guy Julian that had invited her to the party. Haley looked around to see if she could find Nathan. Haley stood up to look around and sure enough she found him in the kitchen making out with a blonde bimbo. She rolled her eyes disgusted.

_"Hey babe, what's your name?"_ A guy slurred to her right.

_"Not intrested."_ Haley said starting to walk away.

_"Come on, maybe we could go upstairs and have a little party of our own."_ The guy slurred as Haley turned around.

"_I'm sorry does that line usually work for you?"_ Haley said rolling her eyes. "_Because it this case it's sure as hell not_." Haley said rolling her eyes as she quickly slipped out the back door. She had had enough of this party. Haley slowly walked the beach as she made her way back to her beach house. She quietly let herself in the door so she didn't wake their parents. Haley slipped off her shoes and made her way to her room. She slowly opened the door only to find Brooke and Julian in Brooke's bed. She quickly shut the door thankful that they didn't notice. Sighing she made her way to the couch and layed down. Before she knew it she was sleeping.

Nathan came home about a half hour later to find Haley asleep on the couch. As soon as closed the door Haley slowly opened her eyes. She sat up a little to glance at the clock it wasn't even 12 yet.

_"Hey. Your back early I figured you'd be out later."_ Haley said looking over at him. Usually when they went to parties on the beach he didn't come in until 3 or 4 in the morning.

_"I got bored."_ Nathan said sitting on the other couch.

"_What happened to your blonde...friend.."_ Haley said stopping herself from saying bimbo.

"_She wasn't really my type." _Nathan answered.

_"It looked like it when you had your tongue down her throat."_ Haley teased.

_"It was all her..I had no interest."_ Nathan answered.

_"Right.."_ Haley said shaking her head.

_"Why are you on the couch?"_ Nathan asked.

"_Brooke decided to bring a friend home with her."_ Haley said attempting to sit up, the couch was extremely uncomfortable.

"_So make him leave. It's your room too."_ Nathan said.

_"No, I don't want to bother them. I can deal with the couch_." Haley answered.

_"You and I both know that couch is extemely uncomfortable to sleep on, if you sleep on that your going to be sore in the morning."_ Nathan said,she knew he was right.

_"What else am I suppose to do_?" Haley asked shrugging, as much as she didn't want to sleep on the couch she'd have to deal with it.

_"Sleep in my room."_ Nathan blurted out as Haley looked shocked.

_"What?"_ Haley asked.

_"Sleep in my room..I have a big bed_." Nathan offered.

_"Sleep in the same bed as you.."_ Haley said unsure.

_"It's just sleeping Hales..I promise to keep my hands to myself."_ Nathan joked. Haley thought about it for a minute, it was better than the couch.

_"Are you sure?"_ Haley asked.

_"If I wasn't would I have asked you."_ Nathan responded.

_"Okay."_ Haley answered.

_"Come on."_ Nathan said standing up as she did too. They both went into his room and closed the door.

_"Can I borrow some clothes?"_ Haley asked. "_My things are in my room."_

_"Yeah."_ Nathan answered going over to his bag.

_"You still haven't unpacked?"_ Haley asked laughing.

_"Nope."_ Nathan said laughing pulling out a pair of basketball shorts. _"These good."_

_"Yeah thanks."_Haley said taking them from him. After they both changed in the bathroom they crawled into bed.

_"Did you have fun at the party tonight?"_ Nathan asked her as they laid staring at the ceiling.

_"Yeah right...Brooke begged me to go and then left me all alone."_ Haley answered laughing a little. "_Then you and Luke left too. I sat on the couch for an hour by myself until I left."_ Haley said, she wasn't mad at them she just didn't have fun.

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to leave you alone."_ Nathan said looking over at her.

"_No, it's okay I get it."_ Haley said shrugging. Nathan was about to ask her what she meant but she kept talking. "_One person did talk to me...he asked me to go upstairs and have a little party of our own."_ Haley said rolling her eyes looking up at the ceiling.

_"What?"_ Nathan exclaimed. "_You didn't right?"_

_"Of course I didn't_." Haley said shocked. _"Why do you think I would? I just broke up with my boyfriend of a year because I wouldn't do that..."_

_"Yeah, I know sorry._" Nathan said quickly not meaning to offend her. _"What did you say to the guy?"_

_"I asked him if that line really worked on people because it sure as hell wasn't going to work on me."_ Haley said grinning looking at Nathan as he laughed.

_"You should have just came and got me."_ Nathan said looking over at her again.

_"I didn't want to bother you_." Haley answered looking at him.

_"Trust me I would have much rather hung out with you."_ Nathan told her honestly as she smile. They both got quiet after that.

"_Well, goodnight Nate."_ Haley said turning around.

_"Night Hales_." She heard Nathan said as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review and let me know what you think. Tell me what you do and don't like..thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next day Haley woke up first to find Nathan's arms wrapped around her. She was surprised at first but found it oddly comforting. She had her back facing him and his chest was up against her back with one of his arms wrapped around her. She gently let her fingers absentmindedly stroke his arm that was around her, after a minutes she felt him move behind her pulling her closer.

_"Mmm how are you already awake?"_ Nathan mumbled his voice full of sleep.

_"I don't know I couldn't sleep."_ Haley whispered back. Nathan still hadn't moved he just held her. _"Thank you for letting me stay here last night."_

_"It's no big deal. You can sleep here whenever." _Nathan whispered back.

_"I should probably get back before our parents wake up and find me in here."_ Haley said sitting up, Nathan still hadn't moved his arm yet though.

_"No..go back to sleep. What can they say were are only sleeping?"_ Nathan said with a smirk.

_"Yeah, in the same bed!"_ Haley said laughing.

_"Just stay a little longer."_ Nathan mumbled drifting back to sleep. She didn't know why he wanted her to stay but she did for another hour. She finally got up and made her way to her room, she figured Brooke's friend left late last night so the parents wouldn't see. Haley quietly walked into her room around 10.

_"Hey."_ Brooke said from her bed.

_"Hey_." Haley said back going over to her bed.

_"Sorry about last night..where did you sleep?"_ Brooke asked but didn't wait for her to answer. "_When I walked him out I didn't see you on the couch?"_

_"Yeah..I was on the couch but then I went into Nathan's room."_ Haley answered.

_"You slept in Nathan's room?"_ Brooke asked surprised.

_"Yeah, the couch was uncomfortable and he offered.."_ Haley said shrugging her shoulders.

_"Did anything happen?"_ Brooke asked raising her eyebrow in question as she smirked.

_"No, we just slept."_ Haley answered.

_"That's surprising.."_ Brooke said looking deep in thought but then noticed the shocked look Haley was giving her. "_No not that I meant the fact the Nathan didn't bring a girl home..I saw him with a girl at the party."_

_"Yeah, I did too but he said he wasn't intrested."_ Haley said as if it wasn't a big deal.

_"Nathan not intrested in a blonde bimbo..that's new."_ Brooke said laughing already knowing the real reason Nathan left, well at least she suspected. _"Anyway, my friend Taylor and her boyfriend are coming later tonight."_

_"Oh..cool...have you meet her boyfriend?"_ Haley asked because both times Brooke mentioned him she seemed not to know him.

_"Nope."_ Brooke answered.

* * *

Later on that day Haley was in the kitchen making mac and cheese when Nathan came in.

"_What are you making?"_ He asked taking a seat on the stool on the island table.

_"Mac and Cheese_." Haley answered.

_"You eat that all the time."_ Nathan commented.

_"Hey, mac and cheese is food of the gods!"_ Haley defended as she mixed the macoroni.

_"Yeah, if the gods are five year olds."_ Nathan said laughing.

"_Don't make fun of my food..or you won't get any."_ Haley teased.

_"Who said I wanted any?"_ Haley gave him a pointed look. "_Okay, maybe I want some."_

_"I figured."_ Haley said with a smile as she dumped the water out in order to mix it up.

_"Where is everyone_?" Nathan asked.

"_Lucas in on the phone and Brooke is out with the guy she met last night."_ Haley answered. _"And I have no idea where are parents are." _Nathan just nodded.

_"Hopefully they went out my dad's been hassling me about keeping up with basketball..I never get a break."_ Nathan said burying his face in his hands.

_"Maybe you should go practice so he will get off your back?"_ Haley suggested. _"You can after you eat? There's nothing else to do."_

_"Nah..I'd rather spend time with you."_ Nathan said as Haley smiled.

"_Your going to get sick of me eventually."_ Haley said scooping some now finished mac and cheese in a bowl.

_"Not possible James."_ Nathan said rolling his eyes.

_"You say that now but what about a couple months from now."_ Haley said criptically making Nathan confused.

_"A couple months?"_ Nathan asked they were only there for two then they barely saw each other over the school year.

_"I'm offically signed up for Duke next semester."_ Haley said finally looking at him as she placed his bowl of mac and cheese in front of him. Nathan ignored it as his face broke out in a grin and got up and pulled her into a huge hug. The next thing Haley knew she was being lifted off the ground and swung around as she laughed.

"_That's great Hales."_ Nathan said setting her down to look at her. A few pieced of hair had fallen in her eyes and he gently reached up to brush them a way. At that instant their eyes locked as they just stared at each other. Nathan slowly started to lean in. Haley's heart was starting to beat really fast in anticipation.

_"Kids! Where back!"_ Karen yelled coming through the door as they sprang apart and Nathan took his seat at the island and grabbed his bowl of mac and cheese. Haley stood there stunned wondering what the hell almost just happened when all four parents walked in.

_"What are you kids up too?"_ Deb asked as her and Karen set grocery bags on the table.

"Hale_y has some good news." _Nathan said as he shoveled food into his mouth.

_"What's that_?" Keith asked his daughter.

_"I decided I'm going to Duke."_ Haley told them.

_"Oh honey that's wonderful!"_ Karen said hugging her daughter.

_"I think you made a good decision."_ Keith said hugging her as well.

"_I'm sure you'll love it_." Deb said hugging her.

_"Now you can keep my son and daughter in line."_ Dan joked hugging her too.

_"Oh that reminds me, Brooke and I want to room together."_ Haley said grabbing her bowl of mac and cheese as she took a seat next to Nathan.

_"I'll call the school tomorrow."_ Karen confirmed.

"_Thanks mom."_ Haley asnwered.

_"What do you guys say to a walk on the beach before dinner?"_ Deb asked Karen, Keith, and Dan.

"_Sounds good to me."_ Karen answered. "_I'm just going to run to the bathroom."_

_"We will meet you outside, okay?"_ Keith said as him and Deb walked to the door.

"_Dan, you coming?"_ Deb asked her husband.

_"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."_ Dan answered. Now left in the kitchen was Nathan, Haley, and Dan. "_Did you train today?"_ Dan asked Nathan.

_"No."_ Nathan answered getting up to put his bowl in the sink.

_"Nathan, you need to start thinking of your future. I told you I didn't want you to get out of shape this vacation, the NBA scouts are going to be watching you this year. You should be going for a run everyday and then practicing."_ Dan continued to lecture Nathan.

_"I know dad. I will be fine."_ Nathan said trying to move past him father. Haley just watched and listened. Dan had never lectured him about basketball in front of her. She knew all about how Dan was but never saw it first hand.

_"Are you sure about that? I saw you playing with Lucas two days ago and you already looked rusty."_ Dan said shaking his head.

_"I saw Nathan play yesterday and he looked great. He's got a lot better since the last time I saw him. He beat Lucas."_ Haley said speaking up. Nathan looked shocked that she said anything.

_"Really? You should practice with Lucas more often."_ Dan said. Nathan sent Haley a greatful look as she nodded understanding. "Go for a run before dinner Nathan." Dan said firmly as Nathan walked passed him. _"Remember if you don't train your going to get rusty."_ Dan yelled after him as he walked around the corner. Nathan didn't know why but he stopped to listen when he heard Haley's voice.

_"You should really go easier on him."_ Haley said as she put a spoonful of mac and cheese into her mouth.

_"I'm just trying to make him become the player I know he can be."_ Dan said taking a spoonful of mac and cheese from the leftovers on the stove.

_"I know that but if you keep pushing him like that you are going to lose him. I don't mean to be disrespectful you know you've always been like a second father to me but belittling and pushing Nathan to his limits is no way to handle your son. Nathan is a great player, I have no doubt in my mind that he will go to the NBA. But if you keep pushing him like I know you have been for years you are going to push him to far and lose him. What he needs is for you to just say your proud of him for once. He is going to be great, he already is. You have an amazing son."_ Haley said standing up and walking over to the sink to put her bowl in it. Dan didn't know what to say he just stood there in awe.

_"I know he's talented and going places I just want to help him."_ Dan told her.

_"I know but you need to help him in more productive ways because the way your helping him now is hurting him."_ Haley said. "_Tell him how great he is for once."_

Neither one of them had any idea that Nathan had been listening, they didn't even hear him close his bedroom door when he went back in his room.

_"Your in love with him aren't you?"_ Dan asked staring at her.

_"What?"_ Haley said shocking.

_"You had the same look on your face as your mother when she talks about your father."_ Dan said with a smile.

_"I'm n-not in -l-love with him."_ Haley said still shocked. _"I just care about him a lot."_

_"I can tell."_ Dan said with a smile._ "Want to know something?"_

_"What?"_ Haley asked.

"_Your parents, Deb, and I always thought you too would end up together. We have since you were toddlers. As far as we can tell you two would be absolutely perfect for each other."_ Dan said as Haley stood there speechless.

_"Why didn't you ever say anything_?" Haley asked in almost a whisper.

_"Because you had to figure it out for yourself."_ Dan said as Deb walked in.

_"Dan, come on we are all outside waiting. Karen went out the other door_." Deb said at the back door.

"_Be right there."_ Dan called back before turning back to stunned Haley. _"I'm guessing my the look on you face right now you are figuring it out and we might have been right all a long."_ Dan said laughing a little as he walked out. Haley stood there stunned at what was just said. Would her and Nathan be really perfect for each other?

* * *

Before dinner the parents had confinced all the kids to come shopping with them for things to go back to school with. Then they had a dinner all together at a nice restaurant on the water. It was now around eleven at night and Brooke's friends still hadn't gotten here.

_"Brooke, where are you friends?"_ Lucas finally asked as they watched tv.

"_Taylor had work they should be here within a half hour."_ Brooke answered. Then Brooke's phone started ringing she pulled it out of her pocket and glanced at the caller id_."Oh, it's Rachel. I'm going to go talk to her for a few."_ Brooke said excusing herself.

Haley, Nathan, and Lucas were now all watching tv while Brooke talked on the phone. Much to Haley's surprise she had managed to get the remote and was now looking for something to watch. As she flipped thorugh the stations she passed a basketball game.

_"No, go back!"_ Nathan said sitting up.

_"No, I have the remote."_ Haley said grinning continuing to flip through the tv, she hardly ever had the remote and she was going to take full advantage of it. As she flipped through the channels the boys complained. Haley finally stopped when she saw the movie the Notebook.

_"Come on Haley, don't make us watch this."_ Lucas groaned.

_"Too bad."_ Haley said focusing on the screen. She had been watching horror movies or basketball games since they got there, it was her turn to pick what they watch.

_"Haley theres a game on."_ Nathan exclaimed.

_"I'm sick of watching basketball."_ Haley said not removing her eyes from the screen as Lucas took the opportunity to lunge at her but she saw it coming out of thecorner of her eye and moved the remote out of his reach._ "Lucas stop let me watch something for a change."_ Lucas ignored her and lunged again but she moved. Nathan then took the chance to reach for it but missed. Haley then did something completely out of character for her and shoved the remote down the front of her shirt.

_"Fine."_ Lucas muttered crossing his arms over his chest, there was no way he was getting that now. Haley stuck her tongue out at him. "_Really mature."_ He muttered.

In the mean time no one heard anyone knock at the door or notice Brooke going to open it.

_"I win."_ Haley said triumpantly.

_"Who said I wouldn't get it?"_ Nathan said smirking.

_"You wouldn't."_ Haley said firmly but then got a little nervous as Nathan lunged on top of her and started to tickle her sides.

"_Sto-stop t-t-tickling m-m-me."_ Haley stuttered through her giggles as Nathan stopped and quickly grabbed the remote from inside her shirt. Haley sat there slightly shocked . They both just stared at each other as Brooke cleared her throat. Haley's head snapped up to look, no one saw her go instantly pale.

_"This is my friend Haley, the one under my brother."_ Brooke said laughing. _"Haley this is Taylor and-" _By this point Haley had shoved Nathan off of her and stood up. _"Chris."_Haley said rudely. _"What the hell are you doing here?!"_

_"Chris as in you ex?"_ Brooke asked shocked looking between the two of them. Haley nodded numbly.

_"Wait, this is Haley your ex?"_ Taylor asked looked at Chris.

"_Yup."_ Chris answered._ "It's nice to see you Haley."_

_"Can't say I can say the same."_ Haley said back rolling her eyes.

_"You know about her?"_ Brooke asked Taylor shocked.

_"Ya."_ Taylor answered.

"_How long have you two been together?"_ Brooke asked her friend carefully.

"_We've been seeing each other for 5 months."_ Taylor answered smirking at Haley. _"I suppose I owe you a thank you if you weren't such a prude we never would have got together."_ Taylor said looking directly at Haley.

_"Excuse me_?" Haley snapped. Nathan now stood up as well.

_"Well you weren't sleeping with him because apparently your a prude so he had to go somewhere else, worked out for us."_ Taylor said sweetly.

_"At least I'm not a slut!"_ Haley spat out. Brooke just stood there in shock not sure what to do.

"_Well Chris described you as a prude but I guess that's not the case anymore."_ Taylor said ignoring Haley's comment looking at Nathan.

_"What's that suppose to mean?"_ Haley snapped.

_"Well you seemed to be just flirting with Nathan and he was flirting back. He's usually only into girls that he can sleep with. Looks like the virgin gave it up."_ Taylor smirked.

_"Taylor!"_ Nathan exclaimed as Haley lost it, who did this girl think she was. She was ready to freak out.

_"Yeah, what were you doing that close to him?"_ Chris asked. At this point Haley lunged at both of them but was stopped when she felt Nathan's arms around her waste

_"Who the hell do you think you are?"_ Haley yelled struggling to get free from Nathan but he wasn't budging._ "One, Nathan and I are friends...two, you can hang out with someone of the opposite sex and not have sex with them, I know that may be a tough concept for you..and three"_ Haley said looking at Chris with disgust. _"You aren't my boyfriend anymore and never will be again so it's really none of your goddamn business!"_ Haley screamed.

_"Wow someone turned into a bitch."_ Chris muttered.

_"Lifes a bitch what do you expect me to be nice to you after you broke my heart and cheated on me?"_ Haley snapped.

_"Well your the one who broke up with me!"_ Chris returned.

_"You fucking cheated on me_!" Haley yelled back.

_"Okay, that's enough!"_ Lucas yelled. Before Lucas could say anything else Karen and Deb where standing in the hall.

_"What is all the yelling?"_ Deb asked sleepily.

_"Brooke's friend brought Haley's ex boyfriend here."_ Lucas told her. Karen then saw Chris standing there.

_"Chris I think you should leave and stay away from my daughter."_ Karen said firmly.

"_Yeah, he should."_ Haley agreed.

"_It's almost midnight. Are you really going to make us drive home now?"_ Taylor asked looking at Brooke but Brooke stoof there stuck in the middle.

_"She's right."_ Deb said sighing. _"It's late."_ Deb said giving Haley and apologetic look.

"_Yeah."_ Karen agreed as Haley looked at her mother shocked._ "I know you don't like him Haley neither do I but it's late, they can leave early in the morning just stay away from him."_ Karen said.

_"But mom.."_ Haley tried to argue.

_"He can stay on the couch."_ Karen said.

"_And Taylor will stay in the girls room."_ Deb added.

_"You guys can't be serious?"_ Lucas said shocked.

_"Just make them leave."_ Nathan added.

_"No they have to stay it's late and if you haven't looked outside it's pouring out..the roads must be horrible."_ Deb said.

_"Can we trust you all to behave so we can sleep?"_ Karen asked as everyone nodded as they left.

_"You better stay the hell away from my sister."_ Lucas said to Chris before leaving.

_"Taylor I need to talk to you now."_ Brooke said firmly.

_"Okay, hold on."_ Taylor said turning to Chris to kiss him before anyone know it they were making out. Haley was getting pissed but Nathan continued to hold her back.

_"Taylor now!"_ Brooke yelled pulling her away.

_"Can I let go of you or will you attack?"_ Nathan teased in Haley's ear trying to lighten the mood.

_"I'm good."_ Haley said as he released her. Taylor then somewhwat reluctantly followed Brooke.

_"Alone at last."_ Chris said grinning as Haley scoffed and rolled her eyes.

_"Your not alone. I'm still here asshole. You better watch it or I will kick your scrawny ass if I have to."_ Nathan said firmly as Haley gave him a small smile as if to say thank you.

_"I didn't do anything."_ Chris defended.

_"Yeah right."_ Haley scoffed. "_How the hell did you even end up here?"_ Haley asked.

"_It must be fate."_ Chris said as he smirked.

_"Fate my ass."_ Haley mumbled.

_"Can we talk privately?"_ Chris asked Haley.

_"No, I've said all I need to say."_ Haley answered. _"I don't want to talk to you."_

_"Haley-"_

_"She said she didn't wnat to talk to you."_ Nathan interjected.

_"Stay out of it."_ Chris gritted through his teeth.

_"No. I want you to stay away from her while your here tonight. if you talk to her or even look at her the wrong way I will find out and kick your ass, got it?"_ Nathan said stepping closer to her. Haley looked up at him and smiled.

_"I need to get out of this room. I'm going to the bathroom."_ Haley said quietly to Nathan.

"_Okay, if you need anything, come get me."_ Nathan said as she started to walk away but stopped and turned to face Nathan.

_"Thank you."_ Haley said as said before gently kissing his cheek. Nathan just nodded to her before she left and Chris looked pissed.

* * *

Meanwhile Brooke and Taylor went into Brooke and Haley's room.

_"Sit down."_ Brooke said firmly pointing to her bed.

_"Yes mom."_ Taylor siad rolling her eyes.

_"Don't sas me Taylor! What the hell were you thinking sleeping with someone who has a girlfriend? Who just happened to be my best friend?"_ Brooke exclaimed pacing in front of her.

"_I didn't know who she was, I didn't really care."_ Taylor said rolling her eyes.

_"Whatever. Never and I mean never talk to her the way you just did again!"_ Brooke said firmly.

_"I don't like her."_ Taylor said.

_"You don't know her!"_ Brooke yelled.

"_Whatever. Are you really going to make me go home tomorrow?"_ Taylor asked.

_"Yes."_ Brooke answered.

_"I thought we were friends?"_

_"We were before but I don't want to be friends with this you. It's one thing to sleep with her boyfriend but saying that bullshit to her is another."_ Brooke said. _"This is her room two so for the rest of the night you will respect he and apologize for what you said."_ Brooke told her.

_"Fine."_ Taylor muttered.

_"What do you see in him anyway?"_ Brooke asked.

_"I'm guessing the same thing Haley did. Plus he's really good in bed she missed out."_ Taylor said smirking.

_"Taylor!"_ Brooke warned. "_He will just cheat on you too. Once a cheater, always a cheater."_

_"He won't do that to me."_ Taylor said.

_"Really? He was begging for Haley to go back to him two days ago on the phone."_ Brooke told her. She sat there not sure of what else to say.

* * *

Haley was now in the bathroom finishing up and she was just about to leave. As soon as she opened the door she saw Chris standing in the doorway. He stepped into the bathroom befor she could step out then closed the door locking it.

_"What the hell do you think you doing?"_ Haley snapped as she tried to walk past him but he stopped her.

_"I wanted to talk to you."_ Chris told her as she rolled her eyes. _"I've been trying to call you."_

_"I know and I told you I was done talking to you, so move."_ Haley said firmly trying to push past him.

_"I want you back. Taylor mean nothing to me."_ Chris said reaching his hand up to touch her face but she slapped it away.

_"I don't know how much clearer I can make this but I will never forgive you."_ Haley said slowly.

_"You can't mean that, we love each other."_ Chris said stepping closer to head.

"_I mean it. I don't love you anymore."_ Haley said but it came out softer than she meant to as he stepped inches from her.

_"You can't forget what we had the past year."_ Chris breathed running his hand up her side.

"_You broke my heart."_ Haley whispered as a tear slide down her face. "_The past year was a lie."_

_"I'm sorry."_ Chris whispered. _"All I wanted was you those girls meant nothing." _Chris said. Before Haley could say anything his lips crashed into hers in a rough kiss. Haley wasn't returning the kissed she was too shocked as he ran his hand up her side stopping at her breast. Haley then snapped out of it and shoved him away but he wouldn't let go.

_"Let. Go. Of. Me."_ Haley tried to say in between his kissed. Finaly she raised her hand and slapped him in the face as hard as possible. _"You can't just kiss me and make it all better!"_ Haley yelled as she tried to move past him.

_"I won't give up on us. We are meant to be."_ Chris said grabbing her arm to stop her. Haley wipped around and kneeing him as hard as possible in the balls sending him falling to the ground. He just laid there holding himself and groaning in pain.

_"If you said that to me maybe a couple months ago I would have believed you but not now. You broke me Chris! I trusted you and you betrayed me! I thought I loved you and you loved me but I learned that was a lie when I walked in on you having sex with one of my friends! Do you know what that felt llike it felt like my heart was ripped out and stomped on, I felt like a complete idiot! I was only one that couldn't see you were cheating out me! Stay the fuck away from me Chris or I will make sure to knee you even harder than that!"_ Haley yelled as tears streamed down her face. She unlocked the door and left leaving him on the floor outside was her brother coming down the hall.

"_Are you okay? I heard yelling."_ Lucas asked pulling his crying sister into a hug. He had only heard the yelling because his room was closest to the bathroom.

_"No."_ Haley shook her head. "_ I don't care what mom says get him out of this out..please Lucas." Haley said pleadingly._

_"I will. Is he in there?"_ Lucas asked pointing to the bathroom.

_"Yeah, I kicked him really hard in the balls."_ Haley said smiling a little.

_"Nice."_ Lucas commented. "_I will get him out of there. You go get some sleep if you need to talk I'm here."_ Lucas told her giving her one last hug.

_"Thanks Luke your a really good brother."_ Haley said before stepping away from him.

* * *

Haley made her way into her room. Inside she saw Taylor sitting on Brooke's bed and Brooke standing there.

_"I am so sorry Haley."_ Brooke said giving her a hug.

_"Thanks, it's not your fault."_ Haley said trying to wipe her tears.

_"Are you okay?"_ Brooke asked seeing the tears.

_"Not really."_ Haley said shaking her head.

_"I'm really sorry.."_ Brooke said again still feeling quilty. "_Taylor do you have anything to say?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm sorry too. Happy?"_ Taylor said rolling her again.

"_Whatever. Do yourself a favor and dump him. Most people in my position wouldn't warn you but I will that's the type of person I am. He just cornered me in the bathroom and shoved his tongue down my throat and felt me up much to my protests. He will only cheat on him so get out now."_ Haley said before turning to leave, she didn't want to stay there any longer.

_"You lying.."_ Taylor said slowly.

_"Trust me I wish I was."_ Haley said turning to leave.

_"Where are you going?"_ Brooke asked.

"_The same place I was last night."_ Haley said not wanted to give Taylor the right of knowing. "_You can sleep in my bed Brooke_." Haley said opening the door.

"_Okay..night."_ Brooke said as Haley left.

* * *

Haley slowly made her way down the hall she tried to make herself stop crying but she kept recalling that night as the party when she first found out that Chris was cheating on her and what just happened int he bathroom. She stopped in front of Nathan's door and knocked softly.

_"Come in."_ Nathan called through the door. Haley slowly opened the door and peeked her head in.

_"Hi."_ Haley said quietly. "_I'm sorry to bug you but.."_ Before she could finish Nathan had stood up and pulled her in the door.

"_Your not bugging me."_ Nathan said closing the door, he could see tears that were still in her eyes. _"Are you okay?"_

_"Not really."_ Haley said softly as he pulled her into his arms and she broke once again.

_"Shh"_ He said soothingly rubbing her back_. "It's okay."_ Nathan slowly led her over to the bed so she could lay down. _"What happened?"_ Haley then proceeded to slowly tell him what happened in the bathroom with Chris.

_"I'll kill him."_ Nathan said sitting up but Haley's hand on his arm stopped him.

_"No, Lucas is taking care of it."_ Haley said wiping her tears as best she could. _"Can you just stay here?"_

_"Yeah."_ Nathan said softly.

_"Is it okay if I stay here again..Taylor is in my room and I really don't want to be in there."_ Haley asked.

_"Yeah, you didn't have to ask I was going to let you anyway."_ Nathan told her as she turned to lay on her back taking a deep breath.

_"Thanks."_ Haley said looking at the ceiling. _"Why do I let him get to me like that?"_ Haley said shaking her head.

_"Don't let him. He doesn't deserve you."_ Nathan said leaning over her to wipe her tears and to look at her as his hand cupped her cheek. Their eyes locked once again and they just looked at each other. Haley slowly raised her hand and ran it through his hair and then down his cheek stopping there.

_"What's going on with us this year? What happened in the kitchen earlier?"_ Haley asked softly before she could stop herself. She just stared at him waiting for him to answer.

_"Nothing.."_ Nathan said as she dropped her hand from his cheek. He then sat up against the head board of his bed.

_"Oh..I thought maybe earlier you..it seemed like you were going to kiss me..."_ Haley said nervously looking down feeling stupid for asking.

_"Dammit."_ Nathan cursed sitting up straighter not looking at her. " _I don't know. I was going to kiss you!"_ Nathan exclaimed. "_I don't know what's going on with me all I do is think about you all the time and want to spend time with you. It's wierd we have never been anything more than just friends but this year its different, I don't know why. Taylor ever noticed I was flirting with you! I can't get you out of my head. I even went to that stupid party and tried to forget with that stupid blonde but all I could do was think about you the whole time! That's why I left. You probably think I'm stupid--" _Before Nathan could finish rambling Haley sat up and turned his head to face her. She then pressed her lips against his in a sweet kiss.

_"I don't think your stupid at all."_ Haley said as she pulled away and rested her forehead against his. "I can't stop thinking about you either. I left the party when I saw you with that other girl..." Haley said as she was cut off by Nathan kissing her this time.

"_This is wierd though, huh?"_ Nathan asked as they pulled away.

"_Good wierd? Bad wierd?"_ Haley asked as Nathan smiled.

"_Definately a good wierd."_ Nathan said as she smiled.

_"Good."_ Haley said as she gave him another peck. _"Can we just take whatever this is really slow?"_ Haley asked softly not sure of what he would think._ "It's just you know what happened with Chris--"_

_"Yeah, as slow as you want."_ Nathan said quickly. "_I'd never hurt you like he did."_

_"I know you wouldn't."_ Haley said staring into his eyes.

_"Good."_ Nathan said pulling her into another kiss which Haley gladly excepted. This is one of the best kisses of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Meanwhile Lucas tried to calmly walk into the bathroom as Haley left.

"_Get up."_ He said firmly from the doorway.

"_Can't._" Chris mumbled. _"Dude, you sister kicked me in the balls._" Chris said groaning in pain.

_"Good. I hope she did permanent damage."_ Lucas said not stepping any closer. "_I'm calling you a cab, your leaving. When I get back I expect you to be off the floor._" Lucas said before leaving. Lucas went into the kitchen to get the phone book. He found the number' to a local cab company and called them. T"hey would be there in 20 minutes. Luca's went in the bathroom to see if Chris was still on the floor.

_"I'm back, now up._" Luca's said firmly._ "Cab will be here in twenty minutes, go get your shit together."_

_"Get lost you mom and the other lady said I could stay the night."_ Chris said slowly sitting in the upright position.

_"I don't care Haley and I want you out now."_ Lucas said pulling him off the floor.

_"Get you hands off me."_ Chris yelled. _"I'm staying the night."_

_"No, your not! I want you the hell out now and I swear to god if I ever find out you put your hands on my sister again I will kill you." _Lucas gritted out as he pinned him to the wall.

_"I only did what your sister and I knew she wanted._" Chris smirked as Lucas punched him. Chris soon punched back. Soon they were slamming each other into the walls in the hallway. Lucas didn't realize that Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Taylor, and their parents were now in the hallway. Keith immediately pulled Lucas back.

_"What the hell is going on out here_?" Keith yelled.

_"He's an ass._" Lucas muttered wiping his bloody lip with his thumb,

"_That doesn't mean you start throwing punches!_" Karen exclaimed.

_"He cornered Haley in the bathroom, she asked me to get him out and I'm happy too._" Lucas said angrily.

_"You make it sound like it's something she didn't want. She wanted me._" Chris said glaring angrily as Haley scoffed. _"How can you believe her she's apparently a slut now she just came out of Nathan's room and from what I hear he's quiet the man whore himself._" This time Nathan punched him in the face and Chris punched back. Before anyone knew what happened punches were being thrown and they couldn't pulled them apart.

_"Nathan, Stop!_" Deb yelled.

_"Nathan, don't be stupid!_" Brooke yelled as he got punched in the face. Keith was busy holding Lucas back because he was struggling to get away he join the fight. Dan stepped up trying to pull Nathan away he knew his son was pissed he very protective of Haley. Haley never saw him this mad she had to do something. She noticed Dan's efforts weren't working so she moved passed Dan and stepped in from of Nathan after he threw one last punch to Chris. Chris then fell to the ground.

_"Nathan, Stop!"_ Haley yelled placing her hands on his chest but Nathan still had his eyes focused on Chris. _"Nathan!_" Haley said again trying to get his attention.

_"Haley he just called you a slut not to mention the shit you told me he pulled in the bathroom!"_ Nathan gritted out through his teeth. "_Warned him if he touched you I'd do something about it._" Haley gently placed on hand on his cheek.

_"Nathan._" she said trying to get his attention again. Haley gently trying to turn his head.

_"Look at me!"_ She said softly as she stroked his cheek, Nathan then slowly turned him head surprising most of the people in his room. Usually when Nathan was mad there was no talking him out of it or calming him down he need to do it himself on his own time. Nathan then looked at her. _"It's okay. I'm okay. He's an ass I know that but I don't want you to get hurt. You already are and I don't want you getting more hurt."_ Haley said as she wiped the blood from his cheek where he had a small cut from on of the punches. Nathan slowly calmed down as he looked into her eyes and she talked to him. Haley then pulled him into a hug which he immediately returned wrapping his arms around her waist.

_"I'm sorry._" He whispered into her hair.

_"Don't be."_ Haley said pulling away. "_Thank you._" Everyone was just watching them in awe except for Chris and Taylor who were glaring.

_"Okay Chris get up._" Dan said taking action. _"I don't care what was said earlier your out, get your things together."_

_"I want him out anyways."_ Karen said.

"Y_ou better stay away from my daughter_." Keith added. _"Or next time I won't hold Lucas back_." Keith said letting go of Lucas.

"_The cab will be here in like five minutes._" Lucas said wiping his lip again that was still bleeding.

_"Come, on let's clean you up."_ Brooke said gently leading him into the kitchen.

_"You too._" Haley said pushing Nathan into the nearby bathroom. Taylor took this opportunity to look at Chris.

_"We need to talk, outside now!"_ Taylor said leading him outside.

_"Did you see that?!_" Deb whispered excitedly to the other three adults.

_"Taylor and Chris?_" Keith asked confused.

_"No."_ Dan said knowing what his wife was talking about instantly.

_"Haley and Nathan."_ Karen clarified.

_"As soon as she started talking to him he started to calm down. I've never seen Nathan calm down that easily before to anyone._" Deb explained smiling.

_"Oh yeah._" Keith said. _"You don't think..."_

_"I don't know if anythings happened yet but I know my son and he cares about her._" Deb said.

"_She cares about him too."_ Karen added._ "We always knew this could happen."_

_"You don't know anything yet._" Keith reminded. Deb just smiled shaking her head.

* * *

Meanwhile Haley closed the bathroom door. Haley walked over and put the seat of the toilet down motioning for him to sit.

"_I'm really okay."_ Nathan said sitting down.

_"I just want to clean it._" Haley said grabbing a towel from the closet and running it under water. She then walked over to him and tentatively touched his cheek with the towel dabbing the blood away.

_"What were you thinking?_" Haley whispered. _"You could have gotten more hurt."_

_"He hurt you." _Nathan replied. _"He couldn't just get away with that._" Nathan said reaching up to tuck some hair behind her ear that had fallen in her face.

_"You could have gotten really hurt._" Haley repeated. _"I've never liked when you get into fights."_

_"I'm okay." _Nathan said pulling her down onto his lap. _"Are you?_" He asked studying her face.

_"I'm fine...as long as your here._" Haley answered.

_"I'm not going anywhere."_ Nathan said kissing her.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were now along in the kitchen. Lucas eye was starting to bruise from one of the punches and his lip was still bleeding. Brooke went to the sink and wet a towel to wipe his lip.

_"Are you okay?"_ She asked as she placed a hand on one cheek as she wiped his lip with the towel carefully.

_"Yeah, I'm okay._" Lucas answered. He could smell her perfume because she was standing so close and it brought back memories. Brooke stepped away to grab an ice pack. She silently made her way back over to him and gently placed it on his eye.

_"Thank you."_ Lucas whispered as she nodded. They were both silent after that.

_"Do you ever regret it?_" Brooke asked suddenly confusing him.

_"Regret what?"_ Lucas asked confused.

_"Us._" Brooke whispered. Lucas didn't respond at first. _"Sorry I shouldn't have asked."_ Brooke said looking down.

_"No, it's okay I was just surprised_." Lucas admitted._ "I don't regret anything about us."_

_"Neither do I."_ Brooke admitted. She didn't know what made her ask this but she was glad she did.

_"Except maybe the end._." Lucas said quietly. Brooke didn't ask what he meant in a way she knew. When they broke up it was hard on both of them but it was too hard being away from each other. She continues to stand in front of him and hold the ice on his face.

_"Are you happy...with Peyton?"_ Brooke asked before she could stop herself.

_"Yeah...it's nothing like what we had. It's different but yeah I guess I'm happy._" Lucas answered. His relationship with Peyton was very different from his with Brooke's. Sometimes he wondered if breaking up with Brooke was the right decision. He would always love her but at that point it was to hard and now he was with Peyton. The thing with him and Peyton was really unexpected no one saw it coming. Sometimes he wondered if they were both with each other because it was easy.

_"Do you love her?_" Brooke asked once again before she could stop herself.

_"I've only loved one person." _Lucas answered as Brooke looked down. _"I meant you Brooke, you know that."_ Lucas clarified as Brooke smiled. _"Your a hard girl to forget Brooke Scott._" Lucas said smiling as Brooke giggled.

_"Impossible._" Brooke confirmed with a smile.

* * *

The next morning Haley woke up before Nathan. She looked at the clock and it was only 8, she knew he'd want to sleep for a couple more hours. She gently leaned over and kissed his cheek before getting out of bed. Nathan and her had decided last night that they weren't going to tell anyone just yet about them or anything that was going on with them. They wanted to figure it out for themselves first without everyone elses input. Haley quietly opened his bedroom door and then closed it.

"_Good morning._" Haley heard from behind her. She turned around to see her mother standing there.

_"Oh..uh hey mom._" Haley said blushing. Her mom could tell she was embarrassed for being caught sneaking out of Nathan's room.

_"Did you sleep in there last night?"_ Her mother asked her.

_"Yeah..I just didn't want to be in my room with Taylor or have to deal with Chris._" Haley answered.

_"Yeah but Chris was sent home before you went to bed?"_ Her mother said confused.

_"I was in there before that.." _Haley said softly. Karen just nodded. _"Am I in trouble?"_ Haley asked nervously.

_"No._" Karen said shaking her head. "_I trust you. You've always been very responsible I have no reason not to."_

_"Thanks." _Haley answered.

_"Come on. Let's go make breakfast._" Karen suggested as Haley nodded and they both made their way down the hall. Haley and her mom were making everyone waffles when Taylor came down the hall. She had her bag in hand, ready to leave.

"_Are you leaving?_" Karen asked.

_"Uh..yeah sorry about the trouble last night."_ Taylor said. Haley could tell she looked completely worn out and her eyes were still puffy and red from crying. Taylor then turned to Haley. _"I'm sorry. I know you probably don't believe me but I really thought Chris liked me but he was only using me for sex. I wish now I denied him that just like you did."_ Haley looked down at the floor uncomfortably, she could see her mother out of the corner of her eye staring at her. She had not told her mom the entire story about what happened, all she said was Chris cheated. _"I broke up with him last night." _Taylor told her but Haley stayed quiet. _"I'm sorry about the things I said to you, I was jealous because I knew he would want you again."_

_"Chris and I are over, it doesn't matter what he wants."_ Haley said softly looking up at Taylor. She could tell the girl was upset and surprisingly she felt bad. She knew she shouldn't after everything that happened but she couldn't help it, it's who she was._ "How are you and Brooke?"_

_"She hates me._" Taylor said quietly. _"Your her best friend after all, she wants to protect you. I get it."_ Taylor said glancing down. Haley stayed quiet for a minute before taking a deep breath. She hoped what she was about to say she wouldn't regret.

_"Look, Taylor maybe we got off to the wrong start. Your Brooke's friend so you must not be too bad of a person. I am a big believer in second chances, everyone makes mistakes."_ Haley said as Taylor looked up surprised. _"Maybe we could start over?_" Haley suggested.

_"I'd like that."_ Taylor said nodding._ "I promise not to be the bitch I was last night."_ Haley nodded.

_"What do you say about staying the day and we will see how things go?_" Haley suggested.

"_Will Brooke be okay with that?"_ Taylor asked.

_"I'll talk to her_." Haley said.

_"Thanks Haley." T_aylor said softly.

_"Breakfast should be ready soon why don't you go put your things down._" Karen suggested.

_"Okay."_ Taylor said walking down the hall.

_"That was a really nice thing you just did_." Karen said looking over at her daughter.

"_She looked upset._" Haley said shrugging. She knew she was probably stupid for doing it but she felt bad even after everything that happened last night. And like she said she was friends with Brooke how bad can she be.

Karen put some waffle mix into the waffle iron before walking over to Haley. She gently placed an arm around her shoulder. _"You are an incredible young women, I am proud of you."_ Karen said kissing Haley's temple._ "Why didn't you tell me Chris was pressuring you?_" Haley looked down at her hands, this was an awkward conversation to have with her mother.

_"I don't know._" Haley said shrugging._ "It's not a big deal. I said no, it just never seemed right with him."_

_"I think you made a good decision." _Karen said.

_"I know I did now. At the time I thought I was ruining my life._" Haley said laughing nervously. _"After all it cost me my relationship."_

_"Do you want that relationship back?"_ Her mother asked her.

_"Not for a second."_ Haley answered honestly. _"That's why I said at the the time I thought I was ruining my life, turns out I was just making it better."_

_"You made a good choice."_ Karen said kissing her one last time before going back over to the waffle iron. _"Do you want to go wake everyone up?"_ Karen said as she told the first waffle out.

_"Yeah, I better go check on Brooke and Taylor anyway." _Haley said getting up. She walked down the hall to her and Brooke's room first. She could already hear Brooke yelling at Taylor.

_"I thought I told you to leave early this morning? But yet you are still here?"_ Brooke exclaimed. "_ I know there is no way Haley would let you stay!"_ Haley was just coming through the door and intervened immediately.

_"I told her she could stay."_ Haley told Brooke. Brooke looked shocked.

_"You did what?"_ Brooke asked.

_"She said I could stay the day. I tried to tell you that_." Taylor said.

_"Why did you do that?"_ Brooke asked Haley. _"She was a complete bitch to you last night."_

_"Yeah, and this morning she apologized." _Haley said. _"We both were fooled by Chris."_

_"But she knew he was with you.."_ Brooke said.

_"I know that but she also didn't know who I was at that point._" Haley added.

_"I still shouldn't have done it."_ Taylor said speaking up. Brooke looked surprised._ "You were right last night Brooke, everything you said. I shouldn't be hooking up with guys with girlfriends. I was being a huge slut."_ Taylor said sitting down._ "I don't want to be that girl anymore."_

_"And what about Chris?_" Brooke asked.

_"I broke up with him last night._" Taylor said.

"_What's with the complete 360?_" Brooke asked referring to the fact the Taylor was the complete opposite as she was last night.

_"I thought about it. The whole situation and I was wrong. And I don't want to lose you as a friend._" Taylor said. Brooke looked over at Haley who was just standing there.

_"Do you forgive her?"_ Brooke asked Haley.

_"I believe she's sorry._" Haley said looking over at Taylor. "_But I don't really trust her..sorry."_ She said directed to Taylor. _"I am willing to give her a chance though." _Brooke nodded before walking over to where Taylor was sitting and took a seat next to her.

"_You won't lose me as a friend, just don't do it again_." Brooke said nudging her.

_"I won't."_ Taylor answered.

_"Okay, well breakfast is ready I have to go wake up everyone else. Brooke can you wake you parents while I get everyone else?" _Haley asked.

_"Yeah, sure."_ Brooke answered. Haley left the room and went to the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth before going to Lucas' room.

_"Lucas!_" Haley said opening the door.

_"Go away_." Lucas mumbled pulling his blanket over his head.

_"Breakfast is ready."_ Haley said stepping into his room a little further. _"How's your face?"_

_"Could be better."_ Lucas answered turning around to face his sister.

_"I never got to say thank you last night." Haley said feeling bad about his face._

_"He deserved to get his ass kicked."_ Lucas said sitting up now.

_"Yeah._" Haley said laughing a little. "_Thank you."_

_"No problem. It's my job, after all I am your big brother."_ Lucas said.

_"The best."_ Haley said smiling. "_Okay, well go get breakfast." _Haley said stepping into the hall. _"Oh..can you go wake dad?"_

_"Yeah._" Lucas answered standing up. Haley then took the opportunity to go to Nathan's room. She quietly opened the door and slipped in. Nathan was still sleeping. She quietly crawled onto the bed.

_"Nathan_." She whispered. _"Nathan.._" She said again trying to wake him. He was still sleeping though. She gently lifted her hand and let her fingers graze his bruised and cut cheek. His eyes slowly fluttered open.

_"Hi."_ Nathan mumbled sleepily.

"_Hi._" Haley said back dropping her hand.

"_What time is it?_" Nathan asked.

_"8:30."_ Haley answered.

_"Too early."_ Nathan mumbled closing his eyes.

_"Breakfast is ready_." Haley told him. Haley reached up again and tentatively ran her fingers through his hair. She then let her hand drop on the bed. She looked over towards the window not saying anything else. She felt as if she didn't know how to act around him anymore, this whole them things was still new to her. Suddenly she felt his fingers lace through hers. Haley glanced over at him and smiled.

"_What's for breakfast?"_ Nathan asked.

_"Waffles my mom's making them._" Haley answered. "_You hungry_?" Nathan just gave her a look that said duh.

_"Haley, you know me when am I not hungry."_ Nathan said smiling, Haley laughed.

_"I guess your right."_ Haley said as Nathan sat up keeping his hand in her. _"Ready to go eat?"_

_"Yeah, I just want to do one thing first."_ Nathan said.

_"What_?" Haley asked.

_"This."_ Nathan said placing his other hand on her cheek placing his lips on hers. She immediately melted into the kiss.

_"Haley!"_ Brooke yelled in the hall. Before Haley knew what was happening she pulled away from Nathan so fast that she fell on the floor as Brooke opened the door. "_Breakfast is..._" Brooke stopped and looked at Haley confused as Nathan laughed.

_"Ouch." _Haley mumbled rubbing her butt. Brooke and Nathan then burst out laughing even harder.

_"How did you end up on the floor?"_ Brooke asked as she stopped laughing.

_"She fell off the bed."_ Nathan said laughing. It was true, she did fall off the bed. Brooke just didn't know why she fell off the bed.

_"Stop laughing that hurt." _Haley said before she started laughing too.

_"You are one of the clumsiest people I know."_ Nathan said smirking.

_"Am not!"_ Haley defended.

_"Are too!"_ Brooke added sticking her tongue out at her. As Haley did it back.

_"Mature._" Nathan said laughing as they both stuck their tongue out at him.

_"Anyway." _Brooke said looking at Haley. "_I was going to tell you your breakfast is getting cold."_

_"Okay, I'm coming." _Haley said as Nathan stood up and reached his hand out to her. Haley grabbed it and let him pull her up.

_"Try not to fall on the way there._" Brooke said walking out of the room.

_"Come on let's eat."_ Haley said going to walk out but Nathan put his arm out to stop her placing his hand on her stomach. Haley looked confused but Nathan just leaned in and gently kissed her. As they pulled away Haley smiled as did Nathan.

_"One for the road._" Nathan said smirking before pulling her out of the room. They were about halfway down the hall when Haley stopped him.

_"What is it?_" He asked.

_"I just wanted to tell you before you go in there I talked to Taylor this morning and she apologized. I told her that she could stay the day and we could try to start over. I just wanted to tell you before you went in there and saw her_." Haley told him glancing down the hall at everyone sitting and eating breakfast.

_"You believed her?_" Nathan asked surprised.

_"Yeah, I did plus she's Brooke's friend how bad can she be."_ Haley said shrugging her shoulders.

_"Just wait until she starts flirting with me since Chris is out of the picture._" Nathan said smirking as Haley's eyes went wide.

_"She wouldn't?"_ Haley asked. _"Would she?"_

_"She always has in the past..plus no one knows what's going on with us."_ Nathan whispered and Haley bit her lip, it had always been a nervous habit for her. Nathan leaned down to whisper in her ear. _"Don't worry I'm not interested in her._" Nathan said before kissing below her ear and then walking into the kitchen. Haley numbly followed him into the kitchen.

_"Here kids, take your waffles." _Deb said passing them their waffles. _"The adults are going to eat on the porch."_ Deb said as she picking up her waffle and stopped to wait for Karen.

_"There are extras in the oven staying hot help yourself."_ Karen said making her way outside with Deb. Nathan and Haley both took the two empty seats next to each other at the table.

_"Hey Nate._" Taylor said smiling.

_"Hi._" Nathan answered taking a bite of his waffle.

_"Guess what Haley told me I could stay the day." _Taylor said still smiling. Nathan just nodded. _"Maybe you could show me around later?"_

_"I have to practice basketball, Brooke can though."_ Nathan said looking over at Haley who was staring intently at her plate.

_"Can I watch?_" Taylor asked smiling at him.

_"No sorry, I like to practice alone."_ Nathan answered as Lucas shot him a confused look. He just shrugged and went back to eating. He looked over at Haley again and she was still just eating her food not talking. Brooke had gone on to tell Taylor all the places she was going to show her. Haley wasn't even listening. She was too busy thinking, maybe hiding whatever was going on with them would be too hard. She deep in thought thinking about how Taylor would be flirting with him when she felt a hand on her thigh, she looked over at Nathan looking at his plate smirking. Brooke must have saw the look on Haley's face.

_"Haley why are you smiling?"_ Brooke asked confused.

_"Oh nothing sorry I just spaced out._" Haley said shaking her head. _"So what's the plan for today?"_ Haley asked as she slide her hand under the table to lace her fingers through Nathan's.

_"I was thinking maybe hit the beach for a little while then go out to lunch..maybe some shopping..show Taylor around town a little. We can do a girls day..how's that sound?_" Brooke suggested.

_"Sounds fun._" Haley said as she played with Nathan's finger's under the table.

_"Are there any cute boys around here?_" Taylor asked. _"You know besides the ones at this table." _Taylor said grinning at Nathan and Lucas. She immediately earned death glares from both girls. "_What?_" Taylor asked not knowing why they seemed mad.

_"Nothing."_ Brooke said as Lucas looked at her confused but she looked at her plate. Meanwhile Haley just shook her head while Nathan squeeze her hand.

* * *

After breakfast the girls headed down to the beach with the boys. Nathan and Lucas went in the water immediately while the girls stayed on the beach to tan in their sun chairs. The girls laid quietly until Taylor glanced other to her right at Brooke and Haley.

_"So what's the deal with Lucas?_" Taylor asked sliding down her sunglasses to eye Lucas in the water. Haley and Brooke both looked at each other before Brooke spoke.

_"He's my ex-boyfriend, remember?_" Brooke said looking in his direction.

_"That's THE Lucas?"_ Taylor said smiling. Her and Brooke had only been friends a year and she never met Lucas. Brooke just nodded. _"Why on earth did you let that hot boy go?_" Taylor asked shaking her head smiling.

_"Distance._" Brooke said shortly before laying back down and closing her eyes.

_"I would not let distance stop me_!" Taylor exclaimed, at this Brooke sat up and looked at Taylor pointedly. She let out a sigh before placing her sunglasses on her head.

_"Taylor didn't we discuss boundaries earlier?_" Brooke said shaking her head. _"Trying to get with you friends ex-boyfriend doesn't make you a good friend..."_

_"Sorry."_ Taylor said holding up her hands defensively._ "I didn't mean it like that. This whole boundary thing is harder than I thought."_ Taylor looked over to see Brooke's eyes fixated on Lucas. _"Your still into him aren't you?" _Taylor asked as Haley turned her head to see Brooke's reaction.

_"He has a girlfriend._" Brooke said placing her sunglasses back on her eyes as she laid down.

_"Who's the man stealer?_" Taylor said jokingly.

_"My other best friend."_ Haley said firmly.

_"Sorry." _Taylor said quickly. "_I didn't know. God, I really suck at this."_

_"It's alright you didn't know."_ Haley said shaking her head.

_"Nathan's still fair game right?"_ Taylor asked. "_He never has girlfriends anyway."_

_"As far as I know."_ Brooke answered tiredly.

_"I would do anything to get with him._" Taylor said.

_"You just want everyone today don't you?" _Brooke said jokingly.

_"No, Lucas is off limited he dated my friend."_ Taylor said mainly for Brooke's benefit, Brooke simply nodded. _"Nathan, however, is too hot to pass up. The things I would do to that boy._" Taylor said watching him in the water.

_"Ew that's my brother._" Brooke said laughing.

_"Doesn't make him any less hot._" Taylor said shrugging. Haley did not like this conversation. _"One of these days..."_

_"I'm going into the water._" Haley said quickly jumping up walking down to the water fast before they could stop her. Haley immediately went over to the boys.

_"Hey Hales, how's Taylor?"_ Lucas asked as Haley slowly walked into the water towards them, she stopped at her ankles though after feeling the cold.

_"Alright._" Haley commented.

_"Why aren't you down there then?"_ Lucas asked laughing knowing his sister too well. He knew she was trying for Brooke but she couldn't forgive and forget that easily.

_"I got bored. She just kept talking about how hot you both were."_ Haley said sneaking a glance at Nathan.

_"That girl just never gives up."_ Nathan commented looking at Haley who smiled a little.

_"Nathan Scott turning down a girl who will easily have sex with him?_" Lucas joked.

_"Maybe it's not always about sex."_ Nathan said quickly as Lucas' jaw dropped.

_"Now I know there is something wrong with you." _Lucas joked stepping closer to touch his forehead to pretend to be feeling at temperature.

_"Get away from me dude." _Nathan said laughing as he swatted Lucas' hand away. Nathan then looked over at Haley who was still only ankle deep in the water. "_Are you coming in?"_

_"It's cold._" Haley whined as both boys looked at each other smirking before looking at her. "_Oh no what ever your thinking don't_!" At that instant both boys came running at her. They both grabbed one arm and one leg and carried her into the water. _"No...please just put me down."_

_"If you insist."_ Nathan said dropping her as Lucas did as well. Haley soon came up spitting out water.

_"That was so not funny!"_ Haley exclaimed before lunging at Lucas first so he went under then she turned to Nathan.

_"You look good wet._" Nathan joked as Lucas came up.

_"I will get you for that."_ Haley said as Nathan laughed. Haley jumped on him dunking him under.

_"I'll be right back."_ Lucas said running up to were Brooke and Taylor were.

_"Taylor starting to bug you?"_ Nathan taunted.

_"No, she's fine."_ Haley answered.

_"Really because I think you are kind of jealous."_ Nathan teased.

_"In your dreams._" Haley said as she felt Nathan's hands rest on her hips under the water.

_"Admit it you were jealous._" Nathan said swimming closer to her. Haley then looked away from him and saw Lucas picking Brooke up off her chair as she fought against him. _"Admit it._" He said a little more huskily.

_"Okay, I was_." Haley said looking at him.

_"I wish I could kiss you right now._" Nathan whispered.

_"Me too_." Haley said. _"Soon though."_ Haley whispered. They still hadn't figured out when they wanted people to know about them. Right as Haley said that they heard Brooke scream and then a splash. They looked over to see Lucas laughing and Brooke coming up from under the water.

_"Lucas James! I can't believe you just did that! You got my hair wet!_" Brooke yelled.

_"Sorry I didn't mean to drop you I slipped."_ Lucas lied.

"_Slipped my ass."_ Brooke replied as Lucas stared laughing. She then started splashing him. Soon Taylor joined them in the water too.


	5. Chapter 5

Haley, Brooke, Nathan, Lucas, and Taylor all went to lunch together in town after they were done at the beach. Haley was starting to get used to Taylor, she wasn't as bad as she originally thought. The only thing that bugged Haley was Taylor constantly flirting with Nathan but she knew she couldn't blame her since no one knew Nathan and her were together. After lunch they decided to walk around down town and go in some of the local stores to shop. They were now in an old music store because Lucas had begged Brooke to go in, he thought it would be better than clothes shopping. Haley had wondered off by herself in the guitar section. It was in a small room off to the side. She was just picking one up and looking at it when Nathan came up behind her.

_"Do you play?_" He asked from the doorway. Haley jumped and turned in her chair to look at him.

_"You scared me._" Haley said taking a deep breath.

_"Sorry."_ Nathan said taking a seat in the chair next to her_. "Do you know how to play?"_

_"I used to play Chris' sometimes."_ Haley said shrugging. "_He would teach me."_ Nathan nodded.

_"Were you any good?"_ Nathan asked as she absentmindedly played a few notes.

_"He said I was."_ Haley answered. _"I always wanted to get one of my own."_ Haley said shrugging again.

_"Why haven't you then?" _Nathan asked her watching her eye the guitar.

_"I don't know I had to spend the money on other things._" Haley answered.

_"Is guitar the only instrument you can play?"_ Nathan asked her. He never knew she was interested in music.

_"I can play the piano and keyboard too...I took lessons when I was younger._" Haley answered and Nathan just nodded. _"Wanna know a secret?"_

_"I wanna know anything about you."_ Nathan said as Haley looked at him and smiled.

_"Only my parents and Lucas know this...I can sing too apparently really well."_

_"How come they are the only ones that know this?"_ Nathan asked.

_"I just never told anyone. I usually don't let people hear me sing_. " Haley answered.

_"Will you sing for me sometime_?" Nathan asked her.

_"I don't know if I can do that._" Haley said nervously.

_"Please."_ Nathan whispered leaning down to kiss the bare skin on her shoulder.

_"I'll think about it."_ Haley answered smiling. She then glanced over Nathan's shoulder to see where everyone was. Seeing none of them were looking Haley leaned in and kissed him. They both pulled away smiling.

_"I've wanted to do that all day._" Nathan said smiling at her.

_"Me too._" She answered before looking back down at the guitar in her hands.

_"Haley! Nathan!_" They could hear Lucas calling from the other room but before they answered he stepped in. _"Hey. Brooke wants to go._" Lucas answered looking at them. _"I see you found the guitars._" Lucas said looking at his little sister.

_"Yeah._" Haley answered.

_"So how good of a singer is she?"_ Nathan asked Lucas.

_"Wow she told you she could sing."_ Lucas said surprised. She normally didn't tell anyone.

_"Yeah."_ Haley said shrugging her shoulders. Lucas just looked at her before Nathan.

_"I think she could go all the way with singing but she's too afraid to let people hear her sing._" Lucas answered.

_"It's called stage freight Lucas." _Haley muttered rolling her eyes.

_"You have an amazing voice Hales, that's all I'm saying."_ Lucas said. Haley didn't reply she just continued to look at the guitar playing a few cords. _"Why don't you just ask mom and dad to buy you a guitar for you birthday?"_

_"They already bought me a car and have to play for college, I can't_." Haley said standing up and putting the guitar back where she got it from._ "Come on let's go."_ Haley said leading them out of the room.

* * *

After shopping and walking they all went back to the house to eat dinner with the parents. After dinner it was around 9 and Taylor was getting ready to leave because she had to work the next day. Their parents had decided to go into town for drinks. Haley came through the front door shutting it behind her. On the couch Nathan was sitting there watching tv. Lucas was in his room on the phone with Peyton while Brooke was still outside saying bye to Taylor.

"_Hey._" Nathan said from the couch. Haley made her way through the kitchen and flopped onto the couch next to him putting her legs over his lap.

_"She's finally gone._" Haley groaned as Nathan laughed.

_"I tried to warn you it would be bad."_ Nathan said patting her stomach.

_"I tried to give her another chance but I swear all the girl cares about it guys."_ Haley said. _"Do you have any idea how bad that girl wanted you?"_

_"Yeah, she flirts with me all the time. How could I not!_" Nathan said laughing. Haley just laughed a little.

_"But you never hooked up with her?_" Haley asked, as Nathan looked at her for a minute.

_"Never_." Nathan clarified. _"I try to stay clear of my sisters friends."_

_"What about Rachel?"_ Haley asked.

_"I was drunk."_ Nathan said shrugging _"and it was only once"_

_"And me?_" Haley questioned watching him carefully. _"I'm her friend, her best friend you know that right."_

_"I do." _Nathan answered. _"But we are friend too it's not the same. We've known each other since we were little you know?"_

_"Yeah, I know I was just checking."_ Haley said nodding.

_"Plus either way I'd have to make an exception." _Nathan said smirking at her.

_"Really?" _Haley said playfully.

_"Really_." Nathan said as he leaned on top of her to kiss her. Haley immediately kissed him back. After a minute Haley realized where they were. _"Someones going to walk in here."_ Haley mumbled as Nathan pulled away.

_"Yeah I know._" Nathan said sitting up. Just as he sat up Lucas came down the hall and sat on the other couch.

_"Hey Luke, how's Peyton?"_ Haley asked reaching over Nathan to grab a pillow to lay down while she left her legs on his lap.

_"She's acting kind of weird._" Lucas answered.

_"Maybe she just misses you._" Haley said.

_"No, I don't think its that."_ Lucas said as Haley looked at him.

_"Lucas you guys have been dating for 6 months of course she misses you._" Haley assured him. "_I mean don't you miss her?"_

_"I don't know."_ Lucas said slowly.

_"What do you mean you don't know?"_ Haley asked confused.

_"I mean I don't know. It's complicated."_ Lucas said

_"Well uncomplicate it for me."_ Haley said sitting up a bit.

_"Give him a break Hales._" Nathan said rubbing her leg a little.

_"No, I want Lucas to tell me."_ Haley said. "_Peyton's my best friend."_

_"Yeah and so is Brooke!"_ Lucas said sharply before standing up.

_"What does this have to do with Brooke_?" Haley asked confused.

_"It has everything to do with Brooke._" Lucas said walking out of the room.

_"I think it's safe to say Lucas still has feelings for Brooke._" Nathan said.

"_I guess so.._" Haley said staring off where he brother went.

_"Okay people, what movie are we watching."_ Brooke said coming into the room. "_Where's Lucas?"_

_"He just went into his room._" Nathan answered.

_"Oh okay, so what's the movie for tonight?"_ Brooke asked.

_"Why don't you guys pick one and I go get Lucas._" Haley suggested before she went into Lucas room. Haley knocked softly before opening it.

_"Can I come in?_" Haley asked peeking her head in.

_"Yeah_." Lucas answered from his bed where he was laying down. Haley came in and shut the door behind her before sitting on the end of his bed.

_"Are you mad at me?" _Haley asked.

_"No, I just have a lot to think about_." Lucas answered.

_"About Brooke and Peyton." _Haley guessed.

_"Yeah._" Lucas answered picking up is basketball off the ground and continued to toss it up and down.

_"Your in love with Brooke again aren't you." _Haley said staring at her brother waiting for his response. He stopped throwing the ball and looked at her.

_"I never stopped being in love with her."_ Lucas answered.

_"Then why go out with Peyton?_" Haley asked.

_"I tried to move on."_ Lucas answered. "_Peyton's a great girl but she's not Brooke and being here with Brooke made me realize that."_

_"How are you going to tell Peyton?_" Haley asked.

_"I don't know. I can't do it over the phone_." Lucas said as Haley nodded. _"I'll have to do it when she comes here."_

_"Is that a good idea?_" Haley asked hoping it would not make an awkward week even though she knew it would.

_"I don't have a choice plus she's been acting weird. She's starting to pull away from me._" Lucas said throwing the ball up again.

"_Just promise me something?"_

_"What?"_ Lucas asked.

_"Don't cheat on her. She doesn't deserve that._" Haley said as Lucas nodded.

_"I know that._" Lucas answered.

_"Okay."_ Haley said standing up. "_Let's go they are waiting for us to watch a movie."_ Once they got back into the living room Haley took her seat next to Nathan again. "_What's the movie?_" Haley asked placing her legs on Nathan's lap again.

"_Grandma's Boy._" Brooke answered from in front of the DVD player as she started it.

_"Nice choice._" Lucas said taking a seat.

_"I'm just glad it's not a scary movie._" Haley said. "_Nate, can you grab that blanket?_" Haley asked.

_"Yeah_." Nathan said reaching next to the couch for the blanket. He grabbed it and spread it across the two of them.

_"Thanks_." Haley said smiling at him before turning her attention to the tv as Brooke stood up and turned around.

_"Well you two look cozy."_ Brooke commented looking at them before taking her seat on the other couch. They all sat there watching the movie quietly. Nathan gently laced his fingers through Haley's as they watched the movie. Brooke and Lucas were two focused on the movie to notice Nathan leaned down and whisper into Haley's ear.

_"I want to kiss you so bad right now._" Nathan whispered. Haley then looked over to see Lucas and Brooke intently watching the screen as Nathan kissed her neck.

_"Follow me then._" Haley whispered getting up.

_"I'm going to change be right back."_ Haley said walking down the hall. A minute later Nathan said he had to pee. He walked down the hall to her room and knocked softly. Haley immediately opened the door and pulled him in. Instantly Nathan kissed her. Haley leaned her back against the door._"Took you long enough."_ Haley teased in between kisses.

_"I didn't want it to be to obvious._" Nathan laughed kissing her again as Haley wrapped her arms around his neck. _"Who knew you could be this sneaky?"_ Nathan joked.

_"What can I say you bring it out of me." _Haley joked back kissing him. Nathan's hands were on her hip playing with the little bit of exposed skin on her hips. They were both getting lost in the kiss.

* * *

"_They are acting weird_." Brooke commented looking over at Lucas who turned to look at her.

_"Yeah, I know. They seem closer than usual._" Lucas commented.

_"Did you see how cozy they looked on the couch?_" Brooke asked.

_"Yeah but they have always been really good friends.._" Lucas reminded her.

_"Yeah, I know. This year it seem like more than that."_ Brooke said. Lucas just shrugged looking back at the screen. "_What's up with you?_" Brooke _asked nudging him. Lucas didn't know whether or not to tell her yet._

_"Nothing."_ Lucas answered as he looked at Brooke to see her making a face at him.

_"Lucas, I can tell when your lying._" Brooke said laughing. _"I know you remember?"_

_"Yeah._" Lucas said shaking his head._ "I think I'm going to break up with Peyton."_

_"What? Why?"_ Brooke asked.

_"She isn't the one_." Lucas answered simply. Brooke just nodded. _"Anyway you know what else I was thinking about?"_

_"What_?"

_"Haley's birthday is next weekend. I know a few of her friends are coming up here the week after but I was going to talk to my parents to see if they could surprise her for the the night for her birthday."_ Lucas suggested, this was also a good way to change the subject.

_"That sounds like a good idea._" Brooke agreed. "_She would love it."_

_"Love what?_" Nathan said coming back into the room. Brooke looked behind him to make sure Haley wasn't in view.

_"Surprise Haley for her birthday by inviting her friends here._" Brooke told him.

_"That's a good idea._" Nathan agreed.

* * *

The movie was just about over when their parents walked in the door.

_"Hey kids, we're back._" Karen said coming through the door.

_"Hey mom, did you guys have fun_?" Haley asked sitting up.

_"Yeah, what did you guys do tonight?_" Karen asked.

_"Watched a movie."_ Haley answered.

_"When did Taylor leave?_" Deb asked.

_"About two hours ago."_ Brooke answered.

_"Okay, we are going to take a walk._" Keith said as the adult walked outside toward the beach. Brooke leaned over and whispered something in Lucas ear before pulling him up.

_"We will be right back_." Brooke said as she pulled Lucas outside. Their parents were a little ways ahead so they had to run to catch up.

_"Mom, Dad wait!_" Lucas said as they jogged up.

_"What are you guys doing?"_ Dan asked.

_"We wanted to talk to you about Haley's birthday_." Brooke answered.

_"Oh, that's this weekend right?_" Deb asked.

_"Yeah, Saturday.._"Keith answered as they looked at Brooke and Lucas.

"_I was thinking we surprise her with inviting a few of our friends up for the night._" Lucas suggested.

_"A surprise party."_ Brooke added._ "It's her 18th birthday it needs to be fun!"_** (sorry guys I know I said she was already 18 but I wanted to add her birthday in so I'm changing it Brooke's already 18 but Haley is turning 18. sorry for the confusion!) **

_"I think that sounds like a nice idea._" Karen agreed.

_"Is this going to be a get together or a party with drinking?_" Dan asked, Brooke bit her lip.

_"That depends on what you guys say._" Brooke answered. The adult looked at each other before nodding.

_"We will allow it."_ Keith said filling them in.

_"We were young once too."_ Deb said smiling.

_"Thank you!" _Brooke said hugging them.

_"No driving after! Everyone coming must sleep here!_" Karen warned.

_"Of course._" Brooke agreed.

_"No who do you plan on inviting?"_ Karen asked.

_"Peyton..Jake..Mia..Millicent..Mouth..Skills..Shelly..Chase._" Lucas listed he knew a lot of her friends because most of the time they hung out with a lot of the same people. "Anyone I'm missing?"

_"Theresa?_" Karen asked.

_"Bad idea..she slept with Chris."_ Lucas told her as Karen's jaw dropped and Keith just shook his head.

_"I didn't know that._" Karen said surprised.

_"She didn't tell a lot of people._" Lucas answered.

_"Don't forget your cousin, Quinn. They have gotten even closer since you left for school."_ Karen told him. (**I saw Quinn on the show tonight and loved her character and friendship with Haley! I am going to have them be around the same ago though.)**

_"Okay I will._" Lucas answered.

_"Could I invite Rachel?_" Brooke asked. "_They got along really well last year and she wanted to come visit."_

_"If you think it will be okay with Haley._" Deb answered.

_"It will be fine_." Lucas answered.

_"Okay we should go before Haley gets suspicious_." Brooke said pulling Lucas with her.

_"Make the calls tomorrow._" Karen called after.

_"Okay mom_." Lucas said back.

* * *

It's now the day before Haley's birthday. They had spent the last few days all hanging out on the beach, nothing exciting. Nathan and Haley were still sneaking around. Brooke and Haley decided to take a girls day and hang out together. Nathan and Lucas had been gone all day playing basketball anyway. They were all going to meet at a party a couple house down with people they had met many times before. Haley and Brooke were now on their way there.

_"Are you sure Lucas and Nathan are there?"_ Haley asked as they walked.

_"Yeah they said they would be there by 9 and it's 9:30."_ Brooke answered.

_"Are you hanging out with Julian again at this party?_" Haley asked smiling._ "Should I make alternative sleeping arrangements now?" Haley joked._

_"No, I don't plan on hooking up with anyone._" Brooke answered.

_"Really?_" Haley asked surprised. Brooke just nodded.

_"I'm not as interested in him as I thought._" Brooke said finally.

_"Does this have to do with Lucas_?" Haley asked watching her best friend carefully.

_"It could._" Brooke answered but she didn't need to Haley would already tell. By the time they arrived there was a lot of people there._ "Oh look there is Erica."_ Brooke said pointing to Erica Marsh (from the show) who was now making her way through the crowd towards them.

_"Hey girls, I'm glad you could come._" Erica said hugging both of them, they met a couple summers ago. "_Cool party huh?"_

_"Yeah._" Brooke commented.

_"How have you been?"_ Haley asked.

_"Pretty good. Starting college in the fall. How about you?"_ Erica asked.

_"Yeah we are both going to Duke_." Haley answered.

"_We are going to be roommates!"_ Brooke added.

"_That's awesome. I'm going to Brown._" Erica told them.

_"That's awesome."_ Haley said.

_"Yeah, do you guys want something to drink?"_ Erica asked.

_"Yeah that would be great._" Brooke said.

"_Follow me._" Erica said leading them to the kitchen._ "Beer or vodka? I can mix the vodka with sprite?"_

_"Vodka, definately._" Brooke answered.

_"Haley, what about you?_" Erica asked.

_"Uh I don't know._." Haley said unsure, she wasn't a big drinker.

_"Come on Haley live a little_." Brooke said nudging her.

_"Okay, Vodka but not to strong._" Haley answered.

_"That's my girl_." Brooke said smiling. Erica quickly mixed the drinks.

_"Here you go." _Erica said hanging them the cups. Brooke took a huge sip immediately without even wincing. Haley however winced and struggled to swallow it clamping her hand over her mouth.

_"You okay?_" Erica laughed.

_"Is this your definition of not strong?_" Haley said laughing.

_"I put double the amount in Brooke's_." Erica said laughing.

_"When's the last time you drank_?" Brooke asked._ "Like hard alcohol?"_

_"Once since my scene last year._" Haley said laughing referring to her getting drunk and dancing on a table.

_"Who knew inside tutor girl you could dance like tha_t!" Brooke joked.

_"Not funny._" Haley said.

_"The guys love it._" Erica added. "_Maybe even a few girls."_

_"Oh god._" Haley said shaking her head as she took a few more sips of her drink.

_"You admitted you thought Nathan was hot."_ Brooke told her.

_"Why does everyone say that?"_ Haley exclaimed. "_I would remember saying that_!" Brooke just laughed.

_"Who's everyone?_" Erica asked.

_"Well not everyone just Nathan_." Haley answered.

_"You said it to Nathan too!"_ Brooke said laughing. _"I thought it was just me you told."_

_"Apparently not."_ Haley said laughing a little.

_"Well that must have done wonders for his already inflated ego." _Brooke joked. Haley and Erica laughed as well.

_"You guys want to come meet a few of my friends?_" Erica asked.

_"Okay."_ Brooke answered as her and Haley picked up their drinks and followed her into the other room. They stopped in front of two girls and a guy.

_"These are my friends Bradin, Lexi, and Nicole._" Erica said gesturing to each one of them. _"This is Brooke and Haley._" Brooke started to talk to them but Haley's eyes wondered over to where she found Nathan standing a few feet away with a girl standing next to him. She had just given him a hug. They were both laughing and joking around. Haley tried to focus on the conversation in front of her but her eyes kept drifting back to the slutty blonde in front of Nathan who was now whisper in his ear as she touched his arm.

_"Haley? Are you still with us?_" Brooke asked waving her hand in front of her face. "_Haley_!" Brooke said a little louder as Haley snapped out of it. Nathan was now looking in their direction.

_"What sorry?_" Haley apologized.

_"Are you okay?_" Brooke asked concerned.

_"Uh..actually I think I'm just going to go." _Haley said placing her drink down.

_"What? Now?"_ Brooke asked as Haley started to walk away.

_"I just really don't want to be here anymore. You stay though I'm fine I swear._" Haley said.

_"Are you sure?_" Brooke asked still concerned.

_"Yeah, It was really nice to meet all of yo_u." Haley said before darting through the crowd avoiding Nathan's eyes. As quick as she could she got out the door. She walked fast away from the house but before she could get far something stopped her.

_"Haley!"_ Nathan voice yelled from behind her. _"Haley! Wait!_" Nathan said racing to catch up with her. "_Can you stop a second?"_ Nathan said grabbing her arm which she ripped away.

_"Why?_" Haley snapped. "_So I can watch you and that girl flirt some more?"_

_"I was not flirting with her."_ Nathan defended. He glanced around and saw people staring so he led her a little way away around the corner of the house.

_"It sure looked like flirting to me._" Haley said once they were around the corner.

_"We were just talking."_

_"She was all over you._" Haley said. "_But I shouldn't be too surprised you hook up with everyone."_

_"Is that what you think?"_ Nathan snapped back.

"_It's what I know!_" Haley said. _"You forget Nathan I've known you for a long time. I should have know better though everyone says you don't have girlfriends."_

_"You think I would risk what's going on with us for some girl? You think I'd just throw it away on some girl?"_ Nathan said staring at her.

_"I don't know._" Haley said looking down. Nathan placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face up.

_"Well you should. You are way to important to me to throw it away on some girl. I met that girl last summer and we were just talking. I don't want her. I want you." _Nathan said stroking her cheek. _"I'm not Chris Haley, I am not going to do that to you."_

_"I'm sorry."_ Haley said choking back a sob as he leaned and kissed her as passionately as he could, she immediately responded kissing him back with just as much passion. They both pulled away breathless.

"_You need to trust me Haley_." Nathan whispered to her.

_"I do, I'm sorry. I just got scared."_ Haley said wiping the tear that fell.

_"You don't have to be scared._" Nathan assured her as she nodded. _"What do you say we get out of here? We could just go watch a movie?"_

_"Please." _Haley said smiling. They both walked back to their house and watched a movie cuddled together. Halfway through they fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later Brooke and Lucas came home. They were both wondering where Haley and Nathan went off too. They quietly entered the house and Lucas wondered in the living room to find Nathan and Haley asleep on the couch together. Haley had her arm around Nathan with her head on his chest while Nathan his arms wrapped around her waist.

_"I found them."_ Lucas whispered to Brooke as she came up next to him.

_"They look so cute together."_ Brooke whispered staring at them.

_"Do you think they are together?_" Lucas asked.

_"No..she would tell me._" Brooke said unsure. _"But they do look like that huh?"_

_"Yeah._" Lucas answered.

_"Come on, let's leave them._" Brooke said.

"_We can't just leave them out here our parents will come out_." Lucas told her.

_"Yeah, I guess your right. I just hate to wake them they look so cute._" Brooke said but they went over and gently nudged them. _"Haley wake up."_ Haley's eyes slowly fluttered open but Nathan didn't budge. She quickly took in her surroundings and realize they were no longer along and jumped from the couch.

_"I..uh..I guess we fell asleep."_ Haley stuttered out not sure what to say.

_"Uh huh righttt_." Brooke said grinning.

_"No really nothing happened_." Haley said.

"_Okay well we just want to make sure you got to bed so goodnight._" Brooke said grinning as she pulled Lucas away leaving them alone.

Haley then woke up Nathan and quickly kissed him good night. Haley was just about to go to her room when Nathan stopped her.

_"Oh and Haley.."_ Nathan said as she turned around. "_Happy Birthday._" He said grinning, since it was after midnight it was not her birthday.

_"Thanks." _Haley said kissing his cheek before going into her room to go to bed.

* * *

**Author's note: Please tell me what you think. Is there anything you don't like? Or think should be different? Let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Haley woke up to her bed bouncing. She slowly opened her eyes to see Brooke bouncing on her bed.

_"Wake up Tutorgirl it's your birthday!"_ Brooke said jumping down on top of her as she groaned.

_"Brooke.._" She groaned.

_"Haley! It's your birthday!_" Brooke repeated, Haley sprang up from bed excited now. _"Your finally 18!_" Brooke yelled hugging her. Haley just laughed at her as her bedroom door opened, Lucas and Nathan walked in.

_"Happy Birthday sis._" Lucas said hugging her.

"_Thanks._" Haley answered as Nathan came to hug her.

_"Happy Birthday baby_." Nathan whispered in her ear so no one else heard.

_"Is the birthday girl awake yet?_" Karen said sticking her head in the room.

"_Yes."_ Haley answered.

_"Happy Birthday._" Her mother said hugging her. _"You all grown up now, your starting college soon." _Karen said looking at her daughter. "_I feel like it was just yesterday you were in diapers."_

_"Mom.." _Haley said laughing as Lucas rolled his eyes she got this emotional with him too.

_"I love you sweetheart._" Karen said kissing Haley's forehead as she stood up.

_"I love you too mom." _Haley replied.

_"What do you want for breakfast?_" Karen asked.

_"Waffles!_" Haley said smiling.

_"Absolutely._" Karen said leaving the room to go make breakfast.

* * *

After stopping at the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face Haley went downstairs for breakfast.

_"Morning Hales. Happy birthday!_" Keith said hugging his daughter.

_"Thanks daddy._" Haley said as Deb pulled her into a hug.

_"Happy birthday._" Deb said smiling.

_"Thank you."_ Haley replied taking seat in the chair as her mom put her waffle in front of her.

_"Happy birthday kiddo._" Dan said coming up behind her and ruffling her hair.

_"Thanks."_ Haley replied. _"So what are we doing today?"_

_"We all wanted to take you out to dinner for you birthday."_ Karen told her.

_"Okay_." Haley answered. "_Can I pick where we go?"_

_"Of course."_ Keith answered.

_"Yay!_" Haley said excitedly. _"I want to go to the restaurant in town on the beach!"_

_"Then we will go there._" Karen agreed.

* * *

After spending most of the day on the beach Brooke and Haley went back early to get ready for dinner. After showering they were trying to decide what to wear.

"_Can I pleaseee give you your present before everyone else?_" Brooke begged.

_"Brooke my mom said we were opening presents as soon as we were done getting ready."_ Haley laughed, Brooke was always really impatient.

_"But it can't wait."_ Brooke whined as Haley laughed. _"If you don't open it right now I am going to tell you what it is!"_ Brooke warned.

_"Okay, I'll open it_." Haley said giving in.

_"Yay!" _Brooke said clapping as she ran over to her closet to grab a bag. She then ran back over to Haley and handed it to her with a huge smile on her face. Haley slowly opened the bag. Inside was a cute jean skirt with rhinestones on the pockets, a cute yellow tank top the flowed out at the bottom, and a pair of small white heels with some yellow on the straps.

_"Oh it's so cute._." Haley said looking at the outfit.

_"I know! That's why you need to wear it tonight!_" Brooke said happily as Haley finally realized why Brooke was so impatient.

_"Thank you."_ Haley said giving her best friend a hug.

_"Your welcome."_ Broke said. "_Now put it on! We need to be ready, I wanna see what everyone else got you!"_ Brooke said as Haley laughed, typical Brooke.

* * *

Finally about a half hour later they were walking down to the kitchen. Haley was wearing the outfit Brooke had bought her with some makeup on and her hair in loose curls she looked gorgeous. Brooke was wearing a jean skirt as well with a pink tube top the flowed out on the bottom as well her hair dark hair was straightened perfectly. She also looked amazing. As soon as they walked in the room Nathan couldn't take his eyes off Haley and Lucas couldn't take his eyes off Brooke.

_"You girls look gorgeous!_" Deb commented.

_"Thanks."_ Both girls replied.

_"Where did you get that outfit it's so cute."_ Karen commented.

_"Brooke gave it to be for my birthday, she couldn't wait to give it to me._" Haley answered.

_"Because I knew it would look great on her."_ Brooke said smiling.

_"Okay Haley you need to open your gift from us!"_ Deb said excitedly going to grab a small bag. As she was doing this Brooke looked over and noticed her brother staring at Haley still.

_"You might want to close your mouth your starting to drool._" Brooke whispered jokingly.

_"Shut up._" Nathan whispered back as he looked at the ground.

_"Okay here it is._" Deb said handing the back to Haley._ "It's from Dan and I._" Haley opened the small bag carefully inside was small box. Haley opened it slowly and gasped when she saw it. Inside was a small ring with a baby blue stone with diamonds around it.

_"It's beautiful._" Haley whispered._"This is too much..."_

_"It was my grandmothers ring."_ Deb explained, Haley was just staring at it in awe. _"I gave Brooke one of her rings for her 18th birthday as well. Haley you've always been like a second daughter to me so I wanted to give you one also."_

_"That's so sweet."_ Karen gushed.

_"I love it." _Haley said going over to hug both Deb and Dan. _"You guys have been like second parents to me too._" Haley told them. _"Thank you so much."_

_"Your welcome honey. I love you."_ Deb said giving Haley's hand a squeeze.

_"Love you too._" Haley responded still smiling.

_"Open another one!_" Brooke encouraged.

_"Okay._" Haley said looking at the few presents lined up on the counter. She picked up a small envelope first. She opened it up to find two Sheryl Crow ticket's inside from Lucas. _"You got me Sheryl Crow tickets!"_ Haley exclaimed.

_"She is your favorite.."_ Lucas said smiling. Haley squeal and ran over to hug him. "_You can take whoever you want."_

_"How about my favorite brother in the whole wide world?" _Haley said smiling.

_"Okay_." Lucas said laughing.

"_Okay next present."_ Haley said as everyone laughed. She then noticed a big box resting on the side on counter wrapped up in birthday paper. She looked around on it but didn't see a card so she lifted it up and started opening it. Once the paper was off and she opened the box Haley froze.

"_What is it?"_ Deb asked trying to get a peek inside. Haley then slowly lifted the guitar out of the box.

_"It's the guitar from the store._" Haley said in awe gently running her hands over it. Haley then noticed a small card on the side it said..

_To: Haley_

_From: Nathan_

_Now you have to sing for me some time._

_"Who got it for you?_" Karen asked.

_"You play guitar?_" Deb asked. Haley ignored the questions and glanced over a Nathan.

_"You remembered.._" Haley said softly.

_"Yeah...it's not a big deal."_ Nathan answered looked down at the floor since everyone was staring at him. Haley gently placed the guitar on counter and moved the chair that was behind her. She then slowly walked over to him as everyone stared at her. She placed one hand on each side on his cheeks and lifted up his head before he could say anything she crashed her lips into his in a passionate kiss. Nathan quickly returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Haley no longer cared that her family was there or anyone else all she cared about was Nathan. She was in such shock that he had actually bought her a guitar she couldn't even find the words all she wanted to do was kiss him. All the mattered was him everything else faded away. Brooke squeal while grabbing Lucas' arm tugging it as she jumped up and down. Lucas' jaw just dropped in shock for a minute before he smiled. The parents all stood there shocked. Nathan and Haley broke away smiling.

_"Thank you._" Haley whispered. Suddenly someone behind them cleared there throat and they remember where they were.

_"That was so freaking cute_!" Brooke exclaimed as Haley blushed.

_"My gift officially sucks." _Lucas joked.

_"How long as this been going on?"_ Keith asked gesturing between the two.

_"Since that night Chris was here.."_ Haley said quietly. Keith was silent for a minute before a smile broke out over his face.

_"Well it's about time."_ Keith said as Haley smiled and rushed over to hug her father. She kind of expected people to be mad they hid it.

_"I was so right!"_ Deb said happily looking at her husband.

_"You were._" Dan said putting his arm around her. "We always knew you two would get together eventually."

"I'm so happy for you two." Karen said.

_"Wait a second why did you not tell us sooner?"_ Brooke exclaimed.

_"We wanted to figure it out for ourselves first."_ Haley answered.

_"Well just like dad said it's about time Nathan stopped being baby._" Lucas said looking at Nathan. Keith just shook his head laughing a little.

_"Shut it Pucas maybe you should follow my example and finally admit...._" Nathan joked as he was cut off by Lucas hitting him in the arm.

_"Don't finish the sentence."_ Lucas whispered as Brooke just looked confused.

"_Lucas don't hit him._" Haley defended rubbing Nathan's arm._ "You okay?"_

_"Yeah."_ Nathan said pulling her close as he kissed her forehead.

_"Great now she's going to always be on your side."_ Lucas joked.

_"I always was on his side."_ Haley said sticking out her tongue before laughing.

Haley finished opening the rest of her gifts her parents had gotten her a few things for her dorm along with some clothes. It was only a few things because she had just got a new car from them recently.

* * *

That night they all went to dinner for Haley's birthday. They were all seated outside near the beach just talking.

_"So kids we have some news for you."_ Deb said looking at her husband who nodded.

_"What is it mom_?" Brooke asked sipping her drink.

_"Well since you kids are both in college now your father and I have decided to move." _Deb said as Brooke's jaw dropped.

_"You can't move.._." Brooke whined.

_"Why?_" Nathan asked confused.

_"I quit my job."_ Deb answered.

_"Mom, why didn't you tell us?"_ Brooke asked.

_"I just wanted to wait until the right time._" Deb answered.

_"That still doesn't explain why your moving.."_ Nathan said confused.

_"We just want a change. You kids are all grown up so we figure now was the perfect time."_ Dan answered.

_"But how am I going to see my friends when I come home?" _Brooke exclaimed. "_I won't be going home I'll be going somewhere else."_

_"Honey, you can still see and visit them. You will be at college anyway."_ Deb reasoned.

_"Where are you guys moving too?_" Haley asked. At this Deb smiled as did Karen.

_"That's the best part._" Karen commented as everyone looked confused.

_"We are moving to Tree Hill!"_ Deb said excitedly.

_"Really?!"_ Haley said happily glancing at Nathan who smiled.

_"That's awesome._" Lucas commented.

_"I guess it's better than some random place."_ Brooke said before smiling.

_"What are you going to do for work now mom?"_ Nathan asked.

_"Well you see that's the reason why we are moving to Tree Hill." _Deb explained. _"Karen was telling me how she was looking for someone to help her run the cafe and work with, since Lucas and Haley are at school. When I told her I quit my job she thought it would be perfect to work together and I loved the idea."_

_"That's great."_ Haley said. "_Mom's been needing help, it's getting so busy."_

_"What about dad's job?"_ Nathan asked.

_"Did you quit your job too?"_ Brooke asked quickly.

_"I run my own car dealership, I can do it anywhere._" Dan explained. "_I always wanted to open it at a second location and here's my chance."_

_"Did you guys get a house yet?"_ Lucas asked.

_"No, we are going to go look in about a week." _Dan told him.

_"Wait your leaving here?"_ Haley asked, no one ever left the summer home until it was over.

_"We are but Nathan and Brooke are staying." _Deb said.

"_We are leaving too."_ Karen added. _"To help them look. It will only be for a few days."_

_"Which means we are trusting you kids to behave._" Keith said.

_"I always behave._" Haley said.

_"You do._" Keith said before glancing at Lucas. "_But your bother over here thinks he can get away with murder."_

_"Hey! What did I do?_" Lucas exclaimed.

_"Let's think you went out and got a tattoo!"_ Haley said laughing as the rest of the table laughed.

_"And that was just when your mother went away._" Keith added.

_"Okay, I get it no tattoos._" Lucas said laughing a little. Karen just shook her head.

_"I really don't like tattoos."_ Karen commented.

_"I don't like Brooke's tattoo either_." Deb added.

_"How did I get brought into this._." Brooke muttered.

_"You have a tattoo._" Dan reminded her as she rolled her eyes. Brooke had a chinese symbol below her hip. (Like in the show. Lucas' is the same as the show as well.)

_"We aren't the only ones._" Brooke said before clamping her hand to her mouth. Haley had just been taking a sip of water and spit it out everywhere.

_"Gross._" Lucas said wiping his face.

_"Oh god._" Brooke mumbled.

_"What is she talking about?"_ Karen asked looking around the table.

_"I have no idea."_ Haley said not looking at her mother.

_"Haley James!"_ Karen said warningly.

_"She said ones...Nathan?_" Deb said eyeing him carefully.

_"Dammit Brooke._" Nathan said rolling his eyes.

_"So it's true._" Deb said.

_"Yeah.." _Nathan mumbled.

_"Haley?_" Karen said. Haley just nodded meekly.

_"I'm really sorry..it slipped." _Brooke said apologetically to Haley and Nathan.

_"When did you guys get tattoos?"_ Keith asked them. Haley bit her lip nervously.

_"Last year when we were drunk._" Haley admitted. It had been the same party she danced on a table at. After a very drunk Nathan and Haley went and got tattoos, they were surprised Haley was able to get one since she was only 17 at the time but they did. Haley had been very careful with what she wore in front of her parents to make sure they didn't see.

_"Let me see it._" Karen said sternly. Haley slowly stood up and turned around. She then slowly turned around and showed the table the small black 23 on the small of her back. It was Nathan's jersey number.

_"It's Nathan's jersey number?_" Dan said shocked looking at his son. _"You convinced one of your best friends to get a tramp stamp of your jersey number!?! Way to brand her!_" Dan exclaimed.

_"Dad!"_ Nathan snapped.

_"Dan, be nice._" Deb said cutting Nathan off.

_"I'm sorry Haley but Nathan what were you thinking?_" Dan said sternly to his son.

_"It wasn't just his fault we were both drunk!_" Haley defended him.

_"How did we not notice that?" _Karen said shaking her head.

_"What about you Nathan let's see yours."_ Deb said but Nathan made no effort to move.

_"I can't." _Nathan mumbled as Lucas held back a laugh.

_"And why not?" _His mother asked him.

_"I just can't._" Nathan repeated.

_"Nathan Royal Scott why won't you show me?_" Deb asked sternly.

_"Because I really don't this it would be appropriate to show the whole restaurant me ass!_" Nathan snapped. Deb's eyes widened in shock as Lucas busted out laughing and Brooke tried to contain her laughter.

_"Well..then what is it_?" Deb asked slowly. Nathan sighed as Haley bit her lip.

_"HJS."_ Nathan answered softly.

_"HJS?_" Deb said confused. _"Want to explain that?"_Nathan and Haley however remained quiet.

_"Haley James Scott."_ Lucas said clearing his throat uncomfortable. Deb just nodded in shock.

_"You have my daughters initials, well if she was married to you, tattooed on you ass?"_ Keith said shocked before turning to Haley. "_And you have Nathan's jersey number?"_ They both just nodded.

_"What I don't understand is why those? You two just got together?_" Karen asked confused.

_"I don't know._" Haley said shrugging her shoulders. It was the truth when they got them they really didn't know why. But when they were drunk it seemed like a great idea.

_"Talk about foreshadowing."_ Brooke mumbled.

_"Okay as much as I may not be happy about this it's Haley's birthday we can talk about this later. I just want to have a nice meal_." Karen said as everyone nodded.

* * *

After dinner Nathan did what was planned and took Haley for a walk. It was Brooke's idea for a distraction to get the house ready for Haley's surprise party.

_"So that was some dinner._" Haley commented laughing a little.

_"My sister has a big mouth." Nathan said._

_"She didn't mean too_."Haley said laughing, Brooke had continuously apologized to them throughout the meal.

_"Yeah, I know._" Nathan said reluctantly.

_"It's so nice out here._" Haley commented as she stopped walking the beach and looked at the stars. Nathan noticed she stopped and stopped too. Haley saw Nathan staring at her and smiled. _"Thank you for my guitar._" Haley said stepping closer to him.

_"Do you really like it?"_ Nathan asked.

"I love it." Haley said placing her arms around his neck. Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist.

_"I meant what I said in the card now you have to sing for me._" Nathan said smiling.

_"I think about it._" Haley said smiling as she leaned in and kissed him. "_I'm glad everyone knows about us now." _Haley said as they pulled away.

_"So am I._" Nathan agreed.

_"Good._" Haley said smiling.

_"Plus now I can kiss you whenever I want._" Nathan said leaning in to kiss her again.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the house they were all setting up. Everyone they had planned to invite came; Peyton, Jake, Mouth, Millicent, Shelly, Skills, Chase, Mia, Quinn, Erica, and Rachel. This seemed awkward with Lucas and Peyton, they only hugged when they saw each other. They were both keeping there distance.

_"When is Nathan bringing Haley back?"_ Lucas asked Brooke who was hanging streamers from the ceiling.

_"Ten minutes_,_ I think_." Brooke said walking over to a chair to stand on it. She was trying to get it on a high point in the ceiling. It looked as if she was about to fall off the chair.

"_Brooke, get down it's fine and your going to fall."_ Lucas said grabbing her waist and pulling her down.

_"I was fine._" Brooke said smiling. _"But thanks._" Lucas just nodded then backed away when she saw Peyton looking at them.

_"I see them on the beach!"_ Mia said standing by the door. _"Uhh..." _Mia said trailing off.

_"What?"_ Quinn said coming up next to her. _"Who is she kissing?"_

_"That's Nathan, you know him._" Brooke said coming up next to them. "_Now get away from the window before she sees you._" Brooke said closing the blinds.

_"Since when are her and Nathan together?_" Peyton asked confused.

_"We found out a day but apparently it's been since Chris was here._" Brooke told her.

_"Good she needs someone in her life that's not going to treat her like Chris did._" Peyton said.

_"I'm happy for them."_ Brooke agreed. _"Plus they are adorable together."_

_"Yeah, I suspected there was more than friendship there when I was here last summer."_ Peyton said. "_I can't believe she didn't tell me."_

_"Don't feel bad they didn't tell anyone."_ Brooke said as Peyton nodded.

_"How did you guys find out?_" Peyton asked.

_"He bought her a guitar for her birthday and she just walked up and kissed him right in front of everyone it was so cute._" Brooke gushed.

_"That's sweet."_ Peyton said.

_"They are coming." _Quinn whispered. _"Everyone hid." _Everyone hid behind whatever they managed to find. They could hear the door opening.

_"SURPRISE!"_ Everyone yelled jumping out. Haley jumped slightly before looking around her. Her jaw just dropped as she covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry to leave you hanging but I will update soon! The next chapter will be the party. But please let me know what you think! Lots of reviews would be awesome.**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

_"Oh my god!"_ Haley said shocked as Peyton rushed over to hug her.

_"Happy Birthday Hales!"_ Peyton said as she released her.

_"Thank you, what are you guys doing here?"_ Haley asked happily. She was very surprised to see her friends from home there.

_"Lucas and I wanted to surprise you!"_ Brooke said happily grinning at Lucas. _"Did it work?"_

_"Hell ya!"_ Haley said laughing before looking to Nathan. "_You were distracting me."_ Haley accused playfully.

_"Yup and I did a great job."_ Nathan said smirking causing Haley to roll her eyes playfully.

_"I suppose you did."_ She said before smiling and kissing his cheek. She then went to say hi to all the rest of her friends Shelly, Millicent, Mouth, Mia, and Chase, and Erica(from one of the beach houses).

_"You remember Rachel right."_ Brooke said as Haley got to Rachel.

_"Yeah, hi."_ Haley said giving her a quick hug. "_It's nice to see you again."_

_"You too. Happy Birthday."_ Rachel said nicely. Haley looked around at everyone smiling.

"_Thank you."_ She said hugging Brooke and Lucas. _"This is amazing."_

_"It's your 18th birthday it's suppose to be special."_ Brooke said. "_Plus it's a good thing we did that because there's now way our gift topped Nathan's!"_ Brooke said jokingly as Haley and Nathan laughed.

_"We actually have another person here to see you...well two. They should be out in a minute."_ Lucas said as someone walked through the crowd. Haley looked over to see Jake walking in with Jenny in his arms. Jenny was Jake's one year old daughter. Jake was a year older than Haley but they had been best friends for years, before high school.

Haley gasped. _"Hi baby."_ Haley cooed happily. Nathan looked over at her confused but then he saw her reaching for the small child. Jenny happily went to Haley.

_"I missed you."_ Haley said kissing the little girl on the head.

"_Feeling a little neglected here."_ Jake joked as Haley just laughed at him.

"_Sorry."_ Haley said hugging him as tightly as she could with one arm. _"I just missed my baby so much."_

_"Aw thanks I missed you too baby."_ Jake replied cheekily as Haley laughed and smacked his arm. Haley glanced over and saw Brooke, Nathan, and Erica looking very confused. They had never met Jake or Jenny before. She firgured they must be confused.

_"Oh guys this is Jenny."_ Haley said as Jenny hid her face in the crock of Haley's neck. "_Don't be shy_." Haley said tickling the girl's stomach lightly making her giggle and remove her head from Haley's neck. "_She's my god child."_ Haley clarified to the group. _"Jenny can you said hi to my friends Erica, Nathan, and Brooke_." Haley said. Jenny slowly raised her hand and waved.

"_Awe she's adorable."_ Brooke commented waving back.

"_Hey! She's my god child too_." Lucas said taking the child from her. Jenny giggled.

"_My daughter the center of attention."_ Jake joked as Peyton laughed and bumped him with her hip.

_"Okay kids hand the little girl over to me."_ Karen said as she came into view.

_"Why_?" Haley asked her mom.

_"Because if you guys plan on drinking I'm watching the baby."_ Karen said taking Jenny. Jenny willingly went with her, Karen babysat a lot because she loved her so much.

_"Thanks Karen."_ Jake said.

_"Don't worry about it."_ Karen said smiling. "_You deserve to have fun too every once in a while. Now Jenny said goodnight to daddy."_

_"Night baby I love you."_ Jake said kissing his daughter's head.

_"wuv you dada."_ Jenny mumbled back as Jake smile.

"_Okay behave kids_." Karen said before leaving with Jenny. Before she got completely out of the room she stopped and turned around. "_And no tattoos_!" Karen said pointing to Nathan and Haley jokingly as a few people laughed.

"_What is she talking about?"_ Mia asked.

"_It's a long story."_ Haley answered.

_"How long as she been talking?"_ Haley asked Jake breaking the silence.

_"A little here and there."_ Jake answered. _"What can I say my daughters smart."_

_"She gets it from her smart god mother."_ Haley joked.

_"She had to get them from someone dawg."_ Skills said jokingly.

"_Ha ha."_ Jake said dryly before laughing.

_"How about I make everyone drinks?"_ Lucas offered.

"_I'll help."_ Nathan added. Some people yelled out their drink order for them.

"_Want your usual?"_ Lucas asked as she smiled.

_"Please."_ Brooke answered. Lucas just smiled back going to take everyone elses drink orders stopping in front of Peyton.

"_Do you know my usual?" _Peyton asked before she could stop herself. Lucas didn't. Peyton had to tell him.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas made their way to the kitchen to make the drinks as everyone went out back to the porch.

_"What's up with you and your girlfriend?"_ Nathan asked.

_"It's not working."_ Lucas said going to grab the cups from the cabinet. _"Especially not since I've been here."_

_"But you talk on the phone all the time."_ Nathan commented.

_"It doesn't matter. It's not right anymore."_ Lucas answered as he made a drink.

_"Your still in love with Brooke."_ Nathan said, he wasn't expecting an answer he already knew it.

_"How did you know that?"_ Lucas finally asked.

_"I've known you my entire life. I know you Luke."_ Nathan said shaking his head. _"I also know her and I have a feeling your not alone with your feelings."_ Lucas just nodded but didn't say anything.

_"I'm happy for you and Haley."_ Lucas said after a minute.

_"Thanks."_ Nathan answered.

_"Hurt her and I'll hurt you even if you are my best friend."_ Lucas warned.

"_I'll hurt myself."_ Nathan answered as Lucas nodded.

"_You really like her don't you."_ Lucas said looking at Nathan.

_"I do."_ Nathan answered as the back door opened and Peyton walked in.

_"Can I talk to you for a minute alone?"_ Peyton asked Lucas. Lucas glanced over at Nathan but Nathan already knew what he was thinking.

_"I'll give everyone their drinks, go."_ Nathan said as Lucas nodded.

_"Come on_." Lucas said leading her to him room. Once inside he shut the door behind them and they stood there silently. _"You can sit if you want."_ Lucas said gesturing towards his bed.

_"Thanks."_ Peyton said taking a seat on his bed. _"I missed you."_ Peyton said suddenly breaking the silence.

_"I missed you too_." Lucas replied.

_"I need to tell you something. I'm just not sure how."_ Peyton said suddenly before stopping to take a deep breath. "_I missed you so much the first few days and I was worried about you coming here and seeing Brooke again. I was afraid that you would have feelings for her again. Which now I see is true.."_

_"Peyton I.."_ Lucas started but she held her hand up to stop him.

"_Let me finish. It's okay. I know now I shouldn't have come between the two of you. You two are meant to be I can see it when you guys look at each other. I did like you Lucas but we aren't meant to be."_ Peyton said taking a deep breath.

_"I liked you too."_ Lucas said as Peyton nodded.

_"I know but we aren't meant to be."_ Peyton repeated. "_You need to know something else. While you were gone I fell for someone else and I'm so sorry. I felt horrible about it but then I saw you and Brooke and realized maybe you wouldn't hate me.."_

_"I don't hate you._ " Lucas confirmed. _"I'm sorry too."_

_"It's okay, I understand."_ Peyton said shaking her head.

_"So who is it?"_ Lucas asked as Peyton looked up at him.

_"Luke..."_ Peyton said not sure if she should tell him.

"_It's okay you can tell me."_

_"It's Jake."_ Peyton said softly. "_But I swear to you nothing happened. I could never cheat on you."_

_"Nothing happened with Brooke and I either. I wouldn't cheat on you either, I have more respect for you than that."_ Lucas confirmed.

_"Thank you."_ Peyton answered with a small smile.

"_So we're over?"_ Lucas asked.

"_Yeah I think we are."_ Peyton said nodding. "_Can we still be friends?"_

_"Absolutely."_ Lucas answered. "_For the record Jake's a good guy."_

_"I know. Brooke a great girl too."_ Peyton said smiling. "_I tried to hate her but I can't..."_ Peyton said laughing a little. " _She's just really nice."_

_"She's one of a kind."_ Lucas confirmed.

_"I think this is one of the best breakups I've ever had."_ Peyton said laughing a little.

_"Tell me about it."_ Lucas laughed. _"So we're good."_

_"Yeah."_ Peyton smiled at Lucas pulled her into a hug.

"_Your an amazing girl Peyton Sawyer."_

_"Your an amazing guy Lucas James."_ Peyton whispered back as the door to Lucas' bedroom opened. Brooke stuck her head in as Lucas and Peyton pulled apart.

_"Oh sorry..I was just..nevermind."_ Brooke said with a mixture of shock and sadness on her face as she shut the door and left.

_"Go after her."_ Peyton said nudging him.

_"What?"_ Lucas asked. "_Are you sure?"_ He asked nt sure if their conversation was over.

"_Positive, now go after your girl."_ Peyton said pushing him off the bed.

"_Thanks Peyt. You go after your guy too."_ Lucas said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Lucas than jogged out of the room to see Brooke turning the corner. "_Brooke! Wait!"_ Lucas yelled but she kept going. He saw her slip out the back door and he followed. "_Brooke!"_ He yelled but she kept walking as everyone stared at him.

"_What's the matter with her?"_ Nathan asked Lucas as soon as he saw him chasing after her.

_"I don't know. I need to talk to her though."_ Lucas said as he followed her ignoring everyone else. Just as he walked away Peyton came out the door.

"_What just happened?" _Haley asked.

_"We broke up."_ Peyton said as she looked to see Jake's head shot up in surprise.

_"Oh my god are you okay_?" Haley asked concerned.

_"Yeah. It was a mutual decision."_ Peyton said still looking at Jake. "_Can you hold on one minute I need to do something."_ Peyton said walking towards Jake before he had a chance to say anything Peyton grabbed his head and pulled it down to hers. She kissed him passionately as he kissed her back. Jake was surprised at first but responded, he had liked her for a long time even before he meet Jenny's mom. He only dated Jenny's mom because he didn't think he had a chance with her. Then she was with Lucas so he hid his feelings.

_"It's about time."_ Jake said smiling at her as they pulled away. "_Do you have any idea how long I've liked you?"_

_"I guess I'm a little slow."_ Peyton joked as she kissed him once more.

_"Whoa. When did this happen?"_ Haley asked confused.

"_Just now_." Peyton said_. "Nothing happened before Lucas and I broke up."_ She clarified.

_"Okay. Well you guys are cute together_." Haley commented smiling.

_"I'm surprised you two finally figured it out."_ Mia joked.

_"You could tell they liked each other?"_ Haley asked surprised.

_"So could I."_ Shelly added.

"_Where the hell have I been?"_ Haley said confused shaking her head. She didn't know how she didn't see what was going on with two of her best friends.

_"Here with loverboy."_ Mia said laughing.

_"And before that they hid it well."_ Shelly told her.

* * *

Meanwhile Lucas was finally catching up to Brooke, he had no idea she could move so fast. Brooke didn't know why she was so mad but she couldn't take seeing them even hugging it hurt too bad.

"_Brooke!"_ Lucas said grabbing her arm to stop her as he turned her around.

_"Wha-"_ Before she could finish Lucas was kissing her with as much passion at he could. Brooke kissed back at first then pushed him away with all her strength as she came to her senses.

"_What the hell Lucas?!"_ She yelled shoving him in the chest._ "You can't just kiss me! It's not fair!"_ She yelled pushing him again.

_"I still love you_." Lucas said honestly.

"_You can't say shit like that to me!"_ Brooke yelled shoving him again.

"_Stop shoving me!"_ Lucas yelled grabbing her arms.

_"Well your being an ass you have a girlfriend. Shouldn't you be back with your girlfriend and not chasing me?"_ Brooke yelled more.

_"Maybe..if I had a girlfriend."_ Lucas said as Brooke's head snapped up in shock.

_"What?"_ Brooke said no longer yelling.

_"We just broke up."_ Lucas answered. Brooke's eyes widened in surprise.

_"Why?"_ Brooke asked. Lucas raised his head up and cupped her cheek gently.

_"Because I love you."_ Lucas said softly looking into her eyes. "_I always have. I never stopped."_ A tear slowly ran down Brooke's cheek and Lucas wipped it away.

"_It didn't look like that.."_ Brooke said looking down as she thought about the hug she saw.

_"It was a mutual breakup. We are still friends. She knew I was in love with you and it turns out she has feelings for Jake_." Lucas told her.

_"Oh.."_ Brooke said trying to process it all.

_"Can I please kiss you now? I've wanted to all summer."_ Lucas said as Brooke finally smiled.

"I_ suppose."_ Brooke said as he kissed her. Brooke suddenly pulled away and Lucas looked confused. _"I love you too_." Brooke said as Lucas smiling and kissed her again.

* * *

Haley went to the kitchen to get another drink when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She knew it was Nathan instantly.

"_Hey."_ She said leaning into him as he kissed her neck.

_"Hey, you having fun?"_ Nathan asked as he continues to kiss her.

"_Yeah."_ Haley said turning around in his arms to kiss him.

"Get a room." A voice said jokingly from behind them. Haley and Nathan broke apart to see Brooke and Lucas standing there.

_"We're happy for you but I don't need to see that."_ Lucas whined.

"_Get used to it."_ Nathan said kissing Haley quickly once more. Haley then glanced over at them still smiling when she noticed their hands laced together. Her face dropped in shock.

"_No..."_ Haley said in disbelief before smiling. "_When did this happen_?" Haley asked gesturing at their hands making Nathan finally notice.

"_Just now."_ Brooke said smiling.

_"Well it's about time."_ Haley said smiling.

"_Sounds familiar_." Brooke said smirking at Haley and Nathan. Before anyone said anything else the back door opened.

"_Hey Luke, theres some people out here to see you."_ Skills said before going back outside.

_"It's probably the guys from down the beach."_ Lucas said turning to Brooke. "_Wanna come outside?"_

_"I'll be out in a minute I'm just going to make a drink and talk to Haley."_ Brooke answered.

_"Okay_." Lucas said giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "_Nate you coming?"_

_"Yeah."_ Nathan answered before pulling Haley close. "_Meet you outside?"_

_"Definately."_ Haley answered kissing him one last time. Once Nathan was outside Haley couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

_"You look happy."_ Brooke said making her way over to her.

_"I am."_ Haley confirmed.

_"I still can't believe you didn't tell me."_ Brooke said grabbing a glass.

_"Sorry...we didn't tell anyone."_ Haley answered as Brooke nodded_. "Oh and you missy are going to get it later."_

_"Why?"_ Brooke asked confused as Haley gave her a pointed look.

_"My tattoo."_ Haley reminded.

_"I'm really sorry, I forgot she didn't know. I still don't know how you hid it for so long."_ Brooke said apologetically.

_"I was really careful."_ Haley answered. "_It doesn't matter anyway, my parents will get over it."_

_"I'm still sorry."_

_"Don't worry about it."_ Haley answered smiling at her.

_"Hey."_ Peyton said entering the room. Brooke looked uncomfortable.

"_Hey girly."_ Haley replied. "_Drink?"_

_"Yeah, thanks_." Peyton answered looking at Brooke. "_I know this may seem wierd but I'd like us to be friends too."_ Brooke looked up slightly shocked.

_"Really?"_ Brooke asked.

"I_ don't blame you for what happened. Luke and I weren't meant to be_." Peyton said strugging. _"Plus you seem like a really nice person. I'd like to be friends."_

_"I would too."_ Brooke answered with a smile.

_"Good."_ Peyton replied.

_"Did things work out with you and Jake?"_ Brooke asked. "_You don't have to tell me I was just wondering."_

_"No, it's okay. Yeah, things are good._" Peyton answered.

_"I'm glad."_ Brooke answered.

"_I'd say more than good from that lip lock."_ Haley said laughing handing Peyton a drink. Peyton just laughed taking a sip of her drink nearly gagging.

"_Jesus Haley how much alcohol did you put in this?"_ Peyton said after she was able to swollow it.

_"I don't know. I'm not the best a making drinks."_ Haley said grinning guiltily.

_"Try this."_ Peyton said handing it to Brooke. Brooke then took a sip grimancing a little.

_"Wow, that will definately get you drunk."_ Brooke said laughing. Rachel then came through the back door.

_"Hey party people who wants to go skinny dipping in the ocean!"_ Rachel squealed tripped a little.

_"Someone's drunk."_ Brooke said laughing.

_"Who me? No!"_ Rachel said before bursting out laughing.

_"The girls got a good idea."_ Peyton said sipping her drink.

"_Peyton!"_ Haley exclaimed.

"_See someone's with me!"_ Rachel said throwing her arms in the air.

"_Come on live a little tutorgirl."_ Brooke said nudging her. Haley looked reluctant.

_"Come on..."_ Rachel encouraged looking at her.

"_I don't think so sorry."_ Haley said laughing.

_"I already got all the girls outside to agree_." Rachel told them.

_"All of them?"_ Haley asked.

"I_ doubt Millicent would."_ Peyton commented.

"_That the brunette..glasses?"_ Rachel asked.

_"Yeah."_ Haley answered.

_"Oh she said no but everyone else said yeah."_ Rachel told her.

_"Let's drink some more than will you?"_ Brooke askedtrying to persuade her.

"I_ don't know..what if our parents see?"_ Haley asked. "_Or the boys?"_

_"We won't tell the boys. And your mother said nothing about skinny dipping just no tattoos."_ Brooke reminded grinning.

"_Tattoo?"_ Rachel asked confused.

"_Last time Haley was drunk her and Nathan got tattoo."_ Brooke told her friend. _"Show her."_ Haley turned around and slowly lifted her shirt to show her.

_"That's Nathan's jersey number."_ Rachel said shocked.

_"Yupp.."_ Haley answered.

"_Oh my god your HJS!" _Rachel exclaimed as she bumped into the couch and flipped over it.

_"Oh my god!"_ Peyton exclaimed as her and Brooke rushed to help her up.

_"Are you okay?"_ Brooke asked but Rachel just continued to giggle uncontrollably.

_"Woopsiiii."_ Rachel sang still giggling she tried to catch her breath as Peyton and Brooke laughed. "_You are HJS right?"_

_"How did you know about that?"_ Haley asked.

"_I saw it duhhhh."_ Rachel giggled.

"_Okay Rachel maybe you should sit."_ Brooke said trying to stop the conversation. Haley almost forgot they slept together. She didn't not like Rachel it just made her uncomfortable.

_"Where is the tattoo again_?" Peyton asked.

_"His ass."_ Haley answered gulping down her drink.

"_Whoa slow down!"_ Peyton said reaching for the cup.

_"Sorry."_ Haley said setting the cup down.

_"You okay?"_ Peyton whispered.

_"I almost forget they slept together."_ Haley whispered back.

"_That's in the past."_ Brooke spoke up hearing them.

"_I know."_ Haley answered. The thought bothered her but she didn't want to think about it now. "_Okay, I want to have fun_." Haley said grabbing a shot glass.

_"Are we taking shots?"_ Brooke asked standing Rachel up.

_"Yes. Then we are going skinny dipping."_ Haley answered. _"Who's in?"_ They all agreed.

_"I'll get Shelly, Mia, and maybe Millicent."_ Peyton said making her way to the back door.

_"Can you get Erica too, please."_ Brooke asked.

"_Yeah."_ Peyton answered.

* * *

About a half hour later the girls had taken shots and were all pretty drunk. Somehow they had managed to convince Millicent to take shots with them too.

"_Are we ready to go swimming_?" Brooke asked grinning wickedly.

_"Hell yeah!"_ Haley yelled running for the back door as everyone followed. "_Remember no telling the boys!"_ Haley whispered before throwing open the door. The boys were right on the deck when they came stumbling out. Once out the door Haley tripped and went flying. Thankfully Nathan was close enough and caught her.

_"Whooooopssss. That was close_." Haley said giggling.

_"Are you drunk?"_ Nathan asked grinning raising his eyebrow at her.

_"Mmm maybe."_ Haley said before giggling as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"_I let you for like a half hour."_ Nathan said laughing.

_"Shots are good."_ Haley exclaimed. She looked around to her friends who were kissing their boyfriends as other waited.

_"I know."_ Nathan said laughing.

_"Wanna know a secret?"_ Haley said trying to whisper.

_"Always."_ Nathan answered.

"_You are very hot_." Haley said giggling.

_"Really?"_ Nathan said amused. "_Well you are very hot too James."_ Nathan said capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Haley felt his tongue brush along her bottom lip and she immeidately opened her mouth for him. Their kiss began to intensify before they were interrupted.

_"Haley!"_ Brooke yelled. "_Let's go!"_ They were all now waiting on her.

"_Sorry. Time to go!"_ Haley said giving him another peck before running with her friends.

"_Where are they going?"_ Jake asked as they the guys stood there watching them run down the beach. All of a sudden they saw shirts flying in the air.

_"Holy shit."_ Nathan mumbled.

"_Is Millicent with them?!"_ Mouth exclaimed.

"_Who knew your girl could be wild."_ Skills said laughing as Mouth smacked his arm.

"_Shut up_." Mouth said laughing.

"_What are we waiting for let's go_!" Chase said running towards the water as they followed. The boys were drinking too but no where near as drunk as the girls were. Halfway down the beach Nathan and Lucas slowed down stopping.

_"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_ Nathan asked looking at Lucas. Lucas made a disgusted face.

_"Our sister's are down there....naked"_ Lucas filled in as Nathan now made a face.

_'That's something I don't want to see_." Nathan said as Lucas shuttered.

"_Tell me about it."_ Lucas added. A few of the other girls and guys that were at nearby beach houses and at the party were now running down there.

"_Guys chill before other guys get your girls."_ Skills said as he ran by them. They bother looked at each other before running into the water. What had started as a few girls skinny dipping turned into everyone skinny dipping.

* * *

**Authors note: sorry the update took so long i've been really busy lately. I hope everyone likes the new chapter. please tell me what you think! if anyone has any ideas they are welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

The girls were in the water and they were surprised when they saw everyone else run in after them shedding their clothes, thankfully it was dark outside. Nathan and Lucas were the last ones in the water. Nathan swam over to Haley once he found her through the darkness.

_"Haley James skinny dipping?"_ Nathan teased raising his eyebrow. "_Never thought I'd see the day."_

_"Peer pressure."_ Haley accused before bursting out laughing as Nathan laughed.

_"That and alcohol."_ Nathan said laughing.

_"I shouldn't be aloud to drink."_ Haley said giggling, she always did things completely out of character for her. Nathan just shook his head at her.

_"You deserve to have fun once in a while."_ Nathan said swimming closer to her. Haley just smiled at him. "_Come here."_ Nathan commanded softly as Haley slowly swam closer placing her arms around his neck as he kissed her. Haley would have thought this would make her uncomfortable since Nathan had never seen her naked but right now she didn't care.

_"Haley James!"_ Someone yelled from the shore. Haley pulled away and looked over to see her cousin Quinn standing there. (sorry I just realized I had her in chapter 6 that was a mistake because I left her out of 7. It wasn't a big part though it was only like a second. Pretend her line was said by Peyton. Sorry for the confusion.)

_"Quinn! When did you get here?"_ Haley yelled smiling happily to see her cousin.

"_Just now I had work until 8."_ Quinn yelled back. _"Happy Birthday!"_

_"Thanks."_ Haley said swimming closer. "_I'd hug you but..."_

_"Please don't."_ Quinn said laughing holding up her hand. "_Wait until your clothed."_ Quinn said cringing a little while laughing. Haley just laughed.

"_Wanna grab me a towel?"_ Haley asked causing Quinn to joking sigh and roll her eyes.

"_Sure."_ Quinn answered. "_The things I do for you Haley James."_

_"Hey loser I need one too!"_ Lucas yelled from him place in the water.

_"Hi nice to see you too Lucas."_ Quinn joked before laughing. _"I'll get a few."_ Quinn yelled back before jogging back into the house. Quinn came back a few minutes later placing towels in the sand for everyone else while she held Haley's out for her. Haley quickly ran out when no one seemed to be paying attention and Nathan turned around.

"_Here."_ Quinn said tossing her the towel as she went to pick up her clothes as Haley pointed to them.

_"Thanks."_ Haley said taking the clothes. _"Can you hold this towel up so I can put my clothes on behind it?"_ Haley asked.

"_The things I do for you."_ Quinn joked rolling her eyes. Quinn looked away as Haley quickly tried to put her clothes on.

"_Shit."_ Haley muttered as she toppled over. Quinn looked over thankful that Haley had pants and a bra on at least. Haley was sitting there cracking up laughing. _"Wooooopsss!"_

_"Your a mess Haley-bub."_ Quinn said helping her stand. _"How much did you drink?"_

_"Not sure." _Haley said giggling. _"A little bit of this and a little bit of that."_

_"Wanna get me some?"_ Quinn asked.

"_Follow me."_ Haley said leading the way back into the house.

_"Where are you going?"_ Nathan yelled from the water.

"_Getting some drinks."_ Haley yelled back watching Nathan pout. "_I'll be right back."_ Haley laughed.

_"So when did you and Nathan finally get together?"_ Quinn asked smiling at her cousin as she opened the door to the house.

_"A week ago we only told people today."_ Haley answered.

_"Finally."_ Quinn joked.

_"Why does everyone say that?"_ Haley groaned as Quinn laughed making herself a drink.

"_Because you two have always had chemistry." _Quinn answered honestly. She had always thought they would be perfect for each other since the first time she met the Scotts but Haley swore they were just friends.

"_I thought a heard my favorite neice." _A voice came from the hallway as Karen walked out holding Jenny with Deb next to her.

_"Hi Auntie Karen."_ Quinn said setting down her drink that she just finished making to go hug Karen. She then looked down at Jenny. "_Hi sweetie."_ She said kissing the little girls head. _"Deb it's nice to see you again."_ Quinn said hugging her.

_"You too Quinn, you've grown up."_ Deb said looking her up and down. "_What grade are you in now?"_

_"I'm going to be a senior this year."_ Quinn answered.

_"Very exciting."_ Deb commented. _"Do you know where you want to go next year?"_

_"Duke."_ Quinn answered. It had always been her dream to go there.

"_That's fantastic you can join the four knuckleheads there."_ Deb said laughing. Quinn looked confused by this.

_"Wait four?"_ Quinn asked glancing at Haley who looked about ready to pass out in the chair she was sitting in.

_"Haley, you didn't tell her?"_ Karen said getting her daughters attention. Haley snapped her head up.

_"What?"_ Haley asked confused sitting up a little more.

_"Where your going to school next year..."_ Karen said staring at her daughter intently.

"_Oh, I decided on Duke."_ Haley answered finally understanding what her mother was talking about.

_"That's great."_ Quinn answered. "_I hope I go now. But wait how is there four?"_

_"Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke will be there too_." Deb answered filing in more of the blanks for Quinn.

"_That's awesome. I heard Haley and Nathan are finally together."_ Quinn said as she made her way back over to her drink to take a sip.

"_And Lucas and Brooke!!!" _Haley chirped in excitedly. As Karen and Deb looked shocked.

"_What happened to Peyton?"_ Karen asked.

_"Lucas and Brooke love each other..never stopped."_ Haley answered. "_Plus Peyton likes this one's dad."_ Haley said refering to Jenny.

"_Wow..didn't see that coming."_ Karen said looking dazed as she tried to process it all. "_Again..."_

_"Brooke and Lucas...Haley and Nathan." _Deb said laughing._ "We are one big happy family."_ Brooke then came stumbling into the door.

"_Haley what are you doing your missing everything."_ Brooke said whining. Deb looked at her daughter.

_"Why is your hair wet?"_ She asked looking at Haley. "_Wait yours is too..."_ Deb said finally noticing Haley's hair was also wet.

"_They were skinny dipping."_ Quinn said laughing.

_"Girls!"_ Karen scolded.

"_You just said no tattoos."_ Brooke responded cheekily.

_"No more skinny dipping."_ Deb said.

_"That goes for you too Haley."_ Karen added giving her daughter a pointed look.

"_Please we know all about you guys going skinny dipping last year with Dad and Dan."_ Haley said before slapping her hand over her mouth in shock, she did not mean to say that. Karen and Deb's eyes widened in shock.

_"Haley!"_ Brooke exclaimed before cracking up laughing. They swore they were going to never mention it again, seeing it scarred them enough.

_"Excuse me?"_ Karen stuttered out.

_"I didn't mean to say that."_ Haley said laughing now along with Brooke. Quinn stood there quickly trying to stiffle her laughter as she looked at her Aunt who look completely mortified.

_"How did you girls know that?"_ Deb asked a little bewildered.

"_We saw you."_ Brooke said as she shuttered at the thought. "_We were too scarred for life to mention it."_ Karen and Deb blushed.

"_Apparently a drunk Haley doesn't mind mentioning it though."_ Quinn said laughing.

_"It slipped!"_ Haley said trying to defend herself.

_"I hear your back with Lucas.."_ Deb said looking at her daughter.

_"Yes."_ Brooke said smiling.

_"I'm glad."_ Deb said smiling at her daughter reassuringly.

_"Me too."_ Karen spoke up.

_"Mommm shouldn't Jenny be in bed by now?"_ Haley asked lazily.

_"She just woke up."_ Karen answered._ "Deb and I are going to take her for a walk in her carrige to try to get her back to sleep."_

_"Okayyyy."_ Haley said lazily.

_"Well you kids behave."_ Karen said as her and Deb walked towards the door.

_"No more skinny dipping."_ Deb called before closing the door as the girls burst out laughing.

_"Okay, Haley it's time for you to wake up."_ Brooke said walking over to Haley pulling her off her chair.

_"I'm awake."_ Haley said rolling her eyes.

_"Hardly, you look like you could pass out any second."_ Quinn said laughing as she sipped her drink.

_"I'm going to find Luke."_ Brooke announced heading for the door. As she walked out Chase walked in.

_"Hey birthday girl."_ Chase said giving her a hug.

_"Hi, how was swimming?"_ Haley asked laughing.

_"Kind of cold."_ Chase said laughing as he grabbed a beer.

_"You remember my cousin Quinn right?"_ Haley asked gesturing towards Quinn who gave a small wave.

"_Yeah, I think so."_ Chase answered.

_"We met a Tric a few weeks ago when your girlfriend was preforming."_ Quinn answered as Chase nodded slowly remembering.

_"Oh yeah...that's right."_ Chase agreed as he remembered.

_"Mia's going to be famous one day."_ Haley added about her singing.

_"She was good."_ Quinn commented as she drank her drink.

"_Amazing."_ Chase added.

_"When are you going to sing at Tric?"_ Quinn asked turning her attention to Haley as Haley instantly blushed.

"_You sing?"_ Chase asked surprised that he didn't know.

_"No."_ Haley said quickly.

_"I've heard you in the shower when you think no ones listening."_ Quinn commented. "_You could make it all the way too."_

_"Why didn't you say anything, I've known you for years and I never knew you could sing."_ Chase asked watching her as she looked down.

_"I have stage freight."_ Haley answered quietly.

"_One of these days I intend to get you up on stage if it's the last thing I do."_ Quinn said looking pointedly at her cousin as the sliding door opened again and Mia walked in.

"_Hey guys. What's up?"_ Mia asked sitting on the chair closest to Chase.

_"We were just talking about how apparently Haley can sing and she's been hiding it."_ Chase joked as Haley put her head in her hands.

_"You sing?!"_ Mia said shocked as Haley raised her head.

"_In the shower.."_ Haley said softly.

_"You need to step out of the shower."_ Quinn commented. "_Let other people enjoy it rather than just your shower head_." Quinn teased.

_"Next time I sing at Tric your singing too."_ Mia said as Haley started shaking her head rapidly.

_"I don't think so."_ Haley said quickly.

_"Nope..your not getting out of it."_ Mia said grinning. "_Now I heard your boyfriend bought you a beautiful guitar for your birthday now you need to use it."_ Haley just groaned not bothering to answer. Then her head snapped up.

_"What did you say??"_ Haley asked. Mia just looked confused.

"_You should use the quitar?"_ Mia asked not sure what Haley was talking about.

_"Before that.."_ Haley said.

"_That you not getting out of singing at Tric?"_ Mia asked still confused.

_"No the part about Nathan being my boyfriend.."_ Haley said slowly.

_"Isn't he?"_ Quinn asked watching Haley intently.

_"I don't know we didn't talk about it.."_ Haley said now thinking. _"I don't think Nathan's ever really been in a committed relationship.."_

_"Ask him.."_ Mia suggested giving her a sympathetic look at she shrugged her shoulders.

_"Oh god what if he doesn't want to be?"_ Haley said starting to freak out. "_What if we are just fooling around to him?"_

_"Whoa calm down."_ Quinn said rubbing her back.

_"But what if..."_ Haley started to say but was cut off.

_"Haley breath."_ Chase said laughing a little. "_He clearly likes you..you can see the way he looks at you_." Chase said getting confused looks from the girls for noticing. "_I'm good at reading people."_ He defended as the girls just laughed.

_"Are you sure?"_ Haley asked Chase timidly.

_"Yes."_ Chase answered.

_"Speaking of."_ Quinn said nodding in her head in the direction behind Haley. Haley quickly turned around to see Nathan coming in the back door.

_"I need a drink."_ Nathan said shaking his head.

_"What's wrong?"_ Haley asked as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

_"I just witnessed my baby sister take her shirt off in front of your entire birthday party."_ Nathan said shuttering at the thought as he gulped his beer. Haley and the rest of them just laughed. _"It's not funny!" _Nathan said as Haley laughed harder.

_"It kind of is."_ Haley said laughing.

"_No it's not! I'm scarred for life!"_ Nathan exclaimed.

_"At least you didn't see our parents skinny dipping."_ Haley said as Nathan choked on his beer as everyone else laughed.

"_Excuse me?"_ Nathan asked still coughing.

"_Brooke and I saw our parents skinny dipping one year."_ Haley said as Nathan looked visibly sick.

"_Ew."_ Nathan managed to say as he sipped his beer. "_The images in my head just keep getting better and better."_ Nathan said sarcastically.

"_At least you've never walked in on your parents having sex_." Mia said shaking her head. "_So not something I needed to see."_ Mia said as everyone laughed.

_"That's awful!"_ Quinn exclaimed laughing.

"_What do you guys say we head back out to the party?"_ Chase suggested. Quinn and Mia nodded following him as Haley stood up.

_"I'm not going back out there until Brooke has her shirt back on."_ Nathan said shaking his head as Haley just laughed.

_"You guys go ahead. We will catch up."_ Haley said to the three that were stopped waiting for them. Haley made her way around the counter over to Nathan as they left.

_"You okay?"_ Haley said teasingly as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

_"Now that I'm with you absolutetly."_ Nathan said bending down to kiss her lips softly. _"I can't get enough of kissing you."_

_"Neither can I." _Haley said just above a whisper as Nathan kissed her again. Haley could feel herself melting into the kiss, she had to give him credit he definately knew how to kiss. They both broke apart breathing heavily resting their foreheads together.

"_Your beautiful."_ Nathan breathed out.

"_Your quite the charmer."_ Haley teased smiling.

_"Please you haven't even seen my A game yet."_ Nathan joked as Haley shook her head laughing.

"_Lord help me if that's true."_ Haley said smiling as Nathan laughed. Nathan pulled her into another kiss as her phone went off, Nathan just groaned at the interruption. _"Sorry."_ She said flipping her phone open. _"Hello."_

_"Hey baby Happy Birthday."_ The voice said into the phone Haley's face suddenly went very serious and Nathan looked concerned.

_"Who is it?"_ Nathan whispered.

_"What do you want Chris?"_ Haley said tiredly as she saw Nathan instantly tense at the name.

_"To wish you a happy birthday."_ Chris said as Haley rolled her eyes.

_"Is that it?"_ Haley said unamused.

_"I miss my baby."_ Chris said softly.

_"Your baby?"_ Haley said laughing. _"I'm not your baby, never will be again. I don't know what your damage is but you need help. Get it through your head that I want nothing to do with you."_ Haley said annoyed, she didn't know how many times she could have this conversation with him.

_"You know your lonely without me. You need me."_

_"I'm actually fine without you and I definately don't need you. I have Nathan."_ Haley said sending a small smile to Nathan.

"_He'll never be enough for you."_

_"Let me be the judge of that."_ Haley said sternly._ "He's already alot better than you, always has been."_

_"That's a lie."_

"_Nope, he makes me happy. There's a difference between you and him I trust him. I don't trust you. Now do me a favor and lose my number." _Haley said flipping her phone shut.

_"What did that asshole want?"_ Nathan questioned.

_"Me."_ Haley said watching Nathan flinch. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him neck. _"I told him I was happy with you."_

_"Good."_ Nathan mumbled as Haley kissed him.

_"Get your asses out here we are playing Never have I ever!"_ Brooke yelled through the door as they broke apart. Haley looked over at Nathan who refused to look in his sisters direction.

_"Are you planning on keeping your shirt on_?" Haley asked teasingly. _"Because your brother might have a heart attack if you take it off again."_

_"Oh stop being a baby Nathan."_ Brooke teased. _"And I'm sorry I didn't know you were out there. We you guys please come play now?"_

_"Just keep it on and we will play."_ Nathan said finally turning around.

"_Deal."_ Brooke said as she walked back out the door and they followed.

* * *

They were all sitting outside on the porch at the table playing never have I ever because Brooke wanted to. Some people from the other beach houses had left already to go to another party. Now playing was Haley, Brooke, Nathan, Lucas, Rachel, Peyton, Quinn, Mia, Chase, Jake, Mouth, Millicent, Erica, Nicole, Shelly, Skills, Matt, and Brian. Skills, Matt, and Brian were friends with Lucas and Nathan from other beach houses. Skills was also friends with Nathan from home but his family had a beach house near by. Erica and Nicole were from the other beach houses.

_"Never have I ever been in a car accident."_ Millicent said not being able to think of anything. A few people drank to that. _"Couldn't think of anything."_

_"My turn!"_ Brooke said excitedly. _"Never have I ever..."_ Brooke said stopping. "_Wait I did that."_ Brooke said laughing as I few other people did. _"Never have I ever...had sex in my parents bed."_ Brooke said grinning as Rachel drank.

"_Bitch."_ Rachel muttered jokingly as Brooke and others laughed. Quinn was up next and grinning evilly.

_"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping."_ Quinn said laughing as they all groaned. She knew she would get everyone out with this since they were all involved earlier when she got there.

_"Totally unfair."_ Lucas exclaimed taking a sip of him drink along with everyone else at the table.

_"Nope it's totally fair."_ Quinn said cheekily. Matt was up next.

"_Never have I ever had sex with anyone at this table."_ Matt said as Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Rachel, Mia, Chase, Erica, Nicole, and Brian drank.

_"Wow that got alot of people."_ Shelly commented. Haley just looked a little uncomfortable. "_I'm next. Never have I ever cheated on anyone before."_ Shelly said as Rachel, Nathan, Brian, Nicole, Matt, and Erica drank. Haley was getting more uncomfortable by the second.

_"Never have I ever had sex with more than umm...15 people."_ Jake said shrugging. Haley glanced up and saw Rachel drink first. Then Haley very slowly turned her head to look at Nathan and saw him drinking as well. She just looked down uncomfortably nervously biting her lip. She was friends with him a long time and knew a lot about how he was with girls but didn't expect that. She liked Nathan and trusted him but it still made her uncomfortable. Jake noticed her discomfortable and started getting worried for his best friend. Peyton also took noticed and wanted to know something..

_"Never have I ever kissed Nathan."_ Peyton said watching everyone. Haley drank right away along with Rachel. What no one expected to see was Erica and Nicole to raise their cups and drink. Haley choked on her drink and started coughing as she placed her drink down. Nathan glanced at her along with everyone else.

_"Are you okay?"_ Nathan asked softly. Haley just nodded.

_"I don't want to play anymore."_ Haley said standing up.

_"Haley--"_ Nathan said grabbing her hand.

_"I'm fine."_ Haley said firmly. "_I'm just going to go inside for a minute."_ Haley said taking her hand away and quickly walking inside. Nathan tried to quickly stand but Brooke stood up first.

_"No, let me."_ Brooke said walking over to the door.

"_Brooke, I think I should.."_ Nathan said but Brooke shook her head.

_"Let me first. Okay?"_ Brooke said staring at her brother intently hoping him to sit back down.

_"Fine_." Nathan said sitting.

"_I'm coming with you."_ Peyton said standing. Brooke was about to say something but Peyton continued. "_She's my best friend too."_ Brooke just nodded softly.

_"She's my cousin."_ Quinn said jumping up to go with them. The three girls quickly made their way into the house but there was no sign on Haley. Finally they heard her voice from the bedroom. They quickly opened the door to hear her on her phone.

_"What don't you understand about lose my number..just fuck off already!"_ Haley yelled shutting the phone throwing it.

_"Whoa who was that?"_ Peyton asked as she sat on the edge on the bed.

_"Chris."_ Haley said running her hand through her hair. "_Asshole."_ She muttered as Brooke and Quinn sat.

"_Are you okay?"_ Brooke ask softly rubbing her back.

"_Yeah he just pisses me off_." Haley said quickly.

"_We didn't mean Chris we meant the game."_ Quinn told her as Haley looked down.

_"Oh."_ Haley said simply. "_Yeah, that..I'm fine." _Haley said fiddling with her fingers nervously.

_"Haley.."_ Peyton encouraged. _"Come on talk to us."_

_"Did you know he hooked up with Erica and Nicole?" _Haley asked facing Brooke.

"_No."_ Brooke answered. _"They never said anything before this."_

_"I knew he hooked up with a lot of people but I didn't know they were in that group.."_ Haley said quietly.

"_You know none of those girls meant anything to him. Right?"_ Brooke said rubbing Haley's back trying to comfort her.

_"I guess."_ Haley said nodding._ "I just can't help but think what if I'm one of those girls.."_

_"Is that what you think?" Brooke said watching Haley carefully._

_"I can't help it." Haley said_ softly.

_"Haley, I've seen my brother with a lot of girls and none of them compare to how he is with you."_ Brooke told her. "_Plus you guys have been friends for years he knows better than to swear that up on something that didn't matter."_

_"I know."_ Haley answered._ "Just when everything was put out there like that it made me scared. I know how he is with girls it's just more than 15 people? Why would he want to be with me?"_

_"Why wouldn't he Haley-bub your amazing."_ Quinn said as Haley smiled a little.

"_And also so not as experienced as them."_ Haley said quietly.

"_Your talking about sex aren't you?"_ Peyton said realizing what she was trying to say. Haley just nodded not wanting to say anything.

_"Is he pressuring you?"_ Peyton asked as Haley shock her head.

"_No, not at all."_ Haley answered.

_"Nate likes you a lot more than I've seen him like any other girl. I really don't think you have anything to worry about."_ Brooke confirmed.

_"You like him a lot don't you?"_ Quinn said carefully watching her cousin.

_"I'm falling in love with him."_ Haley said just above a whisper but all three girls heard her and looked shocked. "_I know we've only been dating a week but I've known him for a long time. I think part of me has always felt something for him but I never really let myself."_ All the girls were too shocked to say anything as there was a soft knock on the door as Nathan stuck his head in.

_"Hey, can we talk?"_ Nathan asked looking at Haley as she nodded.

"_We'll be outside."_ Brooke said giving her hand a squeeze as her, Peyton, and Quinn got off the bed. Brooke walked by Nathan and gently patted him arm as if for support before she left and closed the door behind them.

_"Hi."_ Nathan said softly making his way over to sit on the edge of Haley's bed. "_Are you okay?"_ Haley just nodded.

_"You don't seem okay."_ Nathan said watching her carefully.

"_When did you hook up with Erica and Nicole?"_ Haley asked as she fidgeted with her fingers in her lap. Nathan sighed taking a deep breath.

_"A year or two ago."_ He answered. "_Is that what is this is about? Are you mad at me?"_

_"No, I'm just scared."_ Haley answered honestly.

_"Of what?"_ Nathan asked quickly.

_"You..me..us..everything."_ Haley said still not looking at him.

_"And why does that scare you?"_ Nathan asked.

"_Because my last relationship ended badly, you know that. It ended because I wasn't ready to have sex. I don't want that to happen again. But you've been with so many people. Which I knew I just didn't think it was that many. I just don't get why you want to be with me? I don't come anywhere close to comparing with those girls that you used to be with--"_ With this Haley was cut off by Nathan kissing her deeply. Haley evently responded to the kiss before pulling away.

"_You don't need to compare to those girls. Trust me, I don't want you too."_ Nathan said as Haley looked at him confused. "_The difference between you and those girls is those girls mean absolutely nothing to me. And if it's sex your worried about you don't need to be it's not about sex."_

_"You realize what you just said right?"_ Haley said referring to Nathan saying it wasn't about sex. Nathan gently brought his hand up to cup her cheek.

_"Yes. I want this to be different with you..with us. You mean so much to me to just be one of those girls that means nothing. I want it all with you."_ Nathan said softly. _"And that scares me to because it's never been like that for me but with you I want it to be different."_ It was Haley's turn to now kiss him.

"_You mean a lot to me too." _Haley said as they pulled apart. Haley still had something else on her mind as she nervously bit her lip looking around.

_"What else are you thinking about?"_ Nathan asked brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

_"Nothing."_ Haley answered not wanting to say it.

_"Come on Hales you've got that face that says you want to ask me something but your not sure if you should."_ Nathan said as Haley looked up at him.

_"Okay.."_ Haley said looking at him. _"And you shouldn't know that face yet."_ Haley said pointedly as Nathan laughed a little.

_"Now what's bothering you?"_ Nathan said finally. Haley just bit her lip before taking a deep breath.

_"I just wanted to know what we are exactly.."_ Haley said nervously. Nathan smiled.

_"I should have figured that."_ Nathan said wrapping his arms around her. "_Your not the type of girl to keep hooking up with someone without knowing what you are."_ Nathan said as be removed his hands from her waist and placed one on each side of her cheeks. "_Will you be my girlfriend?"_ Nathan asked her sweetly. He had only had very few girlfriends in his life and none of them lasted very long but with Haley he wanted it to be different. Haley just smiled and nodded.

_"Yes."_ She whispered as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update I've had a slight case of writers block with both my stories. If you read my other story as well I am working on another update for that ive just been busy and trying to think of ideas for upcoming chapters. as always your input is always welcome please let me know your ideas and i will try to incorporate them into the story. or just send me a review of what you think of the story so far that would be great. tell me what you like and don't like. thanks. ill try to update more soon**.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Nathan and Haley made their way back onto the porch hand in hand. Everyone had gone back to playing the game.

_"How are things?"_ Brooke asked cautiously even though she knew it was a good sign that they were holding hands.

_"Things are good."_ Nathan said as he unlinked their hands and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. He then placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

"_Do you guys want to play again?"_ Shelly asked. Nathan glanced at Haley unsure if she would want to but she just shruggged her shoulders not caring.

_"Yeah, I guess we're in."_ Nathan said taking a seat in his previous chair as Haley went to sit in hers but grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Haley just giggled as Nathan wrapped his arms around as he rested him chin on her shoulder. She slowly turned her head and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before turning back to the table to face her friends.

_"Who's turn?"_ Lucas asked not sure where they left off.

_"Oh, I think it's my turn."_ Millicent answered taking a second to think._ "Never have I ever been a cheerleader."_ Brooke, Haley, Peyton, and Rachel all drank. They went around a few more times before they finally got bored of playing. They continued to stay at the table talking though.

_"Haley did you decide what college you were going to go to yet?"_ Peyton asked glancing over at Haley. Everyone else continued talking having their own seperate conversations.

"_Yeah, I'm going to Duke."_ Haley answered with a smile.

_"That's great Haley."_ Peyton said with a smile. "_What are you and Nathan going to do?"_ Peyton whispered since Nathan wasn't paying attention. His attention was turned to the conversation to his left that he was having with Lucas, Brooke, Rachel, and Brian. Haley was still sitting on his lap but he was busy talking. _"Are you just going to visit each other?"_

_"Nope."_ Haley answered shaking her head as Peyton gave her a confused look.

_"Why not?"_ Peyton asked as Haley smiled softly. _"I think you could make it work_." Peyton said sympathetically as Haley started laughing. _"What?"_

_"I don't need to visit him because he's going to Duke too."_ Haley said with a huge grin on her face as she turned her head to the side and kissed his cheek. This got his attention and he turned his face towards her and Peyton.

_"You guys are going to college together?"_ Peyton said happily. _"Well that works out. Did you plan it?"_

_"No, I made my decision before we got together."_ Haley answered snuggling closer to Nathan.

_"Now I have my girlfriend at school with me."_ Nathan said wrapping both arms around her waist again squeezing her as she placed her arms on his.

"_Did you say girlfriend?"_ Brooke asked jumping into the conversation.

_"Yes miss nosey."_ Nathan said rolling his eyes as him and Haley laughed. Brooke squealed clapping her hands together excited.

_"When did this happen?"_ Quinn said now paying attention.

_"Before we came out."_ Haley answered.

"_That's great you guys."_ Peyton said sending them a small smile before reaching over to lace her fingers with Jake's as he kissed her cheek. Peyton then turned her attention back to everyone else. Everyone was now listening to the conversation.

_"So you, Nathan, and Lucas are all going to be at the same school. That's fun I wish I knew someone in LA."_ Peyton said sadly. She was going to LA for college.

_"I'll be there too."_ Brooke told the group.

_"Aw that's so cool."_ Shelly commented.

_"Brooke and I are going to be roommates."_ Haley added.

_"I'm definately jealous now."_ Peyton whined as Haley laughed.

_"Where is everyone else going?"_ Nathan asked looking around.

_"Millicent and I are going to UNC together."_ Mouth said speaking up as Millicent sent him a smile.

_"I'm going to UNC too."_ Skills said.

_"Really that's great man."_ Lucas said. _"You guys are going to be in school together."_ Lucas commented. _"Are you living in the dorms?"_

_"Yeah, I got my roommate info last week. I got some kid named Antwon Taylor."_ Mouth said as Skills shot his head up.

_"Marvin McFadden."_ Skills said as Mouth looked confused. "_Antwon Taylor but you can call me Skills."_ Skills said smiling shaking his hand nto believing the chances.

_"Your my roommate?"_ Mouth said laughing as Skills nodded. "_Nice."_

_"What are the odds?"_ Nathan said laughing as well.

_"That's too funny."_ Brooke commented. _"Shelly what about you? Where are you going?"_

_"I'm decided on Yale last week."_ Shelly answered.

"_Wow you must be really smart."_ Rachel said speaking up.

_"I don't know..."_ Shelly said not wanting to sound stuck up.

_"She is."_ Haley said cutting her off knowing Shelly was never one to brag. Shelly just smiled and shrugged. _"Her final chose was between Harvard and Yale."_

_"Wow that's impressive."_ Erica commented. _"I'm going to University of Miami."_

_"Me too!"_ Matt said speaking up. _"Looks like we are going to spending more time together." _Matt said as he jokingly put his arm around her.

"_Oh yeah who said I was gunna hang out with you."_ Erica teased sticking her tongue out at him.

_"Mature."_ He laughed rolling his eyes.

_"I try."_ Erica answered smirking.

_"I'm going to University of Texas."_ Brian said speaking up.

_"Why Texas?"_ Matt asked him.

_"It's a good swimming school, I got a scholorship."_ Matt answered. Matt had always been big into swimming as long as he'd known Lucas, Nathan, Haley, and Brooke.

"_That's awesome dude."_ Brian responded as others nodded. "_What about you Nicole?"_

_"University of California...LA."_ Nicole answered.

_"No way! Me too!!"_ Rachel exclaimed.

_"Peyt that's not too far from you."_ Haley encouraged. (Not sure if that's true but of well lol)

_"We will have to all get together."_ Rachel said sipping her drink. Nicole and Peyton just nodded in agreement. "_What about you guys?"_ Rachel asked referring to Jake, Mia, and Chase who still hadn't said where they were going.

_"I'm taking few classes at Tree Hill Community College. It's all I can do with Jenny."_ Jake answered.

_"All that matters is that your going to school."_ Haley encouraged.

_"Yeah, it's great."_ Peyton said squeezing his hand.

_"So Chase and Mia what did you decide?"_ Jake asked.

_"I'm going to Duke also."_ Chase told them.

_"That's great!"_ Haley exclaimed. She was happy to know someone else there.

_"I'm going on tour."_ Mia spoke up.

_"Really?!?"_ Haley said excitedly.

_"Tour for what?"_ Brooke asked.

_"I sing."_ Mia told her. _"I just signed with a record label a month ago and I decided to go on tour. At first when they offerd it I wasn't sure but this is my dream so I decided to do it."_

_"That's awesome Mia, I'm so happy for you." _Peyton said smiling as Mia smile only grew.

_"My girls amazing."_ Chase said kissing her cheek.

_"We forgot Quinn_." Erica commented.

"_Oh, that's because I still have one more year of high school but my dream is to go to Duke."_ Quinn told them.

"_One more year of high school that sucks."_ Rachel said lazily as she sipped her drink.

"_Tell me about it."_ Quinn said sipping her drink.

_"I don't know what you guys are talking about I love high school."_ Brooke exclaimed. As Haley and Rachel shot her a look. _"Okay maybe I liked the social aspect rather than the education."_ Brooke said shrugging. As they laughed.

* * *

Everyone had a great time the rest of the night just hanging out and talking as they continued to drink. Around two they all finally called it a night. Their friends from the other beach houses went home and they all squeezed in theirs. Rachel had ended up going home with Brian. Which didn't really surprise Brooke. Rachel had a habit of ending up in different guys beds after a night of partying. Brooke was just a little releaved that for once she actually knew where she went usually she was trying to find her. Peyton and Jake took Haley's bed because Haley insisted they did she said she would find somewhere else to sleep. Brooke insisted that Shelly and Quinn could take her bed. Mia and Chase had set up an air matress in the girls bedroom. Another air matress was set up in the living room for Mouth and Millicent. Haley and Brooke were about to set up another air mattress for themselves to sleep on when Nathan and Lucas stopped them.

_"What are you doing?"_ Lucas asked watching them start blowing up the final air mattress.

_"Blowing up the air mattress."_ Brooke answered as it was the most obvious thing in the world. By this point Brooke and Haley were still pretty drunk.

_"I can see that but why?"_ Lucas asked.

"_To sleep on Lucas. Why are you asking stupid questions?"_ Haley asked shaking her head as they continued to try to blow up the air mattress.

_"He's asking because you guys don't need to do that."_ Nathan said laughing as a frustrated Brooke and Haley as they tried to blow up the air mattress. _"Haley you know by now you can sleep in my bed."_

_"Oh." _Haley said looking down before laughing a little. "_I forgot." _She lied. She didn't forget she just didn't want to assume that she could. They were still a new couple and as comfortable she was around Nathan she still getting comfortable with this new version of there relationship.

_"Come on."_ Nathan said laughing as he reached his hand down to help her up from the ground.

_"Wait."_ Haley said as she stood up. "_Brooke, is it okay if I go in Nathan's room?"_ Haley asked feeling bad about leaving her now. Before Brooke could answer Lucas cut in.

_"Yes, because Brooke's staying in my bed."_ Lucas said but Brooke looked unsure.

_"Luke..I'm not sure...I mean we just got back together..."_ Brooke said nervously.

"_All we need to do is sleep."_ Lucas said gently stroking her cheek. _"I don't want to rush this.."_

_"Okay."_ Brooke said smiling please with his answer.

_"Okay..Now that I just got to much info. Nathan and I need to go."_ Haley said dragging Nathan with her as she stumbled. Nathan caught her quickly as she giggled.

"_Wooppsssyyy."_ Haley said giggling.

_"Do you think your going to be able to make it up the stairs?"_ Nathan said laughing at her as Brooke and Lucas walked behind them.

_"Come on Hales let's show these boys how we get up the stairs."_ Brooke said shoving Nathan out of the way to link arms with Haley as she left.

"_Okay ready."_ Haley giggled. As they both marched up the stairs laughing. The boys just walked behind them shaking their heads trying to muffle their laughs as the girls climbed the stairs.

_"One. Two. Three."_ Brooke sang as they marched counting each step. _"Four. Five. Seven.."_

_"Brooke! You forgot six!"_ Haley exclaimed. Suddenly she missed the top step as she was distracted. She let out a little scream as she flew taking Brooke down with her. Haley grabbed her knee after hitting it but kept laughing along with Brooke.

_"Are you okay?"_ Nathan bend down as he laughed while Lucas did the same with Brooke.

"_I bumped me knee."_ Haley said pouting. Nathan just laughed shaking his head. _"Will you kiss it and make it better?"_ Nathan bend down and gently kissed her sore knee.

_"All better."_ Nathan said smirking. Haley just shook her head smiling mischeviously._ "No.."_

_"I think I hurt some place else."_ Haley said still smiling.

_"Oh yeah?"_ Nathan said raising his eyebrow. Haley just nodded her head grinning. _"Where does it hurt?"_

_"Right here."_ Haley said pointing to her cheek as Nathan kissed it_. "And here."_ Haley said now pointing to her lips as Nathan smirked before kissing her gently on the lips. Haley quickly deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_"Oh god my eyes!"_ Lucas exclaimed as he finished helping Brooke off the ground. He did not want to see his sister and his best friend making out.

_"Deal with it."_ Haley said sticking her tongue out at him. Nathan smirked as Haley gave him another peck on the lips.

"_Come on Lucas admit it they are cuteeeee!"_ Brooke said giggling.

_"It's my baby sister."_ Lucas defended himself.

"_And it's my big brother."_ Brooke shot back laughing._ "Now come on_. _Let's leave these love birds alone."_ Brooke said pulling him away towards his room. Nathan just laughed as he turned his head to look at Haley.

"_Ready to go to bed?"_ Nathan asked as Haley nodded. Before Haley realized what was happened Nathan swooped her off the ground carrying her bridal style. Haley squealed and giggled.

_"Nathan!"_ She exclaimed as he smirked walking towards his room.

_"I just don't want you to fall again."_ Nathan joked smiling at her innocently.

_"My hero."_ Haley teased grabbing his face to kiss him. Nathan kissed her back before pulling away.

_"If you do that I might drop you."_ Nathan teased as he got to his door. Haley just laughed. _"Wanna open the door?"_ Nathan asked as Haley took one of her arms from around his neck and and twist the door knob pushing the door open. Nathan walked inside and pushed the door shut with his foot. Haley started gently kissing his neck as he walked over to the bed. They already had their pajamas on because they changed an hour ago. Nathan softly tossed her on the bed as they both laughed. He then climbed on top of her trailing kissed up her neck on both cheeks, her forehead, her nose, and then lastly on her lips. Before Haley could stop it their kisses were getting more and more heated. She only realized how intense it was getting when she felt his hands underneath her shirt. She instantly stiffened. Even with the alcohol in her system she wasn't ready for this just yet.

"_Nathan, wait."_ Haley said pulling away grabbing is hands pushing them down and out from under her shirt.

_"What?"_ He asked staring into her eyes.

"_I'm sorry I'm just.."_ She said trailing off looking away. Nathan instantly knew what she was thinking. He gently turned her face so she was facing him.

_"You have nothing to apologize for."_ Nathan said firmly stroking her cheek. _"I just got carried away. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you. We can just go to sleep."_ Nathan said feeling bad about pushing her. He knew she went through a lot with Chris pressuring her and he didn't want to be that guy especially not with her.

_"It's okay."_ Haley said reaching up to run her hand through his hair staring into his eyes as she moved her hand down to stoke his cheek. _"You know..."_ Haley said coyly. "_I wouldn't be opposed to JUST making out some more before bed."_ Haley said as Nathan smiled leaning down to capture her lips in another passionate kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile Lucas and Brooke were now in Lucas' room getting ready for bed. Brooke was already sitting in the bed under the covers with Lucas came and joined her.

_"Hi."_ She said softly.

_"Hi."_ Lucas said as he smiled. "_Why do you seem so tense_?" Lucas asked squeezing her hand gently as she smile.

_"It's just been a while since we've been here in this position."_ Brooke said honestly.

_"Brooke, we are only going to sleep. I want to do things right and take it slow this time because I want to be with you. I don't want to screw this up again."_ Lucas said honestly as he placed his hand on her cheek stroking it gently with the pad of his thumb.

_"Neither do I."_ Brooke said as Lucas leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Haley woke up the next day to the end on Nathan's bed bouncing up and down.

"_Haley James!"_ Brooke yelled. _"Get your cute butt out of bed!"_

_"It's too early."_ Haley whined refusing to open her eyes.

_"It's nine. And we need to spend the day with your friends before they leave. Plus I want to go to the beach."_ Brooke said bouncing the bed once more.

"_Brooke! GET OUT!"_ Nathan yelled putting the pillow over his head as he rolled over. Haley gently reached over and rubbed is arm without opening his eyes.

_"Haley!"_ Brooke said again as she bounced the bed..

_"Brooke! My head hurts! And if you bounce the bed ne more time I will kill you if Nathan doesn't first!"_ Haley yelled placing her hand on her forehead still not opening her eyes.

_"Come on please."_ Brooke said.

_"I am two seconds away from kicking you off my bed."_ Nathan grumbled from under the pillow.

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you."_ Brooke warned. "_Right?"_

_"YEAH!"_ Jenny yelled from Brooke's arms. Haley's eyes snapped open as Nathan moved the pillow confused.

_"Nathan's grumpy in the morning huh?"_ Brooke said bouncing Jenny a little. Jenny grinned.

_"Yeah!"_ Jenny giggled out again.

_"Jake was crazy enough to trust you with his daughter."_ Nathan joked tiredly.

"_I'll have you know I'm great with kids!"_ Brooke defended. "_Right Jenny?" _Brooke said tickling her. Jenny just giggled.

"_How's my baby?"_ Haley asked now sitting up.

_"Sure you wake up for her."_ Brooke laughed rolling her eyes.

"_Aun-ttteee_." Jenny babbled as Brooke sat her on the bed. She slowly crawled over to Haley.

_"Hi Jenny_." Haley said picking her up. _"Are you having fun with Brooke?"_

_"Ya."_ Jenny babbled. Haley laughed kissing the little girls forehead. "_Why don't we go in the other room so Nathan can sleep?"_

_"Okay."_ Brooke said getting up.

_"Go back to sleep_." Haley said kissing his cheek he was already starting to fall sleep. When she kissed his he opened his eyes and grabbed her hand to stop her. Haley just smiled and leaned down to give him a peck on the lips before standing up.

_"Say bye to Nathan."_ Haley said to Jenny as she picking up her small hand to make her wave as she walked out.

_"Nafan!"_ Jenny exclaimed. As Brooke, Haley, and Nathan laughed.

_"Bye Jenny_." Nathan said smiling before turning over to go to back to sleep. Haley, Brooke, and Jenny made their way out of the room.

"_Where is everyone?"_ Haley asked.

_"Our parents went to breakfast and everyone else is still sleeping. I volunteered to watch Jenny so Jake could go back to sleep."_ Brooke told her.

_"That's nice of you."_ Haley responded.

_"Well she's adorable."_ Brooke commented as Haley nodded.

_"How did you sleep?"_ Haley asked as they walked down the stairs.

"_Good."_ Brooke said smiling. _"Lucas and I decided to take things slow this time to make sure it works."_

_"That's great Brooke. I'm really happy for you."_ Haley said smiling at her best friend.

_"Thanks. I'm happy."_ Brooke answered. "_How are things with you and Nathan?"_

_"Things are good."_ Haley answered.

_"Nafan!"_ Jenny babbled as Brooke and Haley laughed.

_"So about what you said last night.."_ Brooke said softly and Haley instantly knew what she was talking about. She was talking about Haley saying she was falling in love with him.

_"What about it?"_ Haley asked nervously.

_"Did you mean it?"_ Brooke asked her watching her intently as they went into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. She looked around making sure no one was around for this conversation. Mouth and Millicent were in the living room sound asleep. She slowly glanced back over at Brooke.

_"Yes."_ She said weakly. Putting her head in her hands. _"I know you think it's too soon for this I do too. But we've known each other for so long. I don't know if that makes a difference but I can't help it. I've never felt this way before. Do you think I'm stupid?"_

_"Not at all."_ Brooke answered reassuringly.

_"I don't think he feels the same way."_ Haley said looking back down at Jenny. _"I mean he's never really been in a serious relationship. He's going to think it's too soon."_

_"Nathan cares about you more than all those other girls. You know that."_ Brooke assured her.

_"I'm still not going to tell him yet."_ Haley answered. _"So please don't tell anyone. Not even Lucas."_

_"My lips are sealed."_ Brooke answered pretending to zip her lips and throw away the key.

_"Morning girls."_ Peyton said coming into the room kissing Jenny's forehead on the way by.

_"Hey."_ Brooke and Haley said in unison as Peyton sat down. Jenny then silently reach for Peyton as Haley passed her over to her.

_"Hales, I kind of need to talk to you about something."_ Peyton said nervously as she played with Jenny in her arms.

_"What's that?"_ Haley asked standing up to get a cup out of the cabinet. As she was grabbed the cup Peyton spoke.

_"Lindsey called me."_ Peyton said as Haley dropped the plastic cup went flying to the floor. Haley ignored it and placed her hands on the counter in front of her taking a deep breath.

_"Haley.."_ Brooke said standing up to pick up the cup that went rolling across the floor.

_"Did you answer it?"_ Haley asked still not turning around.

_"No but I thought you should know."_ Peyton said softly as Haley took another deep breath before turning around.

_"She called me too."_ Haley said finally looking around the kitchen.

_"Did you answer?"_ Peyton asked.

_"No why would I_?" Haley said looking in Peyton's direction. Lindsey was a best friend of theirs from the start of high school up until a year ago. Lindsey was actually friends with Haley since 5th grade but the three of them weren't all friends until 9th grade. At the end of Junior year before Haley came to the cabin for the summer it was one of the worst months of her life. Her ex best friend Lindsey got a serious boyfriend who convinced her Haley and Peyton weren't good friends. Things were worse for Haley because she wanted to save their friendship and tried really hard too. Peyton was very anti drama and avoided the situation completely. Haley eventually found out Lindsey's boyfriend was cheating on her so she told her. He convinced her it was all a lie and Haley was jealous. Her boyfriend even started a rumor that Haley tried to sleep with him. When Lindsey heard this she decided to tell Haley that the summer before Junior year she slept with Nathan without telling Haley. Peyton didn't understand until now why it had upset her so much but now that they were dating it made everything clear. Haley refused to talk about Lindsey most of the time. Brooke only knew bits and pieces of what happened.

_"It's just wierd after a year of silence for her to be calling us."_ Peyton commented.

_"What actually happened?"_ Brooke asked timidly. _"I know about him convincing her not to be friends with you and the rumor he started. Did anything else happen? I feel like theres more because you were still trying to be her friends before he started the rumor. But did she have anything to do with that?"_ Brooke asked. "_I'm not trying to pry or anything I just feel like missing something. You always give second chances and your the most forgiving person I know."_ Haley just nodded looking down.

_"I finally get it."_ Peyton said causing Haley to snap her head up.

_"Get what?"_ Haley asked.

"_Why you were so angry with what she said. I hadn't thought about this is so long but I finally pieced it together."_ Peyton said. _"I was right!"_ Haley laughed a little before looking down again.

_"Wait what?"_ Brooke asked confused watching Haley. Haley slowly raised her head up.

_"I stopped trying when I found something out."_ Haley said biting her lip. "_Do you remember the summer she spent here?"_

_"Before Junior year."_ Brooke answered.

_"Yeah."_ Haley nodded taking a deep breath. "_She slept with Nathan."_

_"What?!?!"_ Brooke exclaimed. _"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I wanted to forget about it. I never even told Lucas or Nathan that I knew."_ Haley answered.

_"Did you like Nathan then?"_ Brooke asked. Haley nodded.

_"I didn't tell anyone except for her. It was just a little crush but when she told me I felt like someone punched me in the stomach. I stopped trying to be friends with her and buried it. I buried my anger, my sadness, and my feelings until this year."_ Haley answered wiping a lone tear that slide down her cheek.

_"Aw Hales."_ Brooke said going over to hug her friend.

"_It's fine."_ Haley said shaking her head. _"Losing a best friend is the hardest thing I've ever had to do."_ Haley told them honestly. "_Promise you guys will always be my best friends."_

_"Of course."_ Brooke and Peyton said together going over to hug Haley as Jenny giggled being squished between them. As they pulled away Haley began to tickle Jenny as she giggled.

_"Hales!"_ Nathan said walking into the kitchen.

_"Yeah."_ Haley said looking up at him.

_"Are you okay?"_ He asked noticing her eyes were a little red.

_"I'm fine. What's up?"_ Haley asked.

_"Your phone was ringing."_ Nathan said as it started ringing again.

_"Who is it_?" Haley asked walking over.

_"Lindsey."_ Nathan answered. He didn't know anything that happened. All Haley said was that they ended their friendship.

_"Thanks."_ Haley said taking the phone pressing ignore and shoving it in her pocket.

_"Why did you do that?"_ Nathan asked staring at her intently.

_"Because I don't care what she has to say. We haven't been friends in over a year."_ Haley answered.

"_Maybe she saying Happy Birthday."_ Nathan said smiling weakly.

_"Doubt it."_ Peyton spoke up as Haley sent him a glare.

"_Why don't you just answer the phone? Maybe it's important.."_ Nathan suggested.

_"Of course you'd want me to answer for her."_ Haley said rolling her eyes as she grabbed the cup and got herself a glass of water.

"_What's that suppose to mean?"_ Nathan asked.

_"Nothing."_ Haley said shaking her head. "_Forget I said that."_ Haley said walking into the living room and sitting down.

"_What was that_?" Nathan asked Brooke and Peyton.

_"Did you forget big brother? Lindsey was another notch on your bedpost."_ Brooke asked sitting at the table.

_"How did you know that?"_ Nathan asked his sister.

_"Haley told me."_ Brooke answered.

_"Lindsey told her during their fight a year ago. We kind of just brought up the fight so she's kind of on edge_." Peyton explaine.

_"Maybe I should talk to her."_ Nathan suggested as the doorbell rang.

_"I'll get it!"_ Haley said rushing to the door. She opened it and was shocked to see who was there. Lindsey was standing there crying. _"What are you doing here?"_ Haley asked as Lindsey continued to cry.

_"Who is it?"_ Peyton asked coming up behind her. "_Lindsey?!"_

_"What happened?"_ Haley asked as Lindsey broke down in front of them.

_"I didn't know where else to go..."_ Lindsey cried. _"Jimmy's d-d-dead."_ Lindsey stuttered out. Jimmy Edwards was Lindsey's brother. Haley knew him very well because she was very close with their family. They were like a second family to her. Haley stumbled backwards as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Her knees soon gave out and she began to fall Nathan caught her quickly and brought her to the couch. Peyton not knowing what to do handed Jenny to Brooke as she went over and wrapped her arms around Lindsey.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Nathan sat Haley on the couch holding her close as she cried. While Peyton led a distraught Lindsey into the house closing the door behind them. At this point Millicent and Mouth had sat up and looked confused. Mouth was really good friends with Jimmy along with Lucas. Jimmy was Lucas' age. Even though Haley and Lindsey stopped hanging out she still hung out with Jimmy.

_"Brooke get Lucas!"_ Nathan said as he held Haley close. Brooke did as she was told and instantly handed the baby to Millicent as she ran up the stairs.

_"Lucas!"_ Brooke yelled running up the stairs. She ran down the hall and threw his door open. _"Lucas! Get up!"_

_"What is it Brooke?"_ Lucas mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

_"You need to come downstairs now!"_ Brooke said rushing over to pull him out of bed.

_"What the hell is going on?"_ He asked as she continued to pull him out of the room. Brooke stopped at the top of the stairs she needed to warn him. She turned around and gently took his face in her hands.

_"Lindsey's here."_ Brooke said slowly.

_"Oh god is Haley freaking out?"_ Lucas asked getting ready to walk downstairs but she grabbed his arm stopping him.

_"Yes but not for the reason your thinking..."_ Brooke said making him stop. He just looked at her confused. _"I don't know how to tell you this but...Jimmy's dead."_ Brooke said with tears in her eyes as she watched him process it.

_"What?"_ He breathed out backing up. "_How?"_

_"I don't know. She's too much of a mess to to give details."_ Brooke said softly taking his hand. "_I think we should go down there. I'm with you every step of the way."_ Brooke said encouragingly as she squeezed his hand.

_"Thanks."_ Lucas mumbled. "_Is everyone else down there?"_

_"Not Jake, Quinn, Mia, Chase, and Rachel."_ Brooke answered. "_And you parents are out to breakfast."_

_"Can you get Jake, Mia, Chase, and Quinn please_?" Lucas asked. There was no point to get Rachel because she never met him.

_"Of course."_ Brooke said kissing his cheek as he walked downstairs. Once he was out of sight she raced to her room to wake up everyone else.

"_Guys! You need to wake up."_ Brooke said as she walked into the room.

_"What is it Brooke?"_ Quinn asked drozily.

_"I need you all to wake up_." Brooke said. "_Well Rachel you don't have too."_

_"I'm up not what?_" Mia asked sitting up on the air matress nudging Chase awake.

"_Jake!"_ Brooke said throwing a pillow at him.

_"What is it?"_ Jake asked.

_"Lindsey's here. I think you think you should all go downstairs."_ Brooke said calmly. She didn't want to be the one to tell them all this because she didn't know them that well but she knew it would be hard for everyone else. Plus Lucas asked her to get them.

_"Shit! Haley's probably freaking out."_ Mia said getting out of bed as Jake and Quinn did the same thing.

"_They are fighting aren't they."_ Quinn said grabbing a sweatshirt to put on.

_"Who the hell is Lindsey?"_ Rachel asked tiredly sitting up. She couldn't sleep with all their talking.

_"Haley's ex best friend and no they aren't fighting."_ Brooke said slowly.

_"Everytime they are near each other at school I swear there is going to be a fist fight."_ Mia said staring at her confused.

_"I need to tell you all something. It's awkward because I don't know you guys well but I need to tell you."_ Brooke said taking a deep breath as they all watched her intently. Chase had even sat up by this point to figure out what was going on. "_Lindsey's brother Jimmy died."_ Mia stumbled backwards as her hand flew over her mouth.

_"Oh my god."_ Quinn breathed out. "_How's Haley?"_

_"A mess_." Brooke said honestly. Jake had finally snapped out of it and stood up.

_"We should go down there and check on them."_ Jake said leading the way out of the room. Brooke held back for a minute to talk to Rachel.

"_It's bad down there."_ Brooke said taking a seat on the bed next to her. "_Lindsey showed up crying hysterically." _

_"So Lindsey is Haley's old best friend?_" Rachel asked.

_"Yeah, which leads us to another problem they ended on a really bad note."_ Brooke told her.

_"How bad?"_ Rachel asked.

_"I don't know the whole story but bad enough to end their friendship for the past year."_ Brooke answered.

"_Oh man_." Rachel muttered.

_"I need to head down there."_ Brooke said getting up.

_"If you need anything please tell me."_ Rachel told her.

_"Thanks, I will."_ Brooke said before leaving.

* * *

Once he got downstairs he found his sister in Nathan's arms, Peyton trying to comfort Lindsey, while Mouth looked depressed.

_"Lindsey, what happened?"_ Lucas asked making his way over to her.

_"There was a car accident."_ Lindsey sobbed. _"H-he d-didn't m-m-make it."_

_"When?"_ Lucas asked as his tears threatened to spill.

_"Last night."_ Lindsey said as her body racked with sobbed and she dropped to the floor. Lucas stumbled back to sit next to Haley on the couch.

_"I can't believe it.."_ Lucas breathed putting his head in his hands. Peyton quickly tried to wrap her arms around Lindsey.

"_He died on my birthday."_ Haley whispered sobbing harder into Nathan's chest. Jake, Mia, Chase, and Quinn finally emerged from upstairs and all looked sad. Jake has known Jimmy for a couple years but wasn't as close as Lucas and Mouth were with him. Quinn had only met him a few times, she knew Lindsey more. Mia and Chase had met him and were friends with him but not close friends. Haley struggled to breath as Nathan whispered soothing things into her ear.

"_I'm sorry I came after everything."_ Lindsey said glancing up at Haley and Nathan who were sitting rather close. _"I just didn't know who else tell."_ Lindsey cried as Peyton stroked her back crying as they sat on the floor. Haley slowly stood up and walked over sitting down.

_"It's okay_." Haley whispered pulling Lindsey into her arms surprising her._ "You know I'm here for you." _Haley said honestly.

_"Thank you_." Lindsey whispered still sobbing. Just then the front door opened and all four adult walked in. Karen stopped instantly at the sight before her. This was a sight she never expect. Most of all the surprised her was Lindsey and Haley in the same room hugging. At this point Brooke came back in and immediately went over to comfort Lucas.

_"What happened?"_ Karen ask bending down to her sobbing daughter on the floor along with Lindsey and Peyton.

_"Jimmy's dead mom_." Haley cried as Karen pulled her into her arms. _"He got in a car accident."_

_"Oh girls I'm sorry."_ Karen said pulling the three of them in a hug.

* * *

About an hour later Karen and others to calm them down. Everyone had cleared out of the living room and went seperate ways except for Nathan, Haley, Lindsey, and Peyton.

_"I'm sorry I came here after everything that happened."_ Lindsey said softly looking at Haley and Peyton.

_"Why did you come here? Why didn't you go to Damien's?"_ Haley asked suddenly looking up at her. Damien was the boyfriend Lindsey had that caused their fight.

_"Haley.."_ Peyton warned thinking now was not the time.

_"No Peyton it's okay. Damian and I broke up. I caught him cheating on me."_ Lindsey answered.

_"I could have told you that."_ Haley muttered.

"_I know. I was wrong."_ Lindsey said honestly. "_I am so sorry that I let some guy destroy my friendship with you guys."_ Peyton looked away knowing what was coming next praying it wouldn't. Nathan didn't know much about their fight so he stayed quiet next to Haley's side.

_"That's not the only thing that ruined it."_ Haley said softly looking down.

"_Oh."_ Lindsey said glancing at Nathan. "_That's when you stopped trying to fix things when I told you..."_ Lindsey trailed off looking down. Haley looked up at Nathan then looked down when she saw him watching her carefully trying to figure out what was going on. _"I was drink..."_

_"Is that suppose to make it any better?_" Haley asked standing up. "_It just showed you didn't care about my feelings at all..you know how I felt and you..."_ Haley then stopped knowing she was saying too much. _"Never mind_." Haley said walking into the kitchen.

_"You can't just walk away we need to talk about this. I want to fix this I've lost so much already_." Lindsey screamed after her.

_"What's going on?"_ Nathan whispered to Peyton. Peyton simply shrugged.

_"What do you want me to say Lindsey you hurt me a lot. Then what hurt even more was when you thought I would actually try to sleep with your boyfriend. You know me better than that. You know me enough to also know I would never hook up with someone one of my best friends has feelings for which aparently from what you told me you don't have the same decency. I learned that when you told me you slept with Nathan."_ Haley yelled as Nathan snapped his head up to look at her. After that Haley quickly bolted out the front door. Peyton ran after her soon after.

_"That's why Haley stopped trying to be your friend?"_ Nathan asked in disbelief.

_"She liked you then and I knew it. I made a mistake."_ Lindsey said sitting in the chair. "_Then I made a bigger when when I hid from her only to throw it back in her face a year later when I thought she tried to sleep with my boyfriend."_ Lindsey said looking down.

_"Now I know why she was so upset."_ A voice said from the doorway. They turned around to see Lucas standing there.

_"How long have you been there_?" Nathan asked.

_"Since before Haley left."_ Lucas answered. "_I never knew what happened. She just came back from school one day really upset and she wouldn't talk about it. You know she still protected you enough not to tell people what you did to upset her."_

_"I'm a horrible friend."_ Lindsey whispered.

_"So you two slept together."_ Lucas said gesturing between the two of them.

_"We were drunk."_ Nathan answered.

_"Why didn't you say anything usually you tell me?"_ Lucas asked.

_"I told him to keep it a secret I just didn't tell him why."_ Lindsey answered. _"I was the only one that knew Haley liked you. Which I probably just screwed up again by telling you that."_ Lucas just laughed as Lindsey looked confused.

_"One Haley pretty much just admitted it before you told him. And two Nathan already knew she likes him."_ Lucas answered.

_"How?"_ Lindsey asked. _"Is it that obvious?"_

_"Well I kind of hope my girlfriend likes me."_ Nathan answered.

_"You guys are..Oh my god..that's great_." Lindsey said smiling.

"_Now back to you two sleeping together.."_ Lucas said glaring at them both.

* * *

Meanwhile Peyton caught up to Haley right as they got outside.

"_Why did I just do that_?" Haley exclaimed pacing. _"I should have never said that!"_

_"Haley you can only hold things in for so long before they have to come out_." Peyton said rubbing her back.

_"I don't want to fight with her right now. Plus now Nathan know what happened with us_." Haley said sitting on the ground.

_"He would have known eventually. It's not like it matters I think he already knows you like him since your dating now."_ Peyton said shoving her lightly.

"_I guess."_ Haley said running her hand through her hair in frustration. They both stayed silent for a few minutes. _"I can't believe Jimmy's dead."_

_"It's hard to believe_." Peyton said wrapping her arm around Haley's shoulders pulling her close.

_"I need to put everything aside and just be there for Lindsey."_ Haley said taking a deep breath. _"She lost her brother it's more important than this."_

_"Your a good person Haley James_." Peyton said honestly.

_"Thanks."_ Haley said. "_Now come on."_ Haley said as she stood pulling Peyton up with her. As soon as they walked through the door Nathan was right there. He must have been walking outside.

_"Are you okay?"_ Nathan asked pulling her into his arms.

_"Yeah."_ Haley answered.

_"I'm really sorry. I didn't know.."_ Nathan started but Haley cut him off.

_"It's okay. You didn't know because I made sure of that. Plus it's in the past."_ Haley said as she leaned in and kissed him. "_What matters is that we are together now."_ Nathan now leaned in and kissed her. Haley pulled away and smiled at him. _"I have to do something. We can talk later." _Haley said as Nathan just nodded and smiled. Haley made her way over to where Lindsey was sitting and sat next to her surprising her. Haley just reached over and pulled her into a hug catching her off guard.

_"I'm so sorry_." Lindsey whispered as they pulled apart.

_"I know."_ Haley nodded._ "But it doesn't matter right now. Right now you need me and I'm here for you."_ Haley said honestly pulling her into another hug as they cried together. Lucas, Nathan, and Peyton watched silently at the scene before them. Peyton had tears streaking down her cheek as she made her way over to them and they pulled her into their hug.

* * *

About an hour later they three of them moved into Haley's room to nap. Peyton and Lindsey fell asleep almost instantly while Haley laid awake. Eventually she decided she had enough and slowly untangled herself from her friends arm and quietly left the room. She decided to go to Nathan's room to see if he was in there first. She softly knocked on the door waiting to see if he'd answer.

_"Come in."_ She heard through the door as she quietly opened the door peaking her head in. _"Hey. Come here."_Nathan said gesturing for her to come over. She slowly walked to the bed and laid down next to him snuggling close to him. She almost instantly broke down sobbing uncontrolably. Nathan just pulled her closer as she cried. _"I should have been there. I haven't seen Jimmy in a month and he was on of my friends._" Haley cried.

_"It's not your fault you've been here."_ Nathan soothed.

_"No, I wasn't there before that either. I avoided him to avoid Lindsey."_ Haley said shaking her head as she cried more.

_"Shh it's okay."_ Nathan said trying to sooth her. "_I'm here for you if you need anything at all."_

_"Thank you."_ Haley whispered.

_"Why don't you try to sleep a little?"_ Nathan suggested.

_"Okay."_ Haley mumbled tiredly. Nathan held her tightly as he soon drifted off to sleep with her.

* * *

Meanwhile Lucas had gone back to his room as he fought back the tears. Jimmy was one of his best friends along with Mouth. Mouth decided to go for a walk with Millicent so Lucas decided to go to his room for a little bit. Lucas was trying his best not to cry. Brooke slowly opened the door.

_"Hi."_ She said but it came out as a whisper.

_"Hi."_ Lucas said back.

_"Are you okay_?" Brooke asked sitting on the bed next to him. He just shrugged looking down.

_"It's okay to be upset."_ Brooke said taking his hand in hers lacing their fingers. _"He was important to you."_ Lucas stayed quiet and nodded he was trying not to let the tears spill out. "_It's okay to cry you know. I'm here for you."_ Brooke said wrapping her arms around his waist while she rested her head on his chest. She could here him quietly sobbing as she held him tighter. "_Shh just let it out."_ She said as she sat up and pulled him to her as he rested his head on her chest.

* * *

Haley woke up not long after her and Nathan fell asleep. She decided she should just let him sleep so she quietly snuck out of bed. She gently kissed his cheek before leaving the room. She made her way downstairs only to bump into Jake on the way up. Jake immediately hugged her.

_"How are you holding up_?" Jake asked.

"_I've been better but I'm okay."_ Haley answered. _"And you?"_

_"I'm okay."_ Jake answered. "_It's really great that you've there for Lindsey."_ Jake told Haley.

"_Well she needs me."_ Haley said shrugging.

_"I know but with your history it's really great of you. I mean she slept with Nate, it must be hard to see them in the same room."_ Jake said knowing it was probably the only thing she could think of besides Jimmy. Haley's head snapped up when he said this.

_"How did you know about that?"_ Haley asked shocked.

_"I was outside with Jenny when you guys were fighting."_ Jake told her honestly. _"I didn't mean to eavesdrop."_

_"It's okay."_ Haley answered. "_And yeah it's hard but I mean I've dealt with Rachel."_ Haley joked laughing nervously.

_"But Lindsey was your friend."_ Jake said giving her a knowing look.

_"I'm not over it but I need to get past it due to the circumstances."_ Haley said.

_"Your a strong person Hales."_ Jake said. "_She's lucky to have you."_

_"How are you and Peyton?"_ Haley asked smiling. She wanted to change the subject as well there was only so much talk about her and Lindsey or Jimmy she could handle before breaking down again.

_"We are good."_ Jake answered smiling.

_"Good to hear."_ Haley said. "_Where's Jenny?"_

_"With Mia and Chase on the porch."_ Jake answered. "_I'm just going to get my phone. I'll be right out."_ Jake said running up the stairs. Haley made her way outside to see Mia and Chase.

"_Hey_." Haley said stepping onto the porch.

_"Hey Hales."_ Mia said standing up to hug Haley as Chase held Jenny. _"How are you holding up?"_

_"I'm alright. What about you guys?"_ Haley asked.

_"We're okay."_ Mia answered as Chase nodded.

_"I think someone wants you."_ Chase said as Jenny continued to reach for Jenny as they laughed.

_"Come here baby girl."_ Haley said taking Jenny from his arms. "_Did you miss me?"_

_"Ya." _Jenny babbled.

"_Can I have a kiss?"_ Haley asked Jenny tickling her stomach as she giggled. Jenny simply kissed Haley's cheek. "_Thank you."_ Haley said kissing Jenny's cheeks making her giggle more.

* * *

Haley made her way into the kitchen to find Deb washing dishes.

_"Hey Haley."_ Deb said turning the sink off.

_"Hi Deb."_ Haley answered taking a seat on the chair.

_"How are you doing sweetie?"_ Deb asked wiping her hands on a towel as she sat next to Haley.

_"It's just hard but I'm dealing."_ Haley answered as Deb wrapped her arm around her shoulders pulling her closer.

_"I know sweetie."_ Deb said soothingly. _"I'm here if you need anything you know that right."_

_"Of course I know that."_ Haley answered nodding.

_"Your like a second daughter to me_." Deb told her. "_And hopefully someday you will be my daughter in law."_ Deb said smiling.

_"Deb!"_ Haley said laughing.

"_I've always hoped you two would get married."_ Deb told her honestly.

_"It's a little soon for that."_ Haley said nervously.

_"Maybe so but you'd be my dream daughter in law."_ Deb said nudging her.

_"Thanks."_ Haley answered.

_"Hey."_ Karen said entering the kitchen. _"What are you guys talking about?"_

_"Haley and Nathan getting married."_ Deb answered smiling as Karen and Haley's eyes went wide.

_"What?!"_ Karen exclaimed.

_"She's kidding...kind of."_ Haley said embarrassed.

_"I just said she'd be the best daughter in law."_ Deb said innocently.

_"Deb she's only 18!"_ Karen said laughing.

_"Like you haven't pictured them getting married."_ Deb shot back at her best friend.

_"Maybe years from now."_ Karen answered.

_"Hi guys."_Nathan said entering the room as Haley flushed with embarrassment.

_"Hi Nate_." Deb said smiling at Haley.

_"Why do you look so embarrassed_?" Nathan laughed wrapping his arms around Haley.

_"Nothing."_Haley answered shooting Deb and her mother a pleading look to keep it to themselves.

_"Girl talk."_Deb answered waving her hand dismissively.

_"Okay."_ Nathan said unsure as he sat in the chair next to Haley.

_"So Haley bop whens the funeral?"_ Karen asked.

_"In a few days."_ Haley answered. _"I'm going to have to go home for about three days is that okay?"_

_"Why three?"_ Karen asked.

"_I'm going to head home Tuesday night because the wake's Wednesday afternoon and the funerals Thursday morning."_ Haley explained.

_"Okay. Luke's going too right?"_ Karen asked.

_"Yeah."_ Haley answered.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please read and let me know what you think. Tell me what you do and don't like. If anyone has any ideas please feel free to let me know and i will try to work them into the story. thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

Haley, Nathan, Deb, and Karen were still in the kitchen when Shelly walked through the door.

_"Hey."_ Shelly said casually closing the door behind her.

_"Where have you been?"_ Haley asked standing up. _"I've been trying to call you."_

_"I woke up early and let Rachel take my bed. I went shopping downtown and just for a walk. Sorry I forgot my phone." _Shelly answered.

_"Come sit down."_ Haley said gesturing to the chair that Deb had just got up from. Shelly looked confused but placed her shopping bags down and took a seat. "_Lindsey showed up while you were gone."_ Shelly looked shocked.

_"Oh god how bad was the fight?"_ Shelly asked sympathetically. Like everyone else she assumed there was a fight. The girls could hardly walk by each other in the school hallway without Lindsey making a jab at Haley or just glares being sent at each other. Sometimes there were verbal fights but they calmed down as time went on.

_"It was kind of bad but that's not the problem_." Haley said taking a deep breath. _"Jimmy died."_

_"Oh my god. That's horrible."_ Shelly said as tears came to her eyes. She knew Jimmy pretty well through mutual friends. He had always been really sweet to everyone.

_"Lindsey really needs everyone now."_ Haley said.

_"Well I was never friends with her but I'm here if anyone needs anything."_ Shelly said squeezing Haley's hand. She knew Lindsey but they were never friends. She talked to Jimmy more than her.

_"Thanks."_Haley answered. By this point Deb and Karen cleared out of the room. Nathan had quietly excused himself to go outside ont he porch with Chase, Mia, Rachel, Jake, and Jenny.

_"What happened with the fight_?" Shelly asked not sure if Haley would talk about it.

_"I asked why she didn't go to Damien but I guess they broke up."_ Haley answered as Shelly watched her intently. "_She caught him cheating on her."_ Haley said as she finished explaining the whole story to her. She trusted her they were close friends. There was no point in hiding it anymore. So she told her everything from the beginning.

_"Oh god no wonder you were so pissed. Her and Nathan?"_ Shelly said shocked as Haley nodded.

_"It hurt but I'm willing to look past it because of the circumstances."_ Haley answered.

"_Your a good person."_ Shelly said rubbing her back. _"And an even better friend."_

_"Thanks."_ Haley answered as Lucas walked down the hall.

_"I'm going to check on other people, I'm here if you need me."_ Shelly said leaving. Haley stood up right away and make her way toward Lucas. As soon as he looked up he opened his arms for her and she went into them. She broke down again along with him.

_"I'm sorry Luke. I know he was one of your best friends. I can't imagine what your going through."_ Haley whispered.

_"Yes you can. You were good friends with him too."_ Lucas said rubbing her back._ "He loved you like a sister."_ This made Haley cry harder.

_"I loved him like a brother and he loved you like a brother."_ Haley sobbed out. After a few minutes they calmed themselves down. "_Are we going to leave Tuesday for the funeral? That's what I told mom." _Haley told Lucas as she wiped her eyes.

_"That's fine."_ Lucas answered. _"I'm sorry about what happened with Lindsey and Nathan."_ Lucas said feeling as if he needed to say it.

_"It's okay. You didn't know."_ Haley said shaking her head. _"You didn't even know I liked him."_

_"I know."_ Lucas said. _"Why didn't you ever say anything?"_ Lucas asked glancing at his sister.

_"Because I thought it was just a stupid crush. I never in a million years thought Nathan would like me, I thought he thought of me as a sister. We've always been just friends."_ Haley explained.

_"Hales I don't think he ever thought of you as a sister whether he knew it until now or not. He's always been protect if over you. I've always had a feeling he had feelings for you."_ Lucas told her. Haley just shrugged. "_I think it's really great your putting aside your differences to help Lindsey."_

_"It's what I'm suppose to do."_ Haley said shrugging her shoulders.

"_Maybe but it doesn't mean you have to. It just shows how strong and great of a person you are Hales."_ Lucas told her as she smiled a little.

_"Thanks Luke."_ Haley said.

_"Anyway how are things with you and Nathan?"_ Lucas asked Haley and watched her smile grow.

_"Things are really good."_ Haley answered.

_"I still can't believe you guys hid it from us."_ Lucas said shaking his head.

_"We needed to figure it out for ourselves first before we got everyone else was involved."_ Haley answered.

_"Well I'm glad you figured it out_." Lucas said. "_I'm going to head outside. Wanna come?"_

_"No thanks I just want to be alone a little while."_ Haley answered.

_"You gunna be okay?"_ Lucas asked not sure whether he should leave her.

_"I'll be fine."_ Haley lied. As soon as he was out the door and placed her elbows on the table. She then placed her head in her hands as she broke down in quiet sobs. She let some of the memories of her fight with Lindsey come back to her.

_**Flashback:**_

_A Little over a year ago...._

_Haley had been trying to get Lindsey to talk to her for almost a month now. She tried calling her, emailing her, and even stopping by her house but Damien had to much control over her. He told her that Haley wasn't a good friend and she shouldn't hang out with her. Haley knew the really reason was because Haley caught Damien cheating on her and told her. Damien convinced her Haley was lying to her because she was jealous. Lindsey ended chosing between Haley and Damien and chose Damien. She also stopped being friends with Peyton too. Haley however was still trying to make things right, Lindsey was one of her best friends. Peyton gave up after two weeks. Even before Damien convinced Lindsey to stop hanging out with them Lindsey wasn't spending any time with them because she always want to be with him._

_Haley was now walking down the school hallway towards her locker. She had the strange feeling everyone was staring at her all day. When she got to her locker Peyton was standing there waiting for her. Their next period was together. The last class ever for Junior year. Summer started tomorrow._

_"Hey Peyt." Haley said coming up to her._

_"Hey Haley." Peyton answered looking around seeing people staring in their direction. Haley looked around and noticed it too._

_"Why do I feel like people keep staring at me?" Haley exclaimed. Peyton heard a rumor about Haley earlier but she didn't know how to tell her. She thought it was best to tell her when they got out of school. If she didn't know yet what was one more hour._

_"Slut." Some girl coughed on the way by them. Haley's eyes went wide and looked at Peyton who just winced._

_"What the hell is going on?" Haley exclaimed._

_"I wanted to wait to tell you but there's a rumor going around that you tried to sleep with Damien." Peyton told her at Haley's jaw dropped._

_"What?!?! That's absolutely ridiculous! I need to talk to Lindsey." Haley exclaimed looking around._

_"Haley I'm not sure that's a good..." Peyton started but was cut off by Haley._

_"Lindsey!" Haley yelled getting her attention from a few feet away. Lindsey came over. "I'm not sure what you heard but.." Haley was cut off by a hard smack across the face. Haley grabbed her cheek in shock. This got everyones attention._

_"LINDSEY!"Peyton scolded._

_"You think you can try to sleep with my boyfriend and get away with it? What the hell is wrong with you? And you think I want to be your friend?" Lindse yelled._

_"I did not try to sleep with Damien! You clearly don't know me at all if you think I am capable of doing something like that to one of my best friend." Haley exclaimed._

_"Stop lying to my face!" Lindsey yelled._

_"I am not lying to you! Who the hell told you something that ridiculous?" Haley asked as Lindsey glared at her._

_"Damien told him. He said that's why he didn't want me hanging out with you anymore. You can't be trusted and I finally believe him." Lindsey exclaimed._

_"You can not be serious your one of my best friends I would never do that to you!" Haley exclaimed._

_"I'm not listening to your lies I know what happened. You were clearly jealous of what we had." Lindsey said._

_"Jealous of what that dysfunctional mess you call a relationship?!?!" Haley yelled as people gasped._

_"We are through!" Lindsey yelled. "As far as I'm concerned your just some slut who tried to sleep with my boyfriend, we are no longer friends."_

_"Obviously we never were that good of friends for you to believe these lies." Haley said as Lindsey shocked her head and started walking away but then stopped and turned back to look at Haley._

_"By the way you should know I slept with Nathan last summer." Lindsey said as Haley's jaw dropped in shock as she stumbled back until her back came in contact with the lockers that were right behind her."Now you know how I felt when I found out." Lindsey said and with that she turned and walked away. Haley slowly slide down the lockers and broke down. Peyton came over to her immediately and wrapped her arms around her. She noticed people staring and knew it was time to get Haley out of there._

_"Come on, let's get you out of here." Peyton said as she helped her up and let her to her car. Peyton had driven them to school today. Peyton knew their was still another period left but she didn't care, she knew Haley wouldn't either. After they got in the car they drove quietly to Haley's house. "Do you want to talk about it?" Peyton asked gently as Haley tried to wipe her tears._

_"What's there to talk about I just lost one of my best friends because her boyfriends an ass." Haley snapped back then she looked at Peyton who just looked at the road and felt bad. "Sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you."_

_"It's okay I know your hurting." Peyton answered._

_"I don't understand how she could think I could do that?" Haley said shaking her head as she wiped a few more tears that slipped down her cheeks._

_"She's like brainwashed by him." Peyton said shaking her hand before looking at Haley. "Don't let her ruin your summer." Peyton said stopping the car in front of Haley's house._

_"I can't wait to get out of here for the summer." Haley said quietly as Peyton nodded._

_"Do you want me to come in?" Peyton asked not sure if she wanted to be alone._

_"No, I need time along but thanks. And thanks for driving me home." Haley said picking up her bag._

_"No problem call me if you need anything." Peyton said as Haley nodded. Haley reached for the door handle but then stopped looking back towards Peyton._

_"Can you please not tell anyone about Nathan and Lindsey?" Haley asked teary eyed as Peyton looked confused._

_"I won't but I don't get why.." Peyton started but was cut off._

_"Just don't I just want to forget." Haley said firmly opening the door as a confused Peyton nodded. "I'll see you when you visit in a few weeks. Thanks again." Haley said getting out of the car. She was leaving for the beach house in the morning. Haley quickly walked into the house. She knew only Lucas was home she just hopped he didn't see her. She knew she must have looked a mess._

_"Hey Hales. Your home early." Lucas said from the couch looking over. He immediately saw her puffy blood shot eyes and makeup streaming down her face. "What happened?" Lucas said jumping up to race over to his sister. Haley quickly wiped under her eyes again._

_"Nothing I'm fine." Haley said quickly trying to make a quick escape up the stairs but Lucas caught her arm._

_"What happened at school?" Lucas asked softly. Haley looked down as her eyes filled with tears again._

_"Lindsey and I are no longer friends." Haley said looking to the side trying to blink away the tears. "It's for good this time. There's no going back."_

_"Are you sure?" Lucas asked, he knew how important their friendship was to Haley. "Maybe you can sit down and talk.."_

_"No Lucas, it's done." Haley yelled pulling her arm away. "I want to forget I was ever friends with her. I don't want to even hear her name." Haley said turning to walk up the stairs._

_"Haley wait.." Lucas said as Haley quickly turned around._

_"Just promise me we won't talk about her." Haley said as tears slipped from her cheeks. She wanted to forget. "Promise me!"_

_"I promise." Lucas said quickly._

_"Thank you." Haley said running up the stairs. Haley spend the rest of the night in her room._

_The next day they drove to the cabin all in one car. Lucas did as she asked and didn't bring up Lindsey. Haley sat in the car like a zombie not talking to anyone. Her mother had asked her a few times what was wrong but she brushed it off. They finally arrived at the cabin. After grabbing her bags Haley headed inside with her family. The Scott's were already there waiting. Her parents immediately greeted Deb and Dan as Haley and Lucas made their way to Brooke and Nathan. Brooke quickly hugged Haley._

_"I missed you." Brooke squealed._

_"I miss you too." Haley replied. Brooke then caught sight of Lucas._

_"Broody!" Brooke yelled jumping to his arms to kiss him, they hadn't seen each other for about a month. Haley just shock her head smiling at how happy they looked._

_"Hey Hales." Nathan said pulling her into a hug which she weakly returned._

_"Hi Nathan." Haley said with a fake smile. Brooke and Lucas finally broke apart much to Haley's relief._

_"I'm so excited we are all here again!" Brooke said happily._

_"Me too." Haley said honestly. She would rather be here than in Tree Hill._

_Later that day the four of them were catching up as usual in the girls room._

_"Oh Haley this year you get to meet my best friend from home Rachel!" Brooke said excitedly. At the word best friend Haley winced a little and bit her lip looking down. Lucas was the only one to notice._

_"That's great. I can't wait." Haley said trying to sound like nothing was wrong._

_"Is Lindsey coming back this year?" Brooke asked as Haley shook her head. She could feel her eyes welling up she tried to blink them away. She didn't want to cry not in front of them. "Is she busy?"_

_"We aren't friends anymore." Haley said softly as she absentmindedly picked at the blanket she was sitting at._

_"What? You guys were best friends ." Nathan said shocked._

_"Yeah since we were little, she's your longest friend besides me." Brooke added. Haley slowly glanced up at Nathan their eyes met briefly._

_"We just aren't anymore." Haley said standing up. "And we never will be again." Haley added. "We wants to go for a swim? I do." Haley said grabbing her bathing suite. "I'm just going to go change." Haley said quickly racing out of the room._

_"What the hell?" Brooke said confused looking to Lucas._

_"I don't know she came home yesterday a complete mess and she made me promise not to ever bring up Lindsey again." Lucas said. Brooke jsut looked beyond confused but let it go._

_Haley had manged to play off the rest of the day like she was fine. Later that night when she thought Brooke was sleeping she laid in bed sobbing quietly._

_"Move over." She heard a voice say and looked over to see Brooke standing next to her bed. She hadn't even heard her get up. Haley didn't say anything she just scooted over of the bed. _

_"Sorry I woke you." Haley whispered as Brooke sat on the bed pulling Haley towards her resting Haley's head on her shoulder._

_"Don't worry about it. Why are you crying?" Brooke asked already having a pretty good idea of the answer. Haley at first was going to not say but then she decided against it, Brooke was her best friend since birth._

_"I don't understand how someone could do something like this..." Haley whispered._

_"Are you talking about Lindsey?" Brooke asked as Haley nodded slowly._

_"What happened you were so close?" Brooke asked._

_"She got an asshole boyfriend named Damien who cheated on her and I caught him. He told her I was lying and she believed him He gave her a choice him or me. She chose him." Haley cried as Brooke rubbed her back. _

_"She's not worth your tears." Brooke whispered._

_"She's one of my best friends." Haley cried. "How could she do this to me?" Haley whispered. "That's not the worst part my entire high school thinks I'm a slut."_

_"What?!" Brooke exclaimed._

_"Damien told everyone I tried to sleep with him while he was with Lindsey. Lindsey believes him." Haley whispered._

_"How could she believe something that ridiculous?" Brooke said shaking her head._

_"I don't know." Haley whispered. "She slapped me today at school."_

_"That bitch!" Brooke exclaimed. "If I see her I'm going to kill her." Haley laughed a little._

_"Thanks but that's not necessary." Haley said shaking her head as she sniffled. "Promise me we will be friends forever."_

_"I promise." Brooke whispered hugging her tighter. They both slept in Haley's bed that night while Haley cried herself to sleep._

_Haley had a hard summer but eventually got through it. Brooke's the only one she gave details too but she never did tell her that Lindsey and Nathan slept together. She didn't know why but she never could bring herself to do it. When Haley went back to school she avoided Lindsey at all costs. She joined the cheerleading squad with Peyton, changed her appearance in ways, and started dating Chris. Whenever she saw Lindsey they both ignored each other. Besides a few fights they went on with their lives separately._

_**End of flashback.**_

Haley sat in the kitchen crying softly when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. "_Are you okay?"_ Nathan whispered kissing her head. Haley just shrugged her shoulders.

_"I'm sorry baby."_ Nathan whispered thinking she was upset about Jimmy. Which she was but that's not what she was thinking of right now.

_"Why did you sleep with her?"_ Haley whispered not looking at him. Nathan sighed, he knew this was coming. He released her and sat on the stool next her her taking her hand.

_"I was stupid last year and drunk. It shouldn't have happened."_ Nathan told her as she nodded. _"How did you find out anyway?"_

_"Lindsey told me the last day of school last year." _Haley answered._ "She wanted me to know how she felt when she thought I tried sleep with her boyfriend."_

_"Why did she think that?"_ Nathan asked.

_"Because that's what he told her to get her to stay away from me. I knew he was cheating on her_." Haley said wiping her cheek. _"So he made it up and told her. She wanted to hurt me so she told me that."_

_"Why did that hurt you?"_ Nathan asked knowing what her answer was going to be or at least he had a good feeling. Haley took a deep breath before turned to look at him.

_"Because she knew I had feelings for you."_ Haley whispered. Nathan grabbed the back of her head pulling her in so he could kiss her. Haley returned the kiss back with just as much passion.

_"I'm sorry I was an idiot and didn't see it. And I'm sorry I hurt you."_ Nathan whispered resting his forehead on hers.

_"You didn't know."_ Haley whispered.

_"I'm still sorry."_ Nathan said as Haley leaned in and kissed him this time. She was hurt but never mad at him. He after all had no idea.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review and let me know what you think. If anyone has any ideas of what should happen let me know.**


	12. Chapter 12

Haley and Nathan had now moved to the couch. Haley was curled up next to Nathan, she had finally calmed down from earlier. They were now quietly watching television together when Lindsey came in.

_"Hi."_ She said softly standing by the entrance of the living room.

_"Hey. How are you doing?"_ Haley asked as Lindsey shrugged.

_"As good as I can be."_Lindsey answered weakly. Karen had been in the kitchen cleaning up and heard Lindsey enter the room.

_"Lindsey does your parents know your here?"_ Karen asked coming towards the living room.

_"They know I'm with Haley but they don't know I'm here."_ Lindsey answered. She told her parents she needed to see her but she didn't tell them she was at the beach house. Karen simply nodded.

_"I'm going to call them..Let them know your okay."_ Karen said watching her almost as if asking if that was okay.

_"Thanks_." Lindsey whispered as Karen left the room. Lindsey then turned her attention to Haley who was snuggled under Nathan's arm. "_Hales can I talk to you for a minute?"_

_"It's Haley."_ Haley said clearing her throat as Lindsey and Nathan looked at her confused. _"I told you that a couple months ago_." Haley said looking uncomfortable.

_Flashback:_

_About 6 months ago in high school..._

_This was the start of the last semester of high school. Haley entered the room and saw Lindsey immediately. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she took her seat in the front of the room far away from Lindsey. The teacher entered the room and introduced herself._

_"Now I know this is your finale semester in high school and this is the last thing you want but I will be assigning seats for the rest of the semester. After I assign you seat I want you to get to know the person sitting next to you. I know most of you probably know each other after 12 years of schooling but I want you to really get to know the person and write a paper on them." The teacher Mrs Andrews explained. The desks were set up in groups of two. Haley spaced out as the teacher went through the seating arrangements until her name was called. "Haley James." Mrs Andrews called pointed to the desk in front of her. "You will take this seat. And next to you will be Lindsey Edwards." (I know she has a different last name than the show , which was Strauss, but remember she's Jimmy's sister.)_

_"Excuse me Mrs. Andrews can I have a new seat?" Lindsey asked instantly._

_"No, my seating arrangments are final." Mrs Andrews said firmly before moving on in the list. Once she was done she finished explaining the project. "I will give you guys one week to complete the paper. I want you to explain in detail exactly who this person is. I want to know a lot about them. I know some of your already know each other but take this time to either get reacquainted if you do or get to know someone better if you don't. I gave you a few example questions to get you started that you can ask in your interviews." Mrs. Andrews said as she passed out the paper. Haley bit her lip nervously, she did not want to be paired with Lindsey. She didn't want to even talk to her. "Take the rest of the class to get to know each other better." Haley sat there quietly not saying anything as she read the paper. Haley and Lindsey refused to look at each other. "I don't hear any talking over here." Mrs. Andrews said she she made her way by them._

_"Look, I don't want to work with you just as much as you don't want to work with me but I don't want this to effect my grade." Haley said softly as Lindsey scoffed rolling her eyes._

_"Of course you don't want it to effect your grade all you do think about it yourself." Lindsey snapped back._

_"I'm not in the mood to fight with you anymore." Haley said sighing. "Let's just get this over with."_

_"Fine." Lindsey muttered. "What do you do on your free time?" Lindsey asked reading from the paper. "Oh I know try to sleep with your best friends boyfriend." Lindsey said. As Haley rolled her eyes._

_"Really mature Lindsey." Haley muttered. "And as much as you want to believe that rumor it's not true. And you know it." Haley said honestly. "Unlike you sleeping with Nathan." Haley said standing up. She couldn't do this."This isn't going to work. I'm going to talk to the teacher." Haley said turning around. She made her way over to the teacher desk. "Excuse me Mrs. Andrews.."_

_"Yes Miss James." Mrs Andrews said looking up from her papers at Haley. Haley stood there nervously biting her lip._

_"I know you said you wouldn't switch partners but I really can't work with Lindsey." Haley said nervously._

_"And why is that?" Mrs. Andrews asked._

_"We used to be best friends up until the end of Junior year..things didn't end well." Haley answered Mrs. Andrews raised her eyebrow._

_"So you know each other pretty well?" Mrs. Andrews asked._

_"Yeah but.." Haley started._

_"No buts Miss James if you know each other pretty well you should be able to write the paper anyway. I told you I make no exceptions. You can't change your partner, just work through it. Maybe you two can set aside your differences." Mrs. Andrews encouraged. Haley just shook her head and looked down._

_"I don't think it's possible." Haley told her honestly._

_"Well you still need to work together. It's not fair to the rest of the class to let you guys switch partners. I'm sorry." Mrs. Andrews said._

_"It's okay I understand." Haley answered politely making her way back to her seat._

_"Who's my new partner?" Lindsey asked gathering her things._

_"It's still me we can't change." Haley answered picking up her notebook and the assignment paper to get to work._

_"Great." Lindsey said sarcastically. "I'm stuck with the backstabbing slut." Haley slammed down her notebook and turned to look at was now getting peoples attention including the teachers._

_"You know what Lindsey I just want to get through this assignment so we can never talk to each other again. I didn't try to sleep with your asshole boyfriend. I would never to that to someone I considered my best friend, unlike you who slept with Nathan when you knew I had feelings for him. You chose a guy over your best friend. Your nothing but a pathetic bitch." Haley said shaking her head. _

_"Wow! Love you too Hales." Lindsey said sarcastically. "Now Hales back to the interview..."_

_"Don't call me Hales! And don't sass me. I've dealt with enough of your shit!" Haley said heatedly as she gathered her things together. "I think we know enough about each other to finish this project on our own or at least I know I do." Haley said standing._

_"Hales! We need to do this as a group." Lindsey reminded her._

_"Don't call me Hales! Only my friends call me Hales. And as far as I'm concerned we are no longer friends, we haven't been for a while." Haley said picking up her books getting ready to walk away but then she turned around. "I know you may not believe me or want to believe me but I did not try to sleep with Damien. I could never do that to you then or now. It hurt me that you believed something so ridiculous and it hurt me even more when you told me you slept with Nathan. I just thought you should know..the truth. Not that it matters as far as I'm concerned we will never be friends again because I will never be able to trust you again. I want to forget you ever existed." Haley breathed out before turned to face the teacher. "Would it be okay if I went to the nurse?" Haley asked. The teacher just merely nodded knowing Haley was about to cry any second. She then looked back at Lindsey who looked just as upset._

_End of Flashback._

_"Sorry." _Lindsey mumbled. _"Can I talk to you a minute Haley?"_

_"Um yeah sure."_ Haley answered glancing at Nathan silently asking his to leave them alone fore a minute.

_"I'll be in outside with everyone."_ Nathan answered placing a kiss on her cheek. Lindsey then slowly made her way to sit on the opposite end of the couch.

"_What did you want to talk about?"_ Haley asked.

_"I just wanted to say thank you for being here for me today."_ Lindsey said softly as Haley nodded. _"Especially after everything that happened.."_

_"Lindsey can we not go there."_Haley said looking away. She didn't think it was the appropriate time to talk about what happened with them.

_"I think we should talk about it because I am so sorry..."_ Lindsey started but was cut off.

_"Lindsey, I really don't want to talk about this."_Haley breathed out running her hand through her hair in frustration.

_"But Haley.."_ Lindsey protested.

_"No Lindsey. Now is not the time to talk about this."_ Haley exclaimed. "_I am here for you right now because you need me but it doesn't change what happened." _Haley said as Lindsey went to protest again. "_Maybe once everything settles down we can sit down and talk but right now really isn't the time you have enough to deal with."_ Haley said standing up.

_"Haley!"_ Lindsey exclaimed as Haley turned around to walk away. "_I want to talk about it now because as much as I'm glad your here for me we need to talk about it. I don't want things to go back to the way they have been recently."_

_"Lindsey I didn't make this how it is you did!" _Haley snapped back. "_You made this decision all on you own. You and Damien destroyed this friendship. You threw away a 7 year friendship! And for what?"_ Haley said shaking her head sadly as she covered her face with her hands. She took a few deep breaths before removing her hands to look at Lindsey. "D_o you know how much you hurt me?"_ Haley whispered.

_"I'm sorry_." Lindsey whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek while tears slipped down Haley's cheeks too.

_"I'm sorry too because we can never go back to the friendship we once had. I came to terms with that the summer before senior year..you should too."_ Haley said before walking out of the room into the kitchen.

Haley entered the kitchen and took a seat on the stool placing her head in her hands. She felt her mother come over and wrap her arms around her kissing her temple.

"_Another fight?"_ Karen whispered as Haley nodded.

_"I tried not to mom it's the last thing she needs but she just kept trying to talk about it. I don't want to talk about it. It's too hard."_ Haley whispered.

_"I know honey."_ Karen soothed.

_"Losing Lindsey as a best friend really hurt me."_ Haley told her mother.

_"I know honey. I could see it that summer no matter how much you tried to play it off that you were fine with all of it."_ Karen whispered. The truth was that summer Haley tried to hide it as much as possible but then she just broke down to her mother. Even after she broke down she acted like everything was fine/

_Flashback._

_Last summer..._

_Haley was sitting in the kitchen by herself when Karen came in. Haley was eating ice cream, well she was playing with it more than eatting it._

_"Are you okay?" Karen asked watching her daughter carefully._

_"Yeah mom." Haley answered still pushing the ice cream around with her spoon._

_"Are you sure? You seem really out of it this past week.." Karen said. "You don't seem like yourself."_

_"I'm fine." Haley whispered._

_"I know that's a lie." Karen said sitting down next to Haley. "Now tell me what happened." Karen encouraged as Haley took a shakey breath._

_"Lindsey and I aren't friends anymore." Haley answered._

_"Oh honey what happened?" Karen asked rubbing Haley's back._

_"I guess we weren't just as good of friends as I thought." Haley said standing up but she immediately crumbled to the ground in tears. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Karen immediately took her daughter in her arms rocking her back and forth. Neither of them noticed Nathan and Lucas standing in the doorway._

_"Shhh. It's going to be okay." Karen soothed._

_"It's not though mom. I lost my best friend." Haley whispered. This just made Haley cry harder as she clenched her stomach. "I tried not to think about it but I can't."_

_"I know honey it's hard." Karen whispered. Haley's tears slowed down as she leaned onto her mothers shoulder._

_"Is she okay?" Lucas whispered to his mother as Nathan just stood in the doorway silently._

_"She will be." Karen answered. "Luke can you the tissues and some water and bring them into Haley's room."_

_"Sure mom." Lucas answered going to do what he was told. Karen looked down to see Haley had fallen asleep. It was probably because she hadn't been sleeping much._

_"Nate, I hate to ask but could you carry her to her room?" Karen asked knowing she wouldn't be able to carry Haley upstairs._

_"Sure." Nathan answered bending down to swoop Haley up in his arms. Nathan carried her to her room and gently placed her down on her bed. As he set her down her eyes fluttered open. "Hey. Are you okay?" Nathan asked softly._

_"I guess." Haley mumbled. _

_"So what happened with you and Lindsey?" Nathan asked as Haley winced a little hearing her name._

_"I don't want to talk about it." Haley whispered as Nathan nodded turning to leave. "Nate."_

_"Yeah?" Nathan asked stopping and turning around._

_"Can you maybe just sit with me for a little bit?" Haley asked nervously. Nathan seemed a little startled by her request but then nodded._

_"Sure." Nathan said taking off his shoes before sitting down next to her. They eventually turned on the tv and laid their silently. Haley really just didn't want to be alone right now._

_End of Flashback._

_"What do I do mom?"_ Haley asked glancing over at her mother.

_"Just be there for her for now and figure the rest out later."_ Her mom answered. _"You guys will have to talk about it eventually but I think your right about waiting. Lindsey has enough to deal with right now. She may want to talk about it but it's not the right time."_

_"I know."_ Haley answered nodding. _"I'm going to see if I can find Peyton."_ Haley said standing up.

_"Come find me if you need anything."_ Karen said as Haley left the room.

Haley entered her room to find Peyton still sleep on the bed and Rachel sitting on the other bed on her phone texting.

_"Hey."_ Haley said quietly as she went to sit on her bed.

_"Hi."_ Rachel said looking up from her phone. "_You okay?"_ Rachel asked noticing Haley had been crying.

_"Yeah, it's just a hard day."_ Haley answered.

"_Yeah. I'm really sorry about your friend."_ Rachel said.

"_Thanks."_ Haley said.

"_How are things with Lindsey?"_ Rachel asked.

_"Hard."_ Haley answered simply. _"Can I asked your opinion on something?"_ Haley asked weakly. She needed an outsiders opinion.

"_Sure."_ Rachel answered. Haley slowly stood up not to wake Peyton and walked over to the bed Rachel was sitting on.

_"If you were in my position what would you do about Lindsey?"_ Haley asked nervously.

"_That depends on what exactly happened."_ Rachel answered as Haley told a deep breath and proceeded to tell her what happened. She gave her the short version but she didn't leave the main points out. And this time unlike before she said Lindsey slept with Nathan. Rachel just listened intently as Haley told her quietly not to wake Peyton.

_"So what would you do?"_ Haley asked when she finished the story.

_"Probably the same thing your doing. Except one thing."_ Rachel said as Haley looked up confused. "_Give her a second chance."_ Rachel said as Haley looked shocked._ "I know she did some pretty shitty but everyone makes mistakes. God knows I've made my share of mistakes in the past."_ Rachel said with a small laugh. _"I know it won't be easy letting her in again but take it one step at a time."_ Rachel said as Haley nodded. _"She seems pretty important to you otherwise you wouldn't be there for her right now."_

_"Yeah."_ Haley said nodding. "_Thanks for giving me your opinion."_

_"Just trying to help_." Rachel said with a small smile. Things were silent for a while until Rachel broke the silence. _"So I heard you met big bad Taylor."_ Rachel said laughing.

"_I did."_ Haley answered laughing a little.

_"I hear it didn't go to well."_ Rachel said as Haley shrugged. Rachel only heard that they didn't get along, Brooke didn't give details.

_"At first I would have said yes but once I gave her a second chance she's not so bad just a little..."_ Haley said trailing out.

_"Boy crazy."_ Rachel said finishing her sentence._ "Something the two of us have in common."_ Rachel said laughing as Haley looked at her and Rachel knew what she was thinking.

_"Don't worry I won't try to sleep with your boyfriend."_ Rachel clarified.

_"Thanks."_ Haley said laughing a little.

_"Plus I have my own boys. Like that cute boy Brian from last night_." Rachel said grinning.

_"Brian is cute."_ Haley agreed smiling.

_"Hey! You have your own."_ Rachel joked pointing her finger at her as Haley laughed. "_So Taylor wasn't so bad after her asshole boyfriend left."_

_"You mean my asshole ex boyfriend."_ Haley revealed to Rachel. Rachel gasped. "_Who was cheating on me with her..yeahhh."_ Rachel's jaw dropped as her hand flew over her mouth in shock.

"_She didn't!"_ Rachel exclaimed.

_"She did."_ Haley nodded confirming it.

_"And you still gave her another chance..."_ Rachel said shocked.

_"For Brooke I did."_ Haley said as Rachel nodded.

_"So after that you guys were okay?"_ Rachel asked.

"_Except for her constant hitting on Nathan then yes."_ Haley answered as Rachel laughed.

_"That girl does have it bad."_ Rachel said shaking her head as Haley laughed too. "_But Nathan has it bad for you so it doesn't matter."_

_"Thanks." _Haley said nodding.

_"Taylor doesn't know to stop though."_

_"Oh that's obvious."_ Haley said laughing. _"She may not have known about us but Nathan wouldn't even pay attention to her. And she still kept trying."_ Haley said as Rachel laughed.

_"Sounds like Taylor."_ Rachel said as they both laughed. Peyton then started to stir in the bed next to them.

_"Hey."_ Peyton mumbled sleepily.

_"Hi."_ They both said back.

_"How long was I sleeping?"_ Peyton asked groggily.

_"About two hours."_ Haley answered.

_"Where's Lindsey?"_ Peyton said looking around.

_"Downstairs I think."_ Haley answered. _"We kind of had a small fight."_

_"I figured as much."_ Peyton said sitting up. Just as she sat up the door opened and Brooke came in.

_"Hey. I was looking for you."_ Brooke said looking in Haley's direction.

_"Well I've been here."_ Haley answered shrugging as Brooke nodded.

"_I heard about what happened with Lindsey."_ Brooke said sympathetically.

_"How?"_ Haley asked. She didn't know how Brooke found out considering the only one that knew anything besides the people in this room was her mom.

_"We could kind of hear it outside..."_ Brooke said quietly.

_"Greatttt."_ Haley mumbled.

_"Do you know what your going to do yet about her?"_ Brooke asked as Haley shrugged.

_"I'm not positive but I got some really good advice."_ Haley said smiling towards Rachel who smiled back.

_"Okay_." Brooke said watching the exchange. She then just smiled and walked over flopping down in between them. "_So what's my two best friends talking about?"_ Brooke asked smiling as they both smiled. She then looked over to see Peyton looking a little let out. "_And my new but also very awesome friend Peyton."_ Brooke added as she gestured her to join them on the bed. Peyton smiled and made her way over. They all sat and talk for a while. Laughing too it's exactly what Haley needed.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review and let me know what you think of my story so far. Last chapter I barely got any reviews which was disappointing. Should I continue with the story? What should I change about it? Please give me your feedback.**


	13. Chapter 13

The four girls were all still in Brooke and Haley's room talking. They had been for a half and hour now. Haley liked the distraction from everything else that was going on. Peyton then glanced at her watch and groaned.

_"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it's almost five we all have to start heading home."_ Peyton told them.

_"I don't want you to go."_ Haley whined as she pouted.

_"I know but I will see you Tuesday and I'll be back this weekend for two weeks remember?"_ Peyton said grinning.

_"Really? So will I!"_ Rachel exclaimed. Peyton just smiled at her. She really liked Rachel and she was glad she would now know someone in LA.

_"Is Mia still coming with you?"_ Haley asked. _"I feel like I didn't talk to her a lot."_ Haley said disappointed. Peyton just shrugged she knew Mia was having fun either way, she always did.

_"She said she was but she can only come for a week. I'm not sure when during those two weeks though."_ Peyton answered as Haley nodded.

_"Okay, I'll have to talk to her before she leaves."_ Haley answered.

_"I need to go pack."_ Peyton said standing up from the bed to make her way over to her things.

_"Rach, how much longer are you staying?"_ Brooke asked knowing she was going home tonight.

_"Maybe a couple more hours if that's okay."_ Rachel answered._ "It's not like my parents are home."_

_"Yeah, it's fine."_ Brooke answered turning back to Haley. _"Is Lindsey leaving today?"_

_"I think she should. She needs to get back to her family."_ Haley answered.

_"Is she really in any condition to drive?"_ Brooke asked concerned.

_"She got here."_ Rachel said shrugging.

_"I'll drive her car home."_ Peyton answered. _"I came with Jake anyway."_

_"Thanks Peyt."_ Haley answered. _"I'm actually going to go check on her."_ Haley said standing up. "_I'll meet you guys downstairs?"_ Haley asked.

_"Yeah."_ Peyton answered as Brooke and Rachel nodded. Haley made her way down the stairs to see Lindsey and Lucas sitting on the couch together. Lucas was trying to comfort Lindsey but Haley could tell he was barely holding it together himself. As soon as he saw her walking down the hall he silently gestured her over. Haley knew he wanted her to take over so she slide into the empty seat on the couch on the other side of Lindsey. She then gently pulled Lindsey towards her placing Lindsey's head on her shoulder. Lucas looked relieved as he stood up and hastily left the room heading upstairs. Haley wondered if he was going to cry because he looked on the verge of crying. Even though she was worried about her brother she pushed the thought aside for now and focused on Lindsey.

_"What am I going to do without him?"_ Lindsey whispered. "_Why did it have to be him? Why not me?"_ Lindsey cried.

_"Don't say that_." Haley spoke up. _"He wouldn't want you to say that."_

_"It's just not fair_." Lindsey cried.

_"I know."_ Haley whispered back as Lindsey started shaking her head.

_"No you don't. It should have been me not him!"_ Lindsey exclaimed. _"I was the one driving the goddamn car!"_ Lindsey yelled agrilly. She wasn't angry at Haley just herself. Haley thought at first she must have heard her wrong.

_"What?"_ Haley asked shocked as Lindsey looked up at her.

_"I was driving."_ Lindsey repeated.

_"Why didn't you say anything before?'_ Haley asked.

_"Because I feel so guilty."_ Lindsey sobbed.

_"Are you okay?"_ Haley asked then realized she should continue. "_I mean did you get hurt in the accident."_

_"Just a few bruises. I swear I didn't see the car coming! It all happened so fast.."_ Lindsey explained pulling away slightly as she placed her head in her hands. "_It's all my fault and now he's dead!"_ Lindsey was now sobbing uncontrollably. _"I k-k-killed my b-b-br-brother!"_ Lindsey sobbed shakily. Haley gently reached over and grabbed her arms stilling her.

_"Lindsey look at me!"_ Haley said firmly as tears slid down her cheeks. _"You need to breath!"_ Haley exclaimed as Lindsey weakily nodded. _"It is not your fault! It's the other persons fault, you can't blame yourself! Jimmy wouldn't want you too!"_

_"Why not my parents do?!"_ Lindsey exclaimed. They barely noticed the audience that was now in the hall standing there and on the porch.

_"That can't be true."_ Haley said shaking her head.

_"It is."_ Lindsey answered.

_"It is not your fault."_ Haley repeated as she gathered her in her arms rocking her back and forth. She looked over at everyone standing off to the sides quietly watching. None of them had meant to come in at that moment but froze when they did hearing what was being said. Haley noticed the parents weren't there and neither was Lucas. She saw Brooke and mouthed to her to find Lucas. Brooke nodded and immediately took off down the hall and up the stairs. Haley held on to Lindsey as she cried more. Haley looked up and her eyes met Nathan's. She could tell he was worried about her. She motioned with her head for him and mouthed come here to him. Nathan slowly walked over to her as extended her hand to his which he took as he sat next to her. She squeezed his hand and leaned back into him as she continued to hold Lindsey. Nathan gently placed a kiss on Haley's temple as she leaned in closer.

* * *

Meanwhile Brooke raced up the stairs to find Lucas. She just hoped that he was in his room. When she got there she didn't even bother to knock she just went right in. She sighed a breath of relief when she found him in bed under his covers. She made her way over to him. He hadn't made any move to look at her yet. She already had tears in her eyes knowing how much he was hurting. She even met Jimmy once or twice while she was dating Lucas before. She quietly slipped in bed next to him. His back was to her with his face in a pillow.

_"Are you okay?"_ She asked bending her head down to kiss his shoulder gently as she rubbed his arm. She then felt him shaking under her hand and knew he was crying. "_Luke.."_ She whispered. He then quickly turned around and pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her as he burried his face in her neck. She held him close as she felt his tears hit her neck. "_Shh it's okay."_ He took a shaky breath as he pulled his face away from her neck.

"_Did she tell you guys?"_ He whispered. Brooke nodded slowly. _"She was driving."_

_"I know I overheard. It's not her fault though."_ Brooke said softly hopping her didn't think it was her fault.

_"I know it just...the whole things hard."_ Lucas whispered.

_"I know it is but I'm here for you every step of the way."_ Brooke assured him.

_"Thank you."_ Lucas said as Brooke reached out and gently wiped the tears off his cheeks. Lucas leaned back down and placed soft kisses on her neck. "_I love you."_

_"I love you too."_ Brooke said back as Lucas continued to place kisses on her neck. Brooke then picked his head up and kissed his passionately on the lips. Lucas rolled them over and was now on top of her as he continued to kiss her. When air became and issue they both pulled back. Lucas stayed on top of her just looking at her.

_"Will you come back with me for the funeral?"_ Lucas whispered.

_"If you need me I'm there."_ Brooke answered. With that Lucas kissed her again.

* * *

Lindsey's tears were now started to subside as she calmed down. She sat up and began to wipe her eyes as her phone started ringing. She glanced at the caller id.

_"It's my mom_." Lindsey said picking up the phone. _"Hello...Yeah, I'm still here...Okay...Bye."_

_"What did she say_?" Haley asked.

_"She wants me home soon."_ Lindsey answered.

_"Um Lindsey who's car do you have now?"_ Haley asked realizing she might not have her car because of the accident.

_"J-J-Jimmy's."_ Lindsey stuttered out try to take a few breathes._ "Mines totalled."_ Haley nodded.

_"Hey Lindsey."_ Peyton said walking towards them. "_What do you say I drive you home?"_ Peyton offered.

_"It's okay.."_ Lindsey declined.

_"I think I should, your to upset to drive.."_ Peyton tried.

_"I think it's a good idea."_ Haley added.

_"Yeah, I'll drive Jimmy's car home for you."_ Peyton added.

_"Okay."_ Lindsey agreed nodding. After deciding this everyone went to gather there things. Haley decided to go check on Lucas and let him know people were leaving. She took Nathan's hand and pulled him up the stairs with her.

_"Are you sure he's up here?"_ Nathan asked as they walked towards Lucas' room.

_"I think so."_ Haley answered reaching for the door handle and opening the door. When she opened the door she found Lucas on top of Brooke making out._ "Oh wow sorry."_ Haley said turning around as Nathan laughed. Lucas rolled off Brooke as she sat up.

_"You can turn around."_ Brooke said. Haley turned around smiling sheepishly.

"_I was just coming to tell you everyone was getting ready to leave." _Haley _answered. "And I was just checking to see how you were doing?"_ Haley asked glancing at her brother.

_"I'm okay."_ Lucas answered._ "Brooke's good a distracting me."_ Lucas joked as Brooke swatted his arm smiling at him.

_"Ok. Ew."_ Haley answered.

"_Brooke's coming home with us Tuesday."_ Lucas told her.

_"Okay."_ Haley nodded understanding. _"Do you guys want to come say goodbye to everyone?"_

_"Yeah." _Lucas answered.

_"I want to say bye too."_ Brooke said standing also taking his hand.

"_Okay, come on."_ Haley said taking Nathan's hand once again lacing their fingers together. Nathan gently lifted her hand and kissed it. She smiled at the gesture as her heart fluttered. The four of them made their way downstairs. Haley made her way over to Mia and Chase first.

_"I'll see you guys Tuesday?"_ Haley said hugging Chase before going to Mia.

_"Yeah."_ Chase answered.

_"Oh Mia I meant to ask when are you coming back with Peyton?"_ Haley asked.

_"I can't leave the same day as Peyton I have to meet with the people for the tour on Tuesday."_ Mia answered_. "I can come Wednesday?"_

_"Okay great."_ Haley answered. _"For a week?"_

_"Yeah, I think so."_ Mia answered.

_"Chase you should come with her."_ Lucas said coming up behind them. Mia and Haley nodded.

_"I probably can. I will let you guys know."_ Chase answered as Lucas hugged Mia and said bye to Chase.

_"Okay, Jake's suppose to come around then too."_ Haley told them. She then continued to say her goodbyes to them before going to hug Shelly and Quinn.

_"Bye Shell."_ Haley said hugging her.

_"I'll see you Tuesday. Right?"_ Shelly asked.

_"Yeah, sleep over at my house before the funeral?"_ Haley offered.

_"Sounds like a plan."_ Shelly answered.

_"Okay. Tell Mia for me."_ Haley said since Mia was saying bye to Brooke and Nathan now.

_"Okay."_ Shelly said as Haley let her go and went to Quinn.

_"You wanna sleep over too?"_ Haley asked as she hugged her.

_"Okay."_ Quinn answered.

_"Good_." Haley said pulled away. _"Because you didn't have a choice anyway."_ Haley said smiling as Quinn smiled back.

_"You'll call me if you need anything?"_ Quinn said.

_"I will promise."_ Haley answered as she said her final goodbyes before making her way to Mouth and Millicent.

_"Mouth."_ Haley said pulling him in for a tight hug. "_How are you doing?"_

_"I guess just as good as you.."_ Mouth answered as they pulled away. Haley shoke her head.

_"You were best friends, it must be really hard."_ Haley said sympathetically. She knew she was upset but she couldn't image being in Lucas and Mouth's position. Mouth didn't say anythign he just looked down. Haley rubbed his arm a little to let him know she was there for him before giving Millicent a hug.

_"Milli sleep over at my house Tuesday before the funeral."_ Haley said as they pulled apart.

_"Okay."_ Millicent answered. _"I'll be there."_

_"Good. Okay I'll see you guys Tuesday."_ Haley said before making her way over to Jake. On her way over she was interrupted by a knock on the back door.

_"Hey."_ Erica said peeking her head in.

_"Hi Erica."_ Haley said.

_"I just came to say bye to everyone."_ Erica explained.

_"Oh..that's nice of you."_ Haley answered as she smiled. Erica then made her way to Shelly and Mia to say bye.

_"Jakey."_ Haley said with a sad smile. Jake groaned hugging her.

"_You know I hate being called that but just this once I will let it slide."_ Jake said teasingly. "_Call me if you need anything, okay?"_

_"You know I will."_ Haley agreed. "_Now where's my god daughter?!"_ Jake chucked.

_"Brooke stole her."_ Jake laughed.

"_Well I'm going to steal her back and say bye."_ Haley said. "_I'll see you Tuesday."_ Haley made her way over to Brooke. "_Hand her over."_ Haley joked.

_"Fine."_ Brooke pouted. "_Bye Jenny."_ Brooke said kissing her cheek before handing her over to Haley.

_"Say bye to Brooke."_ Haley whispered to Jenny.

_"Bye-bye."_ Jenny said slowly waving her hand as both girls chuckled. Haley squeeze Jenny in a tight hug as she walked away.

_"I'm going to miss you."_ Haley said kissing her head. Jenny then kissed her cheek making her smile. _"Aw thanks Jenny."_ Haley said as she looked around to find her parent along with Deb and Dan saying bye to her friends now. Haley then made her way over to Peyton and Lindsey who were still on the couch. Rachel was now sitting with them. Once Haley stopped in front of them Peyton stood up and took Jenny as she reached for her.

_"Peyton."_ Erica said coming up next to her. _"I just wanted to say bye."_

_"Oh good. I'm glad you came."_ Peyton said giving her a hug.

_"Are you coming back soon?"_ Erica asked.

_"I'll be back next weekend."_ Peyton told her.

_"Good!"_ Erica said excitedly. _"I can't wait."_ Erica added before turning noticing Lindsey for the first time. _"Oh hi..I'm Erica."_

_"Hi I'm Lindsey."_ Lindsey spoke up.

"_Oh right we met like two years ago right?"_ Erica said smiling. _"Your the one I caught in my parents bed with N-"_

_"Erica."_ Nathan said coming up next to her. He heard what was about to be said and wanted to stop it. Lindsey looked down before looking back up to Haley.

_"Sorry_." Lindsey said guiltily.

_"You knew?!?"_ Brooke exclaimed from next to them.

_"I-...oh shot sorry was I suppose to not say anything?"_ Erica asked looking between Nathan and Lindsey.

_"No, I know."_ Haley said speaking up. "_It's fine."_ Erica just nodded not really understanding why things got so awkward.

"_Where you here last night?"_ Erica asked. She didn't remember seeing her.

"_No just today, what was last night?"_ Lindsey asked then slapped her hand over her mouth. _"Oh my god Haley. I'm so sorry."_ Lindsey said as realization hit her.

"_It's okay you had other things on your mind_." Haley said shaking her head.

_"Happy Birthday."_ Lindsey said softly.

_"Thanks."_ Haley answered.

"_Okay well I just came to say bye. I have to get going."_ Erica said before saying a few quick goodbyes to others as she was leaving. Everyone else said their final goodbyes and left. The only people still there was Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Rachel, Peyton, and Lindsey. Peyton and Lindsey were about to leave.

_"I'll probably see you Tuesday."_ Brooke said giving Peyton a hug. _"It was good to see you again. I had fun."_

_"So did I." _Peyton agreed. She really did like getting to know Brooke. _"Your coming home with Luke and Haley?"_

_"Yeah_." Brooke answered.

_"Good. I'll see you then."_ Peyton said before giving Lucas and Nathan a quick hug. She made Nathan promis to look after Haley, which he of course agreed to. Lindsey did the same.

_"Bye Peyton."_ Rachel said hugging her. _"I'll see you when you come back to visit."_

_"Can't wait." _Peyton said. Peyton then turned to Haley to say bye. Haley hugged her tightly.

_"I'll see you when I get back. Sleep over at my house."_ Haley whispered.

_"Okay."_ Peyton answered.

"_Take care of her."_ Haley said gesturing to Lindsey who was now saying bye to Brooke.

_"I will."_ Peyton agreed. Haley then made her way to Lindsey. She gave her a quick hug.

_"I'll be home Tuesday. If you need anything call me."_ Haley said.

"_Thanks..for everything."_ Lindsey said as Haley nodded. Everyone said their final goodbyes and left. Rachel stayed for a few more hours just enough time to go to dinner with Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Karen, Keith, Deb and Dan. She just left and now Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Lucas were going to watch a movie in the living room. They all just wanted a mellow night in.

_"Let's go make popcorn."_ Brooke said grabbing Lucas by the arm pulling him the kitchen with her. Haley and Nathan made their way to the couch. Nathan sat first then Haley did curling up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer as he kissed her temple.

_"Thank you for being so great today."_ Haley whispered leaning up kiss his cheek.

_"You don't need to thank me."_ Nathan assured her. "_I'm here for you whenever you need."_ Nathan said as Haley kissed him on the lips.

_"Will you come to the funeral with me? I know you only met him a few times but I really would feel better with you there. If you don't want to it's okay. I just figured I'd ask. I know it may be awkward since you didn't know him well I just...."_ Haley rambled as Nathan placed a finger to her lips.

_"I'll go."_ Nathan told her as she smiled.

_"Thank you."_ Haley said hugging him. Haley then pulled back a little to look up at him. She removed one hand from his waist and lifted it up to touch his face. Nathan just stared down at her as she ran her hadn softly down his cheek and jaw. _"I kinda like you a lot."_

_"That's good because I kinda like you a lot too."_ Nathan said smirking as he bent his head down to kiss her. Haley smiled into the kiss. She couldn't explain it but she knew now in this moment that what she said earlier that day was true. She was falling in love with him. And that scared the hell out of her.

_"Okay you two break it."_ Brooke said coming into the room carrying a bowl of popcorn with Lucas following behind her.

_"What movie are we watching tonight?"_ Lucas asked sitting on the couch pulling Brooke down with him. She squealed as some popcorn fell on her.

_"You made me spill it!"_ Brooke whined pulling pieces out of her shirt and threw it at him. One piece him right in the eyeball . Brooke muffled a laugh as Lucas blinked uncontrollably. "_Oh my god I'm sorry."_ Haley just laughed shaking her head.

_"You think it's funny?"_ Lucas asked.

_"Maybe a little."_ Haley said laughing. Lucas then calmly picked up a hand full of popcorn and threw it at Haley. It was now Nathan's turn to laugh. Haley just looked at him before grabbing the popcorn off off her and shoving it into his mouth. Haley laughed as he grabbed her face and gave her a peck on the lips with the popcorn still in his mouth.

_"I hope you guys know your cleaning up this popcorn."_ Dan said from the doorway where him, Keith, Karen, and Deb were standing.

_"She/He did it!"_ They all yelled each pointing at a different person. Keith chuckled. Lucas laughed and picked some popcorn up throwing it at his dad.

_"I just thought you might want some."_ Lucas said innocently. Keith just shoke his head throwing some pieces pack at him.

_"Some what are we watching."_ Keith said sitting next to Lucas and Brooke.

_"We didn't decide yet. Are you guys going to watch it to?"_ Lucas asked. All the adults glanced around the room at each other.

_"The depends on what your watching."_ Deb said taking a seat next to Haley.

_"What about Stepbrothers?"_ Brooke suggested.

"_Do we have that?"_ Nathan asked.

_"I brought it from home."_ Lucas answered.

_"Okay, I've wanted to see that."_ Nathan said.

_"Do you kids mind if we join you?"_ Karen asked.

_"Not at all mom."_ Haley answered.

_"Okay scoot over."_ Karen said sitting down next to Keith.

_"Aw mom now it's squished_." Lucas whined.

_"Here Karen take my seat and I'll sit on the bean bag chair."_ Keith offered standing up.

"_Thanks honey."_ Karen said kissing his cheek. Keith grabbed the bean bag and positioned it on the floor by the couch. Dan grabbed the air matress that was still in the living room and placed it next to the other couch to sit on it. Nathan had managed to grab the bowl of popcorn from Brooke and was now eatting it. Lucas was putting the movie in to watch it.

_"I hope you kids made enough popcorn_." Deb joked.

"_Of course."_ Haley answered grabbing the popcorn from Nathan as he pouted. _"Here Deb."_ Haley said handing it to Deb.

_"Thank you."_ Deb answered laughing at her son who was pouting.

_"You'll get it back."_ Haley teased kissing his cheek as she snuggled closer smiling. Karen just silently watched them. She had never seen her daughter smile so much as she has in the last couple of weeks. She couldn't figure out why she seemed so happy until she discovered they were together. She knew Haley must being going through a hard time with Lindsey showing up and news about Jimmy but Nathan still seemed to make her smile. Karen then caught Deb's eye and gestured towards Nathan and Haley. She glanced over quickly before smiling. They all enjoyed a movie together that night.

* * *

That night Haley and Brooke slept in their own room while the boys slept in theres. Brooke insisted they needed some girl time.

_"So I was thinking when we get back from Tree Hill we need to go shopping."_ Brooke told Haley as they sat on her bed painting their toe nails.

_"Oh yeah why?"_ Haley asked not looking up at her.

_"For our dorm duh!"_ Brooke said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Haley just laughed.

_"Okay."_ Haley agreed.

_"How are you doing?"_ Brooke asked giving Haley's arm a squeeze.

_"Holding it together."_ Haley said shrugging.

_"You seemed a little better earlier."_ Brooke commented.

_"Nathan makes me forget."_ Haley answered. _"I can't explain it. He makes me better."_

_"I get it_." Brooke said with a smile. _"Is he coming to Tree Hill for the funeral?"_

_"Yeah." _Haley answered. _"I need him there."_ Brooke nodded in understanding.

_"God, I haven't been to Tree Hill in forever."_ Brooke commented. _"I love it there."_

_"Well that's good considering your parents are moving there."_ Haley said as Brooke smiled.

"_I'm actually really excited about that."_ Brooke told her. _"I kind of haven't told anyone yet."_

_"Not even Rachel?" _Haley asked.

_"I forgot."_ Brooke lied. Haley knew she was lying but ignored it.

_"So what do you think of Peyton?"_ Haley asked. They had met before but never talked that much.

_"I like her."_ Brooke answered._ "I didn't think I would considering she dated Lucas but she's great."_

_"She is."_ Haley agreed. The spend another hour just talking about everything before Brooke fell asleep. Haley however was lying awake in bed. She couldn't fall asleep and she couldn't figure out why. She jumped slightly when she heard the bedroom door squeak. She looked up to see Nathan coming in.

_"Did I scare you?"_ He whispered.

_"Yes."_ Haley said laughing quietly. _"Come on."_ She said pulling her covers back so he could come into her bed._ "What are you doing in here?"_ She asked with a smile as he climbed into bed.

_"I couldn't sleep."_ Nathan whispered._ "I missed you."_ Haley smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.

_"I missed you too."_ Haley said back. _"And I couldn't sleep either_." Haley said as Nathan pulled her closer. "_Will you stay in here?"_

_"Yeah."_ Nathan answered. "_I like sleeping with you in my arms."_

_"I like sleeping in your arms."_ Haley said in return as she leaned up and kissed him before snuggling closer to him. They both fell alseep soon after cuddled together.

* * *

**Author's note: Please let me know what you think!!! If a lot of people could give me feedback of what you think that would be great! And as always ideas of what you want to happen as always welcome. What do you guys think Haley should do about Lindsey? How long should I wait before I let Haley tell each other they love each other? What do you guys want to happen???**


	14. Chapter 14

Nathan and Haley woke up before Brooke the next morning.

"_Morning."_ Haley mumbled sleepily snuggling closer to him.

_"How did you sleep?"_ Nathan asked.

_"Great_." Haley said smiling up at him._ "You?"_

_"Great."_ Nathan said leaning down to give him a peck on the lips. Haley just sat there still smiling up at him_. "What?"_ He asked with a smile.

_"Did you ever expect us to be here_?" Haley asked referring to them together.

_"Here? In your bed?"_ Nathan asked smirking at her. _"I knew it was only a matter of time."_ Haley smacked his chest laughing.

_"That's not what I meant."_ Haley scolded laughing. _"I meant.."_

_"I know what you meant and no I didn't but I like it."_ Nathan told her as he kissed her again. He pulled away to look at her. "_Your beautiful."_ He whispered as she smiled.

_"Yeah I guess your kinda cute too."_ Haley said grinning.

_"Kinda?"_ Nathan said rolling on top of her as his hands came in contact with her sides as he tickled her.

_"N-n-nathan! S-s-stop!"_ Haley giggled uncontrollably.

_"Haley, what are you doing?"_ Brooke as tiredly as she sat up rubbing her eyes. Her eyes finally focused. "_Nathan? What are you doing in here?"_

_"Nothing."_ Nathan said as he and Haley sat up.

_"Nathan! I told you it was a girls night!"_ Brooke said rolling her eyes.

_"Yeah, well I missed my girlfriend."_ Nathan defended. _"Plus you had your lame girls night before I came in here when might I add you were already sleeping."_ Brooke scoffed as Haley elbowed him.

_"Be nice."_ Haley warned. Nathan just laughed as he pulled Haley in for a kiss.

_"Ick ever heard of morning breath!"_Booke scoffed flopping back down in her bed.

_"Someones a bitch in the morning_." Nathan said standing up. Brooke moved slightly to stick her tongue out at him.

_"I'm tired!"_ Brooke defended.

"_Or your just mad I snuck in here to sleep in Haley's bed but Lucas didn't do the same."_ Nathan teased her.

_"Shut up! We are take things slow!"_ Brooke defended.

_"So are we!"_ Haley exclaimed.

_"Whatever you sayyy."_ Brooke sang as Haley's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"_Brooke. We are. Now let's drop it."_ Nathan said. "_I'm going to shower."_ As Nathan left the room Brooke sat up slightly.

_"Sorry I'm not a morning person."_ Brooke said looking guilty.

_"I know."_ Haley said giving her reassuring smile. _"I should probably call and check on Lindsey."_ Haley said reaching for her phone.

_"Okay. I should probably go back to sleep."_ Brooke said rolling over.

* * *

About two hours later everyone was now awake. Haley called Lindsey to check on her and she was as good as can be expected. Now Karen, Keith, Lucas, and Haley were in the living room.

_"Haley, Luke your father and I are planning on going to the funeral, is that okay?"_ Karen asked.

_"Yeah mom."_ Lucas answered.

_"We are going to be home Wednesday though. We figured we would stay here another night."_ Karen explained.

_"Okay."_ Lucas nodded.

"_Behave yourselves at home when we aren't there_." Keith warned.

_"We will dad, all the girls are sleeping over. And I'm bringing Nathan."_ Haley told them. Her parents nodded.

_"Brooke's coming too."_ Lucas added. Their parents nodded again.

_"Okay kids we are getting Deb and Dan heading to the beach."_ Keith said grabbing a water out of the fridge.

_"We are have dinner all together here_." Karen told them. _"Don't forget."_

_"Okay, bye_." Haley called after them as she left.

_"I'm going to see if Nathan wants to shot some hoops."_ Lucas said getting up.

_"I'm going to see if Brooke wants to go to the beach."_ Haley said following him up the stairs.

* * *

Brooke and Haley were now laying out on their towels on the beach.

_"How was Lindsey when you called her earlier?"_Brooke asked as they laid on theri back with their eyes closed soaking up the sun.

_"As good as can be expected."_ Haley answered. _"I just feel horrible for her. I'm barely keeping it together I don't know how she can cope. I just can't believe she was driving."_

_"It's horrible. I can't even image going through that."_ Brooke said sadly. Brooke glanced over and saw Haley biting her lip. She could tell she was upset. "_You know I'm here for you right?"_ Brooke said reaching over to squeeze her hand. Haley turned her head to look at her.

_"Yeah."_ Haley answered with a sad smile. _"I need your honest opinion on something."_

_"Okay_.." Brooke said watching her intently waiting for her to talk. Haley propped herself up on her elbow and faced Brooke taking a deep breath.

_"What would you do if you were in my position with Lindsey?"_ Haley asked. She wanted other peoples opinions. She knew when it came down to it that it was ultimately her decision but right now she needed opinions. At the question Brooke propped herself up on her elbows.

_"I don't know Hales. I personally don't think I could forgive her but your more forgiving than I am."_ Brooke answered. _"If you ask me I say you make her work for it. She wants your friendship let her prove it."_ Brooke said flopping back down on her towel. Haley nodded biting her lip.

_"Yeah I know I just need to be there for her right now."_ Haley stated.

_"I understand that."_ Brooke said turning her head to look at her. "_She's lucky to have you."_ Brooke told her as she turned her head and closed her eyes. "_Your an amazing friend Hales, you always have been. What she did to you, how she treated you is unforgivable. I am your best friend, just like she was, and I could never treat you the way she did."_ Haley sat there quietly and listened to her carefully. _"I know the type of person you are and you have an amazing heart. I know it's only a matter of time before you forgive her. Just be careful this time. Make her prove to you she's worth being friends with again because she deserve better than the way she treated you." _Brooke said turning her head to face Haley._ "Whatever you decide I have you back ever step of the way." _Brooke finished with a smile as Haley smiled back.

_"Your the bestest friend I could have ever asked for."_ Haley said with a smile.

_"I know."_ Brooke said shrugging as she smirked causing Haley to laugh.

* * *

Lucas and Nathan were outside playing basketball in the driveway. They had been playing for an hour when they took a break to drink their water.

_"So how are you holding up man?"_ Nathan asked drinking his water. Lucas shrugged.

_"He's been my best friend for almost ten years."_ Lucas stated. "_I miss him already."_

_"I'm sorry."_ Nathan said simply. Lucas nodded.

_"Your coming home with us tomorrow?"_ Lucas asked.

_"Yeah, Haley asked me too."_ Nathan told him.

_"Thanks for being there for Haley."_ Lucas said as Nathan nodded. "_You make her really happy. I can see it when she's around you. These past two days have been hard on her but when your around she's better."_

_"Well she's important me. And she makes me happy too."_ Nathan answered. _"She's different than all the other girls. It took me almost 18 years to figure it out but I finally did and I don't want to give that up."_ Nathan told Lucas honestly.

_"Good. I'm glad to hear it."_ Lucas said.

_"I heard Tuesday night when we go to your house Haley's having a sleepover with all the girls. What are we going to do?"_ Nathan asked.

_"Have some of the guys over. Have some drinks."_ Lucas said grinning as he grabbed the ball and threw it to Nathan.

_"Nice."_ Nathan commented dunking the ball in the hoop.

* * *

After the boys finished playing basketball they decided to head back inside. They both were out of water and needed more. When they got to the kitchen Brooke was also coming in too.

_"Hey boys."_ Brooke said as she gave Lucas a peck on the cheek.

_"Where's Haley?"_ Lucas asked as Nathan passed him a water.

_"I don't know she came in like 15 minutes ago."_ Brooke answered.

_"Shhh."_ Nathan said suddenly placing his finger to his lips motioning for them to be quiet. _"Do you guys hear music?"_ Nathan asked as they all listened. There was the faint sound of music coming from upstairs.

_"That's Haley."_ Lucas whispered.

_"Well come on."_ Brooke said quietly making her way down the hallway up the stairs. They boys both followed. Lucas had heard her sing many times even though Haley tried to do let him hear. Brooke and Nathan however had never heard her sing. They stood outside the side of the door quietly listening. The door was open so they stayed off to the side. Haley was singing 'halo' while she played her new guitar. Once the song ended Brooke went rushing into the room.

_"That was amazing!"_ Brooke exclaimed as Haley's head snapped up. She thought Brooke was still outside.

_"What are you doing in here?"_ Haley asked nervously.

_"We heard you singing downstairs and wanted to hear."_ Brooke explained sitting next to Haley on her bed.

_"We?"_ Haley asked nervous.

_"Nate, Luke what are you doing get in here!"_ Brooke yelled as both boys walked in. Haley turned bright red when she saw Nathan walk in. She because to bit her bottom lip, it was a nervous habit for her. Lucas and Nathan sat on the bed with them. Nathan noticed Haley looking down biting her lip.

_"Don't be nervous. That was great."_ Nathan said as he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to look at him. Nathan gently used his thumb to pull Haley's bottom lip from between her teeth as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

_"So Hales now our family isn't the only one that's heard you sing."_ Lucas said smiling at her.

_"What are you talking about?"_ Haley asked leaning back against Nathan's chest. _"They are family."_ Nathan gently kissed her temple as Brooke smiled.

_"Yeah Luke!"_ Brooke said smacking him on the back of his head. "_We're family."_ Brooke said as Haley and Nathan laughed at Lucas look of shock when Brooke smacked him. "_So Hales, what about another song?"_ Brooke asked as Haley shook her head.

_"I don't think so."_ Haley said nervously. It was one thing for them to hear her when she didn't know they were there but for her to sing with them in the room was different.

_"Please baby."_ Nathan said kissing her neck. Haley smiled.

_"One more song."_ Haley said sitting up.

* * *

At this point Karen, Keith, Deb, and Dan were coming back into the house.

_"I wonder where the kids are_." Karen said as they came in the house.

_"I hate to break it to you Kar but they aren't kids anymore."_ Keith said wrapping his arms around Karen's waist. Deb smacking his arm at the same time Karen did.

_"They will always be my babies."_ Karen said as Keith and Dan laughed.

_"Okay, just don't hit me anymore! Deb hits hard!"_ Keith whined.

_"What's that noise?"_ Dan asked as Keith, Karen, and Deb got quiet.

_"I don't hear anything Dan?"_ Deb said confused.

_"I think the kids are upstairs. I hear music coming from up there._" Dan said walking towards the stairs as they all followed.

_"That's not just music. That's Haley."_ Karen said motioning for them to follow her up the stairs. When they got up there they peaked in. _"She's singing in front of people."_ Karen said smiling for her husband. They had always tried to encourage her to sing for people but she never would. The four adults quietly mad their way into the room. Haley wasn't looking in their direction so she didn't notice until the song was over.

_"Haley, you should sing in front of people more_." Deb said as she noticed them and grew red.

_"I didn't know you guys were home."_ Haley said placing the guitar down on the bed.

"_How come we've known you since you were in diapers and we never knew you could sing like that?"_ Dan asked.

_"Haley's got enormous stage freight."_ Keith explained.

_"Yeah stage freight even when she's not on the stage_." Lucas added as Haley smacked him on the arm.

_"Shut up Lucas."_ Haley exclaimed as he rubbed his now sore arm.

_"Leave your sister alone. She just sang in front of you guys."_ Karen scolded her son.

"_Yeah because we walked in on her singing so she had no choice."_ Lucas added causing Brooke to smack him. _"Everyone stop hitting me!"_

_"She had a choice when she choice to sing another song for us. And I think she did awesome. So quit it Lucas."_ Nathan defended as wrapped his arms around her.

_"Thank you."_ She mumbled.

"_I think you should really consider singing in front of a crowd."_ Deb said as Haley's eyes widened in shock.

"_Oh no. I don't think I can do that."_ Haley exclaimed shaking her head rapidly.

_"Just think about it Haley."_Brooke encouraged.

_"I can't. Chris tried to get me to once and I chickened out. I ran off the stage."_ Haley explained.

_"You never told me that."_ Lucas commented as Haley shrugged.

_"That's because I was embarrassed."_ Haley said looking down.

_"When was this?"_Lucas asked. Haley took a shaky breath.

_"An hour before I caught Chris in bed with Theresa."_ Haley answered. "_I was suppose to sing with him, he was mad that I ran off. He took off, I found him a little while later."_ Nathan tightened his grip on her hugging her to his chest. _" _Haley told them. _"I just get nervous."_

_"You have nothing to be nervous about." _Nathan told her honestly. Haley just smiled.

_"I will get you to sing eventually tutorgirl."_ Brooke told her seriously.

_"You can try. I don't think it will help."_ Haley said.

_"You sang just now_." Karen added.

"_That's different. We are all family."_ Haley said as everyone nodded.

_"I'm glad you finally sang in front of people."_ Karen said with a smile. "_Okay we are having dinner in a half hour."_ Karen said as all the adults left the room.

* * *

They all had a nice dinner together at the cabin. After dinner Dan, Keith, Lucas, and Nathan all set up a poker game. They were playing with much money just enough to have fun. Deb and Karen were working on future business plans for the cafe in the living room. Brooke and Haley were also sitting in the living room with them. Haley's phone started ringing and she silently excused herself as she went out to the porch. It was Lindsey calling. She spend about 15 minutes on the phone with her trying to calm her down again. Before Lindsey said she had to go and hung up. Haley then dialed another familiar number and waited for the person to answer.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Peyt."_ Haley said softly wiping her cheeks. She hadn't even realized she had been crying.

_"Hey Hales. How are things?"_

_"Eh alright. Listen, I need you to do me a favor.."_ Haley said as she sniffed a little.

_"Anything. Are you crying?"_

_"I'm fine. Can you just go check on Lindsey?"_ Haley asked. _"She just called and she's really upset. I can't get home tonight."_

_"Yeah, I'll head over there right now."_

_"Thanks Peyt. I'm just scared she's going to do something stupid. She's really beating herself up over this." _Haley said.

_"I know. She keeps blaming herself."_

_"I just really want to make sure she's ok."_ Haley tried to explain.

_"I know. I'll go check. Are you okay though?"_

_"Yeah, I'm alright."_ Haley answered._ "Just check on her please."_

_"Okay, I'm going call me tomorrow."_

_"Call me if you need me."_ Haley said as she clicked her phone shut and sank down into the chair behind her. After sitting there for about a minute she decided she need a walk. She slowly walked up and down the beach alone until her phone started ringing. It said unknown number. She sighed and just picked it up.

_"Hello?"_ Haley said into the phone.

_"Hi it's uh me Theresa." A nervous voice said from the other line._

_"What do you want?"_ Haley snapped.

_"It's been almost a month since we talked. I thought it was time."_

_"It won't ever be time, Theresa."_ Haley said as she stopped walking. She wrapped her free arm around herself to try to protect herself from the breeze as she stared out towards the water.

_"Can't we just work through this. I made a huge mistake I was drunk.."_

_"That's not an excuse Theresa. You were suppose to be my friend. You slept with my boyfriend."_ Haley said sighing as she looked down taking her flip flops off.

_"I know and I'm so sorry. I know you really liked Chris I was just drunk and he started it."_

_"I don't care who started it. And it's not about Chris, he's not worth it. It's the fact that I trusted you and you betrayed me."_ Haley exclaimed.

_"I'm so sorry..."_

_"Theresa, there is more important things I should be worried about. So should you_." Haley said stepping towards the water. She stood in the water up to her ankles.

_"Like what?"_

_"Have you talked to Lindsey lately?"_ Haley asked.

_"Do I ever really talk to Lindsey?"_

_"Good point. What about Jimmy?"_Haley asked cringing slightly.

_"Not for about a week. I saw him at the river court with some of the guys."_

_"Theresa...He's dead."_ Haley whispered.

_"What?"_

_"Jimmy died a few days ago."_ Haley told her. She got silence on the other end of the line.

_"But I just saw him..how?"_

_"It was a car accident."_Haley told her. She left out the part that Lindsey was driving because she didn't think it was really anyones business.

_"Oh my god."_

_"I have to go but I'll be home for the funeral on Wednesday."_ Haley said.

_"Okay, wait. Are we okay?"_ Theresa asked.

_"No, we aren't."_Haley said letting out a breathy laugh, she just couldn't believe she actually thought they would be okay. "_I get your sorry but I don't trust you."_

_"Can we just talk about this?"_

_"Maybe when I get home. I gutta go bye." _Haley said hanging up the phone. She placed her phone back in her pocket and just stood there in the water as she stared out at the water. The water had always been calming to her. After calming herself down she slipped her flip flops back on and started walking back to the house. Just as she stepped onto the porch steps her phone rang again. It was another unknown number but she answered it anyway.

_"Hello?"_Haley said aggravated.

_"Hi."_

_"Oh great the great phone calls just keep on coming."_ Haley said sarcastically._ "What do you want Chris?"_

_"I heard about Jimmy."_

_"Oh."_ Haley said stopping outside of the door.

_"How are you doing?"_

_"Do you care?"_ Haley asked bitterly.

_"You know I do."_

_"I don't think I do."_ Haley said.

_"Haley."_

_"It sucks, it horrible. Okay? Now what do you really want?"_ Haley asked getting to the point.

"_I missed you and wanted to see how you were doing."_

_"Okay well now that you know I have to go."_ Haley said getting ready to hang up. As she took a step into the house.

_"Haley, you know I love you. And I know you love me we are just going through something right now."_

_"What we are going through is you cheated on me and I broke up with you."_ Haley said in hushed tones as she made her way pasted everyone towards the stairs.

_"I made a mistake, a huge one. I want you back."_

_"Go to hell Chris."_ Haley said a little too loudly as she made her way by the guys. She hastily started to make her way up the steps towards her room. Little did she know Nathan was following her.

_"You know you want to be with me too."_

_"No what I want is for you to leave me alone."_ Haley said taking a deep breath. As she walked into her room and closed the door behind her, although it didn't close all the way.

"_But you want to be with me too your just scared because of what happened before."_

_"No actually I don't. I want to be with Nathan. I am with Nathan and I am happy, happier than I ever was with you. I've moved on Chris and that's something you just need to deal with. And before you say anything I never loved you being with Nathan made me realize that. I need to go. Goodbye Chris."_ Haley said hanging up the phone lying back on her bed. She placed her hands over her face as she took deep breaths, tonight was just not her night. She didn't even hear Nathan come in. Suddenly she felt his hand rub gently across her stomach as he sat down. She removed her hands from her face and smiled weakly. "_How much did you hear?"_

_"Enough."_ Nathan said as he smiled.

_"I meant it."_ Haley whispered.

_"I know you did."_ Nathan said as he crawled on top of her staring into her eyes.

_"I never loved him."_ Haley whispered.

_"Good."_ Nathan said capturing her lips in a kiss. The kiss grew more heated before either of them noticed. Nathan hands slowly traveled down to her stomach touching the exposed skin. He slowly ran his hand up her stomach underneath her shirt expecting her to stop him but she didn't. Haley then let her hands travel underneath his shirt touching his hard chest. Nathan hands were now at the edge of her boob touching it gently with his finger tips. Nathan knew he should stop and started to pull his hand away but she reached up and stopped his hand bringing it back up. _"It's okay."_ She whispered before pulling his head back down to hers. Nathan then pulled away as he rested his forehead on hers.

_"We should stop."_ Nathan whispered breathing heavily. "_I don't want to rush this, with you."_ Haley leaned up giving his a peck on the lips to thank him. "_Plus every ones downstairs."_ Haley giggled.

_"When has that stopped you before_?" Haley teased.

_"It's different with you."_ Nathan told her as she looked confused. _"Your more important to me, I want everything with you to be special."_ Haley smile only grew bigger. Haley leaned up and kissed him passionately. The kiss was growing more heated as Nathan ran his tongue across her bottom lip. Haley immediately granted him access and opened her mouth for him as he slipped his tongue inside. There were lost in the kiss when Haley's phone rang.

_"I have to get that."_ Haley said regretfully as she flipped open her phone. "_If this is Theresa or Chris I'm not here."_ Haley said as she answered. Nathan looked confused but laughed.

_"Hales, it's me."_

_"Oh, hi Peyt."_ Haley said relieved it was her. _"How are things with Lindsey?"_

_"I came over here like you said."_

_"Great. How is she?" _Haley asked.

_"I found her unconscious. She overdosed on sleeping pills."_

_"What!??!"_ Haley yelled pushing Nathan off her gently as she sat up.

_"She's okay. She's in the hospital, they had to pump her stomach."_

_"Oh my god."_ Haley whispered._"I knew she wasn't ok."_

_"They said she should wake up soon. I'm here with her parents now." _

_"Should I come there now?"_ Haley asked placing her head in her hand.

_"No Hales, it's already after 8 just come tomorrow." _

_"Okay. Can you just tell her I'll be there as early as I can?"_ Haley said softly as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

_"I'll tell her. Hales she's going to be okay."_ Peyton reminded her.

_"Okay, bye."_ Haley said hanging up the phone. Nathan gently rubbed her back.

"_What happened?"_ He asked softly.

_"Lindsey overdosed on sleeping pills."_ Haley whispered wiping the tears from her face. _"She's in the hospital, they pumped her stomach."_

_"Is she going to be okay?"_ Nathan asked as Brooke and Lucas came in.

_"Is who going to be okay?"_ Lucas asked. Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley pulling her closer.

"_Lindsey overdosed on sleeping pills. Peyton found her. She's in the hospital, her stomach had to be pumped but they said she was going to be okay."_ Haley told him.

_"Are you okay?"_ Lucas asked his sister concerned.

"_I'm just glad she's okay."_ Haley answered.

_"She needs to start thinking of people other than herself."_ Lucas said.

_"Lucas!"_ Brooke scolded.

"_No, she was driving that car when Jimmy died. And now her parents have enough to deal with without having her trying to kill herself on top of it all."_ Lucas said.

_"She's going through a hard time. I can't image if it were you.."_ Haley trailed off. _"I would probably be the same way."_

_"Your right, I'm sorry." _Lucas said sitting down on the bed next to them along with Brooke.

_"Are you going to go see her?"_ Brooke asked.

_"I am but tomorrow. I told Peyton I'd come tonight but she said to wait until tomorrow."_ Haley answered.

_"What time do you want to leave tomorrow?"_ Nathan asked.

_"As soon as we wake up?"_ Haley said asking the group.

_"Okay."_They all said in unison. That night Nathan stayed with her in her room while Lucas stayed in the room with Brooke.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please let me know what you think? Any ideas are welcome. let me know what you don't like also. And thank you to all my consistant readers and everyone that reviews it greatly appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: I made a slight typo in the last chapter. Usually I just leave it alone but I thought this was important to correct.

_"I understand that."_ Brooke said turning her head to look at her. "_She's lucky to have you."_ Brooke told her as she turned her head and closed her eyes. "_Your an amazing friend Hales, you always have been. What she did to you, how she treated you is unforgivable. I am your best friend, just like she was, and I could never treat you the way she did."_ Haley sat there quietly and listened to her carefully. _"I know the type of person you are and you have an amazing heart. I know it's only a matter of time before you forgive her. Just be careful this time. Make her prove to you she's worth being friends with again because **she** deserve better than the way she treated you." _Brooke said turning her head to face Haley._ "Whatever you decide I have you back ever step of the way." _Brooke finished with a smile as Haley smiled back.

**This _she _should be a _you_. Sorry for the typo. I know it's not a huge deal but I wanted to fix it.**

* * *

The next morning Haley woke up first at 8 o'clock. She knew she needed to go check on Lindsey. She got out of bed quickly not waking Nathan. She went to her parents room first and softly knocked on the door.

_"Come in."_ She heard her mother voice call from through the door. Haley went in closing the door softly behind her._ "Honey are you okay? It's early."_ Haley silently went over and sat on the end of her parents bed as they sat up tiredly.

_"I'm alright. Lindsey overdosed on sleeping pills last night. Peyton found her and she's in the hospital. They had to get her stomach pumped."_ Haley told her parents.

_"Oh my god that's horrible."_ Karen said.

_"Is she okay?"_ Keith asked.

_"Yeah but I want to get back early and see her."_ Haley explained. _"I know I said we wouldn't leave too early but I really want to get back and check on her."_

_"I know honey. Go ahead."_ Karen encouraged giving her hand a squeeze.

_"Tell her parents if they need anything to give us a call we will be back Wednesday."_ Keith told her.

_"I will."_ Haley promised standing up.

_"Oh Hales before we forget Dan and Deb are coming home with us Wednesday to look at housed in Tree Hill. We were going to wait and do it later but we figured we're save ourselves a trip."_ Karen explained to her daughter.

_"Okay mom. When will you be back?"_ Haley asked.

_"Sunday."_ Keith answered._ "We are trusting you kids to behave."_

_"I always do."_ Haley answered as her father gave her a pointed look.

_"Really?"_ Keith mused. Haley nodded innocently._ "Okay."_

_"I'm going to shower really quick before I wake everyone else up."_ Haley said walking to the door.

_"Tell us when your leaving."_ Karen called after her.

_"Okay."_ Haley yelled back. Haley made her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower before she went to wake up everyone else.

* * *

About ten minutes later Haley finished up in the shower. Once she got out of the shower she realized she forgot her clean clothes. She mentally yelled at herself. She knew Nathan was probably still asleep in her room along with everyone else. She had no other choice but to tightly wrap the towel around herself and sneak into her room without waking Nathan, Lucas, or Brooke up. It was more so Nathan she didn't want waking up rather than Brooke and Lucas. She crept back to her room and managed to get into the door without waking anyone. She quietly went over to her drawers and quickly pulled close out. She was almost finished when the drawer squeaked really loud.

_"Hales.."_ Nathan's voice said groggily causing her to jump.

_"Yeah?"_ Haley answered as Nathan sat up rubbing his eyes. Neither of them noticed Brooke and Lucas starting to move around.

_"What are you--"_ Nathan stopped mid sentence when Haley turned around and his eyes focus. His jaw dropped as he eyes roamed her body _making Haley blush profusely._

_"I just uh forgot my clothes."_ Haley stammered. Nathan continued to stare. "_Nathan! Put your eyes back in there sockets."_ Haley scolded grinning as he looked up at her and smirked.

_"Sorry my girlfriends just gorgeous."_ Nathan said grinning as Haley slowly walked over to him bending down and placing a kiss on his lips.

_"Your quite the charmer."_ Haley teased.

_"Oh you haven't even seen my A game yet."_ Nathan said smirking.

_"Lord help me if that's true."_ Haley said laughing as Nathan grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his lap causing her to squeal. Nathan silenced her with a kiss which Haley immediately responded too.

_"Haley James!"_Brooke exclaimed laughing as Lucas' eyes went wide when he sat up and saw the scene in front of him. Haley pulled away extremely embarrassed when she remembered what she was wearing. She jumped off Nathan's lap and wrapped the towel more securly around her body as she blushed profusely.

_"What the hell Haley?!? Put some clothes on!"_ Lucas exclaimed looking in ever other direction besides towards his sister. Haley blushed even more. _"That is definitely something I didn't need to see first thing in the morning."_ Lucas muttered as Haley reached to grab her clothes again.

_"She has a towel on."_ Brooke defended her.

_"I think she looks hot."_ Nathan said smirking as Haley rolled her eyes fighting back a smile.

_"Ew dude! Something I didn't need to hear."_ Lucas whined. _"Go put your clothes on please!"_ Haley just rolled her eyes as she leaned down and gave Nathan another peck on the lips.

_"I am."_ Haley said as she pulled away. _"You guys need to get ready so we can leave I want to get to the hospital."_ Haley said before racing out of the room.

* * *

Much to Haley's nagging they were all ready in a half an hour.

_"Okay are we ready?"_ Haley asked one last time as she picked a small bag of things she was bringing home.

_"Wait I just need to..."_ Brooke started to say.

_"Brooke.."_ Haley warned her knowing her too well. She knew very well Brooke probably wanted to grab another article of clothing that she probably would no need especially since she already had a huge suitcase with her for three days.

"_But Haley..."_ Brooke whined stomping her foot like a two year old. _"I just want to grab one more pair of heels and that cute top I just bought the other day."_

_"Brooke you already have a full suitcase for three days."_ Nathan said rolling his eyes at his sister.

_"Please."_ Brooke pouted.

_"Go quickly_." Lucas said as Brooke smiled and popped a quick kiss on his cheek before bouncing up the stairs. Lucas looked over to find both Nathan and Haley frowning it at him._ "What?"_

_"Whipped."_ Nathan said simply as Haley laughed.

"_Shut up."_ Lucas said rolling his eyes._ "Please you take Haley's side just as much as I take Brooke's. Your even more whipped."_

_"I am not Pucas."_ Nathan defended.

_"Are too."_ Lucas shot back.

_"Am not."_ Nathan repeated.

_"Enough!"_ Haley yelled glaring at both of them. "_Are you done acting like five year olds? Nathan is not whipped, Lucas."_ Haley said sternly to both of them. "_Now stop acting like children I have more important things to deal with."_

_"Sorry."_ Both boys said hanging their heads down.

_"Oh shot."_ Haley said putting her bag down_. "I had to tell mom and dad we were leaving."_ Haley said about to leave the room as Karen, Keith, Deb, and Dan tiredly walked down the stairs in their pajamas. _"Hi, I was just coming to say bye."_

_"We figured but Brooke woke us up."_ Keith said tiredly.

_"What was she doing_?" Nathan asked.

_"She tripped over her bed post and knocked over everything on her makeup table."_ Dan explained. _"Well all the stuff she didn't bring with her_." Dan said laughing.

_"I'll go help her."_ Lucas said racing up the stairs.

"_Okay, well we will see you tomorrow."_ Haley said going to hug her parents then Deb and Dan as Nathan did the same. As they finished their goodbyes Lucas came down the stairs carrying Brooke on his back.

_"You okay?"_ Haley asked holding back a laugh. Lucas gently set her on the ground as she tried to avoid hitting the toe that she stubbed.

"_Don't you dare laugh tutorgirl you trip all the time!"_ Brooke warned pointing a finger at her. _"Plus I really hurt my toe! And one of my favorite eye shadows broke!"_ Brooke said as if it was the most horrible thing in the world.

_"Oh my god! Why didn't you say so? You must be devastated!"_ Haley faking a look of pure horror. Everyone else started laughing.

_"Not funny tutorgirl! That eye shadow was twenty five dollars!"_ Brooke exclaimed as Haley's jaw dropped.

_"You spend twenty five dollars on eye shadow?"_Haley said shocked. Haley wore makeup now but it was always a nature look on most days. Howver she would never spend that much on a piece of makeup. There were more practical uses of money.

_"Yes."_ Brooke said simply.

_"You should put your money to better use."_ Deb told her daughter.

_"What better than makeup?"_ Brooke asked innocently.

_"How about money for college?"_ Dan answered.

_"We aren't going to support you forever honey."_ Deb said gently as Brooke pouted. Haley glanced at the clock.

_"I hate to interrupt but I really need to get going."_ Haley said grabbing her bag again. The three others followed.

_"Behave."_ Keith reminded them as they made their way out the door. Once outside they started to load Haley's small trunk. Brooke was the last one out with her suitcase. Nathan grabbed it and tried to put it in.

_"You packed so much shit it doesn't fit."_ Nathan exclaimed trying to shove it in the trunk.

"_Don't push it that hard!"_ Brooke yelled shoving him aside. "_I have my perfume bottles in there, you'll break them!" _Brooke whined as Nathan rolled his eyes.

_"I'll take the stuff out and put Brooke's in first."_ Lucas said unloading the trunk. After Lucas did that it still didn't fit. "_Nathan's right you need to get rid of some of you stuff."_

_"WHAT_?!" Brooke yelled as her jaw dropped.

_"Babe, it won't fit."_ Lucas said softly.

_"I need all that stuff."_ Brooke said trying to reason crossing her arms as she pouted.

_"Just give me my bag I'll put it in the back seat."_ Haley said as Lucas passed her her bag.

_"Thank you!"_ Brooke exclaimed hugging Haley. Lucas then managed to get the trunk closed now that Haley's bag was taken out.

_'Don't worry about it."_ Haley said. _"Now let's go."_ Haley said reaching for the drivers side door as Lucas closed the trunk.

_"What are you doing Haley?"_ Lucas asked as she looked at him confused.

_"What does it look like I'm doing?"_ Haley asked confused.

_"I'm driving."_ Lucas said simply snatching the keys from her.

_"Lucas!"_ Haley yelled. _"Did you forget this is my car?"_

_"Nope, I just don't care."_ Lucas said smirking.

_"Lucas Eugene Scott! Give me my keys!"_ Haley yelled lunging for the keys.

_"No!"_ Lucas said pulling them out of her reach. "_And what did I say about using my middle name?"_

_"I don't give a shit! It's my car I just want the goddamn keys! Lindsey is lying in a hospital bed right now and you best friend is dead excuse me if I'm not in a joking mood and I just want to go home!"_ Haley yelled startling everyone.

_"I'm sorry."_Lucas said immediately handing Haley the keys as a tear slide down her cheek. She grabbed then and hopped in the car. Brooke, Nathan, and Lucas all shared a look before silently climbing into the car. Nathan took the passanger seat as Brooke and Lucas got into the back. Once in the car Nathan looked over to see Haley wiping a few tears off her cheeks. He reached over and grabbed her hand lacing their fingers together.

_"Are you okay?"_ He asked her.

_"I just want to get home."_Haley answered pulling her hand away to start the car. Nathan was disappointed when she pulled her hand away. After she pulled out of the driveway and started down the round. She reached over and grabbed his hand that was resting on his leg and interlocked their fingers. Nathan gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as he let his thumb stroke the back of her hand. Nathan knew the situation wiht Lindsey was really taking a toll on her and their was only so much she could keep inside. He picked up her hand and brought it to her lips gently kissing the back of her hand.

* * *

After over an hour of driving they were finally back in Tree Hill. The entire car ride was quiet only at brief moments would any of them talk.

"_Hales, I'm sorry about messing with you earlier."_ Lucas spoke up from the back seat.

"_It's okay, I'm just stressed. I shouldn't have snapped at you, I'm sorry too."_Haley said glancing in the rearview mirror. _"Do you guys mind if I head straight to the hospital?"_

_"No."_ Everyone said at the same time. Haley went in the direction of the hospital.

_"Thanks, I just really want to get there."_ Haley explained.

"_It's okay, we understand."_ Brooke said reassuringly as Haley nodded thankfully. A few minutes later they arrived outside of Tree Hill Hospital. They all walked into the hospital together. Haley walked up to the desk.

_"I'm here to see Lindsey Edwards."_ Haley said as the receptionist looked up.

_"Are you family?"_ The lady asked.

_"No but..."_ Haley started but was cut off.

"_Yes, she is."_ A voice said cutting her off. Haley turned around to see Lindsey's mom, Donna, standing there. Tears instantly came to her eyes seeing the broken women in front of her. She gave Haley and Lucas a sad smile as Haley made her way over to her. Lucas stayed frozen in his spot. Haley immediately wrapped her arms around the broken women.

_'I'm so sorry about Jimmy."_ Haley whispered as she pulled back. Donna nodded numbly. _"I should have been around more."_

_"It's okay. I know whatever happened was difficult on you, I spoke to your mom a few times. Jimmy understood plus you still saw him."_ Donna explained as she nodded. "_What matters is your here now."_ Haley nodded.

_"How is Lindsey?"_ Haley asked.

_"She will be okay. She's sleeping now. I'm just glad Peyton found her_." Donna said looking down. "_I should have been paying more attention."_ Donna said shaking her head.

_"Don't blame yourself. Your going through a lot right now."_ Haley sympathized. Donna nodded. "_Where Bob?"_ Haley asked referring to Lindsey's dad.

_"He went to the cafeteria to get some food."_ Donna said. Donna then looked up and saw Lucas standing off to the side. He found it hard to make eye contact he just stared at the ground. Donna slowly made her way over to him. Lucas looked up as his eyes watered. He didn't want to cry in public. Donna gently hugged him as Lucas hugged her back before pulling away. "_You were his best friend, you know that right?"_ Donna said taking his head in her hands. Lucas slowly nodded.

_"He was mine too."_Lucas whispered. They shared a moment of silence before Donna pulled back and wipped her eyes.

_"God I'm a mess."_ She tried to joke. _"And you guys brought company."_

_"Oh sorry this is my boyfriend Nathan and Lucas' girlfriend Brooke."_ Haley introduced.

_"It's nice to meet you. Sorry I'm such a wreck. I must be quiet the sight_." Donna tried to joke again. Brooke slowly stepped for and gave her a soft hug.

_"I am so sorry for your loss."_ Brooke said honestly.

_"Did you know Jimmy?"_ Donna asked.

_"Yes. Back from when I dated Lucas the first time. I know Lindsey too."_ Brooke explained.

_"Your that Brooke."_ Donna said as it seemed to dawn on her. "_The one that head Lucas wearing the stupid grin on his face."_ Donna explained as Lucas nodded and Brooke smiled. "_I'm glad you guys worked everything out. Jimmy would be too. I remember him talking about it with me saying you two were meant to be."_ Donna said with a sad smile. "_I'm glad we finally meet."_

_"Me too."_ Brooke said.

_"You guys spent the summer with Jimmy and Lindsey two years ago right? Your the Brooke and your the Nathan."_ Donna asked.

_"Yeah we are."_ Nathan answered._ "Wait what do you mean the Nathan?"_

_"Your the one that gave Haley that goofy grin everytime your name was mentioned."_ Donna said as Haley blushed._"All though I can't figure out why your ever dated that Chris Keller character?"_ Donna said looking over at Haley.

"_It's a long story."_ Haley answered. Donna studied her carefully.

_"Well it's good to meet you Nathan. I'm glad you guys figured everything out too."_ Donna said.

"_It's good to meet you too. I'm sorry about Jimmy."_ Nathan said uncomfortably. _"He was a great guy."_

_"Thank you."_ Donna replied. _"Well you kids must want to see Lindsey?"_

_"Yes please." _Haley answered.

_"She's in room 225."_ Donna told her. "_I'll give you guys some time. I'm going down the the cafeteria."_

_"Okay, bye."_ Haley called after her before turning to everyone else. _"Do you guys mind if I go in first?"_ Haley asked as everyone said no.

* * *

Haley made her way down the hall towards Lindsey's room. Once she got there she took a deep breath before softly knocking on the door. She didn't wait for a replied she just opened the door. Lindsey was facing the window not looking at her her.

"_Mom, I told you I'd be find."_ Lindsey said quietly from the bed.

"_Hi."_ Haley said. Lindsey the quickly turned around.

"_Haley? What are you doing here_?" Lindsey asked shocked to see her.

_"I came to see if you were okay."_ Haley answered.

_"How did you know I was here?"_ Lindsey asked.

_"Peyton told me."_ Haley answered. _"I was the one that sent her to your house to check on you."_

_"Oh."_ Lindsey said avoiding eye contact.

_"Why did you do it Lindsey?"_ Haley asked. She felt like she had to even if it was obvious.

_"I just feel so guilty all the time."_ Lindsey said as her eyes filled with tears. "_I screwed up my life. I lost my best friend, my boyfriend who I thought loved me, and now I killed my brother. I screw up everything I just figured I'd save everyone the trouble."_

_"Lindsey, don't talk like that."_ Haley said making her way over to her sitting on the edge of her bed. "_What happened with Jimmy was not your fault! No one blames you. You need to stop blaming yourself. Your parents need you to be strong."_ Haley said.

_"All I have is my parents now. I don't have any friends left, Damien made sure of that. I'm pathetic I had to go to someone who hates me to talk to."_ Lindsey said referring to Haley. "_Who would actually cared if I succeeded last night?"_

_"Lindsey! Your parents would be devastated you can't think like that."_ Haley said as Lindsey remained quiet. _"I don't hate you." _Haley told her honestly surprising Lindsey. Lindsey figured after everything there was no way she couldn't not hate her.

_"You should."_ Lindsey whispered. "_I figured you have the entire last year."_

_"I was mad but I don't hate you."_ Haley said softly. _"Do you know how scared I was when Peyton called me last night?"_ Haley asked bluntly. Lindsey looked surprised.

_"You were?"_ Lindsey asked.

_"Of course I was. Lindsey we may not be friends anymore but I still care about you. I don't want something to happen to you."_ Haley told her. _"I told you I'm always here for I meant it." _Haley said as she pulled Lindsey into a hug. _"Promise next time you will talk to me and never do this again?"_

_"I promise."_ Lindsey whispered.

_"Good."_ Haley said as she hugged her tighter. At that moment the door opened. Lucas, Nathan, and Brooke walked in as the girls pulled away and wiped their tears. "_Come in."_ Haley said gesturing them in since they were standing in the door way.

_"Hi."_Lindsey said weakly feeling a little bit embarrassed. They all waved.

_"How are you feeling?"_ Lucas asked as they all walked over.

_"Like shit."_ Lindsey answered. _"But I'll be okay."_

_"Good."_ Lucas said sitting in the chair by her bed. "_I know I didn't say much when you told me you were driving.."_ Lucas said as Lindsey looked down. "_For that I'm sorry."_ Lindsey nodded. "_Your brother would never blame you for what happened. He loved you so much, he wouldn't want you hurting yourself like this. I knew Jimmy, he was my best friend."_ Lucas said with a smile. "_He could never blame you and he would never want you blaming yourself."_

_"Thank Lucas."_ Lindsey said.

_"It's exactly what Jimmy would want me to tell you."_ Lucas answered.

_"How do you know though?"_ Lindsey asked.

_"Because I knew him."_ Lucas answered taking her hand in his to comfort her."_Plus if the situation were different and it was Haley in your position. I'd want Jimmy to say the same to her."_ Lindsey nodded as tears slipped down Haley's cheeks as she thought about it. Nathan pulled her close as she buried her face in his chest. Brooke walked over and placed a hand on Lucas' back rubbing it soothingly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews last chapter. Please keep them coming! If everyone who's a regular reader of this story could give their opinion that would be great! As always I am always looking for ideas for what you want to happen. **

**Next Chapter: The funeral...**


	16. Chapter 16

Haley was now home with Brooke getting ready for the girls to come over for a sleep over. Lucas had convinced Nathan to go play ball with some of the guys.

_"How's Lucas doing?"_ Haley asked Brooke as they sat on the couch waiting for the girls.

_"He has his good moments and his bad."_ Brooke answered. His bad moments were mostly when they were alone that's why Haley didn't know about them. "_How did things go with Lindsey before we got there?"_

_"Alright."_ Haley answered shrugging her shoulders. _"I don't know if I can be friends with her but I don't want anything to happen to her either.."_

_"I understand."_ Brooke said. "_Who's coming tonight?"_

_"Peyton, Mia, Millicent, Quinn, and Shelly."_ Haley answered. _"Oh their here!"_ Haley said as the front door opened and they all walked in. Brooke and Haley said hi to all of them as they came in. They were hanging out for about a half an hour when someone knocked on the front door. "_Brooke, can you get that. It's for you_." Haley said grinning.

_"What do you mean it's for me?"_ Brooke asked confused opening the front door.

_"Hey Bitch."_ The red head smiled from the door.

_"Rach!"_ Brooke yelled giving her a hug. "_What are you doing here?"_

_"I invited her."_ Haley said from behind Broke._ "Hey Rachel."_ Haley said giving her a hug.

_"Hey, thanks for inviting me."_ Rachel said as they let go of each other.

_"No problem."_ Haley answered. _"You'll be moving here soon Brooke. I'm sure Rachel will be visiting here a lot. Plus she fit into my group of friends just as well as you did."_

_"She called and I didn't have plans so I drove down here for your girls night."_ Rachel explained.

"_This is great!"_ Brooke exclaimed pulling them both in for a hug. _"I'm so glad your here."_

_"Me too. Where's everyone else?"_ Rachel asked.

_"In the living room come on."_ Haley said leading the way.

_"Hey Rachel."_ Peyton said giving her a quick hug.

_"Hi Peyton_." Rachel said returning the hug. Rachel then continued to say hi to the other girls. _"So what's on the agenda for the night girls?"_

_"I was thinking..."_ Haley started but was cut off by a huge group of people rushing in the house. At the head of the group was Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Skills, Chase, and Mouth. Behind then was a bunch of kids from both her grade and Lucas'.

_"Party time baby James!"_ Skills said wrapping his arms around Haley spinning her around. Haley squealed as he spun her around.

_"Hey get your own girlfriend!"_ Nathan joked pulling her to him.

_"Oh I plan to dawg. I'm going to get a shawty of my own."_ Skills said walking towards a group of girls.

_"I'm with him. I need a boy!"_ Rachel said leaving them. Nathan leaned down to kiss Haley.

_"Have you been drinking?"_ Haley asked pulling back when she tasted the alcohol on him.

_"Just some beers with the guys."_ Lucas slurred from next with Brooke.

_"A few?"_ Haley scoffed. "_Your trashed!"_

_"Don't be a goody two shoes Hales."_ Lucas slurred back.

_"I thought you guys were going to play basketball?"_ Brooke asked.

_"We did for a little."_ Lucas answered.

_"Then we drank!"_ Nathan added grabbing two beers from Chase and threw one to Lucas.

_"Lucas mom and dad said no parties!"_ Haley reminded him.

"_Do you see them here?"_ Lucas asked bringing the beer to his lips.

_"We are so getting busted."_ Haley said looking around before she turned to Brooke. "_Do you see how many people are here?"_

_"Who knew Tree Hill had such ragers."_ Brooke joked hopping Haley would relax.

_"Lighten up Hales."_Lucas muttered walking away. Haley was furious. Their parents had specifically said to behave. She really didn't want to get in trouble.

"_I'm going to try to get him to stop drinking."_ Brooke said following him. She knew he shouldn't have much more. Haley then turned to Nathan who was drinking a beer. She immediately smacked him in the chest.

_"Ow."_ Nathan said confused rubbing his chest.

_"Why the hell did you let him drink? And that much?"_ Haley scolded.

_"What did you want me to do?"_ Nathan asked confused. _"I can't stop him."_

_"You know he's upset right now you should have controlled it a little."_ Haley exclaimed.

_"He's a big boy Haley, I can't tell him what to do."_ Nathan shot back.

"_You could have stopped him from having an all out rager in my house I've got enough to deal with!"_ Haley yelled in frustration. Just as she turned around a guys from her class walked by with a tray of shots. "_Wait, Matt can I get one of those!"_ Haley said stopping him as she grabbed one and downed it.

_"Haley.."_ Nathan said from behind her. She grabbed two more quickly.

_"Thanks."_ She said downing one after another as she walked away from Nathan. She knew he wasn't necessarily to blame but she was pissed off in general. Haley then found Rachel, Peyton, Jake, and a boy she didn't know talking.

_"Hi."_ Haley said coming up next to them.

_"Were you just fighting with Nathan?"_ Peyton asked.

_"Yup and Lucas."_ Haley answered looking over at Jake. _"Did you notice how drunk my brother was?"_

_"Yeah, sorry about that he was like that when I found him and Nathan." _Jake answered.

_"Great."_ Haley muttered. She then noticed her had a bottle of Vodka._ "Can I have some?"_

_"Sure." _Jake said handing it to her expecting her to take a small sip but she started chugging it.

_"Whoa, Haley slow down."_ Rachel said grabbing the bottle. _"Are you okay?"_

_"I just have alot going on and a party when my parents are away isn't exactly what I had in mind."_ Haley answered.

_"Sorry Hales."_ Jake said apologetically.

_"It's ok."_ Haley said shrugging. "_Who's this?"_ Haley asked gesturing towards the other kid standing with them.

_"This is Owen."_ Rachel said rubbing Owen's arm. "_We just met him he's in town with his friends like me."_ Rachel said.

"_Nice to meet you, sorry I'm in such a bad mood."_ Haley apologized.

"_I don't blame you it's a big party."_ Owen said. Haley then grabbed the bottle and took another swig of it.

_"Um Hales I hate to be the barrier of bad news but um Theresa's here."_ Peyton said. "_And your not going to like what you see."_

_"What?"_ Haley asked turning around. Directly in her line of vision was Theresa flirting shamelessly with Nathan. Nathan was talking to her but he didn't seem to be flirting. However he was letting her rub her hands on his chest. "_What the hell?"_ Haley said storming over. Once she got over there she stood next to them. _"What the hell are you doing in my house?"_

_"I heard you were having a party."_ Theresa answered innocently.

_"I can assure you that you weren't invited."_ Haley said crossing her arms over her chest.

_"Haley, what's..."_ Nathan started but Haley held her hand up.

_"Don't even start with me Nathan."_ Haley demanded causing Nathan to shut his mouth instantly. She glared at him before turning to look back at Theresa._ "Do you just have a thing with my boyfriends? Is it fun for you? Were you going to sleep with him too?"_ Haley yelled.

"_I didn't know he was your boyfriend_." Theresa yelled back.

_"Did you ask if he had a girlfriend before you started putting your hands on him?"_ Haley asked.

_"He didn't stop me."_ Theresa snapped back.

_"Is that your excuse this time?"_ Haley asked as she saw Peyton and Brooke coming up next to her.

_"It's not an excuse. I didn't know."_ Theresa tried to defend herself.

_"Really did you not know Chris was my boyfriend either?"_ Haley asked crossing her arms over her chest.

_"I was drunk! I called and tried to apologize to you."_ Theresa said.

_"Is that suppose to make me forgive you?"_ Haley snapped back.

_"Why not you forgave Lindsey?!"_ Theresa yelled.

_"Excuse me?"_ Haley asked shocked.

"_I ran into Lindsey Sunday night, we talked. She told me what happened. Why you guys weren't friends. She also said you've been there for her since her brother died."_ Theresa said. _"So I take it you could forgive her."_ With that Theresa got a slap across the face. Haley then ran out the back door.

_"Not so fast!"_ Brooke said grabbing Nathan's arm as he tried to go after Haley.

_"Theresa you need to leave."_ Peyton demanded. "_If you ever wanted to fix things with Haley that was not the way to do it."_

_"I said the truth Peyton and you know it."_ Theresa said.

"_No, Lindsey slept with Nathan when him and Haley weren't together. You slept with Chris while they were together."_ Peyton corrected her.

_"Wait...Nathan?"_ Theresa said looking at Nathan as if piecing together who exactly he was.

_"Leave."_ Peyton demanded. Theresa just rolled her eyes and took off.

"_Nathan what the hell were you thinking?"_ Brooke yelled at her brother. _"I saw her flirting with you and you didn't stop it."_

_"We were just talking!"_ Nathan defended.

"_Sure as hell didn't look that way!"_ Brooke yelled.

_"Chill out Brooke!"_ Nathan yelled. _"I need to find Haley." _Nathan said turning around to follow her but Peyton now took the opportunity to grab his arm.

_"You need to give her some time."_ Peyton said. _"Theresa is the girl she found in bed with Chris."_

_"Shit."_ Nathan mumbled. He now realized why she was so mad as well.

_"I'll go talk to her."_ Quinn said coming out of no where taking off for the back door. She was silently watching the whole thing unfold. Quinn immediately found Haley on the side porch with her knees to her chest crying. _"Hey Haley-bob."_ All Quinn got was quiet sobs. "_It's okay. I'm here."_ Quinn soothed pulling Haley's head to her shoulder.

_"Why would she tell her?"_ Haley cried.

_"I may not be a big fan of Lindsey but I don't think she did it intentionally. I just think she was looking for someone to talk to."_ Quinn told her. Haley just slowly nodded. _"I don't think Nathan was flirting back either."_

_"But he was letting her flirt with him."_ Haley said teary eyes.

_"Hales, I know it hurt to see especially with the girl being Theresa but that boy worships the ground you walk on. He has for years even when you were just friends. He wasn't flirting back though. And not to make you mad but have you seen that boy? Theresa will not be the last girl to try to flirt with him."_ Quinn said nudging her as Haley frowned. "_But he chose to be with you. That's what you need to remember."_

_"I guess your right."_ Haley said finally.

_"Now why were you and Nathan fighting earlier?"_ Quinn asked.

_"I was just mad that Lucas was wasted and there was a party in my house. I took it out on Nathan because he allowed it to happen."_ Haley answered.

_"I know you've been going through alot but that's not fair. You should talk to him."_ Quinn told her as Haley nodded. Haley tried to wipe her eyes, she knew her makeup must be smeared by now.

"_How do I look?"_ Haley asked sniffing.

_"Hold on."_ Quinn said taking her thumb to wipe a spot under Haley's right eye. _"Now your good. Gorgeous as always." _Haley smiled.

_"Are my eyes red?" _Haley asked.

_"Yeah."_ Quinn answered wincing.

_"Oh well."_ Haley said.

_"Okay let's go_." Quinn said standing before extending her hand out to help Haley up. Quinn walked in the house first and as soon as she walking in Nathan looked up hopefully. Quinn quickly stepped aside to reveal Haley. She saw relief run across Nathan's face. Then she saw him wince when he saw her red eyes, he knew she was crying from one look. Peyton and Brooke immediately ran up to her pulling her into a hug asking her if she was okay. She nodding walking towards Nathan slowly.

_"Can we talk?"_ Nathan asked softly. Haley nodded walking past him. She led him up the stairs to her room. She walked in and held the door open letting him walk in too before she closed the door behind him and locked it. She didn't want anyone barging in while they talked. Haley went to sit on her bed as Nathan kept his distance.

"_You can sit_." She said speaking for the first time. He came over and sat next to her.

_"I'm really sorry for everything. I'm sorry I let Lucas get that drunk and throw a party. I'm sorry I let Theresa flirt with me."_ Nathan said honestly. he then gently placed his hand on the side of her face making her look at him. "_But I swear to you I didn't flirt with her."_ Haley stayed quiet avoiding his eyes. _"I wouldn't do that to you. We've been through this I'm in a relationship with you. I know I suck at this relationship thing but I chose to be with you. I want to be with you."_ Haley's eyes filled with tears as she flung her arms around his neck.

_"I know I'm sorry too. I also shouldn't have taken my frustration with Lucas on you."_ Haley cried into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "_And it just brings back bad memories with her and I've been so stressed lately."_

_"I know, I'm sorry I added more stress."_Nathan whispered rubbing her back. Haley hugged him tighter. Haley finally pulled back and wipped her tears. "_I hate seeing you cry."_ Nathan said helping her wipe his tears.

"_I've been crying a lot lately huh?"_Haley siad laughing a little.

_"It's understandable."_ Nathan said.

_"I don't like fighting with you."_ Haley whispered.

_"I don't either."_ Nathan agreed.

_"I never have."_ Haley added.

_"Neither have I."_ Nathan said reaching up and tucking a hair behind her ear that was in her face.

_"Oh..and you don't suck at this relationship thing."_ Haley said remembering what he said before. _"Your amazing to me. Your the best boyfriend I've ever had."_ Haley said smiling. "_Your my favorite."_She whispered giggling as he smiled and pulled her face towards his to kiss her. The kiss soon intensified as Nathan lowered her back to the bed and rolled on top of her. Once air became an issue Nathan pulled away and trailed kiss down her jaw down her neck sucking it lightly. Haley let out a quiet moan as Nathan smirked against her skin. Haley slide her hands down under his shirt to stroke his bare chest. Haley gently pushed Nathan to the side so he ws now on his back as she flung her leg around him to straddle him. She then trailed kisses along his jaw and down his neck leaving a trail on hot kisses. She then let her hands push his shirt up as she trailed kisses down his chest as well. Nathan couldn't take it anymore and pulled her head back up to his and kissed her forcefully slipping his tongue into her mouth. He then quickly flipped them back over so that Haley was on her back. His hands reached down to touch her leg. He then trailed his hand up her thigh he stop at her center gently adding pressure to her center through her jeans. Haley moaned in his mouth as his hand trailed up to the waistband of her jeans.

"Do you want me to stop?" Nathan asked her breathlessly as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Not yet." Haley whispered back as she shook her head. Nathan leaned his head down to kiss her neck as he slowly unbuttoned her jeans. After unbuttoning her jeans he slowly slide the zipper down. He teasingly stoked the skin under the waistband of her jeans. He knew she wasn't stopping him so he slide his hand into her panties. He gently slipped his index finger inside of her. Haley moaned throwing her head back as she bit her lip. Nathan gently kiss below her chin as her head tipped up. "_Nathan.."_ Haley moaned as he slipped another finger inside of her. He continued to pump his fingers inside of her until she reached her point of ecstasy. He kissed her lips to down out her moans. After he finished he pecked her lips own more removing his fingers. "_Wow."_ Haley whispered breathlessly as he smirked.

"_Have you ever gone that far before?"_ Nathan asked her softly brushing the hair out of her eyes as he stared down at her.

_"Yeah."_ Haley said as she nodded. "_But it was never like that."_ Nathan smiled. She leaned in and kissed him passionately flipping him onto his back. She slide her hands underneath his shirt again stroking his hard abs. She let her hand wonder to pants. She could feel his hardness. He moaned into her mouth as she touch him through his jeans. She pulled back and stared into his eyes. She slide her hand back up and unbuttoned his jeans still staring at him.

_"Hales you don't.."_ Nathan started but he trailed off as she slipped her small hand into his boxers. She kissed him deeply slipping her tongue into his mouth as she pulled down his boxers. She then continued to run her hand up and down his length. She continued what she was doing until he was almost there._ "Hales..I'm about to..."_ She cut him off by kissing him. She finished what she was doing and cleaned up._ "You didn't have to."_ Nathan whispered.

_"I wanted too."_ Haley whispered back smiling. Nathan just leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

A little while later they made their way back downstairs. Haley was glad to find alot of the party had cleared out. Her and Nathan walked down hand in hand with huge smiled on their faces. Haley passed Lucas passed out on the couch. She smacked him in the head.

_"Get your ass up_!" She said as he jumped. "_This is your party, now get up."_ Nathan just laughed as Lucas' started expression. Peyton, Brooke, Jake, Rachel, and Quinn all came up to them.

_"Sleeping beauty finally awoke."_ Quinn teased.

_"I don't feel so good."_ Lucas mumbled.

_"Did you drink too much baby?"_ Brooke said sitting next to him rubbing his back as he nodded. Rachel then looked over to see Haley and Nathan kissing and smiled at each other.

_"You two totally got some!"_ She exclaimed. Haley blushed.

_"Now I'm definitely going to be sick!"_ Lucas groaned getting up to run to the bathroom.

_"I'll get him some water."_Nathan said going into the kitchen.

_"So did you?"_ Brooke asked. "_Is miss Haley James not a virgin anymore?"_ Brooke teased.

_"No I am."_ Haley confirmed.

_"Good, I would have had to kick his ass_." Jake said seriously. He was always very protective on Haley especially after what happened to him with Jenny.

_"No you wouldn't."_ Haley said firmly. "_When I chose to it's my decision."_

_"I know, but your my best friend."_ Jake said pulling her a into a side hug. Haley smiled up at him. _"I'm going to go check on Lucas. I'll let you girls talk because I have a feeling I don't want to hear what your talking about."_ Jake said kissing Haley's head before giving Peyton a kiss. He then made his way towards the bathroom.

_"So what happened?"_ Rachel asked grinning.

_"Nothing_." Haley blushed.

_"Come on spill_." Peyton encouraged.

_"This is embarrassing you guys."_ Haley said blushing some more.

_"You did do something didn't you."_ Quinn said smiling.

"_Maybe."_ Haley answered.

_"She did."_ Peyton confirmed.

_"That's all you guys are getting out of me though. I don't like talking about these things. Plus it's your brother."_ Haley said looking at Brooke.

_"You had to listen to me talk all about Lucas."_ Brooke reminded.

_"And for that I'm scarred forever."_ Haley teased.

The rest of the party went pretty good. Haley was able to enjoy herself no drama and forget about her problems. They even managed to clean up the house before their parents got home the next morning.

* * *

The next morning Karen, Keith, Deb, and Dan all arrived home earlier. They had no idea there was a party the night before. Deb, Dan, and Rachel all stayed back at the James' while they went to the wake. Brooke and Nathan went too for support. They also knew Jimmy. Deb, Dan, and Rachel were suppose to meet them for lunch after the wake. They chose to have the wake somewhat early. Lindsey was released from the hospital that day just in time for the wake. Karen and Keith went in a separate car. Haley and Lucas were planning to pick up Peyton and Jake on the way. Their other friends were meeting them there. They were now up at the front of wake and the family had decided on an open casket. as soon as Haley saw it she turned her head and buried her face in Nathan's chest. Lucas and Brooke went first.

_"Lucas', I'm so glad you came."_ Bob said hugging him. Lucas nodded.

_"This is Brooke. She met Jimmy a couple last summer."_ Lucas explained as Brooke gave Bob a hug. Lucas then proceeded to hug Donna as Brooke gave Bob a hug.

_"Your the Brooke?"_ Bob asked.

_"I guess so."_ Brooke said nodding.

_"I'm really sorry about Jimmy."_ Lucas said speaking up.

_"I know. He was so young. He didn't deserve to die."_ Bob said sadly.

_"No, he didn't_." Donna added. "_Lucas you were one of his best friends. Don't forget that."_

_"I won't, he was one of mine."_ Lucas said. Lucas then glanced back at the long line behind him. _"I'll see you guys later. I don't want to keep the line."_ Lucas said apologetically as he moved to Lindsey. "_How are you holding up?"_ Lucas asked.

_"It's a hard day_." Lindsey answered.

_"Remember what I said."_ Lucas said hugging her.

_"I will. Thank you."_ Lindsey said as she went to hug Brooke as well. _"Thank you for coming."_

_"Definitely."_ Brooke replied. _"Don't blame yourself."_

_"I'll try."_Lindsey said with a small smile. Lucas and Brooke made their way for the casket. Brooke reached out and grabbed his hand for support as they kneeled in front of it. They both silently prayed. Brooke looked over to see a few tears trickle down his cheeks. She wiped her own before rubbing his back soothingly before helping him up.

* * *

It was now Haley's turn to walk up. She grabbed Nathan's hand quickly. "_Come with me?"_

_"Of course."_ Nathan replied as they walked up to Jimmy and Lindsey's parents.

_"Hi Donna."_ Haley said softly as she hugged her. "_Hi Bob. Bob, this is Nathan my boyfriend. You didn't get to meet him at the hosptial."_ Haley said after she hugged him.

_"Donna told me. It's nice to meet you. Thank you for coming."_ Bob said shaking Nathan's hand as Haley hugged Donna.

_"Jimmy would appreciate it so much to know you guys are here. All of his friends."_ Donna said with a sad smile.

_"He knows."_ Haley said sadly. "_I'm sure he knows."_

_"Thank you Haley. And thank you even more for being there for Lindsey."_ Donna said as Haley nodded.

_"It's were I need to be."_ Haley answered. "_I'll let you guys talk to the next people."_ Haley said moving on to Lindsey. "_Hey Linds."_ Haley said giving her a hug.

_"Hey Haley, thanks for coming."_ Lindsey said as she went to hug Nathan quickly.

_"I'm suppose to be here."_ Haley told her as she nodded.

_"Well it means alot to me."_ Lindsey assured her. Haley nodded.

_"How are you feeling?"_ Haley asked.

_"Shitty."_ Lindsey answered honestly. "_It's a hard day with lots of people. I have to stand here and hug random people I've never met. I'd leave but I'm doing this for Jimmy."_

_"I know. It's almost over."_ Haley assured her. _"I should keep the line going. Call me later?"_

_"Okay."_Lindsey said as Haley and Nathan walked away. Haley's breath hitched in her throat when she saw Jimmy in his casket again. Nathan squeeze her hand tighter as they made their way over. As they knelt down and prayed Haley silently cried. After they finished Nathan helped her up and comforted her in the corner.

* * *

**Author's Not: Thanks for the previous reviews. Kepp them coming please. I know I said this chapter was the funeral I thought it would be too long so I just did that wake.**


	17. Chapter 17

Haley, Nathan, Brooke, and Lucas were just getting to the cafe. They had said goodbye to their other friends after the wake and went to meet their parents for lunch like promised. Karen and Keith went to the wake too but didn't stay as long. Once inside they instantly saw Deb, Dan, and Rachel sitting at a nearby table. Her parents weren't sitting down get though. Brooke climbed into the circular shaped both to sit next to Rachel and then Lucas sat next. Haley slide into the both next to Deb with Nathan next to her. Haley flopped into her seat and laid her head on her arms.

_"Tough day honey?"_ Deb said softly while rubbing her back gently.

_"Mmhm."_ Haley said nodding her head but not looking up.

_"Where are my parent?"_ Lucas asked noticing he didn't see them.

_"They went to the kitchen to get us drink."_Dan answered. Haley then looked up and rested her chin on her arms. Her eyes were still red from earlier at the wake.

**"**_Did you guys start looking for houses?"_ Haley asked them.

_"No, we just walked around town today. Tomorrow we will look."_ Deb answered. Haley nodded. She faintly heard the bell above the door ring and glanced over. Haley suddenly snapped up into the sitting position when someone walked in.

_"Hey Hales, I missed you at the wake today."_ Chris said.

_"I didn't miss you."_ Haley mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

_"What?"_ Chris asked pretending like her didn't hear her.

_"I said get out of my mom's cafe."_ Haley said smirking giving him a death glare.

_"That's not nice to talk to someone you care about like that."_ Chris said grinning. Nathan then stood up.

_"Get the hell out of here Chris!"_ Nathan said angrily.

_"Nathan, sit down."_ Deb demanded._ "Chris leave. This is partly my cafe now so leave."_

_"Mom, he's--"_ Nathan started to say but Deb cut him off.

_"No Nathan, I just became part owner I'm not having my son start a fight in here already no matter what the reason!"_ Deb demanded. Haley reached up and grabbed Nathan's hand pulling him reluctantly back to his seat.

_"I will I just need to talk to Haley."_ Chris said.

_"No, you don't."_ Lucas gritted through his teeth. Chris then looked over and saw Rachel.

_"Hello Chris. I see your still an asshole."_ Rachel said smirking. "_How's Taylor?"_

_"I don't care how Taylor is._" Chris said.

_"But you still cheated on Haley with her?"_ Brooke said rolling her eyes.

_"I made a mistake."_ Chris answered.

_"Multiple."_ Haley muttered.

_"Okay, that's it."_ Lucas snapped having enough. Just as he stood up Karen and Keith walked back in and stopped dead in their tracks. Lucas grabbed Chris by the collar getting in his face. _"I've had a very long day and you being here isn't helping. Haley does not want you here so get the hell out."_ Lucas said not waiting for him to respond he shoved him towards the door. Brooke then leaped out of her seat opening the door so Lucas could push him out.

_"Buh-bye_." Brooke said slamming the door in his face once Lucas shoved him out it. Brooke and Lucas then went back to the table as Karen and Keith came to sit too.

_"Thanks Luke..thanks B. Davis..and Rachel and Deb."_ Haley said weakly resting her head back on her arms. Lucas nodded.

_"We got your back tutorgirl_." Brooke said with a small smile making Haley smile back. She then turned to Nathan sitting up. Nathan, however, wasn't looking at her.

_"Thank you."_ She whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek gently. She then laid her head on his shoulder. He turned his head to kiss her forehead.

* * *

After lunch Haley, Brooke, and Rachel went back to Haley's house. Nathan and Lucas went to play basketball and this time they promised they were really playing basketball. Haley went into the living room and plopped down onto the couch between Rachel and Brooke.

"_Today was such a long day."_ Haley said leaning her head back on the couch.

_"I know."_ Brooke responded.

_"Would I be a terrible person if I said I can't wait until tomorrow's over to go back to the cabin?"_ Haley asked turning her head to look at Brooke.

_"Not at all."_ Brooke said. Haley just nodded before turning her head to Rachel.

_"When are you going to be back at the cabin?"_ Haley asked.

_"Saturday."_ Rachel answered. _"I have some stuff to do at home then I'll be there a week or two I haven't decided."_

_"Good Peyton will be there too."_ Haley told her.

_"Peyton's cool I like her."_ Rachel said.

_"She is."_ Haley answered. "_You guys will only be maybe like a half an hour away from each other this year at school."_

_"Yeah, it will be nice to know someone in LA."_ Rachel answered.

_"Oh by the way what was up with you and that Owen guy last night?"_ Brooke said grinning evilly.

_"Nothing."_ Rachel said trying to hide her smile.

_"You hooked up with him didn't you?"_ Brooke said knowingly. Rachel always hooked up with guys.

_"Actually no."_ Rachel asked honestly shocking Brooke causing her to sit up completely in her seat.

_"Hold on am I imagining things or did Rachel Gatina just say she didn't hook up with a cute guy that she liked?"_ Brooke said raising her eyebrow in question.

_"Ha Ha."_ Rachel said dryly, not offended at all by Brooke's comment.

_"So what happened?"_ Haley asked curiously.

_"We talked."_ Rachel answered simply.

_"Come on Rach you don't just talk to guys.."_ Brooke said teasingly.

_"Well this one I did."_ Rachel said shrugging like it was no big deal.

_"You really like him don't you?"_ Brooke said smiling.

_"Maybe."_ Rachel said trying to hold back a grin.

_"She does!"_ Haley said smiling. Rachel groaned and put her head in her hands.

_"Okay! I do!"_ Rachel exclaimed. _"But I'll probably never see him again."_

_"What? Why?" _Brooke asked.

"_I have no way to get in contact with him."_ Rachel answered.

_"You didn't get his number?"_ Brooke asked as Rachel shook her head.

_"Okay, wait. That may not be true."_ Haley said and Rachel looked confused. "_Tree Hill's not that big of a town who was he here with?"_

_"I don't know.."_ Rachel said trying to think_. "I don't think I even asked him..."_ Just as she said that Peyton walked in.

_"Hey girls."_ Peyton said sitting on the chair near the couch.

_"Hey. Where have you been?"_ Haley asked.

_"I was with Mia for a bit she was waiting for Chase to get back."_ Peyton told them. Haley just nodded. _"So I was thinking..maybe we could do are girls night tonight even if it's just the four of us since last time got a bit..crazy_." Peyton said with a laugh.

_"A bit crazy? I didn't know Tree Hill had ragers."_ Rachel said laughing.

_"Neither did I."_ Brooke responded.

_"We can do a girls night. I need a nice relaxing night."_ Haley answered as Brooke nodded in agreement.

_"Yay!"_ Peyton said excited.

_"I'm suppose to go home tonight.."_ Rachel whined. _"I told my parents I would be home."_

_"Are you parents home?" _Brooke asked.

_"Probably not."_ Rachel answered.

"_Will they even notice if your there?"_ Brooke asked, not to be mean but she knew Rachel's parents. Rachel's parents were always away most of the time Rachel lived alone. Even when her parents were home they didn't pay any attention to her.

"_Probably not."_ Rachel answered again.

"_Then what's stopping you from staying one more night?"_ Brooke asked raising her eyebrow.

_"Absolutely nothing."_ Rachel said smiling.

_"Yay! Girls night!"_ Haley said excitedly as Brooke clapped.

The girls all decided to watch a movie. Haley went into the kitchen to make popcorn and get drinks. It was almost dinner time. The boys were planning on playing another basketball came then bringing dinner back for them. Deb and Karen were working on the business while Keith and Dan volunteered to clean the cafe while they working.

Haley made her way back into the living room with the popcorn while Brooke helped her grab the sodas. Peyton had just put the movie in and they were watching the credits.

_"So what's Mia doing?"_ Haley asked plopping some popcorn in her mouth.

_"She went to hang out with Chase."_ Peyton answered.

_"He didn't stay long at the wake today."_ Haley commented offering the others some popcorn. Peyton reached over to grab some.

_"He had to drive his friend home he was in town last night."_ Peyton answered as Brooke and Haley's eyes went wide.

_"Oh my god!"_ Brooke exclaimed, Peyton just looked confused and Rachel wasn't paying attention she was watching the previews on the television.

_"What's his friends name_?" Haley asked.

_"You met him_." Peyton said giving her a weird look. Haley reached over and nudged Rachel.

_"What?"_ Rachel said turning her attention to Haley.

_"What's the big deal?"_ Peyton asked still confused.

_"Is his name Owen?"_ Brooke asked.

_"Yeah..."_ Peyton said confused.

_"Rachel were you listening?"_ Brooke asked excitedly for her friend.

"_All I heard was Owen.."_ Rachel answered. That's all she heard because she wasn't listening before that she was too focused on the television.

_"The friend he was visiting was Chase!"_ Haley said as her and Brooke squealed excitedly. Rachel smiled as her eyes brightened, happy by the news.

_"What's going on?"_ Peyton asked.

_"Rachel likes him."_ Brooke said smirking. Rachel just rolled her eyes.

_"You guys did seem to get along well."_ Peyton commented.

_"Call Chase."_ Brooke told Haley. Haley grabbed her phone and went to her contacts and pressed send on Chase.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Chase."_ Haley said.

_"Hey Haley. Whatsup?"_

_"Okay so here's the thing..."_ Haley started as an impatient Brooke snatched the phone out of her hand. _"Brooke_!" Haley said frustrated. Brooke just held up her hand to silence her.

_"Hi Chase this is Brooke. So he's the thing my friend likes your friend."_

_"What? Isn't Haley dating Nathan?"Chase asked confused._

_"Not that friend I meant Rachel. She likes Owen!"_ Brooke said as Rachel's jaw dropped.

_"Brooke!"_ Rachel yelled. "_What the hell are you doing?"_

_"Shhh.."_ Brooke scolded. "_Now I need you to call him and see what's up you know..what he thinks of her?"_ Brooke rushed out.

"_Uh..yeah sure..I guess I could." Chase said hesitantly._

_"Okay! Great! You do that and call me back!"_ Brooke said excitedly.

_"Wait right now?" Chase said not understanding the rush._

_"Yes! Right now."_ Brooke demanded. Chase just chuckled.

_"Yes mom. I'll call you back in a bit." Chase said sarcastically laughing._

_"Thank you." Brooke_ said hanging up the phone. "_He's calling him."_

_"I can't believe you just did that."_ Rachel said.

_"Is it really that hard to believe?"_ Haley said laughing.

_"Your right, it's not."_ Rachel said laughing as Peyton laughed to. Brooke just grinned.

_"Well your lucky to have me. Chase is calling him then calling me back."_ Brooke said as Rachel looked nervous. _"Since when are you nervous about guys?"_ Brooke asked.

_"I never had any kind of connection with any of the other ones."_ Rachel said shrugging her shoulders. _"He just got me."_

_"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."_ Haley told her.

* * *

Meanwhile the boys were now taking a break from their one on one game to drink some water.

"_Thanks for kicking Chris out today."_ Nathan said nonchalantly.

_"Trust me I had no problem with it."_ Lucas said laughing a little. _"Plus if I didn't and you hit him your mom would have kicked your ass."_

_"That is true and believe me I wanted too."_ Nathan said laughing too.

_"I don't see why that guy just can't stay gone."_ Lucas muttered. "_Haley's made it clear she wants nothing to do with him so why hang around?" _Lucas asked shaking his head.

_"Something tells me your sisters not an easy girl to get over."_ Nathan answered._ "I don't want to find out either."_

_"Your really serious about her aren't you?"_ Lucas asked somewhat shocked. He had warned Nathan not to hurt Haley but he knew Nathan's history with girls.

_"Yeah, I am."_ Nathan answered. _"If I wasn't I wouldn't have started a relationship with her. You know I'm not the relationship type but with with Haley it's different." _

_"Good."_ Lucas answered as he got silent for a minute. "_Did you ever think we'd end up dating each other sister when we were younger?"_ Lucas asked laughing a little as Nathan did the same.

_"Not in a million years."_ Nathan answered laughing a little as well.

_"I still can't believe we will all be going to the same college next year."_ Lucas commented.

_"It's crazy..but I wouldn't change it."_ Nathan said.

_"We should be roommates_." Lucas said suddenly_. "Or is that totally gay?"_ (no offense to anyone!)

"_Actually I've been meaning to talk to you about that."_ Nathan said. "_Me and friend Clay are getting an apartment down there across from campus we had another roommate but he recently backed out. He transferred to his girlfriends school. They've been dating for four years and the distance got to be to much, so now we have an extra room. What do you think? You in?"_

_"Definately! That sounds sick. I'm in."_Lucas said they bumped fists. "_Now you ready to get your ass kicked."_ Lucas said standing up as he grabbed the ball.

_"In your dreams."_ Nathan answered.

* * *

The boys were now on their way home with pizza for the girls. The girls were almost finished with their movie now. Brooke glanced at the clock for the millionth time.

_"What is taking so long?"_ Brooke said sighing.

_"They only called 15 minutes ago.."_ Haley said laughing at her impatiently.

_"Not them! Chase!"_ Brooke exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_"Shouldn't I be the one worried about that?"_ Rachel asked smirking.

_"Brooke's miss matchmaker."_ Haley said rolling her eyes.

_"Give me your phone." _Brooke said holding out her hand as Haley rolled her eyes and passed over the phone.

_"Brooke, don't annoy the kid."_ Rachel scolded but Brooke ignored her and pressed send.

_"To late. Now shh."_ Brooke said waiting for Chase to answer.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi, it's me Brooke again."_ Brooke said quickly. "_Did you talk to him?"_

_"I just got off the phone with him. He's interested too."_

_"Really? That's great! Now we need a plan!"_ Brooke said excitedly.

_"A plan? What do you mean?"_

_"To get them together! Duh?"_ Brooke exclaimed. Rachel along with the others were watching her intently.

"_Oh no. I don't get involved in my friends love lives."_

_"Chase.."_

_"I ask him for you. Now the rest is up to them."_

_"Please."_ Brooke whined as she heard Chase sigh on the other line while she could hear Mia encouraging him too.

"_What do you have in mind?" _

_"Yay!"_ Brooke cheered_. "I'll talk it over with the girls and get back to you okay?"_

_"Okay. bye."_ He said as Brooke hung up the phone.

_"Okay so good news he likes you but now we need a plan to get you guys to see each other again."_ Brooke said happily.

_"And how are you going to do that?"_ Rachel asked.

_"Mia's coming to the cabin right?"_ Brooke asked.

_"For a week during the time I'm there.."_ Peyton answered.

_"Rachel will be there the same time."_Brooke said thinking out loud_. "Have Mia bring Chase and Chase bring Owen. Plan complete."_

_"That's fine with me_." Haley answered.

"_Okay."_ Brooke said holding up the phone. "_Rachel how's that idea? You in?"_

_"Yeah.."_ Rachel said "_Definitely."_ With that Brooke pressed send and held the phone to her ear.

_"What's the plan?"_

_"Mia's coming to the cabin in like a little over a week. The plan is you come and bring Owen."_ Brooke told him.

_"Is Haley okay with that?" _

_"Yes."_ Brooke answered. "_Are you okay with that plan?"_

_"Yeah, I'll talk to him."_

_"Okay, just let us know. Bye."_ Brooke said hanging up. "_Plan in motion!"_ Brooke said happily making Rachel smile as Lucas and Nathan walked in.

_"We've got pizza."_ Nathan calls as he enters the house.

_"Not so loud."_ Lucas whines as he sits on the couch.

_"Still hung over baby."_ Brooke said running her hand through his hair as she kisses his temple gently.

_"Just a headache."_ Lucas answers.

_"Don't drink so much next time."_ Haley said as she stood up to get some plates and drink from the kitchen.

"_Come on Hales are you really still mad?"_ Lucas called after her.

"_Yes Luke you had a huge party. Not to mention of all people Theresa gets an invite?"_ Haley snapped back turning around.

_"She was in our house?"_ Lucas questioned.

_"Maybe if you weren't passed out you would have noticed."_ Haley snapped before grabbing Nathan's hand and pulling him into the kitchen.

_"What happened with Theresa?"_ Lucas asked Brooke and Peyton once Haley was out of earshot.

_"She was flirting with Nathan."_ Peyton answered.

_"Haley freaked out."_ Brooke added.

_"Who is this Theresa chick?"_ Rachel asked finally.

"_She's the one Haley caught in bed with Chris_." Peyton answered.

_"Shit.."_ Rachel said.

_"I didn't invite Theresa_." Lucas told them as they nodded.

_"Who know, she does to she's just mad about the party."_ Brooke told him.

_"I should go talk to her."_ Lucas said standing up.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen.

_"I don't think your brother invited Theresa."_ Nathan said once they were alone.

_"I know but he had the party."_ Haley answered.

_"Go easy on him Hales he's going through a hard time too."_ Nathan told her. Haley just nodded grabbing the plates.

_"How was basketball?"_ Haley asked.

_"Totally kicked his ass."_ Nathan said proudly as Haley smiled and shook her head. "_I missed you."_ Nathan said backing up up against the counter as he placed his hand on her hips. He kissed her neck as she giggled.

_"Oh really?"_ Haley said grinning as she trailed kisses up her neck across her jaw.

_"Oh yeah."_Nathan said capturing her lips in a kiss. Haley could feel her knees going weak from his kiss she grabbed his arms for support as she tightened his grip on her waist and lifted her up onto the counter. Nathan gently separated her legs and stepped in between them. As Nathan slipped his tongue in her mouth Haley moaned in his mouth.

_"Oh god sorry_." A voice said making them spring apart. Nathan stood there covering his eyes. He then removed his hands and saw Haley jumping off the counter looking completely mortified. "_I just wanted to talk to Haley for a minute."_

_"Yeah, I'll just bring the plates out to everyone."_ Nathan said grabbing the plates rushing out of the room.

_"Well that was disturbing."_ Lucas commented as Haley rolled her eyes.

_"Get to the point Lucas, what do you want to talk about?"_ Haley asked.

"_I just wanted to say I'm sorry about last night. I just wanted to forget about things. I got too drunk and I should have asked you before a had a party."_ Lucas said looking down sheepishly.

_"It's fine."_ Haley said. "_Just warn me next time."_

_"Okay_." Lucas answered nodding. "_And I promise you I didn't invite Theresa."_

_"I know."_ Haley said shrugging. "_I shouldn't have snapped at you. I've just been going through a lot and the party stressed me out."_

_"It's okay." _Lucas answered. _"I'm sorry too."_

_"So how are you holding up?"_ Haley asked.

_"I'm okay_." Lucas answered looking down.

_"Lucas, I know when your lying_." Haley said_. "It's hard for me too."_ Lucas just nodded.

_"I have a question. Now don't get mad okay?"_ Lucas said nervously. Haley nodded giving him a pointed look as she waiting for him to ask. _"Are you and um Nathan.."_ Lucas said trailing off as Haley gave him a look.

_"Are we what?"_ Haley asked.

_"You know.."_ Lucas said looking uncomfortable. Haley's eyes widened in alarm when she realized what her brother was asking.

_"God Lucas_!" Haley shrieked. "_No we aren't!"_

_"Just checking."_ Lucas said holding his hands up in defense. "_Your my baby sister after all."_ Lucas said slinging his arm around her shoulder pulling her into a side hug.

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah."_ Haley said shaking her head. "_Come on help me with the drinks."_

* * *

The next morning Karen came and knocked on Haley's bedroom door. She stuck her head in to find Nathan and slowly opening his eyes as Haley remained asleep on his chest.

_"Good Morning."_ Karen said looking at the two cuddled together.

_"Uh Karen this isn't what is looks like."_ Nathan said motioned towards himself and Haley. Karen just laughed.

_"It's okay."_ Karen said laughing. _"I trust my daughter."_ Karen said with a smile. "_And most of all I trust you with my daughter."_ Nathan just smiled and nodded. _"Do me a favor and wake her up for the funeral we are leaving in an hour."_ Karen said before closing the door. Nathan then turned his head to kiss Haley's forehead.

_"Mhmm."_ Haley mumbled snuggling closer to Nathan.

_"You have to get up baby we are leaving in an hour."_ Nathan whispered rubbing her arm. Haley slowly opened her eyes.

_"I don't wanna go."_ Haley whined tightening her grip on him.

_"You have to go."_ Nathan said gently kissing the top of her head.

_"I know."_ Haley said finally opening her eyes and turning her head to rest her chin on his chest as she looked up at him. "_I'm going to shower."_ Haley said as she leaned up to kiss him lips gently before hopping out of bed. As soon as she hopped out of bed her phone started ringing. "_Who could that be?"_Haley asked herself out loud as she looked for her phone.

_"Here."_ Nathan said handing it to her.

_"Thanks_." Haley replied grabbing the phone. _"It's Jake."_ Haley said as she flipped her phone open. _"Hello?"_

_"Hey Hales. I have a problem."_

_"Okay, what is it?"_ Haley said.

_"Well my parents are going to the funeral."_ Jake said first. His parents are close friends with Jimmy's parents. "_And my babysitter just called out sick."_

_"Oh no Jake what are you going to do?"_ Haley asked.

_"I don't know I can't bring a toddler to a funeral."_ Jake said. _"Is Rachel still there?"_

_"Uh yeah, she's getting lunch with us after the funeral before she heads home for a few days."_

_"Is there anyway I could talk to her?" _Jake asked.

_"Yeah, sure why?"_ Haley asked as she walked out of the room.

_"I need a babysitter remember."_ Jake said laughing.

_"Right."_ Haley said as she walked to the guest room. She softly knocked on the door and waited for Rachel to answer.

_"Yeah?"_ Rachel called back sleepily. Haley opened the door.

_"Hi, Jake wants to talk to you."_ Haley said as Rachel sat up.

_"Jake?"_ Rachel asked confused as she took the phone. "_Hello?"_

_"Hey Rachel it's me. I have a huge favor to ask you."_

_"Okay.."_ Rachel said slowly still confused of why Jake needed to talk to her.

_"My babysitter just called out sick and I was wondering if there was anyway you could watch Jenny for me while I went to the funeral? I hate to ask I'm just really desperate right now."_

_"Oh..it's okay. Yeah, I'll do it."_ Rachel said. _"It's no big deal only a couple of hours."_

_"Thank you so much. I owe you big time."_

_"Don't worry about it."_ Rachel said.

_"Okay, I'll drop Jenny off in an hour. It's that okay?"_

_"Yeah, see you then."_ Rachel said before hanging up. "_Shit, I'm not good with kids." _Rachel said flopping down on the bed as she handed Haley the phone.

_"You'll be fine Jenny's a great kid. You were fine with her at the cabin. Plus Deb and Dan will be here if you need anything."_ Haley encouraged.

_"Okay. Can you do me a favor and wake me up in like a half hour?"_ Rachel asked.

_"Sure, I'm going to shower."_ Haley answered before leaving. Haley went back to her room to grab some clothes.

_"What was that about?"_ Nathan asked.

_"Jake asked Rachel to babysit his sitter cancelled last minute."_ Haley told him grabbing some clothes.

_"Rachel babysit?"_ Nathan said laughing.

_"She will be fine."_ Haley said with a smile as she shook her head before leaving the room.

* * *

Haley was finished getting ready and making her way downstairs to find Nathan. She had woken Rachel up a half an hour ago to get ready to watch Jenny. She told Lucas and Brooke to meet her downstairs in a couple minutes. Haley made their way towards the kitchen and slowed her pace when she heard arguing.

_"Nathan, I've told you need to start focusing on your game if you want to make it to NBA someday."_ Dan said.

_"Dad, I was just playing basketball yesterday. I'll be fine."_ Nathan snapped. Haley slowly entered the kitchen.

_"Your never going to make it if you keep slacking off...."_ Dan started but the words died on his lips when he saw Haley standing there.

_"What's going on in here?"_ Haley asked giving Dan a pointed look.

_"We were just having a father and son talk."_ Dan answered.

_"Like that father and son talk at the cabin."_ Haley said shocking Nathan.

_"Haley.."_ Dan started.

_"You promised me you'd lay off Nathan and stop pressuring him so much. You lied."_ Haley said firmly. "_Come on Nathan we need to leave."_ Haley said taking his hand pulling him out of the kitchen. She got to the bottom of the stairs when Nathan pulled her arm stopping her. He gently pushed her against the wall and crashing his lips onto hers in a breath taking kiss. They both pulled away breathless.

_"Thank you."_ Nathan whispered. _"No ones ever stuck up for me with Dan before."_

_"You don't deserve his criticism."_ Haley whispered back.

_"I meant to say thank you back at the cabin but.."_

_"You heard that at the cabin?"_ Haley asked shocked.

_"Some on it."_ Nathan admitted. Haley just looked down. Nathan placed a finger beneath her chin and raised her head. _"Thank you for sticking up for me."_ Nathan repeated.

_"Someone has to."_ Haley said with a small smile._ "Nathan your an amazing basketball player. I have no doubt in my mind that someday you will make it to the NBA. Don't let your dad ever make you think any different."_ With that Nathan kissed her again as passionately as he could. He was so happy at the very moment. He never felt this way about anyone before her.

"_Break it up you two. Your blocking the stairway."_ Brooke teased as her, Lucas, and Rachel made their way down the stairs making then pull apart.

_"God do you two ever come up for air!"_ Lucas muttered walking by them as someone knocked on the door.

_"That must be Jake."_ Haley said making her way to the door.

_"Where's my parents?"_ Lucas asked.

_"They already left."_ Nathan answered as Haley opened the door.

_"Hi Hales."_ Jake said as she opened the door. Jake stood in the doorway with Jenny in his arms and Peyton next to him.

_"Hi."_ Haley said as she reached for Jenny. "_How's my favorite baby girl_?" Haley said as Jenny giggled when Haley took her. Haley kissed her head. _"You going to have fun with Rachel today?"_

_"Yeah!"_ Jenny shrieked.

_"I hate to rush you guys but we have to leave now if we don't want to be late_." Peyton said from the doorway.

"_Oh crap."_ Haley said as she glanced at the clock. Haley quickly passed Jenny to Rachel. Haley was rushing to get her purse when her heel slipped out from underneath her sending her flying to the ground.

_"Nice undies Hales_." Peyton teased as Haley blushed.

_"Shit."_ Haley cursed as Nathan helped her up and they all tried to hide their laughter.

_"Haley!"_ Jake warned pointing to Jenny.

_"Sorry baby Auntie said a bad word don't repeat it."_ Haley said kissing Jenny's head as Jenny and everyone else laughed. Haley just laughing a little rolling her eyes rushing them out the door.

* * *

The funeral was long. To Haley it seemed like it lasted forever. It was almost over now. Haley glanced to her left to see tears streaming down Brooke's cheeks as she clasped her hand into Lucas'. Lucas had tears brimming in his eyes. She looked to her right passed Nathan and she saw Jaek and Peyton crying. She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. She turned around to see her mother touching her shoulder. Haley gave her mother's hand a squeeze before her mom took her hand away. Mouth was making his way to the front of the church. They asked him to make the speak about Jimmy. Haley could see Jimmy's family crying in the front row. For a minute it looked as though Lindsey was going to leave. She made a move to stand but her mother pulled her back. Haley then focused on Mouth again. She let the words sink in and the tears fell faster. Nathan pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

The church service had just finished and everyone was getting ready to make their way to bury Jimmy. Most people were already at their cars when Haley and the other's caught up with Lindsey. Lindsey rushed into Haley's arms as they both cried.

_"I'm so sorry Lindsey."_ Haley whispered. She knew it had been said before but she felt like she needed to say it again.

_"That was so hard I didn't think I was going to make it to the end_." Lindsey admitted.

_"I know. I saw you almost leave_." Haley told her.

_"Thank you for coming."_ Lindsey whispered as Haley nodded.

_"Come on girls. It's time to go."_ Karen said as she made her way to her car. Haley nodded before looking of Lindsey's shoulder. She saw Damien making his way towards them.

_"Lindsey, you should get in the limo I'll meet you at the cemetery."_Haley said rushing her into the limo. Lindsey looked confused but then she saw Damien. Lindsey just nodded letting Haley close the door to the limo. Once Haley turned around Damien was only a few feet away from her.

_"Hi Haley."_

_"I'd say it's nice to see you but that would be a lie, wouldn't it? Damien."_ Haley said. Realization soon crossed over Brooke and Nathan's faced.

_"Haley quit being a bitch and let me talk to Lindsey."_ Damien demanded.

_"Damien, we are at a funeral. It's not the time for you to cause a scene."_ Haley scolded.

_"Your the queen of scenes. Now just let me talk to Lindsey."_

_"Now it's the time."_ Haley said firmly_. "Come on Nate."_ Haley said grabbing his hand to pull him away.

_"New boyfriend?"_ Damien questioned. "_You sure move fast me, then Chris, now this guy_." With that Haley whipped around.

"_Damien, cut the shit. We are at a funeral do you think this is appropriate."_ Haley whispered. "_And nothing ever happen with us and you know it."_

_"You just wish it did."_ Damien snickered._ "Get out not, your dating the school slut." _Haley's jaw dropped.

_"Listen you..."_ Nathan started but Haley stopped him but walking up to Damien and slapping him.

_"That's for the rumor!"_ Haley yelled before slapping him again. _"That's for ruining my friendship with Lindsey."_ Haley yelled slapping him again. "_And that's for cheating on Lindsey."_ Haley yelled slapping him one more time._ "And that's for showing up here. Now get lost."_Haley yelled walking away pulling a reluctant Nathan with her. The others followed.

* * *

Luckily the rest of the day went fine. They met Rachel for lunch after before they all left. Rachel went home for a few days while Haley, Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke went back to the cabin. Their parents said they would be up in couple of days. Nathan and Haley both avoided his father while they were saying goodbye. The four of them couldn't week for the next couple of days alone.

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews last chapter. Hopefully this chapter will get a few more. I really like if everyone would give me their input. Much more Naley and Brucas to come!**


	18. Chapter 18

Haley, Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke were finally pulling up to the beach house after a long drive. There had been a lot of traffic for some reason.

_"That took forever."_ Brooke commented hopping out of the car.

_"Well it didn't help that you had to pee like four times."_ Haley commented laughing.

_"Hey! It was three, one time I just wanted food. I used the bathroom as an excuse."_ Brooke said smirked before getting her bag out of the back of the car. The other just laughed at her as they grabbed their bags and carried them inside. Haley unlocked the door and let them in. She dropped her bag in the living room and stepped out on the porch. Haley was staring out towards the water when she felt arms circle her waist.

_"Hey."_ She said smiling as she leaned back against Nathan.

"_What are you thinking about?"_ Nathan asked leaning down to kiss her bare shoulder.

_"How I missed it here, in just three day."_ Haley said laughing a little._ "It's just so peaceful here."_

_"Yeah, I'm glad we're back."_ Nathan said.

_"Where'd Brooke and Lucas go?"_ Haley asked glancing over their shoulder.

_"To put their stuff away."_ Nathan answered. "_What do you say me and you go out to dinner today?"_ Haley smiled and turned in his arms.

_"Like a date?"_ Haley said smirking.

"_Not like a date, a date."_ Nathan clarified leaning down to kiss her.

_"Okay."_ Haley said as she pulled away from him leaving him standing there.

_"Where'd you go?"_ Nathan joked.

_"To get ready for our date_." Haley said popping a kiss on his cheek before skipping away. He just laughed.

_"What's she all excited about?"_ Brooke asked as her and Lucas walked out onto the porch.

_"She's going to get ready for our date."_ Nathan answered.

_"Your date? Oh my god! I need to go!"_ Brooke said excitedly as she started to rush away.

_"What are you so excited about?"_ Nathan asked his sister confused. "_Your not coming with us_." Nathan laughed.

_"I need to help her get ready! Duh!"_ Brooke exclaimed.

_"Hey Brooke!"_ Lucas called after her making her stop. "_Why don't you get yourself ready to..we can go out too."_

_"Okay."_ Brooke said with a huge grin on her face as she raced upstairs.

* * *

_"You look hot!"_ Brooke exclaimed once they were both finished getting ready. With much of Haley's protests she finally let Brooke help her get ready.

_"Thanks."_ Haley answered glancing at herself in the mirror. "_You don't look so bad yourself."_Haley joked. Haley was wearing one of Brooke's teal halter tops that flared out at the bottom with a jean skirt. She let Brooke curl her hair into loose curls. She had smokey looking eye shadow with teal mixed in. She wore matching teal heals that Brooke had given her as well. Brooke was wearing a pink tube top with sequence on top with a jean skirt also. She had the top section on her hair poofed up and clipped back and the rest straight down. She wore black eye liner on the top of her eye lids with pink eye shadow. Brooke wore white heals. They both looked gorgeous. They made their made their way downstairs to the boys. Once they both got to the bottom of the stairs the boys were waiting for them. Both boys jaws dropped at the sight of them.

_"How do I look?"_ Haley timidly as Nathan as she walked towards him.

_"Beautiful."_ Nathan said giving her light kiss on the lips.

_"What about me Luke?"_ Brooke said batting her eyelashes at him.

_"You look amazing."_ Lucas answered to Brooke.

_"We will see you guys later."_ Haley said grabbing Nathan's hand and pulling him towards the door.

_"Uh Hales."_ Lucas said stopping her._ "We only have one car."_ Lucas reminded her.

_"Oh..I forgot_." Haley answered.

_"Why don't we just go to the same place."_ Brooke answered. "_We can eat separately if you guys want, it's just easier to eat at the same place."_

_"Okay."_ Haley answered. "_Let's go I'm hungry."_ Haley said as they laughed.

* * *

They sat at different tables when they got there but they could still see each other.

_"Are you excited to start school at Duke?"_ Nathan asked her.

_"Yeah, I am."_ Haley answered. _"I'm more excited that the four of us will be together."_

_"Yeah, Luke and I are getting an apartment with my friend Clay." _Nathan told her.

_"Really?"_ Haley asked.

_"Yeah, I was already planning to with Clay and another friend of ours but he transferred at the last minute_." Nathan told her.

_"How come?"_ Haley asked taking a sip of her drink.

_"His girlfriend goes to a different school, the distance got to much for them_." Nathan answered. "_So Lucas is gunna take it place."_

_"Well that sounds fun."_ Haley answered.

_"You will get to meet Clay tomorrow. I invited him to come visit for the weekend."_ Nathan told her. _"My friend Tim and Quentin are coming from home too. I think they are just staying the weekend."_ ( **I know I said Owen originally but I made a slight error and used that character already, sorry for the confusion.)**

_"Are you going to have a party_?" Haley asked.

_"I was thinking about tomorrow night."_ Nathan answered. _"You up for it? You can meet my friends..."_

_"Yeah." _Haley nodded with a smile. "_Our parents won't be back until Sunday anyway."_ Haley said._ "On one condition?"_

_"What's that?"_ Nathan asked as Haley smirked.

"_We have another one Saturday night when Peyton, Jake, and Rachel get here."_

_"Deal."_ Nathan answered.

_"What can I get you two?"_ The waiter asked coming up to the table.

_"I'll get the prime rib please."_ Nathan answered.

_"And could I just get a mac and cheese please?"_ Haley asked. Nathan laughed at the look on the waiters face.

_"Uh okay."_ The waiter said. "_It will be out shortly."_

_"Leave it to you to go to a nice restaurant and order mac and cheese."_ Nathan said laughing as the waiter left.

_"I've told you mac and cheese is food of the gods."_ Haley exclaimed laughing. "_This is nice."_ Haley commented reaching to grab his hand and lacing their fingers together.

_"It is."_ Nathan agreed. Suddenly Haley felt something hit the back of her head. "_What?"_ Nathan asked noticing the look on her face.

_"Something just hit the back of my head."_ Haley said confused then she felt it again. _"What the..."_ Haley said turning she saw Brooke gesturing to her to go to the bathroom. Haley just laughed and rolled her eyes. "_Apparently your sister thinks throwing bread in a nice restaurant is appropriate_." Haley said laughing as Nathan laughed. Suddenly another piece of bread flew past them and hit the lady next to them in the head. Haley's eyes went wide as Nathan put his hand over his mouth to conceal his laughter. Haley turned to look at Brooke when the lady that was hit started looking around confused. Brooke immediately ducked her head trying to hide as Lucas laughed. The lady then focused her attention on Haley and Nathan. _"I'm so sorry my friend doesn't use her brain sometimes."_ Haley apologized. The lady just rolled her eyes and turned around. "_I'm going to kill your sister."_ Haley muttered under her breath. Nathan continued to laugh. "_I'll be right back."_ Haley said standing up. Brooke by then had gone into the bathroom. Haley walked in to find her by the mirror. "_Anyone ever tell you not to throw food."_ Haley said as Brooke laughed.

* * *

Ten minutes earlier at Lucas and Brooke's table. They were sitting there waiting for their order when Brooke's phone rang.

_"Hello?"_ She said into the phone.

_"Hi Brooke it's mom."_ Deb said.

_"Hi mom, what's up?"_ Brooke asked.

_"Karen and I called the housing department at school and I'm sorry but we waited too long. All the dorms are full."_ Deb told her.

_"What?"_ Brooke exclaimed. _"Mom, where are we suppose to live?"_

_"I know you wanted to live in a dorm you first year but we were able to find a four bedroom apartment. Two of the rooms are already taken by two other freshman. Their names are Anna and Lauren_**.(the Lauren from One tree hill..most of you know in my stories I like to use actual characters from the show.)**_ I know it's not the most ideal situation but you will be in the same building as Nate and Lucas."_ Deb explained. "_Can you please talk to Haley about it and let me know?"_

_"Yeah, mom."_Brooke said hanging up the phone. She then explained to Lucas what happened.

"_So your going to be living in the same building?"_ Lucas grinned.

"_Yup."_ Brooke answered.

_"I can't wait_." Lucas said.

_"Neither can I."_ Brooke said as she leaned across the table to give him a quick kiss. "_But first I need to talk to your sister."_ Brooke said turning around. "_Haley!"_ Brooke whispered. "_Pstt Haley!"_ Brooke said in between a whisper and a yell. "_Haley."_ She said louder._ "Ugh this is useless."_Brooke said grabbing a piece of her bread. She looked at the bread in her hands and grin mischievously.

_"Brooke...what's that look?"_ Lucas asked warily. Brooke ripped a piece of bread off and turned around and chucked it at Haley hitting her square in the back of the head. "_Oh my god."_ Lucas mumbled sinking lower in his chair as Brooke threw another piece. Haley then turned around and Brooke gestured to the bathroom. She saw Haley roll her eyes and turn around.

_"Dammit Haley."_ Brooke said chucking another piece this time a little to hard and hit some lady in the back of the head. "_Oh shit."_ Brooke mumbled sinking lower in her seat. Lucas put his head in his hands and started laughing hysterically.

_"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to throw food."_ Lucas teased.

_"Shut up."_ Brooke said pointedly. "_Did that lady know it's me?"_

_"I think she thinks it was Haley._" Lucas said laughing.

_"I'm going to the bathroom."_ Brooke said standing up quickly. "_If that lady comes looking tell her it wasn't me."_ Brooke said seriously as Lucas just laughed at her as she walked away. He saw Haley following soon after. Haley looked absolutely mortified. He caught eyes with Nathan who was laughing hysterically.

* * *

_"That lady was mad."_ Haley told Brooke.

_"Oh well. I needed to talk to you!"_ Brooke said.

_"What was so important you needed to throw bread across the restaurant?"_ Haley asked her.

_"My mom called. The dorms are full."_ Brooke told her.

_"What? What are we going to do?"_ Haley asked frantically.

_"Our parents found an apartment in the same building as Nate and Luke. The only thing is it's a four bedroom. There are two other freshman living in it Anna and Lauren."_ Brooke explained. "_Are you okay with that?"_

_"Well we don't have much of a chose plus we will be with the boys."_ Haley answered.

_"My thoughts exactly_." Brooke said taking out her phone. _"I'll just text my mom and tell her."_Brooke said as she texted then closed her phone.

_"Can I go back to my date?"_ Haley asked.

_"Fine."_ Brooke said checking her makeup in the mirror.

_"Oh party tomorrow with Nate's friends then another one with Rachel, Peyton, and Jake come."_ Haley told her.

"_My friend Bevin's coming for a few days with Rachel."_ Brooke told her.

"_Okay, we have to figure out sleeping arrangements later."_ Haley said. _"I think I might invite Quinn, I haven't seen her a lot this summer."_

_"Okay."_ Brooke said glancing over at her. "_Here, put this on."_Brooke said handing her lip gloss.

_"No thanks."_ Haley answered making her way for the door.

_"Haley please."_ Brooke whined.

_"No, see you later."_ Haley said leaving. Haley rushed out of the bathroom as Brooke tried to catch her.

_"What's the rush?"_ Nathan laughed as she took a seat.

_"Your sister was trying to put lip gloss on me."_ Haley answered sipping her drink.

_"Well I think you look beautiful without it_." Nathan said leaning across the table to kiss her.

_"Oh so guess what?"_ Haley said.

_"What?"_ Nathan asked.

"_Brooke and I are living in your apartment building." _Haley told him.

_"I thought you were living in the dorms?"_ Nathan asked confused.

_"They are full."_ Haley answered.

_"Well I'm glad you'll be in the same building."_ Nathan said finally.

_"Me too."_ Haley answered.

* * *

The next day much to Haley's protests her and Brooke went shopping. Haley invited Quinn at the last minute to come for the weekend. She had got in earlier and went shopping with Brooke, Haley, and Erica. Nathan spent the day around the beach house waiting for Clay, Tim, and Quentin to arrive. Clay got there first. Nathan opened the door.

_"Hey man, you made it."_ Nathan said giving him a man hug.

_"Yeah, I'm just glad to be off the road."_ Clay said coming into the house.

_"Long drive?" _Nathan asked.

_"Two hours."_ Clay answered. He then glanced out the back sliding door. _"Nice view."_ Clay commented. Just then Lucas came in the room.

_"Oh Clay this is Lucas, Lucas this is Clay."_ Nathan introduced them.

"_Nice to meet you."_ Clay said shaking his hand. _"I hear your our new roommate."_

_"Yeah, I am." _Lucas answered. "_And it's nice to meet you too."_ There was another knock on the door.

_"Oh that must be Tim and Quentin."_ Nathan said leaving them to get the door.

_"You guys have a hell of a view. Girls in bikini's all day."_Clay said grinning.

_"Yeah."_ Lucas answered. _"Can't say I look at the view a lot though. I'm dating Brooke."_

_"Nate's sister?"_ Clay said shocked.

"_Yeah, she dated for two years up until a year ago. We just got back together."_ Lucas told him.

_"Well congrats, Brooke's great."_ Clay said.

* * *

The boys had all been there for an hour and were all talking on the porch.

_"So playa hows the shawties?"_ Tim asked.

_"Tim your white."_ Nathan said rolling his eyes.

_"How many girls have sleep with since you've been here. A beach full of hot babes must be a lot."_ Tim commented.

_"You better watch your answer_." Lucas warned giving him a pointed look.

_"Why are you jealous Nate's good with the ladies?"_ Tim asked as everyone rolled their eyes. Nathan just shock his head.

_"Come on Nate Tim had a point look around."_ Clay said gesturing to the beach.

_"None."_ Nathan answered finally.

_"You haven't sleep with a single girl since you've been here?"_ Tim asked shocked. "_What's wrong dawg?"_

_"That doesn't sound like the Nathan Scott I know."_ Quentin said.

_"Has Nathan Scott lost him charm?"_ Clay teased.

_"No, I just have a girlfriend."_ Nathan answered.

_"Since when do you have girlfriends?"_ Quentin asked surprised.

_"Since now."_ Nathan answered.

_"You have a girlfriend that's not even sleeping with you?"_ Tim said shocked.

_"Not everythings about sex Tim."_ Nathan said glaring at him.

_"Did Nathan Scott really just say that?"_ Quentin asked shocked.

_"What's so different about this girl?"_ Clay asked. Lucas just sat there listening intently.

_"She's amazing, smart, caring, loyal, and beautiful."_ Nathan answered shrugging. _"The list goes on."_

_"Nate, what about all the other girls?"_ Tim exclaimed. "_You are the ultimate ladies man, my hero."_ Tim said as Nathan rolled his eyes. "_What's so amazing about this girl anyway? What makes her so different?"_

_"I'm in love with her that's what makes her so different_." Nathan exclaimed as their jaws all dropped. It was the first time he's every said that out loud about anyone. He the heard a squeal behind him. He turned around to see Haley slowly walk out as Brooke squealed.

_"Wh-what?"_ Haley stuttered. Nathan sighed that's not how he wanted her to find out. He stood up and made his way towards her. He stopped directly in front of her and placed a hand on each side of her face as he stared into her eyes. _"Did you j-just s-say t-t-that you..."_

_"I love you."_ Nathan whispered. A tear slipped out of Haley's eye as she leaned in and kissed him passionately.

_"I love you too."_ Haley whispered as they pulled away. Nathan smiled.

_"Dude, your dating Haley?"_ Tim exclaimed breaking them from their trance. _"She got hot." _Quentin took the opportunity to reach over and smack him in the back of the head.

_"Tim, just shut up_." Quentin said as Tim rubbed his head. Nathan gave Haley another quick kiss.

_"That was absolutely adorable."_ Brooke exclaimed. _"I knew you loved each other."_ Brooke said jumping up and down clapping. She then skipped over to Lucas and sat down on his lap. She kiss him lightly on the lips.

_"Aw come on Brooke's taken too."_ Tim whined. He then looked at Quinn. "_Hey pretty lady wanna have a seat on daddy's lap?"_

_"Tim, leave my cousin alone." _Lucas warned as Quinn rolled her eyes in disgust. She then walked over and took the seat next to Clay.

_"What about you?"_ Tim asked Erica.

_"Tim, leave her alone too."_ Brooke warned.

_"Do you usually get girls that way?"_ Erica said rolling her eyes as she took a seat in the empty chair as everyone laughed and Tim pouted.

_"Haley, these are my friends."_ Nathan said speaking up. "_You know Tim, this is Quentin, and this is Clay. Guys this is Haley."_ Haley slowly waved and said hi to them. _"Clay Haley's going to Duke next year."_

_"I'm sure you'll like it. It's an awesome school." _Clay commented.

_"Yeah, I can't wait."_ Haley answered. _"Are you going to be a Junior like Nathan and Lucas?"_ Haley asked.

"_No I'm a year lower, Sophomore."_ Clay answered. Haley just nodded.

_"Oh this is my cousin Quinn. And our friend from the beach house next door, Erica."_ Haley introduced. Everyone got to talking. Nathan gestured for Haley to follow him as he took her hand. They went inside on the couch.

_"Did you mean what you said?"_ Haley asked watching him intently as they sat down.

_"Of course a did."_ Nathan answered. _"I know we've only been together a couple weeks but I've known you since we were born. It may have taken me forever to figure it out but your amazing and I'm in love with you."_

_"Well that's good because I'm totally and completely in love with you too."_ Haley answered. They both smiled and leaned in to kiss each other.

* * *

The night went on smoothly. There wasn't a party like Nathan had planned before since they knew there would be one the next night. They all just sat around drinking casually as they talked. Mostly everyone had gone to bed. Haley, Nathan, Brooke, and Lucas took the girls room. Quentin and Tim were staying in Nathan's room, one on the bed and one on an air mattress. Quinn was going to stay in her aunt and uncle's room but right now her and Haley were still in the living room talking. Everyone else had gone to bed except Clay who was out on the beach with Erica.

_"I wish I was a year older."_ Quinn said suddenly.

_"Why?"_ Haley asked looking over at her cousin.

_"Then I'd be going to college with you guys this year."_ Quinn answered, Haley gave her a sad smile.

_"Oh honey, your only a year behind us. You will be there next year hopefully_." Haley said.

_"I know I just wish I was this year."_ Quinn responded. "_You guys are going to have so much fun."_

_"I will be concentrating on my school work."_Haley said determinedly.

_"Right."_ Quinn said laughing as she rolled her eyes. Just then the back door opened and Clay walked in. His clothes were all ruffled and his hair was a mess. Haley and Quinn both looked at him with their eyebrows raised.

_"Uh hey."_ Clay said running his hand through his hair.

_"What happened to you?"_ Haley asked with an amused look on her face.

_"Your just as much of a man whore as Nate used to be huh?"_ Quinn teased.

_"Quinn!"_ Haley scolded.

_"What?"_ Quinn asked innocently. "_He just met Erica tonight, they were clearly just doing something."_

_"Uh..I'm standing right here."_ Clay said shifting uncomfortably in the spot he was standing.

_"Sorry, my cousin can be rude."_ Haley said glaring at Quinn.

_"I don't care."_Clay said shrugging as he went into the kitchen to get a drink. Haley just looked at her cousin and shook her head.

_"Your unbelievable."_ Haley said shaking her head as she laughed lightly. Quinn just smiled innocently as Haley got up. _"I'm going to head to bed. Night."_

_"Goodnight."_ Quinn said back.

_"Night Clay."_ Haley said as she walked by the kitchen.

"_Night."_ Clay called back. Quinn then took the opportunity to get up and go into the kitchen taking a seat on the stool. Clay turned to look at her leaning against the counter as he sipped the beer in his hand.

_"Do you usually hook up with girls you don't know?"_ Quinn asked.

_"Well your blunt."_ Clay commented taking another sip of his beer.

_"Just curious."_ Quinn answered. "_So tell me about you."_

_"What do you want to know?"_ Clay asked watching her intently.

_"What are you going to school for?"_ Quinn asked shifting in her seat as Clay grabbed another beer holding one out to her. She just nodded taking it from his hand.

_"I want to be a sports agent."_ Clay answered.

"_Sounds interesting."_ Quinn commented while opening her beer.

_"Where are you going to school?"_ Clay asked her.

_"I go to Tree Hill High School."_ Quinn answered.

_"You don't seem like your only in high school."_ Clay commented.

_"I'm mature for my age I guess."_Quinn answered as she drank her beer.

_"Are you a senior?"_ Clay asked.

_"Yup."_ Quinn answered. _"Suppose to be the best year of my life but personally I just want to get the hell out of there."_

_"Where do you want to go next year?"_ Clay asked.

_"Duke."_ Quinn answered.

_"It's a good school."_ Clay said as they fell into a comfortable silence.

_"Where did Erica go anyway?"_ Quinn asked.

_"She went home_." Clay answered.

_"Do you like her?"_ Quinn asked teasingly.

_"She's just a girl. I don't do relationships."_ Clay said shrugging. _"Why are you so interested?"_

_"Just trying to figure you out."_ Quinn answered. _"Do you usually just hook up with random girls?"_

_"Maybe."_ Clay answered leaning on the counter._ "Do you?"_ Clay teased.

"_Sorry buddy don't swing that way."_ Quinn joked. Clay gave her a pointed look.

_"You know what I mean." _

_"I just broke up with my boyfriend of two years. Everyone thought we would get married, be high school sweetheart's_." Quinn said looking down at her beer before taking a sip. "_That's why I'm here."_ Quinn said nonchalantly_. "No one knows that yet." _

_"So why tell me?"_ Clay asked.

_"I dunno_." Quinn said shrugging.

_"What happened?"_ Clay asked referring to her relationship.

_"We weren't as picture perfect as we looked."_ Quinn answered simply. "_What about you why don't you do relationships?"_

"_Why wasn't your relationship as perfect as everyone thought?"_ Clay asked purposely avoiding her question.

Quinn just shrugged before drinking the last of her beer.

_"All done."_ Quinn said standing up throwing it away. "_Well I should head to bed. See you in the morning."_

_"Yeah."_ Clay said drinking his beer as she left.

* * *

**Author's note: PLEASE review!**


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning as usual Haley woke up first and make her way downstairs. Once she got downstairs she noticed Quinn sitting on the couch watching television.

_"Your up early."_ Haley commented taking a seat on the couch next to her.

_"Yeah, I couldn't sleep."_ Quinn answered.

_"How long did you stay up after I went to bed?"_ Haley asked.

_"I dunno. I stayed up and talked to Clay for a bit."_ Quinn told her.

_"He actually talked to you after you called him a man whore?"_ Haley teased.

_"I think there's a lot more to him than meets the surface_." Quinn commented vagily.

_"Really? What did you talk about?"_ Haley asked.

_"Nothing really."_ Quinn answered. Haley just let it go.

_"Where's David this weekend I assumed he'd come along?"_ Haley asked. Quinn kept her eyes glued to the screen as she answered.

_"He couldn't make it."_ Quinn said. Haley watched her intently. She knew there was something off about her. She had noticed it the day before and when she called to invite her.

_"What's going on Quinnie?"_ Haley asked her cousin softly. Quinn bit her lip. She then took a deep breath preparing to tell her cousin.

_"Nothing."_Quinn said after a long pause, she chickened out. She didn't know how to tell people her supposedly perfect relationship wasn't so perfect. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why she told Clay last night.

_"Hey."_Brooke said entering the room. She then noticed Haley staring at Quinn intently. "_Sorry, am I interrupting?"_ Brooke asked.

_"Nope."_ Quinn said standing up. "_I'm going to make coffee."_ Quinn said leaving the room.

"_Somethings going on with that girl_." Haley stated. She was going to figure out what it was.

* * *

After Quinn turned the coffee pot on she raced up the stairs towards Lucas' room. She knew Clay was staying in there. She opened the door quickly and snuck in.

_"Clay!"_ She whispered loudly. "_Clay."_She repeated as she heard him grumble. She sat on the edge of his bed as she tried to shake him awake. _"Wake up."_

_"You really are crazy."_ Clay mumbled rolling over.

_"I need you to do something for me_." Quinn said quickly.

"_Can't this wait?"_ Clay asked tiredly. "_If you haven't noticed I'm sleeping."_

_"No_." Quinn stated. _"Please don't tell anyone about me and my boyfriend breaking up. I'm not ready to tell people yet."_

_"Then why did you tell me?"_ Clay asked sitting up slightly.

_"I don't know."_ Quinn whispered. Deep down however she knew it was because he didn't know her relationship with David there for he had no expectations. Most people look at them as the perfect couple. _"Everyone just expected David and I to be together for the long run. I guess I told you because you didn't have any expectations from me or my relationship."_

_"Who cares what other people think? It's your decision."_ Clay said. Quinn nodded she know he was right. "_I won't tell anyone though."_

_"Thank you."_ Quinn said.

_"I'm here if you ever wanna talk_." Clay offered. Just then his bedroom door opened and Nathan stuck his head in.

_"Dude, want breakfast.."_ Nathan started and stopped when he saw Quinn sitting there. "_You are so lucky Lucas didn't walk in here."_

_"We were just talking." _Quinn said quickly standing up. "_I'm going to go."_ Quinn said racing out the room.

_"What was she doing in your room?"_ Nathan asked. He knew Lucas was be furious since Clay was older and Haley probably too.

_"Just talking like she said."_ Clay answered.

_"That better be it Clay she's still in high school and Lucas is very protective of his family."_ Nathan told him. _"Plus you don't do relationships. Quinn does. She has a boyfriend."_

_"You didn't do relationships either."_ Clay shot back before standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

Everyone had decided to spend the day at the beach. Rachel and Peyton had gotten there earlier around the same time. Everyone was in the water besides Tim and Quentin who were on the beach talking to some girls they met. Tim was embarrassing himself as usual.

"_Does he actually get girls?"_ Brooke ask amused as she watched Tim on the beach.

_"On occasion."_ Nathan answered. As they all looked over they watched Tim get slapped in the face as the girl stormed off pulling her friend along with her. Quentin looked at Tim annoyed before walking off.

_"Ow that looked like it hurt."_ Peyton said laughing along with the others.

_"Why aren't you up with your friends trying to get another girl?"_ Quinn teased Clay. Quinn was sitting at the water edge. She wouldn't go any further because since they were little she was afraid of the ocean.

_"Why aren't you in the water_?" Clay asked ignoring her question.

_"Quinn's afraid of the ocean."_ Lucas said teasing her.

_"Really? Why?"_ Rachel asked.

_"I almost drowned when I was little."_ Quinn answered.

_"You've got to get over your fears eventually little cuz."_ Lucas said splashing her with water. Quinn just ignored him. Everyone had got back to their conversations while Nathan swam up to Haley.

_"Hey beautiful."_ Nathan said taking her hand.

_"Hey."_ Haley said. He reached out and brushed the wet hair away from her face. Haley leaned in and kissed him. Nathan immediately deepened the kiss. "_I love you."_ Haley whispered as they pulled away. Nathan smiled at this.

_"I love you too."_ Nathan replied giving her another peck on the lips. Haley then turned her attention to Clay who was now sitting down next to Quinn at the edge of the water. Nathan followed her gaze. _"What's going on with them?"_

_"What do you mean?"_ Haley asked turning her attention back to him.

_"When I went to get Clay this morning they were in his room talking."_ Nathan told her.

_"They were last night too."_ Haley said. "_Maybe their just friends."_

_"Where's her boyfriend?"_ Nathan asked.

_"I don't know she was acting weird when I asked her, somethings up with her."_ Haley replied.

"_Up with who?"_ Lucas asked coming up next to them.

_"Quinn."_ Haley answered.

_"Yeah, she seems to be spacing out alot."_ Lucas answered. "_I was going to ask her but I figured she wouldn't tell me, you guys were always closer."_

_"Well she wouldn't tell me either."_ Haley said. Just then Quentin came storming into the water.

_"That boy has just ruined my chances with five different girls because of his stupidity."_ Quentin complained as Tim followed behind him. The others laughed.

_"It's not my fault the ladies couldn't handle the Tim."_ Tim stated.

_"That's not the problem Dim."_ Brooke joked.

* * *

Five minutes earlier was Clay took his seat next to Quinn.

"_Why don't you try to get over your fear and come swimming."_ Clay asked.

_"I can't."_ Quinn said firmly.

_"What happened?"_ Clay asked referring to her almost drowning.

_"I got caught in an undertow_." Quinn answered. Clay just nodded. Quinn's phone starting ringing next to her, she just pressed ignore.

_"Why didn't you answer it?"_

_"It's David."_ Quinn answered. _"I'm not ready to talk to him."_

_"What happened with that?"_ Clay asked.

"_We just drifted apart. It's not that I don't love him, I always will but we got to comfortable with each other. Our relationship just became so predictable, the spark died out. We've been off for a while and I finally had enough. I realized I was only in the relationship because it was a sense of stability. There was no fire, you know?"_

_"Yeah. Was there ever any?"_ Clay asked.

_"In the beginning."_ Quinn answered. They then fell into a silence.

* * *

A couple hours later the party was in full swing. Erica came over with some of her friends. Lucas and Nathan invited their friends from down the beach too. Haley and Brooke were in the kitchen making themselves drinking when Lucas came in.

_"How's my amazing girlfriend?"_ Lucas said as her wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

_"That would be my que to leave_." Haley said rushing out of the kitchen.

_"I think we scared you sister off."_ Brooke said giggling.

_"Like she doesn't do this with Nathan in from of me."_ Lucas said.

_"They are in love it's cute."_ Brooke said.

_"So are we."_ Lucas defended.

_"We are."_Brooke confirmed kissing his lips. _"I love you Broody."_ Brooke said using her old nickname for him.

_"I love you too cheery."_ Lucas said kissing her passionately.

_"You have no idea how much I missed you when we weren't together."_ Brooke whispered as he trailed kisses down her neck.

_"I know I missed you too."_ Lucas mumbled against her skin. Brooke let out a small moan as he pressed his body against her. Brooke let her hands drift down his toned chest. Their kissed were growing more heated by the second. Brooke could feel him hardening against her.

_"Want to go upstairs?"_ Brooke asked breathlessly.

_"What about taking it slow?"_ Lucas asked teasingly kissing below her ear.

"_Screw taking it slow."_ Brooke said grabbing his hand pulling him the stairs to her room.

* * *

Haley found Nathan sitting on one of the couches and went to sit on his lap.

_"Hey baby_." Nathan said wrapping his arms around her.

_"Hey."_ Haley said leaning into him.

"_Where'd Brooke go?"_ Nathan asked knowing he saw them go into the kitchen together.

_"Her and Lucas as making out in the kitchen_." Haley said as Nathan laughed. Just then they saw Lucas and Brooke race out of the kitchen and up the stairs_. "Ew!"_ Haley said as realization hit her, Nathan just laughed. Quinn then came and sat next to them. "_Hey Quinnie."_

_"Hey."_ Quinn said sipping her drink. Her phone started ringing on the table next to Haley. Haley being closer grabbed it and handed it to Quinn but not before glancing at the caller id_. "Thanks."_ Quinn said taking it and pressing ignore.

_"Why did you do that?"_ Haley asked confused.

_"It's too loud in here to talk on the phone."_ Quinn lied. _"I'm going to get another drink_." Quinn said downing the rest of her drink.

"_Am I right is she acting weird?"_ Haley asked turning her head to look at Nathan.

_"She does seem like something bothering her_." Nathan said.

_"As much as I don't want to get up I need to go talk to her."_ Haley said regretfully.

_"I understand, it's the kind of person you are.."_ Nathan said kissing the tip of her nose. "_Always helping people."_ Haley smiled a little.

_"I love you."_ Haley whispered.

"_I love you too."_ Nathan said before kissing her.

* * *

Haley soon found Quinn in the kitchen making a drink. Thankfully for Haley mostly everyone had gone outside with Nathan's help. She wanted to make sure Quinn would talk to her.

"_Hey."_ Haley said sitting on the chair.

_"Did you want a drink too_?" Quinn asked.

_"I'm okay for now."_ Haley answered. "I_ was hoping we could talk."_ Quinn bit her lip nervously as she took her drink and sat next to Haley at the table. "_I know somethings going on with you, I can tell. Please talk to me."_ Haley said softly. Quinn knew Haley wouldn't give up until she told her.

_"I broke up with David."_ Quinn said quickly before sipping her drink.

_"Aw honey, what happened?"_ Haley asked.

"_We just weren't as perfect as we looked."_ Quinn answered. Haley furrowed her eyebrows in confused.

"_Not every couples perfect, Quinnie."_ Haley said. "_David really loves you though, do you really want to throw that away."_

_"I'm not!"_ Quinn exclaimed. "_The spark faded! I tried so hard but David, he stopped trying."_ Quinn said a tear escaped her eye and slide down her cheek.

_"Something must have happened though?"_ Haley asked. She couldn't understand why this was so sudden. She always thought they were so happy together.

_"No."_ Quinn said shaking her head. _"I just realized that it wasn't what I wanted for the rest of my life."_

_"Quinnie, relationships get hard. You guys love each other, you should call and try to talk to him. I saw you guys together, you were pretty close to perfect."_ Haley said being careful not to say perfect since Quinn said they weren't perfect.

"_Doesn't it matter how I'm feeling?"_ Quinn questioned standing up. She barely noticed Clay walk in with Nathan closely behind. Nathan must have been trying to stop him. "_I will always love him but I just realized I didn't want to spend forever with him. We drifted apart. We stopped laughing as much and having fun. This is why I reluctant to tell you! I knew you would try to talk me out of it and I didn't want that."_ Quinn yelled.

_"I take it you told her."_ Clay said trying to break the tension as he grabbed a beer. Haley and Nathan's head both snapped up to look at him.

_"You told him first?"_ Haley said shocked.

_"It was easier, you see David and I as perfect."_Quinn said. Quinn officially wanted out of this conversation. _"Come on Clay let's get out of here." _She said grabbing his arm and started pulling him towards the door.

_"Quinn?"_ Haley exclaimed. She knew Clay's type he only slept with girls. "_Don't do this. Talk to David."_

_"I'm done talking."_ Quinn stated. _"Don't you want me to be happy?"_

_"I do but.."_ Haley started to say but Quinn cut her off.

_"Okay, then I'm going."_ Quinn said leaving with Clay before anyone else could say anything.

_"Crap."_ Haley muttered sitting at the table. _"I don't want her getting hurt."_

_"I already warned Clay earlier."_ Nathan said. Haley looked up and smiled.

_"Thanks."_ Haley said.

_"I tried to stop him from coming in here but he was too fast."_ Nathan explained sitting down next to her.

_"I can't believe she told Clay first_." Haley mumbled.

_"I'm guessing her and David broke up."_ Nathan concluded.

_"Yeah."_ Haley answered.

* * *

Meanwhile Quinn and Clay made their way down the beach.

_"I knew she wouldn't understand."_ Quinn said flopping down into the sand.

_"She will_." Clay assured her sitting down next to her. Quinn turned her head to look at him and took in his appearance. His hair was ruffled and his shirt was halfway unbuttoned. He always had a fresh hickey on his neck.

_"What's her name this time?"_ Quinn asked amused as she rolled her eyes.

_"Michelle or something_." Clay answered shrugging.

_"Was is amazing?"_ Quinn asked teasingly rolling her eyes.

_"It was just sex."_ Clay answered. Quinn stared at him intently.

_"What I'm trying to figure out is if this is the person that you really are or the person you want people to think that you are?"_ Quinn asked.

_"Maybe a little bit of both."_ Clay answered. Quinn nodded and stared out into the ocean. "_Want a drink?"_

_"Definitely."_ Quinn answered as Clay stood up and reached his hand out to help her up. Quinn took it and stood up. They slowly started walking back together.

"_So you haven't been in the ocean since you were little_?" Clay asked.

_"Nope, not once."_ Quinn answered.

_"Maybe you should just try a little bit at a time."_ Clay suggested. "_You know maybe just a toe..then an ankle...maybe even up to a knee?"_ Clay said smirking. Quinn scrunched her face in thought before shaking her head.

_"I'm more of the pull a band aid type of girl."_ Quinn said metaphorically.

_"Then let's go jump in?"_ Clay said smirking before picking her up walking towards the water as she screamed.

_"Clay NO! Put me down."_ Quinn demanded. Clay laughed as set her by the waters edge.

_"I was only kidding."_ Clay laughed as Quinn rolled her eyes and shoved him while trying to cover up her smile. _"I wouldn't do that."_

_"I know._" Quinn said nodding. Clay and Quinn continued up to the beach house which was surrounded by about 20 people.

_"Hey Clay."_ Erica said waving as he walked by. Clay turned to Quinn with a smirk.

_"Duty calls."_ Clay said smirking taking off in Erica's direction. Quinn shook her head laughing quietly to herself. She walked inside to find Nathan and Haley still in the kitchen.

_"Where'd Clay go?"_ Nathan asked as she walked in.

_"With Erica."_ Quinn answered making herself a drink. Nathan nodded before leaning over to kiss Haley's forehead.

_"I'll let you guys talk."_ Nathan said before leaving.

_"I'm sorry."_ Haley said quickly.

_"So am I."_ Quinn responded. _"It's just this was a really hard decision for me. I don't want to hurt David but if I stay with him I'll be hurting myself." _Quinn said sitting down.

_"I know Quinnie. It's your decision."_ Haley said even though she felt bad for David she knew he loved Quinn._ "I just don't think you should rush into anything with Clay either. He's not the relationship type."_ This mad Quinn mad.

_"Neither was your boyfriend."_Quinn pointed out. Haley then realized how hypocritical she sounded._ "Clay and I are nothing but friends. He's easy to talk to."_

_"Okay_." Haley said nodding. "_I just hope your making the right decision about David."_

_"I am."_ Quinn said firmly.

_"Okay."_ Haley said.

* * *

After a long night everyone went to bed in the same spots as the night before this time however Rachel and Peyton went into Haley's parents room too. There was a couch in there as well. Everyone was sleeping and most people had gone home. Quinn couldn't sleep again. She soon found herself at the door of the room Clay was staying in. She softly knocked on the door. Clay opened the door tiredly.

_"Hi."_ Quinn whispered.

_"Quinn, it's late."_ Clay mumbled.

_"I was having a hard time sleeping and I just ended up here..."_ Quinn tried to explain.

_"You should call David."_ Clay said suddenly shocking Quinn.

_"Why?"_ Quinn asked.

"_You just should."_ Clay said firmly. Quinn didn't want to stand there anymore. She couldn't explain it but him telling her really upset her. Quinn turned around and took off. She slipped into Haley's room. Haley being a light sleeper lifted her head from Nathan's chest and sat up.

"_Quinnie? What is it?"_ Haley asked as tears poured down Quinn's cheeks. Quinn scooted into bed next to Haley.

_"I don't want to hurt him."_ Quinn sobbed out._ "I know I am but I feel like I need to do this."_

_"I know sweetie."_ Haley said wrapping her arms around her cousin.

_"It's killing me that I'm hurting him. Clay even told me to call him."_ Quinn cried.

_"You need to do what's right for you."_ Haley said.

_"Sorry I woke you."_ Quinn whispered once her tears subsided.

_"It's okay."_ Haley said placing the blanket over Quinn too.

_"Is everything okay?"_ Nathan asked tiredly as he woke up.

"_Yeah, it's fine."_ Haley said. Nathan just looked over at the them and nodded before laying back down. They all fell into a peaceful sleep after that. The next morning they woke up around the same time. As soon as Brooke and Lucas sat up Brooke smirked.

_"Well that's a kinky threesome."_ Brooke joked laughed.

_"Very funny Brooke."_ Haley said rolling her eyes. _"What do you guys say, want pancakes?"_ Haley asked. They all agreed immediately.

* * *

Haley and Quinn decided to make the pancakes since they were really the only ones that knew how to cook.

_"We are going to need more milk."_ Haley stated closing the fridge. "_I'll go tell Luke."_ Haley said leaving the kitchen. Once she left Clay walked in.

_"Hi."_ He said rubbing his eyes.

_"Hi."_ Quinn said back.

_"Look Quinn about last night.."_ Clay started but she cut him off.

_"You have nothing to explain to me."_ Quinn stated. _"It was your opinion."_

_"I just don't think you realize how hard it is to let go of someone you love."_ Clay said.

_"How do you know?"_ Quinn asked suspiciously.

_"I just do."_Clay said vaguely.

_"That's right everytime it's about you you get quiet. I feel like I can talk to you but for some reason you can't talk to me."_ Quinn said frustrated as she made her way out of the kitchen.

_"Quinn."_ Clay said as she got to the door. "_I don't open up easily."_

_"And I do? I told you before I told my best friend and cousin, Haley."_ Quinn said. _"I thought we could talk to each other. As usual when it's about you, you prove me wrong."_ Quinn said leaving. She ran out on to the beach even though it was pouring ran outside. After a minute Clay caught up to her on the beach.

_"Quinn."_ He said grabbing her arm to stop her. "_Can you stop of a minute?"_ Clay asked. Quinn stood there quietly as she wiped the water off her face but it was no use it kept raining. "_Do you really want to know why I am the way I am?"_

_"I just want you to tell me something not bolt every time it gets personal for you."_ Quinn said. Clay nodded but stayed silent for a few minutes. Quinn stood there watching him. "_What am I doing?"_Quinn finally exclaimed. "_What are we doing? I don't know why this matters so much to me."_ Quinn said frustrated.

_"Her name was Sara."_Clay said softly Quinn almost didn't over the rain. "_I was in love with her."_ Quinn stayed quiet and listened. "_She was my wife. We got married at 16, you may think it's crazy but it made sense to us."_ Clay said taking a deep breath. "_She died."_ Clay said finally. Quinn gasped. "_Your the first person I've ever told that."_ Clay admitted. "_For the first time since Sara I feel something for someone else, you. That scares the hell out of me. I feel guilty too, I feel like I'm betraying her in some way. That's part of the reason I told you to call David. I'm guessing you feel that same otherwise you wouldn't be standing here right now."_ Clay finished. Quinn stood there completely taken aback by his sudden honesty.

_"I-I d-don't know what to say."_ Quinn whispered. _"I'm so sorry."_ Clay nodded. _"How did it happen?"_ Quinn asked as Clay took a seat in the sand. Quinn took the opportunity to sit next to him.

_"She had a heart condition. One minute she was there and the next she was gone."_ Clay said glancing over at her. Quinn reached over and took his hand lacing her fingers through his. _"It happened the summer before I left for college. We were high school sweethearts."_ Clay said, Quinn realized then why exactly her told her to call David. _"I threw myself into my school work and just started a new life. I didn't tell anyone what happened. I kept girls at a distance even the girls I slept with I never let myself get close enough. It was only sex. But for some reason in the matter of a few days you managed to ween your way in."_ Clay said with a small smile. Quinn then smiled.

_"Your right, I think I may have feelings for you too but right now everything is so complicated."_ Quinn said as Clay nodded._ "Can we just take it slow and get to know each other?"_ Quinn asked as Clay smiled.

_"I'd like that."_ Clay answered. "_What do you say we go inside, it's kind of wet out here."_ Quinn laughed.

_"Just a little."_ She joked as they stood up to walk inside.

* * *

A few minutes later they walked in Haley and Nathan were snuggled on the couch together.

"_What happened to pancakes?"_ Quinn asked.

_"We are waiting for the milk."_ Haley answered_. "Luke went to get it."_

_"He got dragged into bringing Tim_." Nathan said laughing.

_"Oh man."_ Clay said laughing.

_"Don't be mean, he's your friend."_ Haley scolded smacking him in the chest. Haley then stopped laughing and turned to look at her cousin. _"Jesus Quinn what did you do stand in the rain?"_ Haley said noticing their appearance as Nathan turned to look.

_"Yeah, what the hell happen?"_ Nathan asked.

_"We just went for a walk."_ Quinn replied. Haley then glanced down at their hands.

_"Are you guys holding hands?"_ Haley asked. Nathan raised his eyebrow questioningly.

_"Yeah, so what?"_ Quinn answered shrugging. _"I'm going to go change."_

_"Me too."_ Clay said following her.

_"What was that?"_ Haley asked as they left.

_"I dunno."_ Nathan answered.

_"You don't think they are.."_ Haley started to say but stopped.

_"Would it be such a bad thing?"_ Nathan asked slowly afraid of her reaction.

_"I just don't want her to get hurt.."_ Haley said.

_"Hales, how many people were worried about that when you started dating me?"_ Nathan asked wrapping his arms around her.

_"A few."_ Haley said. "_They trusted you they were just worried."_

_"Well I used be just like Clay and deep down Clay had a good heart too." _Nathan said. "_And Quinn is a tough girl she can handle herself. Give Clay a chance."_

_"Okay, for you."_ Haley said as Nathan smiled. Haley smiled too. "_When did you get so smart?"_ Haley teased smiling.

_"Your not the only smart one in this relationship."_ Nathan joked, Haley giggled and kissed him. Haley leaned back onto the couch as Nathan climbed on top of her not breaking the kiss. Nathan was the first to pull away gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "_Your amazing."_

_"Your not so bad yourself." _Haley said with a giggle. "_I love you."_

_"I love you too."_ Nathan said lower his lips to her.

_"Okay, you too other people in the room. Break it up."_ Peyton joked as she came into the room with Rachel. Haley laughed as they sat up.

_"How did you guys sleep?"_ Haley asked.

_"Like a baby_." Peyton answered.

_"I slept like a rock, however now I have a killer hang over."_ Rachel said rubbing her head.

_"Morning!"_ Brooke exclaimed with a huge smile as she came downstairs.

_"Not so loud."_ Rachel groaned flopping on the couch._ "Why are you so happy anyway?"_

_"Just a good night."_ Brooke answered.

_"Oh my god you guys...go you."_ Rachel said.

_"Ew."_ Haley stated standing up. "_I don't wanna hear this. I'll get you some Tylenol Rach."_

_"I'll come my uncomfortable level just spiked."_ Peyton joked following Haley and Nathan into the kitchen.

_"How was it?"_ Rachel asked once the others were gone.

_"Amazing."_ Brooke said dreamily sitting on the couch.

_"Your glowing. It's sickening."_ Rachel said pretended to gage.

_"You just jealous."_ Brooke teased throwing a pillow at her.

_"True."_ Rachel laughed throwing the pillow back.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please let me know what you thing. Originally I wasn't going to let Clay and Quinn have such a big role but I've really like them on the show lately. Tell me what you do and don't like...and thanks for the reviews last chapter, keep them coming!**


	20. Chapter 20

After breakfast the group decided to spend another day on beach. It had stopped raining and turned out to be a great day. All the guys were in the water while the girls were still laying out on their towels.

"_It so hot out."_ Quinn exclaimed sitting up.

"_You could go swimming?"_ Haley said smirking as she sat up.

_"No, I'm fine."_ Quinn said laying back down. Haley looked down at the water, she saw Nathan and Clay making their way up the beach. She saw Clay grab a small bucket from a nearby kid after asking to borrow it. She looked at him questioningly as he filled it with water. He signaled for her to be quiet as he made his way up the beach with Nathan. Clay stopped in front of Quinn and before she had a chance to open her eyes he threw the water on her.

_"Ahh!"_ Quinn screamed.

_"Clay!"_ Brooke yelled as some of the water flew at her since she was next to Quinn. Nathan, Clay, Haley, Peyton, and Rachel laughed hysterically.

_"That was mean_." Quinn pouted pushing the wet hair off her face.

_"You looked hot_." Clay teased as Quinn rolled her eyes. Nathan then bent down and kissed Haley.

_"Hey_." Haley whispered.

_"Hey, you going to come swimming?"_ Nathan asked.

_"Maybe after I make lunch."_ Haley asked glancing over at Quinn and Clay who were still joking around. Quinn picked up a handful of sand and threw it at him. The sand stuck to his wet body as he tried to brush it off.

_"That was mature_." Clay teased.

"_Your one to talk."_ Quinn said smirking. Clay raised his eye brow at her smirking before leaning down and picking her up. He threw her over her shoulder as she screamed. Clay ran down towards the water with Quinn over his shoulder screaming and kicking but they were both laughing.

_"Oh god."_ Haley mumbled as he ran into the water.

"_Isn't she afraid of the ocean?"_ Peyton asked.

_"Terrified."_ Haley answered. She watched as Clay ran in the water splashing her but not once did he throw her in.

_"Anyone hungry?"_ Rachel asked sitting up.

_"Yeah, wanna make sandwiches?"_ Haley offered.

"_Okay."_ Rachel sadi standing up.

"_I'll help_." Peyton said standing as well.

_"Me too."_ Brooke said jumping up.

_"Want a sandwich?"_ Haley asked Nathan.

_"Yes please."_ Nathan said giving her a quick peck.

_"Roast beef?"_ Haley asked.

_"With mayo."_ Nathan finished.

_"I know."_ Haley said kissing him once more. "_Now go play with you friends. I'll be back."_ Haley said pushing him towards the water.

_"You guys are too cute_." Peyton commented as they walked up. Haley smiled as they walked up the beach to their cabin.

They were inside making sandwiches when someone knocked on the door.

_"Who could that be?"_ Brooke asked. Haley shrugged her shoulders not knowing.

_"I'll get it."_ Haley said making her way over to the door. She was shocked at who was on the other side. "_David?"_

_"Hey Haley."_ David said with a smile.

"_Hey."_ Haley said hugging him. Haley was torn on what to do. David was one of her friends through Quinn but she didn't think Quinn wanted him there. _"What are you doing here?" _Haley said as she pulled back.

_"I was looking for Quinn. Her mom said she came up here."_ David answered. Haley just nodded biting her lip nervously.

_"Haley, who's at the door?"_ Brooke yelled from the kitchen. Haley stepped back from the door and let David in not sure of what to do.

_"It's David_." Haley said coming into the kitchen followed by David. _"Brooke, you remember David. Oh and David this is Brooke's friend Rachel."_

_"Nice to meet you."_ David said waving slightly._ "Good to see you Brooke."_

_"You too."_ Brooke said giving David a quick hug. Haley took the oppunity to mouth go tell Quinn to Peyton before David look. Peyton nodded subtly before greeting David.

_"Hey David."_ Peyton said with a smile.

_"Hey Peyton, it's good to see you."_ David said hugging her. They had hung out numerous times.

_"You too."_ Peyton said._ "Sorry to run but I need to go get sandwich orders from the guys." _Peyton lied.

_"Okay."_ David said as Peyton smiled before walking out the door. Haley glanced over as Brooke and Rachel who both looked a little unsure of what to do either.

"_David, what do you say we go into the living room and talk?"_ Haley suggested as David nodded. Once they got in the living room and sat down David spoke.

_"I'm guessing she told you."_ David said.

"_She did."_ Haley said nodding.

_"I just don't understand it. I thought we were happy."_ David said. Haley felt bad for him.

_"Yeah.."_ Haley said. _"I know it's hard but it's what Quinn seems to want_." Haley told him.

* * *

Meanwhile Clay shifted Quinn to his back so he was giving her a piggyback.

_"Aren't you afraid?"_ Lucas asked his cousin knowing how scared of the ocean she was.

_"He won't drop me."_ Quinn answered.

_"You sure?"_ Clay teased as he let her slide down his back a little ways before catching her again. She squealed before laughing.

_"Jerk!"_ She said laughing slapping his shoulder before wrapping her around back around his neck.

_"Quinn!"_ Peyton yelled running into the water.

_"Yeah?"_ Quinn said turning her neck to look.

_"David's inside."_ Peyton said as Quinn's eyes widened. She felt Clay stiffen under her_."Haley wanted me to warn you."_

"_Dammit."_ Quinn cursed. "_Can you bring me back in?"_ Quinn asked. Clay nodded and started walking her back in.

_"Why would you need to be warned?"_ Lucas asked. He had not heard of their breakup.

_"We broke up."_ Quinn said leaving a puzzled Lucas behind as Clay walked then back to the sand. Once out of the water Clay gently placed her down on the sand. "_Thanks."_

_"No problem."_ Clay said as she turned around. He quickly grabbed her arm to stop her. "_You going to be okay?"_

_"Yeah."_ Quinn said with a small smile before turning around again. Immediately she saw David standing on the porch. She knew he saw the whole thing. Not that were was much to see. As she slowly made her way up the beach followed by Peyton she saw Haley looking quilty. She knew Haley much have tried to stop him from going onto the porch but failed. Quinn stopped a little ways in front of her giving Haley a nod letting her know her and Peyton could go inside which they did immediately.

_"You were in the water."_ David commented not knowing what else to say.

"_Kinda."_ Quinn said sheepishly.

"_Who's the guy?"_ David asked.

_"A friend."_ Quinn answered. _"What are you doing here?"_

_"What do you think I'm doing here? I came after you."_ David said as Quinn looked down biting her lip.

_"David.."_ Quinn said shaking her head. "_I meant what I said I need time to myself. I'm not happy anymore."_

_"I just don't understand why though? I do whatever I can for you." _David said as Quinn sat down on the nearby chair._ "I can do whatever you want me to in order to make this right again.."_ She took a deep breath.

_"You know when that really great football scout wanted you to consider their school for next year..."_ Quinn started.

_"Yeah, it was to California."_ David answered sitting down also not sure where she was going with this.

_"You turned it down without even thinking twice about it_." Quinn said.

"_Because you always wanted Duke."_ David said looking at her.

_"I know but that's my dream not yours. You want to play football and you just turned it down saying there would be a better offer. Now your waiting for a better offer. I just feel like we are always waiting for something better to happen."_ Quinn said looking out at the beach. _"That was a great school. I've heard you talk about it and you just let it go."_

_"I thought you'd be happy, I wanted to be closer to you."_ David explained.

_"I was at the time but now with everything I thought about it. You giving up your dream isn't fair when I'm not willing to give up mine."_ Quinn stated.

_"Okay, I understand that I will do anything you want."_ David said pleadingly.

"_I want you to do what you want David."_ Quinn said looking over at him. This was not their main problem but it was something that was killing her.

_"I want to be with you so I'll do anything you want."_ David repeated.

_"I want you to be you. It's not fair for me to change you or your dreams because your a wonderful person."_ Quinn said as tears clouded her vision.

_"Is this the part where you tell me you love me but your not in love with me?"_ David asked warily.

_"I'm sorry.."_ Quinn whispered choking out a sob.

"_There's nothing I can do? I will rethink the school thing.."_ David pleaded.

_"It's not just that. Haven't you noticed us drifting apart? There was a point when we were so happy now we aren't."_ Quinn said shaking her head.

"_Do you really want to throw away the two years we spent together?"_ David asked.

_"David a part of me will always love you but this isn't what I want for the rest of my life, I feel like the spark died out."_ Quinn said looking down. "_I'm sorry I'm hurting you but I'm hurting too_." Quinn tried to explain. She knew there should be a big reason but there wasn't she just knew it wasn't what she wanted.

_"I'm not giving up_." David said firmly.

_"I wish you would."_ Quinn whispered before standing up. _"Please go home. I need to figure out things on my own."_ Quinn said before walking back down to the beach leaving him standing there.

_"I won't let you go!"_ David yelled as she continued walking. She stopped at the water edge were Lucas, Nathan, and Clay were standing. David stayed firmly in place.

* * *

Quinn stopped at the waters edge where Lucas, Nathan, and Clay were standing. There clearly had been watching the whole thing unfold although she was positive they couldn't hear what they were saying it was too far away.

_"Is he still there?"_ Quinn whispered to the boys as a tear slipped down her cheek. She kept her back turned so she couldn't see David.

_"Yeah."_ Nathan answered. Quinn bit her lip trying to hold back the tears. She hated that she was hurting him but in her gut she knew he wasn't the guy for her no matter what he did.

"_What happened?"_ Lucas asked. "_Why did you guys break up?"_

_"It's just not what I wanted anymore."_ Quinn answered.

_"You guys were perfect."_ Lucas said.

_"Would everyone stop staying that!"_ Quinn exclaimed throwing her head back sighing.

_"Are you okay_?" Clay asked speaking up.

_"I'll let you know_." Quinn answered staring out into the water. She then attemtping to wipe the tears drifting down her cheeks.

_"Come here little cuz."_ Lucas said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her to him. He let her cry a little into his chest.

* * *

David stayed in the spot watching Quinn with the three boys. He heard the screen down open behind him but didn't turn away.

_"How's it going?"_ Haley asked carefully.

_"She wants it to be over_." David said._ "I love her too much to let her go."_

_"I know it's hard but if you love her you need to let her go."_ Haley said gently rubbing his back._ "She needs time to herself to figure out what she's looking for. She does love you but she's not happy with her life right now."_ David nodded still deep in thought.

_"What do I do?"_ David asked.

_"Let her go_." Haley repeated. "_Go home and do something for yourself. Make yourself happy like she is."_

_"She makes me happy."_ David said firmly turning to face Haley. "_Help me get her back."_ Haley's jaw dropped as she shock her head.

_"I-I-I can't David_." Haley stuttered_. "She's my cousin. I can't get involved like that. It's her decision."_ Haley told him. _"I really wish I could help you but I can't."_

_"I guess your right."_ David said hanging his head down. He looked back towards the four at the edge of the water._ "Does she like that guy?"_

_"What?"_ Haley asked confused.

_"The one that was carrying her in the water before."_ David clarified.

_"They are friends."_ Haley answered. _"He's friends with my boyfriend."_

_"Chris?"_ David asked. "_I thought you dumped him."_

_"I meant Nathan."_ Haley clearified. Realization soon dawned on David.

"_You finally got together."_ David said with a small smile despite his heartbreak.

_"Did everyone think we liked each other?"_ Haley asked more to herself than him.

_"Yes."_ David answered.

_"Come on. Let's go inside."_ Haley said pulling him from his thoughts._ "I'll make you a sandwich for the ride home, okay?" _David nodded reluctantly. As Haley was making David a sandwich Nathan came into the kitchen and walked straight to Haley not noticing David in the corner.

_"Hey baby."_ Nathan said wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck gently.

_"Hey."_ Haley said kissing his cheek before she pulled away to finish the sandwich glancing at David as Nathan noticed him. _"Nathan, you remember David?"_

_"Yeah, hey."_ Nathan said.

_"Hi."_ David answered as Haley wrapped the sandwich in a napkin.

_"Here."_ Haley said handing it to him.

_"Thanks Haley."_ David said standing up. "_Tell Quinn I'm staying at the hotel down the street."_ David said as he made his way out of the kitchen.

_"David.."_ Haley started to say.

"_You can't talk me out of it. I don't want to lose her_." David said firmly before leaving. Haley sighed in frustration before turning around and immediately wrapping her arms around Nathan's waist burying her face in his chest. Nathan wrapped his arms aorund her rubbing her back soothingly.

_"How's Quinn doing?"_ Haley asked looking up at Nathan.

_"Lucas and Clay are taking care of her. The girls were heading down there too."_ Nathan told her. Haley just nodded reesting her head back on his chest.

_"What do you say we head out there?"_ Haley asked asked she laced her fingers through his.

"_Yeah, you have to break the news to Quinn that David's not leaving."_ Nathan said as Haley frowned.

_"Can you do it for me?"_ Haley asked pouting as they walked out the door.

_"I love you but not a chance."_ Nathan said laughing as Haley pouted. Haley and Nathan stopped in front of Lucas, Clay, Quinn, Peyton, Brooke, and Rachel.

_"Is he gone?"_ Quinn asked.

_"Yeah."_ Haley answered.

_"Good."_ Quinn said as Nathan nudged Haley to continue. Haley groaned as Quinn gave her a questioning look.

_"He's staying at the hotel down the street. He said he's not giving up."_ Haley said quickly giving her a sympathetic look.

_"Boy needs to give it up. He's pushing desprate and pathetic."_ Rachel said shaking her head.

_"It's sweet but not what I want."_ Quinn said walking away back to the house.

* * *

They all decided to have another small party. Quinn was sitting out front on the porch alone when Clay came out.

"_Not with any girls tonight?"_ Quinn questioned teasingly as Clay smirked.

_"Your a girl..aren't you? Or was I wrong about that?"_ Clay teased.

_"Ha ha."_ Quinn said deadpanned.

"_How are you doing?"_ Clay asked.

_"I'm fine."_ Quinn answered quickly.

_"That's good."_ Clay said. "_Now how about you tell me the truth.."_ Clay said looking over at her. Quinn glanced over at him and gave him a small smile.

_"I hate that I hurt him."_ Quinn answered.

"_He just needs time. You need to do what's right for you."_ Clay said reaching over to squeeze her hand. Just then the door opened and Haley, Nathan, and Lucas came out.

_"Hey Quinnie we were looking for you."_ Haley said as they came over to them.

_"I just needed some air_." Quinn answered. They all started talking but her attention was turned to someone walking toward the house. She knew it was David and stood up making her way over. _"David, what are you doing here?"_ Quinn asked. The others silently watched.

_"I want to talk to you_." David demanded grabbing her arm. She could tell instantly that he had been drinking.

_"I told you I needed time. Let go."_ Quinn said. _"Have you been drinking?"_

_"Why do you care? Now come talk to me."_ David said pulling her.

_"Dude, she said let her go."_ Clay said coming up behind them.

_"Dude, I think this is none of you business."_ David snapped.

_"Stop it David."_ Quinn said ripping her arm away from him.

_"I said I wanted to talk to you."_ David said grabbing her arm again. Clay suddenly swung and hit him square in the jaw.

_"She said to let her go_." Clay warned as David stumbled backwards.

_"My girlfriend doesn't concern you_." David said throwing a punch at him. Nathan then stepped in front of Clay while Lucas grabbed David,

_"Clay, enough."_ Nathan said pushing him back.

_"It's ex girlfriend."_ Quinn yelled to David. _"Go home and sleep it off_." Quinn told him.

_"Quinn.."_ David yelled trying to stop her but Quinn grabbed Clay and pulled him into the house.

"_David, stop it_!" Lucas said pushing him back. Haley then stepped around Nathan.

_"David, go home and sleep this off like Quinn said. And in the future please respect her wishes and give her space."_ Haley said before going into the house with Nathan.

_"Calm down."_ Lucas said not letting David pass him. "_I know you love her but doing this is making it worse."_

_"I just wanted to talk to her."_ David said looking defeated.

_"Coming over here drunk and grabbing her is not the way to do it."_ Lucas told him firmly.

_"I know. I know."_ David muttered.

_"How did you get here?"_ Lucas asked.

_"My car_." David answered. Lucas just gave him a look.

_"I'm surprised you made it here. How much did you drink?"_ Lucas asked. David shrugged.

_"I'm gunna go."_ David said as he started to walk away as he stumbled.

"_David wait!"_ Lucas called. _"I can't let you drive home like that." _

_"I'll be fine."_ David said waving him off dismisively.

"_David, your not driving home."_Lucas said. "_Sit down, I'll be right back."_ David just nodded and sat down. Lucas raced into the house to grab the keys.

"_Lucas what are you doing?"_ Haley asked as he grabbed her keys.

_"Driving David back to him hotel, he's drunk."_ Lucas explained.

_"Oh no your not."_ Haley said shaking her head_."You've been drinking too."_

_"I'll be fine_." Lucas answered.

_"No."_ Haley repeated. "_That's my car and I won't let you drive after you've been drinking."_

_"Haley.."_

_"Don't fight with me Lucas we just lost Jimmy in a car accident, I'm not ready to lose my brother too_." Haley told him honestly. Lucas immediately felt bad.

_"I'm sorry I didn't even think."_ Lucas said hugging Haley.

_"It's okay."_ Haley whispered.

_"How am I going to get him back to his hotel then, he can't stay here."_ Lucas said not sure what to do.

"_I haven't been drinking."_ Millicent said speaking up. _"I'll take you guys."_

_"Thank you. Take my car."_ Haley said handing Millicent her keys.

_"Everything okay?"_ Nathan asked coming up to her.

"_Milli went with Lucas to drive David back."_ Haley told him. "_Lucas tried to drive my car after drinking."_

_"He probably would have been okay to drive but it's better that Milli drove him."_ Nathan said as she nodded. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as he did the same.

_"Can we just go lay down?"_ Haley asked. "I_t's been a long day."_

_"Anything you want."_ Nathan answered her giving her a quick kiss before grabbing her hand and pulling her upstairs. Once they got to Lucas' room they both climbed into bed. Haley had on sweat shorts and a tank top so she didn't bother to change. Haley immediately snuggled close to Nathan as he wrapped his arms around her.

_"You okay?"_ Nathan asked. Haley just shrugged.

_"It's just been a long week."_ Haley answered.

_"I know."_ Nathan said as Haley got quiet. "_What are you thinking about?"_

_"Jimmy."_ Haley whispered. _"Lindsey...Quinn and David....everything." _

_"When's the last time you talked to Lindsey?"_ Nathan asked.

_"Early today."_ Haley answered. "_I just couldn't image what she's going through right now. I don't want to either. It's hard enough with it being Jimmy." _Haley said. Nathan dropped a kiss on her head._ "And then the Lindsey situation. I know soon it's going to be time to talk about what exactly happened with us and what we are going to do now."_

_"Are you going to forgive her?"_ Nathan asked her as he ran his fingers through her hair.

_"I don't know."_ Haley whispered as she traced circles on his chest. "_I don't think I can ever trust her again for more reasons than one."_

_"You just need to do what's right for you."_ Nathan told her. "_I'm here for you no matter what."_

_"Thank you_." Haley whispered lifting her head to kiss him.

"_I'm just sorry I contributed to your fight if I knew..."_ Nathan said trailing off as Haley shook her head.

"_You didn't know_." Haley said.

_"I'm still sorry_." Nathan told her. Haley leaned up again and kissed him. Nathan soon turned her on her back and rolled on top of her.

_"I love you."_ He told her looking into her eyes.

_"I love you too."_ Haley replied. "_So much. More than I ever thought possible."_ Haley whispered as she stared up into Nathan's eyes.

_"Me too. Your so special to me."_ Nathan told her.

_"Promise me will never end up like Quinn and David.."_ Haley asked softly.

_"I promise. I never want to be without you. Now that I have you I don't plan on letting you go."_ Nathan said honestly as Haley smiled.

_"Good."_ She said leaning up to kiss him passionately.

* * *

**Author's note: What do you think? Any suggestions?**


End file.
